A New Home (Old version!)
by AbyssEater
Summary: He did it again. He sacrificed himself in order to save his comrades except this time it was his own choice. Now, Naruto finds himself in a new world with all kinds of crazy stuff happening and somehow ending up with a family of his own. Despite that though, when his past catches up to him it was only a matter of time before things would start to spiral out of control.
1. Chapter 1

**AN:** This is just an idea that had been in my mind for a while. I don't know if i'll continue it as i have other fics to work on.

Side note, i should really stop writing new fics tbh.

* * *

Chapter 1

''Sensei!'' Naruto called out to the man to the left of him as they traversed through the dense forest in an attempt to catch up with their target.

Their target, which happened to be flying up ahead on a large clay bird while barraging them with small explosives. Small glimpses could be seen every now and then when they would be passing by a clearing.

Blue eyes narrowed as Naruto spotted another small clearing up ahead. Deciding to take his chances he channeled a small amount of chakra to his feet before propelling himself forward.

''Wait! Naruto…'' Kakashi began only for his words to fall on deaf ears as he watched his student quickly gain speed.

Reaching the clearing he flashed through a set of hand seals with speeds that would make Kakashi proud while simultaneously shocked that his student was capable of nature transformation. Taking a deep breath he aimed upwards before shooting out several small wind bullets.

''Fuuton: Vacuum Sphere.'' He intoned as he watched his jutsu travel upwards just as their target flew above them.

Kakashi caught up to his student and watched as the small wind bullets Naruto had shot out created holes in one of the clay bird's wings.

A small smirk graced his features as with their enhanced eyesight they could see the shocked expression their target wore as the clay bird destabilized.

Deciding that he could question Naruto later, Kakashi quickly moved towards the location he estimated their target had crashed, Naruto right on his heels. They arrived at the area and spotted several trees that had been destroyed as a result of the crash. The large clay bird laid there in the middle but their target was nowhere to be seen.

Creating two clones Naruto sent them towards the crashed bird where they quickly got to work as they removed some of the clay that kept Gaara, the fifth Kazekage and the reason they were after them in the first place captive.

Having dug out Gaara, the clones quickly returned while carrying him before Naruto commanded them to look after them.

Just in time too as Kakashi ran through a set of seals, a thick, dirt wall rising into existence as the bird exploded barely a second later. Even from behind it they could feel the heat as the explosion chipped off the sides of the wall.

Sensing a build-up of chakra from beside them they looked only to come face to face with a small clay animal. Understanding what was happening Naruto and Kakashi jumped away, the former sending a mental command for his clones and Gaara to do the same.

The small animal exploded with enough force to render the remains of the wall to dust along with a small crater with it.

Naruto's eyes darted from side to side before spotting their target hiding behind some bushes and waved his arm in his direction. Kakashi was about to ask what it was that he did but silenced himself as his sharingan managed to catch a thin blade of wind flying in the direction he had waved.

Dust kicked up as the wind blade impacted the ground used previously by their target who had come out of hiding.

His long blond hair that was tied in a ponytail was covered in dirt and small amounts of blood. Blood which also leaked out of his mouth though he still held a smirk. One of his arms was missing and the black cloak he wore was in tatters.

''That was unexpected, un.'' Deidara muttered after narrowly escaping death. His lone visible eye was staring intently at the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki who had displayed feats they weren't aware of such as elemental manipulation or the fact that he was supposed to be much more emotional and easily goaded.

One look in those blue eyes of his and Deidara knew he had made a grave mistake previously taunting him as his eyes spelled death for those who would oppose him.

The arrival of several chakra signatures behind them got everyone's attention as team Guy appeared, each of them looking a little roughen up but otherwise they seemed fine.

''Yo Kakashi, everything alright?'' Guy greeted his fellow Jonin and rival.

Deidara cursed as he knew his chances of survival had basically plummeted dramastically with the arrival of an extra team. Narrowing his eyes in though a smirk crept its way onto his face as he thought of something that might allow him to get away.

While they were still distracted by the arrival of the new team he snuck his hand into his back before retrieving some clay just as their attention went back to him they saw him ingesting said clay and his body warping.

''Art IS A BANG!'' Deidara screamed and Kakashi yelled for them to get back. His eye began changing to its Mangekyo state just in time as Deidara blew up in a massive explosion.

''Kamui!'' Kakashi said the same moment Deidara had exploded as space began to distort in front of all of them. Surely enough, Kakashi was able to keep the explosion contained as he sent it all to a different place. To where? Even he himself didn't know.

Unfortunately however, he didn't notice the small crack that had formed the moment he began sending the explosion away. Naruto on the other hand did as easily could tell that it was bad news as he could feel himself getting sucked into the crack. A quick look to his side he could see the rest was experiencing the same problem but were unsure of the cause.

His brain quickly figured out that if someone didn't do anything then Kakashi would lose his balance and therefore unable to send the rest of the explosion away, no doubt resulting in everyone's death.

Closing his eyes with a resigned sigh he kept his eyes on the crack that seemed to be increasing in size as dirt began to get swallowed up. ''Sensei, tell Baa-chan i'm sorry.'' Before Kakashi could ask what he meant Naruto darted forward. He paid no mind to the screams belonging to team Guy.

''Keep focusing Kakashi!'' He yelled at the man as he was expecting him to stop. A second later he reached the crack before, much to everyone's shock, he jumped right in.

''Naruto!'' They all called his name after having seen him disappear in front of his eyes. Neji activated his Byakugan in hopes of seeing him but got nothing.

By now Kakashi had managed to send the blast away though he clenched his fist as he had seen what his student had done.

''Naruto…'' He mumbled as Guy's students ran past him to where Naruto suddenly disappeared. A hand touched his shoulders and he looked behind him to see Guy looking at him, a serious expression marring his face.

''I know what you're thinking but it was his choice. He sacrificed himself to ensure our safety. We should think were he was sent of to once we get back to Konoha and inform Hokage-sama what happened.''

Kakashi sighed and nodded. ''You're right Guy. It's just…'' He trailed off as Guy nodded, understanding what he meant.

''I understand but for now we have to deal with the Kazekage, speaking of which.'' He turned around to where he was laying. The clones that previously had been guarding him had dispelled the moment Naruto had disappeared before their eyes.

* * *

Sitting behind her desk in the Hokage's office was Tsunade Senju, the fifth Hokage. Currently she was looking over several requests belonging to clans and merchants regarding an increase in funding.

She scowled a bit as some of the request were borderline absurd, the fact that several merchants were demanding more guards for their shops only agitated her further.

Thankfully she was saved from destroying the desk in front of her as her assistant, Shizune walked. She raised an eyebrow at the expression she wore before Shizune mentioned team Guy and Kakashi had returned.

A moment later both teams entered and she allowed her eyes to wander each of them before furrowing her brow as she looked them over once more.

Guy, Lee, Neji, Tenten, Kakashi, Sakura, Naruto…

Wait! Naruto?

Her eyes scanned everyone in the room with increasing speeds and her breathing quickened in response to her distress at not seeing the spiky haired blond in the room with them.

''Kakashi! Where is Naruto?'' She practically demanded while doing her best to calm her rapidly beating heart.

Upon the mention of his name everyone present lowered her head as she released a gasp. Her hand came up as her worst fears seem to have come through.

''...No..'' She muttered before shaking her head. ''He can't… He-''

''Tsunade-sama! Naruto isn't dead!'' Kakashi quickly spoke as he didn't want to wait and see what was going to happen.

''Not dead..'' She repeated as she sighed in relief. Her breathing calmed down to its usual pace. Before leveling them with a glare that promised death should the next answer be insignificant. ''Tell me… Where. Is. He?''

Here Kakashi scratched the back of his head, wondering how he should break it to her. ''Honestly Tsunade-sama? We have reason to believe that Naruto has been swallowed up in a dimensional tear.''

Silence. That is what met his answer as Tsunade looked at like he just told her a joke.

''A dimensional tear?'' She repeated. ''Kakashi, you know the punishment for lying to your Hokage, correct?''

''It's true Hokage-sama.'' Neji butted in. ''We saw it with our own eyes. Naruto told Kakashi to apologise to you for him while he was busy defending us from an explosion that would've killed us. We couldn't even ask him what he meant before he shot forward. First we thought he was going to kill himself by running towards the explosion but instead he ran slightly to the side of it. Then, before we could react he was suddenly gone. Not even my Byakugan could pick up anything.''

Tsunade looked at the rest who nodded, confirming what Neji said was true.

Kakashi picked up the story. ''Tsunade-sama, we have reason to believe Naruto acted to save all of us. While i initially didn't notice during the time i was sending the explosion away whatever it was that swallowed up Naruto would've killed us has he not done so. Once i was done we all noticed that we had moved several feet closer to the explosion than when we started. A few inches more and i would no doubt slipped, therefor breaking my concentration and the explosion would have swallowed us all.''

''So what you're saying is that Naruto once again sacrificed himself for the greater good? Hmph, at least this time it was on his own choice.'' Referencing to the fourth Hokage sealing the Kyuubi in Naruto.

''Anyway, this might not be completely bad.'' She mused as she grabbed an empty paper and began to write. ''While dimensional travel isn't anything new, the circumstances surrounding Naruto's case are. Usually it happens with a person attempting a jutsu such as Kuchiyose no Jutsu… I'm sending a letter to Jiraiya and order him to come back. He should have more information regarding these matters... This isn't completely terrible for Naruto either as without him the Akatsuki can't continue their goals unless one of their members is well versed in the dimensional travel.'' She tapped her fingers on her desk before looking up at those present.

''Take the rest of the day off. Kakashi, Guy i expect a report on my desk by tomorrow.'' She received two nods from both Jounin. ''Dismissed!''

''Didn't you hear me Kakashi? I said you are dismissed.'' Tsunade looked at the Jonin who was still present.

''You did Tsunade-sama but i want to ask something else.''

''Hoh? And that is?''

''During the mission Naruto displayed a mastery of the wind element. I'm wondering if Jiraiya-sama mentioned anything of it as he didn't use any elemental Jutsu during our test.''

Tsunade quickly shook her head. ''No he didn't. Jiraiya said he had only improved the basics along with his taijutsu. Aside from that he tried to increase Naruto's control over the Kyuubi but had stopped after a certain incident.''

''I see. Would you mind i would be present when Jiraiya-sama returns?''

Tsunade waved her hand dismissively. ''No that's fine. You have first hand witnessed his usage in wind manipulation which will help.''

Kakashi bowed his head in thanks before with a poof of smoke he was gone. Indicating the usage of a shunshin.

* * *

A groan escaped Naruto's mouth as he slowly regained consciousness. The first thing he realised as he moved his limbs was that every bone in his body hurt. So much that he had to bite back a scream that threatened to escape his dry throat.

The next thing he noticed was that he was currently laying in what he would aptly name the most comfortable bed he'd ever rested on. Nothing could compare to the comfort he felt as he just laid there. Not his own bed in his apartment nor the bed's he had slept on during missions or the rare occasions he and Jiraiya would stay at a hotel during their training trip.

Though the constant beeping that was reaching his ears was something he could do without really.

So, with much effort his eyes slowly fluttered open, only for him to close them quickly as he was assaulted by a light that was way too bright for the moment.

After a few seconds he once more opened his eyes, this time much slower. As his eyes opened he was greeted to the sight a blank ceiling with the only thing on their being the lights.

But, it looked different. A lot different from any hospitals he's been in.

Eyes darted downwards he noticed the room he was in was also much more… How'd he say, modern? Technologically advanced?

Regardless though it surpassed anything he had ever seen, even Snow Country didn't have this kind of technology the last time he'd been there.

He then slowly turned his head, ignoring the small ache he felt when doing so as he stared right at the source of the beeping noise he had been hearing.

He raised his eyebrows as he looked at the strange screen that displayed some numbers and a weird pulse that went along with its beeping. It took him a few moments before he noticed it was attached to him, realizing that it was beeping along with his heartbeat.

'Interesting…' He inwardly mused before going back to inspecting the room he was in. It was kind of empty aside from the bed, the weird machine next to him, a few paintings on the wall, a nightstand next to the bed and that was it really.

The sound of the door opened gained his attention as he turned and looked as a young woman walked in. She had light brown hair and forest green eyes which were focused on some papers she seemed to be reading.

She was quite a beauty if he would compare her to some kunoichi's back home.

He cleared his throat in an attempt to get her attention which worked as the young woman looked up from her papers. He saw her eyes widen briefly before she swiftly turned around leaving him alone, blinking as he wondered what just happened.

His unasked question was answered when the door leading to the room he was in opened once more a minute or two later.

Immediately a blush formed on his whiskered cheeks as his eyes took in the inhuman beauty of the woman that had entered the room.

She had blonde hair a shade or two lighter than his own set in a single ponytail that went down her legs, a few strands framing the side of her face. Exotic golden looking eyes which stared at him with almost smothering intensity. She was clad in a red hakama with over it a white haori which did nothing to hide her voluptuous figure or her larger than average chest.

Man, if Jiraiya were here the man would've died from a nosebleed ten times over.

However, what got his attention and caused his eyes to widen to their extremes were the nine bushy looking golden fox tails and the two fox ears that peaked out from between her hair.

Yet despite that it only added to her beauty and the words left his mouth before realized what he said.

''...Beautiful.'' His eyes widened as he understood what he just said and, judging from the slight pink that dusted her pale cheeks so did she.

Before he could apologize however the blonde woman spoke up, having pushed down her blush at the unexpected compliment he had graced her with. ''Tell me, what are you?'' Even her voice was soft, soothing even and Naruto felt a shiver run down his spine.

He opened his mouth to reply before stopping himself upon realizing she said what, not who. ''Excuse me?'' He asked her with curiosity lacing his voice. ''What do you mean, what am i?'' He expected her to ask for his name, not what he is.

He saw her narrow her eyes slightly at him, like she thought he was playing with her. ''Exactly like i asked, what are you? I can sense you have chakra in you but i can also tell you aren't a Youkai. While i can sense a deep darkness coming from your stomach area i can tell it's not your own either. So tell me, what are you?''

''I'm… human?'' He said though it came out more like he was questioning himself. He panicked slightly upon her mentioning she could sense the malevolent nature of the Kyuubi that's sealed inside of him. He initially wondered if they had some relation between the two but quickly shook that idea out of his mind as there was no way that could be possible.

The woman in front of his gave him a scrutinizing stare for a few second before she eventually nodded. Unable to find a lie in his words though that didn't meant she was done with him yet though.

''Very well. What is your name?''

''I am Uzumaki Naruto, pleasure to meet you miss…'' He trailed off as he wasn't aware of her name.

''Oh!'' The blonde woman held an embarrassed blush as she realized she hadn't even introduced herself. ''I am Yasaka, leader of Kyoto and its Youkai.'' She gestured to her nine tails that calmly swayed behind her back.

Naruto couldn't help but stare at the appendages with awe as he wondered how they soft they were as they looked really soft.

''Ahem.'' He heard her speak and got out of his daze. An embarrassed blush sporting his cheeks as he was caught staring. Though for some reason the woman in front of him was blushing as well.

''Ah! Sorry Yasaka!'' He apologized but the woman merely waved her hand, making it clear she was fine. Though inwardly she was somewhat surprised by the lack of ''sama'' or ''dono'' suffix he had added to her name. It was quite refreshing from everyone else she had heard it from.

An awkward silence then filled the room as Naruto and Yasaka were left staring at one another.

''So… what now?'' Naruto eventually asked.

''Well~'' She took a couple steps till she stood next to his bed before peeling off the covers covering him. ''Oh my…'' He heard her mumble in thin-veiled amazement as she looked him over. Taking note of the muscle his body had despite appearing not even older than eighteen. ''...Not even a single scar except this one.'' He shivered as he felt her soft fingers trace the scar left behind when Sasuke had impaled him with his chidori covered fist.

''Ah, i always heal quick hehe.'' He told her as Yasaka nodded her head before continuing her inspection of his body. ''So, do you think i can leave? I _really_ hate hospitals.'' He grumbled and she giggled softly which sounded absolutely beautiful to his ears.

''Yes~ but! I'd like to offer you to stay here.'' Seeing his expression she explained. ''We found you covered in blood and your clothes in tatters in one of the many fields here in Kyoto. While you explained you usually heal quickly you can never be to sure, correct? I'm also a bit more curious about you.'' The look she sent him caused his cheeks to heat up but he didn't seem to notice. ''You said you were human but it's impossible for a human to use chakra. I myself have some theories which have to do with your sudden appearance in my territory but i won't indulge in those until i can get a better idea of who you are, Uzumaki Naruto.''

Naruto's choice was clear the moment she said he was in Kyoto. There was not a single place like such in the Elemental Nations. Combined with the extremely advanced technology they had here and the surprise of these… Youkai that he, a human was capable of using chakra he knew he was no longer anywhere in the Elemental Nations. No doubt the weird phenomenon regarding the tear that happened back with Kakashi and the rest was enough proof that he was in, as weird as it sounded, a completely different world.

Strangely enough he didn't feel particularly sad about that fact. If anything he felt like a massive weight was removed off of his shoulders. A weight that had been placed by the Akatsuki's presence looming over his existence as a Jinchuuriki. But here, in this world there was no such thing. While he doubted this world was without its own conflicts at least they didn't involve him.

Letting his mind wonder he turned and looked at Yasaka to see her gazing expectantly at him. He flashed her a smile before he spoke. ''I would like that very much, thank you.''

Yasaka clasped her hands together as a beautiful smile stretched onto her face. ''Great! I'll let the doctor know you're okay to leave. I will also send someone with some clothes that'll fit you.''

Thanking her once more he watched as she turned around, her tails swiftly moving with her with such grace and he could hear her footsteps as she left his room.

Releasing a deep breath Naruto let himself fall back into the bed he was laying in. He didn't get to enjoy it for long however as seconds after his head hit the pillow he was called into the familiar surroundings which belonged to his seal.

Frowning, he stared up at the ceiling of the hallway he found himself in. A part of his body submerged in water though he paid it no mind. Instead he released a audible groan as he stood up before he began traversing through the ankle deep water, his destination being the location he could sense the fox was at.

It took a couple of seconds but he finally arrived before the enormous golden cage that kept the Kyuubi at bay. Worry began to fill his mind the second his eyes lay prey on the deteriorating seal that kept it closed off before he shifted his attention to the pair of large crimson pupils that stared at him.

'' **Naruto… Do you have any idea what you have done?!''** The Kyuubi spoke as it growled at him.

Naruto furrowed his brows before nodding hesitantly. ''Yes? I entered that weird crack that had formed when Kakashi was dealing with the explosion… Why?''

In response the Kyuubi growled louder before sending out a wave of his malevolent chakra. Naruto stiffened in response before calming his mind to his best ability in order to counter the feeling of death that had assaulted him. **''Look down foolish boy!''**

The Bijuu screamed and Naruto did what it said only for his eyes to widen even more than when he had first lay his eyes on Yasaka. There, in the ankle deep water and staring back at him was his own reflection. Though there were several differences that warranted his reaction.

The first thing he noticed was that his eyes changed from blue to deep purple and his pupils had thinned into slits. The second thing he noticed was that he seemed a bit taller, older even as his face had gotten a tiny bit more angular.

However, the main change that gotten most of his attention were the now two blond fox ears on the top of his head along with the two golden tails similar to Yasaka's own.

''..What.''

His head shot up as he looked the massive Bijuu in the eye with an accusing gaze. ''What did you do to me!'' He yelled with a mixture of shock and.. wonder?

The Bijuu scoffed. **''I didn't do a thing boy! It was your own fault for jumping into that dimensional tear! Who does that? A fool that is who! And now look what's happening.''** The large fox sniffed as it took a few steps forward allowing Naruto to see the Bijuu in its entirety. Raising an eyebrow at what it was doing his eyes traveled over the titanic form of the Bijuu. Then, his eyes widened as his gaze settled on the cause of the Fox's torment.

As there, swaying behind the Bijuu were its tails. All seven of them.

''What happened to your tails! Don't tell me-'' He quickly looked down at his reflection before back Kyuubi's tails.

'' **Yes! My beautiful tails. Gone! All because of you!''**

''Ah-uh-but… how?'' He sputtered as he looked at the Bijuu for answers.

'' **Traveling dimensions requires a strong body and life force and while your Uzumaki blood helps it's not enough by far. It took everything i had to keep you alive which resulted in what's happening right now. To put it simply boy, you are absorbing me. I don't know how that is possible but it has to do something with the seal that accursed Yondaime used!''** The Kyuubi threw its head back as it roared in anger.

''... How long.'' Naruto asked after a few tense moment of silence. ''How long until i… absorb you as you put it?''

The Kyuubi huffed before it lay down on its two hands. **''A few months, a year maybe. It depends on the rate you are assimilating my chakra and how much your body can hold though it could be much longer.''**

Naruto opened his mouth to ask another question but was beaten to the punch as the Bijuu spoke first. **''You're wondering how that fox woman, Yasaka didn't see your new appendages?''** Naruto's eyes widened slightly as the Bijuu was correct. **''Unlike your changed eyes and body which i guarantee she didn't miss, you need to ''will'' your tails and ears into existence for them to show up.''**

Naruto rose an eyebrow before he concentrated and felt something shift around his body. Turning his head he watched in awe as behind him two golden tails were swaying, both appearing to be attached to his tailbone. Moving his hands up next he cupped his fox ears though was disappointed he couldn't feel actually any fur, something he wrote off as being due to not being in the real world.

''I see. Thank you for telling me this Kyuubi, you don't seem so bad after all though that might have something to do with the situation we are in. I will go back to the outside world for now… I will come and visit you, if you want at least… perhaps there's something in this world that can keep you alive.'' With that Naruto turned around, missing the slight widening of the Bijuu's eyes at his words before it scoffed and closed.

'' _ **We'll see Naruto… But, perhaps you are the one the old man spoke about.''**_

* * *

Outside Naruto opened his blue eyes before looking towards the nightstand next to the bed were now a pair of clothes were laying.

Kicking of the sheets covering his form he slowly stepped out of bed, groaning along the way before stretching his arms above his head from not using them for a while.

Grabbing the articles of clothing Naruto unfolded them to see it was a black kimono and with an orange obi that went along with it. He wondered if it was coincidence that they went with orange or not. While the kimono didn't look like anything special just the feel of it made Naruto quickly realize that it was of very high quality, much like those kimonos he would often see nobles walk around with. Securing the obi he grabbed the next piece of clothing which revealed to be black yukata matching nicely with the kimono he wore.

Glancing down he spotted a pair of sandals quite unlike shinobi sandals these were much more casual and put them on.

Rolling his shoulders once and satisfied with how the clothes felt he exited the room he had occupied, only to almost walk straight into a older looking male who bowed his head slightly towards him upon noticing him.

''Uzumaki Naruto?'' The old man spoke quietly and he quickly nodded his head.

''Yes?''

''Follow me please, Yasaka ordered me to lead you to her as she has to discuss several things with you including where you will be staying during your time here.''

''Alright, lead the way.'' He said with a nod of his head.

He indeed had nowhere to stay especially given that this was a completely new world or dimension though he was unsure what the difference between the two were. So with that in mind he silently followed the older man outside.

* * *

End Chapter.

Somewhat OC! Naruto with how he acts but i never liked his canon personality so meh.

Pairing for this story? I'm sure you all have found out that already :p

Also, this takes place a few years before start of DxD.

Anyway, like previously stated this is something that i had in my mind for a while just never had the time to write. Whether i continue this depends on both my free time and how well this will be received by you readers.

Anyway with that said and done i wish those who read this all a happy 2018 and hope you'll continue reading my stories.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

* * *

 _Boom._

Sigh...

 _Boom!_

Breath in. Breath out.

 _BOOM!_

Smack!

Yasaka released a deep breath as her hand impacted the desk she was sitting behind. Even now she could feel the aftershock reaching her all the way inside her office.

She had given Naruto a location to train after he requested one as he couldn't train in the city without causing panic. It was an area she would often use herself whenever she wished to blow off some steam but already regretted her decision.

Seriously! What was he doing that she could feel it from all the way over here?

Even whenever she was there never had she received any reports that tremors and/or noise could even be felt from this distance. Unless of course they were afraid of her and lied but that's another story.

Slowly her expression of annoyance shifted into a small smile as she thought of the blond that she had found in her territory and wounded. It had been two months since that day and she honestly had to say that she enjoyed his company.

He was so different from the usual people she interacted with. He didn't stare at her like she was some object, like a prize or a piece of meat she had seen other men stare at her. While yes, she had caught him checking her out more than once but when she would point it out he would just tell her that he found her beautiful and that she couldn't really blame him for that.

It was so refreshing. It amazed her as well how easy he could say things like complimenting her on her beauty as if he were talking about the weather. It was like he was oblivious to the effect his words had on her, not even noticing the flustered state he'd put her in every time.

 _BOOM!_

Eyebrow twitching, Yasaka pushed her chair back before standing up as another, this time louder explosion was heard.

''Sorry Naruto-kun but enough is enough. I already have a hard time covering up why Kyoto has been experiencing several earthquakes the past few weeks and i doubt they'll believe me for much longer.'' Yasaka mumbled to herself as she moved to put on her white haori on top of her traditional miko outfit. Giving herself a once over Yasaka exited her office and made her way to stop a certain blond from causing more panic to spread.

* * *

''...Heh… That was… Amazing!'' Naruto exclaimed with childlike glee as he stared at the destruction caused by his previous attack even as he was out of breath having to exert himself this much.

His blue eyes were inspecting the several dozen feet craters that had scarred the previously flat surface he was standing on. Trees had been blown away by the aftershock created with each explosion and due to the pressure, not capable of traveling freely with how the mountains were surrounding the area he was currently in.

'' **Not bad for your first attempt. Though, you should compress it more before firing it to concentrate the damage more.''** Naruto heard the Bijuu speak to him from within.

''More?''

 **''Yes, those craters are child's play compared to the real deal. Even Shukaku can do better than you at the moment.''**

Naruto's eye twitched at the comment feeling surprisingly offended as the pair of fox ears on top of head joined in. ''Asshole fox…'' He muttered before going back over inspecting the results of using a Bijuudama. Well, multiple in this instance.

Taking a deep breath he held his hands outstretched in front of him before focusing intently on maintaining the correct ratio required to complete the technique. Slowly but surely a small black colored ball of pure chakra began to form in front of his hands. Concentrating on it Naruto began to slowly feed it more chakra while keeping an eye out to make sure it wasn't going to explode in front of him.

As it grew to a size that it was as big as he himself, he slowly began to compress the ball of pure chakra.

Cracks began to form on the ground beneath his feet as it grew smaller but kept the same volume. A drop of sweat ran down the side of his face as the ball of pure chakra was now the size of his own head. Just a bit more and then-

'' **Naruto, when are you going to mate with that Yasaka woman?''**

The sudden question came out of nowhere and caught him off-guard. So shocked by the question he let the Bijuudama fly as it traveled at insane speeds past the training grounds and instead impacted one of the mountains surrounding it.

BOOM!

An enormous explosion followed as Naruto spit out all kinds of profanities to the Bijuu inside of him as not only did he lose his concentration, he missed the training grounds completely with that attack.

As the explosion died down Naruto could see the result of the attack as a massive crater was now visible on the side of the mountain. How was he going to explain this to Yasaka?!

''That was impressive.'' Despite the end result not being what he wanted Naruto couldn't help but agree. The crater was many times larger than any previous attempts he had.

Wait!

Slowly Naruto turned around before promptly paling to the point his skin color matched that of snow. There, standing not too far from him was Yasaka in her usual glory and she did not look happy one bit.

''Ah… H-Hello Yasaka.'' He chuckled nervously as he quickly looked away the moment their eyes met.

''Hello to you as well Naruto-kun. I see you've been busy.'' Her eyes glanced over the numerous craters the training area held before coming to rest on the large crater his last attack had caused.

Naruto flinched slightly as his ears on top of his head flattened as the three kitsune tails behind him slumped down.

Yasaka had keep herself from squealing at the scene as she was supposed to reprimand him. Her own tails swaying dangerously behind her as she slowly walked towards him. Each step made him tense up slightly until she was standing in front of him.

She took her time to look him over, getting a good glance of his appearance with the Kitsune features visible. He honestly didn't look bad. In fact, if anything it seemed to suit him very well, especially the ears that peeked out between his spiky hair.

Looking at him now reminded her the first time she had seen him with his tails and ears out.

* * *

Flashback

'' _Hm, interesting.'' Naruto said as he looked at himself in the mirror. Currently he was clad only in black shorts, his fox ears and two tails visible with the latter flowing freely behind him._

'' _You know, i'm surprised myself how well i'm adapting to this.'' He commanded one of his tails to curl in front of him and ran his hands through the blond fur it held. ''Holy shit! This feels amazing.'' He began to comb his fingers through the fur before switching out one tail for the other._

'' _ **Hmph. Of course it does, though you will quickly get used to it. Does that blonde know you're turning into a Youkai?''**_

 _Naruto shook his head. ''No i haven't, i'm not sure how to bring that up you know? Like, 'Oh by the way Yasaka? Yeah i have a nine-tailed fox sealed inside of me from birth but due to how wounded i was when i arrived i'm slowly absorbing him.' That will only bring up more questions and i'm not sure if i'm ready for that.'' He said with a frown._

'' _ **Foolish boy! Stop with that excuse. You are afraid she will think different of you but you are forgetting something, SHE'S A YOUKAI HERSELF!''**_ _The Bijuu yelled at him like he was stupid._ _ **''If this was back in Konoha i would agree that you should keep to yourself but we aren't. Didn't she tell you that Kyoto was a city home to most of the Youkai this world has? Or did you forget that talk you two had weeks ago?''**_

 _Naruto blinked as he processed the Bijuu's words before realizing that it was indeed correct._

 _Once he was out of the hospital the older male had led him to Yasaka's office were the two had a long conversation about how he exactly ended up here._

 _Naruto had simply told her the truth as said he came from a different world, one were humans were capable of using chakra in ways Yasaka had never even thought off. He told her they -the humans in his world- were Shinobi and used Chakra for all kinds of things such as Jutsu. When asked for a demonstration Naruto had shrugged his shoulders before he held his hand out as a Rasengan formed in seconds. Something that surprised een himself as usually he needed a Shadow Clone to do so and especially since he had noticed his own reserves had grown immensely due to the acquisition of two of Kyuubi's tails. Though he didn't question it and let Yasaka marvel at the swirling ball of pure chakra in his hand._

 _He then told her how he was on a mission, having explained that missions were what Shinobi's did as a living, and that during one of the missions a tear in their dimension had formed. Had he not sacrificed himself by entering it his whole team would've ended up dead as he was only capable of surviving due to his enhanced healing factor. And even then it was a close call._

 _While it sounded all like one big, made up lie to Yasaka, the evidence was right there as she had seen it herself. Even the Chakra he used was slightly different of Youkai as is was much more potent yet free-flowing at the same time._

 _He also told her that there were no such thing as Youkai were he was from, keeping the knowledge of Bijuu's to himself as that was of no concern to her._

 _Once he was done explaining and Yasaka was satisfied it was her turn as she gave him a basic rundown of the history the world had. From the different Factions that existed aside from Youkai and who their leaders were, to the existence of actual gods that were living._

 _Throughout her explanation Naruto was wide-eyed. She even showed him a map of the world that was absolutely massive compared to the single continent the Elemental Nations had._

 _As she finished up on informing him it had started to get dark and to his surprise Yasaka offered him to stay in one of the guest rooms in her home. While initially denying her offer he eventually accepted after realizing she wasn't going to take no for an answer._

 _What surprised him even more was that she would often whenever she had free-time visit him, answering any question he had which were quite a lot as Yasaka had given him access to the library that Kyoto had. He had probably read more in a single week here than he had in his life._

 _And so days would pass quickly with himself reading up on the history of the world and the supernatural while spending time with Yasaka whenever she would come and visit him._

'' _You're right… I guess i'm still not completely used to this despite how nice she's been since i've been here. She also deserves to know especially if in some time i'll end up as a Kyuubi Youkai much like her. Though i only gained an extra tail in three months…''_

'' _ **Good, finally thinking with your brain are you brat? As for your tails, due to starting with two tails instead of one it takes longer for your body to get used to the extra chakra you suddenly gained. Which is why even with you training for days and throwing Jutsu around it will take longer for a third one to appear.''**_

'' _I see…'' He mumbled as he returned his attention to his new appendages. ''Perhaps once i tell her she can help me out as i have some cool ideas what i can do with these.''_

 _Suddenly without a warning the door belonging to the room he was in was opened as Yasaka walked in. ''Naruto-kun, here are some of the books you-'' Yasaka halted her speech mid sentence as she looked wide-eyed at the new appearance of her guest._

 _He looked mostly the same with the exception for two things._

 _The first being the pair of blond bushy tails that had frozen in the air behind him, the second being the fox ears she could see peeking out between his messy blond locks._

'' _Eh... I was planning on telling you?'' He said but he didn't sound convincing at all as the ears on top of his head flattened in resignation._

'' _Very well.'' Was all Yasaka said as one of her tails moved to close the door. The accusing glare she sent him didn't help him feel better whatsoever. On top of his current situation he could hear the Bijuu laughing at his misfortune and quickly cut the link before focusing on the blonde vixen making his way towards him with a dark aura surrounding her._

Flashback end

* * *

In the end he had come clean completely. She suppressed a smirk at the memory of how quickly she got him to talk. It seemed like she still had it in her.

It was interesting though, hearing him explain the practices of their people. Though she also found it barbaric, to seal a Youkai into a child who would grow up into a weapon.

A brief frown crossed her face as she remembered him talk about his childhood. She didn't like how his blue eyes had dimmed as he told her his experience growing up in loneliness. How he grew up in a place that loathed his existence, she wasn't sure if she would be able to handle it were she in his shoes.

Getting back to the matter at hand though her earlier anger had dissipated as she watched how sad he looked. His ears and tails having a big role in the part and she sighed. ''I can't get angry at you like this Naruto-kun…'' His mood did a quick 180 as his tails and ears regained their life and he flashed her a smile. ''That doesn't mean i will let you go scot-free, though.'' And he promptly lost his smile.

''No training here until i say so, okay?'' Receiving no reply she repeated her words. ''I said, no training until i say so, okay?.'' She got a quick nod from him in return.

''Good. Sorry Naruto-kun but i have a hard time dealing with the tremors you are causing from that weird attack you're launching. Not to mention the crater that you caused not even a minute ago.''

''Alright, i understand.'' Naruto conceded as he knew he would lose should he fight her.

She smiled before clasping her hands together. ''Great! Now, let's head back so i can decide your punishment.'' She turned around as one of her tails reached for his before intertwining with it and began to walk. Due to her walking just a bit in front of her she was unable to see the blush he sported nor the shiver that went down his spine from the feel, all while grumbling something incoherently to the Bijuu inside of him.

''I'M NOT GOING TO HAVE SEX WITH HER!'' He yelled just as they were about to leave the area. His sudden outburst caused Yasaka to stop and made him bump into her as his blush deepened several shades darker upon realizing he said that out loud.

Fighting down her own blush that had formed on her cheeks Yasaka shook her head before continuing to lead them away from the area. She would send some Youkai out later to fix it up to the best of their abilities as for now she continued their walk while doing her best to ignore the suggestive images that invaded her mind from his outburst.

* * *

Two months.

That was how long Naruto had been gone ever since the rescue attempt of the Kazekage happened and so far no-one had come any closer to finding out where Naruto was.

She had informed Jiraiya of what happened and the man had wasted no time reverse summoning himself to the Toads and see if they had any idea how to get him back. They had already tried reverse summoning him there but it didn't work. Either it was impossible or it required an amount of chakra that nobody had.

Though Jiraiya had also reported that the Akatsuki was aware of what happened though continued the search for other Jinchuuriki. Supposedly they were looking for ways to reach him as well as without him they couldn't continue.

It was the only good thing that came out of the event as they were pushing the Akatsuki back for whatever they their goal was. The only thing was that they knew it was bad if it required all the Bijuu.

Tsunade had informed the rest of his friends what happened and that Naruto was missing.

Missing, not dead. Regardless though Hinata had taken the news the worst as the girl had burst into tears upon hearing her crush was gone. There was a chance she would never be able to tell him how she felt and had locked herself inside the Hyuuga compound ever since, only coming out when her team was training.

Sighing softly Tsunade stared at the wall to her left, more precisely the portrait belonging to the Fourth Hokage. If Naruto would ever return she swore to herself she would tell him who his parents were. Initially her sensei, Sarutobi Hiruzen kept it away out of fear of other villages knowing the Fourth Hokage had a son until he got older. Now that he indeed was older he never got to it having sacrificed himself during the invasion three years ago.

It was a foolish decision in her opinion as a lot of Naruto's childhood could've been fixed had he not hid the boy's heritage. But alas, it had happened and there was nothing she could do aside from attempting to fix it should he return to them.

''Jiraiya, any news?'' Tsunade asked upon sensing the chakra signature belonging to her teammate entering her office.

Materializing into existence before her she saw the man nod his head. ''Indeed i have Hime but it's not about Naruto.''

Tsunade frowned at that before motioning for him to continue.

''The Akatsuki have four Bijuu so far. My contact in Iwa said they saw a two men fighting against the Jinchuuriki of the Yonbi. Both males with one having long dark hair and the other resembling a shark, i take it you know who these two are?''

Tsunade nodded her head. Of course she did as there were only two people in that organization with those features. One being Uchiha Itachi and the latter Hoshigaki Kisame

''And what is Iwa's response to the capture of their Jinchuuriki?''

Jiraiya shrugged his shoulders. ''So far? Nothing, it seems Onoki is letting them take go without attempting to retrieve them.'' A slight scowl marred Jiraiya's face as he spoke.

Tsunade scoffed. ''Of course Onoki would let them, if i recall correct he has used them before right, the Akatsuki?''

''Indeed he has, several times even. He probably knows if he attempts anything he won't be able to use them again or that retrieving their Jinchuuriki is useless.''

Tsunade shook her head. ''I guess he's also keeping the news inside Iwa out of fear other villages may attempt something.'' Her words were met with a nod from the white haired man in her office.

''Very well. You're free to leave.''

''Alright, by the way where was it that they had fought Deidara? River Country?''

''Yes, why?''

''I'm heading out there in a couple of days to see if there's anything that can give me a hint of where Naruto could be.'' Tsunade thought about it before nodding in agreement before her eyes lit up as she remembered something.

''Before you go i can tell you that we found some interesting items when searching through the gaki's apartment.'' She opened a drawer before retrieving a small book and handing it over to Jiraiya who opened it and looked through it. ''It belongs to Naruto, it has all kinds of information in it ranging from Jutsu's to stories about his childhood. Before you read it i warn you that some of the things are less than pleasant.''

Jiraiya closed the book before looking back at her. ''Less than pleasant? Though we now know where he got those wind Jutsu's from. Question is when and where did he learn them.''

Tsunade shrugged her shoulders as she didn't know either. ''Not sure but i can safely say that it was during the trip you two had. My guess is that the gaki managed to discover the secret behind the Shadow Clones and had them learn while the real one was with you. As for the warning? Let's just say that sensei screwed up more than i at first thought.''

''I see.'' He mumbled as he gave the small book another look over. ''Well, i'll look it through when i'm heading towards River Country.'' With that said a cloud of smoke enveloped the Toad Sage as he was gone.

Tsunade turned around in her chair till she was facing the window, a frown marring her face as she gazed down upon the village.

 _Come back soon, Naruto._

* * *

Walking through the hallways of her own home Yasaka entered the living room only for her eyebrows to rise as she saw Naruto was also there, sitting on the couch his eyes glued to the television.

A small smile graced her face as she noticed he was completely immersed into whatever he was currently watching to the point he wasn't aware her eyes were on him. Chuckling softly to herself her gaze shifted to the side where a clock was hanging.

10:42 PM, it read making her frown slightly for having worked till late in the evening. Deciding she would spend some time with him before she was going to bed she silently walked over to the couch he was sitting.

Once she got close enough she plopped herself down next to him, a mischievous smile adorning her face as she saw him jump a little.

''Ah! Yasaka-chan!'' Naruto yelped as he sent her a playful glare which she responded by widening her smile.

''Hehehe, sorry Naruto-kun but i couldn't help myself. You seemed so invested with the tv you didn't even sense my presence.''

Naruto grumbled a bit before he shook his head. ''It's fine Yasaka-chan, it was my own fault anyway.'' He leaned back into the couch before stiffening as Yasaka rested her head on his shoulder. He glanced at her from the corner of his eye to see her join in on the movie he was watching.

''So they don't have things like these were you are from?'' He heard her ask, clearly indicating the television.

Naruto breathed in her scent as he found himself growing more comfortable with her next to him. ''We do but those are really outdated compared to this one. It's also only used by Daimyo's or important figures and we have nothing like the stuff they are showing on television here.''

Yasaka hummed as she shifted her body in a more comfortable position. She was now resting her body weight against him though her head was still resting on his kimono clad shoulder.

''Say Yasaka, if you have some free time soon you think you can help me with some training? I promise it's nothing destructive like earlier today.''

''Does it have to be me?''

He nodded. ''Yeah, it has to do with certain Kitsune abilities.''

''I guess i can free up some time for you. Can you explain what exactly you need help with?''

She felt him nod. ''Sure, i need help with controlling my Fox Fire. I was able to conjure up the flames but after a few seconds they disappear. I'm not sure what i'm doing wrong despite my attempts.'' Yasaka could clearly hear the frustration in his voice as he told her.

''Ah, i think iknow what you're doing wrong. But don't worry, i'll free up some space in my schedule just for you.'' She said getting a small blush from her fellow Kitsune Youkai. ''Anything else?''

''Yup, i have all kinds of crazy ideas for attack however they all involve my tails… Unfortunately i'm not really good when it comes to controlling them as you might know. I can somewhat move them around but i can't really grab anything with them!''

''It's not funny!'' He whined upon hearing her laugh.

''I'm sorry but it kind of is.'' She replied between giggles.

Naruto clicked his tongue before focusing back on the movie he was watching before Yasaka's arrival. Seeing he wasn't going to retort Yasaka joined in while keeping quiet.

* * *

''Mhm yawn~ That was more interesting that i thought.'' Yasaka drawled once the movie was over.

Removing her head from his shoulder she straightened herself while stretching her arms. ''I'm going to bed. Good night Naruto-kun, see you in the morning.'' She leaned over and he froze as he felt her lips touch his cheek. Without any further ado Yasaka stood up before shuffling out of the living room.

Meanwhile Naruto still sat on the couch, frozen as his mind went over what just happened. Slowly his eye began to twitch as he was assaulted by the laughter of the Bijuu inside of him.

'' **Bahahah! Didn't expect that didn't you gaki? Hahaha!''**

''Shut up!'' He yelled at the massive entity who quieted down to mere snickering. ''I didn't- I mean- What just happened!''

 **''Seems like someone is interested in you Naruto. Question is, what are you going to do?''**

Naruto racked his brain at the question the Bijuu presented him. What was he going to do? While he would admit he liked Yasaka, after all what was there not to like about her? She was beautiful, strong and a Kitsune Youkai much like him. She has been nothing but kind from the moment he had arrived here and more helpful than anyone in his life had been before.

The problem however lay with the fact that he had only known her for two months. He wasn't sure if that was enough to get a good idea of what kind of person Yasaka was. At the moment she was a loving, caring and strong woman but was that all that there was to her? He didn't know.

He was also much younger than she was. By how much he didn't know though with the apparent life-span Youkai had that wasn't really anything bad. Shinobi back home regularly hooked up with those older than them and that was okay. Yes, his life-span… Due to it he knew he could never get into a relationship with any woman back home as he would outlive them and he wasn't sure if he could handle that. Though, the last time he checked he wasn't sure someone was even interested in him in the first place. The crush he used to have on Sakura had completely disappeared during his travels with Jiraiya and he was able to look back how she treated him.

And now he had to deal with Yasaka though he was still not completely sure of her feelings towards him. He would give it some more time, there was no need to hurry. He doubted there was a possible way home and even if it did he had all the time in the world.

* * *

End Chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

* * *

Yasaka watched as the door leading to her office was opened and Naruto entered carrying a stack of papers. She allowed herself a small smile as he made his way over to her. Anything to get a break from the boring office work she was busy doing was worth it to her.

''Morning Yasaka-chan!'' Naruto happily greeted the blonde kitsune before placing the stack of papers on her desk. ''Someone asked me if i could bring these to you and i thought why not.''

Yasaka looked at the papers he dropped off before sighing softly as she read what they were for. ''Thank you Naruto-kun.'' She spoke softly as she looked at her fellow blond who had his Youkai features free to see as his tails swayed softly back and forth.

''No problem, i have nothing to do myself and since i can't train i figured i might as well spend some time here with you.'' He scratched his cheek before sitting down on the empty chair that was situated in front of her desk.

''Paperwork huh.'' He mumbled as he spared the papers a couple glances. Yasaka nodded her head as she understood where he was coming from.

''Correct, it's some of the less enjoyable parts that come with the job.'' He watched as she stamped a couple of papers before neatly placing them in a seperate folder.

''Oh, watch!'' Hearing him, Yasaka looked up and saw him hold his hand out. Before she could question him on what he was doing a small yet dense blue flame flickered in existence in the palm of his hand. ''I managed to get the basics down yesterday but forgot to tell you about it. Thank you though as i doubt i could've done it without you.'' He flashed her a bright smile.

A slight flush dusted her cheeks at his words. He had been the first person she had personally taught and initially was somewhat afraid she wouldn't make a good teacher. But now seeing him performing the first step of Kitsune Bi, a standard attack any Kitsune Youkai was capable off and hearing him express his gratitude felt really nice.

'' **Hey brat, aren't you going to ask her?''**

Naruto felt his eye twitch as he listened to Kyuubi talk to him before focusing back to Yasaka and saw she had returned to stamping papers. ' _I will, just… just give me a bit okay?_ ' He heard the Bijuu scoff and rolled his eyes before trying to calm his nerves. Damn, he never felt his nervous before, not even during the Chunin Exams when he was fighting Neji as he looked down and could see his hands trembling slightly.

He closed his eyes as he took a few calming breaths to ease his nerves before his eyes opened. ''Say Yasaka…''

''Hm?'' She looked up to see him fidget a bit in his seat which was surprising as he usually had this confident aura surrounding him.

''Do you… do you perhaps want to… togooutwithmetonight?'' He quickly finished as he averted his eyes.

Still looking at him Yasaka blinked once, then twice as finally his words hit her.

Naruto slowly moved his eyes back to Yasaka who had been silent the moment he finished speaking and watched as slowly a beautiful smile formed on her face before their eyes met.

Naruto could hear his heart beat loudly inside of his chest he was surprised Yasaka hadn't noticed.

''Are you... asking me out?'' Her voice was soft, like silk as it reached his ears and he felt a shiver run down his spine.

''Y-yes? If you want to that is…'' If possible her smile got even brighter as her presence made itself known as a warmth washed over him.

Flashing him a smile she answered.

''I would love to.''

...And Naruto beamed.

* * *

''Think this looks good enough.'' Naruto said as he stood in front of a mirror and ran a hand through his ever so fatefully spiky blond locks. Honestly Naruto wondered if it was even possible for him to change hair styles as whatever he tried his hair would always regain its spikiness.

It didn't matter if he just came out of the shower or not as with a simple sweep of his hand it was back the way it was, like it never changed at all.

He moved his hands downwards and adjusted the high-collar kimono he had bought earlier today. It was white with small yellow suns adorned just below the collar. It was held together by a black sash. He didn't wore anything underneath it allowing his neck and a bit of his chest to be seen.

''Damn i look good…'' He mumbled as he gave himself another look over. He was surprised himself just how much a change of clothes would do for his appearance but now that he actually paid attention he just appeared much more mature.

Satisfied with how he looked he turned around and exited his room only for his eyes to widen as he laid his eyes on Yasaka who was standing on the opposite side.

Naruto allowed his eyes to travel over her form as Yasaka was clad in a beautiful red and white kimono that hugged her body quite nicely as he could see the curves she had with a single glance. Small foxes adorned the sleeves of her kimono that was held together by a fitting red sash.

Moving upwards her golden blonde hair was pulled in a beautiful braid with a few strands framing the side of her face as her expression held a kind smile.

All in all she was the epitome of beauty to him.

''You look amazing.'' Naruto breathed out as he finally rested his gaze on her eyes.

Yasaka laughed softly. ''You look handsome as well Naruto-kun.'' Her words elicited a blush out of him as he wasn't used to receiving compliments at all.

Shaking his head lightly he held his arm out for her to take which she did as she intertwined it with her own before the two made their way to the front door.

* * *

As the two walked through the streets of Kyoto Naruto couldn't help but smile as he glanced at his date from the corner of his eye. Yasaka was holding his arm with her own while leaning against him as he led her to a restaurant he had put a reservation in.

Yasaka hummed softly as she allowed Naruto to lead her through the busy streets. She took in the looks of surprise from several Youkai whom recognized her though she paid them no mind. No, Yasaka was feeling excited and was very much looking forward to this date she was having with her fellow kitsune Youkai.

Despite herself being older than him by quite a bit she had no issued with age as she could live for quite a while and she assumed he didn't either or else he wouldn't have bothered asking her out.

Moving her head a bit she gazed up and saw the smile he wore and she increased the hold she had on his arm. Even though she only knew him for little over two months she truly had come to like him. She had spent almost all of her time with him during his stay and slowly her feelings had changed from friends to a potential mate. She had tested the water so to speak by kissing him on the cheek a little over a week ago when they had watched a movie together.

It was just a simple kiss on the cheek to see what his reaction to it was going to be and she was secretly pleased that it had led him asking her out.

''Here we are.'' His voice brought her back to reality as they stood outside a small restaurant. She recognized it as one of the more expansive ones Kyoto has to offer and actually wondered how he managed to get a reservation in as last time she heard it was completely booked for at least a few months in advance.

As if sensing her thoughts Naruto smirked before leading her inside.

Upon entering Yasaka let her eyes travel the inside of the restaurant after realizing she had never been here before.

While Yasaka was looking around Naruto watched as a young woman made her way towards them. He saw her looking at him with a light blush on her cheeks before her eyes widened as she recognized the person holding his arm.

The young woman swallowed once before addressing the blond male. ''Reservation?''

Naruto nodded his head. ''Yes, it should be under Uzumaki, a table for two.''

The woman's eyes lit up with recognition. ''Ah, you're the one the owner told me to look out for. Very well, follow me then.''

Naruto lightly nudged Yasaka getting her attention before motioning her to follow after the woman walking a few steps in front of them. She led the pair to one of the corners of the restaurant were a preparations for two had been made.

Remembering some dating etiquette he had read earlier this week Naruto moved up in front and pulled the chair back for her to sit on and receiving a thank you in response. He then pushed it closer to the table now that Yasaka was seated before sitting himself down on the opposite side of her.

''This is quite nice.'' She mumbled before resting her gaze on her date.

Naruto smiled. ''Glad you like it-'' They were interrupted as the same woman from before walked up to their table carrying two menus which she handed out to either of them.

''I'd like a small plate of sushi to start things off.'' Naruto told the waitress who waited patiently and wrote down the order before looking at Yasaka.

Humming softly as she looked the menu over she decided to order the same as he did as it made for a great appetizer.

''Would you like something to drink while waiting?''

''Yes,'' Naruto nodded. ''We'd like a bottle of Ginjō-shu for two please.'' Yasaka sent him a small smile at the mention of her favorite sake which he returned. He was thankful that the changes that had happened to his body made him look a bit older than he did before or else there was no way he'd be able to get away with ordering alcohol like that.

It would also look weird to see Yasaka, Kyoto's leader walk arm in arm with a sixteen year old. Mainly to humans at least as Youkai were largely unconcerned with age as long as the other wasn't a young child of course. Though him being a kitsune Youkai and eventually ending up as a Kyuubi himself might have resulted in some biased answers hehad received.

Soon the waitress returned carrying a tray holding two small cups with the requested bottle of sake next to them.

They thanked the woman who left as Yasaka filled both their cups. They clashed their small cups before they both downed it in a single take.

Soon thereafter their food was served. Throughout the evening Naruto kept Yasaka entertained as he retold her several stories regarding missions he had gone on when he was younger. From saving countries to rescuing princesses nothing was out of the ordinary for what he had experienced.

* * *

Soft giggling could be from Yasaka as she and Naruto left the restaurant.

It had gotten dark outside as stars twinkled in the night sky. Regardless of that though plenty of people could still be seen outside and Naruto wasn't ready to call it a night yet.

He grabbed Yasaka's hand and pulled her close as she was a tad-bit tipsy from the amount of sake she had consumed. Thankfully, Naruto still had the Bijuu inside of him who was capable of filtering the worse effects of the amount of alcohol he drank.

He softly tugged on Yasaka's hand causing her to collide against him as if she weighed nothing.

''Mou~ What's the matter?'' Naruto suppressed a shiver threatening to appear as he felt her breath come in contact with his neck.

Shaking his head to get rid of any perverse thoughts he moved so that she was standing at his side and allowed one of his arms to curl around her and rest on her hip.

Yasaka didn't seem to mind as she moved herself a bit closer to him, her head coming to rest on his shoulder.

Giving her a glance and seeing she was pleased by the closeness between the two they began to walk.

Earlier today Naruto had mapped out a decently sized path that started from the restaurant they had just left back to Yasaka's home which involved one of the more pretty looking parks Kyoto had.

It was also the perfect weather as moonlight shone down on them between the branches above them. Giving the forest an ethereal beauty that seemed to be out of this world. As they walked they saw all kinds of animals scurrying around them.

Yasaka cooed softly as a small family of foxes walked past them. They spared them a glance before one of them nipped at Yasaka's ankles before running along with the other two quickly following behind.

Tempting his luck, Naruto moved the hand that rested on her hip downwards until it made contact with her shapely behind.

'' **Nice going brat!''** He heard the Bijuu cheer him on from inside of him. It was the first time he had heard from him since the evening.

Naruto cautiously looked at Yasaka's face to see if he had overstepped his boundaries. He was once again surprised as he spotted the small smile she wore, making it evident that she knew what he was doing but didn't put any effort in stopping him.

'I think i have a dead wish.' Naruto internally mused as he gave her ass a soft squeeze.

''Mhmm~ Naruto… be careful what you're wishing for~'' She mumbled. They had stopped walking as Yasaka had buried her face against his neck. Her words sending pleasurable sensations down his spine as his free hand came up and started combing through parts of her hair that wasn't constricted by her braid.

''Oh? And what might that be?'' He teasingly asked as the hand he had running through her hair moved away as he cupped her cheek. His eyes taking every little detail her face held before coming to rest on her pink, supple and kissable lips.

Looking up her golden eyes met his blue ones which stared right back at her. Due to the close proximity she could feel his heart thump in his chest which wasn't much different of her own erratic heartbeat.

''C-can i…'' She barely heard him whisper as she felt his fingers trace circles on her cheek. Smiling softly her own hands moved up, wrapping around his neck and slowly bringing his face down to meet hers.

A soft, almost unnoticeable moan escaped Yasaka as her lips made contact with his as her eyes fluttered close.

Naruto's own eyes widened at Yasaka's straight forward action before they too closed slowly. He could hear the Bijuu inside of him yelling all kinds of praises but paid him no mind. No, his attention was solely on the beautiful woman he was holding and in a liplock with. He felt an overwhelming amount of emotions racing through him the longer their lips were locked together and unconsciously pressed her a bit closer to himself.

This kiss was much better than the accidental one he had with Sasuke back in the academy, one he would rather forget. The fact that it was with this bombshell of a vixen who held unparalleled beauty made it even better. Yes, to Naruto this was his first official kiss.

Eventually and much to both their displeasure the need to breathe arose and their lips disconnected from each other. Nevertheless, Yasaka and Naruto rested their foreheads against each other, both panting lightly as a small blush adorned both their cheeks.

''That.. was amazing.'' Naruto breathed out softly after regaining his breath.

Yasaka nodded her head in agreement, unable to find the proper words to describe the euphoria that had washed over her the moment their lips met.

More.

Yasaka wanted more, to feel- no taste his lips once more.

And so she did.

Naruto was surprised as the hands resting on the back of his neck tugged him downwards, his lips smashing against Yasaka's own once more thought this time with much more force. The blonde vixen stood on the tip of her toes as she successfully managed to snatch his lips up once again.

Deciding to change things up a bit she prodded his lips with her tongue, earning an audible gasp from the younger blond who parted his lips. She used the opportunity and slipped her tongue inside and smirked inwardly and the pleased groans he was releasing as she explored his oral cavity.

A minute later and Yasaka was the one to break the kiss, a thin strand of saliva connecting their mouths together and leaving behind a slightly dazed Naruto.

''You know, i've been wanting to do this for quite a while.'' She said after a moment of basking in silence, the only sounds being from the leaves that rustled from the wind.

Naruto snapped out of his dazed state as he realised just what had happened. His own tongue traced over his now moist lips before leaning down and pressed his lips against the side of her head making her hum

Leaning his head back he began to chuckle, earning him a confused look from Yasaka. ''Heh, from all the things i expected that would happen since i arrived here i can safely say that this isn't one of them.''

Hearing his words Yasaka let out a chuckle of her own before resting her head against his chest. ''I don't see you complaining.''

''Why would i? I feel happier than i ever been. Yes, the fact that i'm slowly turning into a Youkai was quite something to handle when i first received the news. But when i laid my eyes on you, with your features free for me to see i knew it wasn't as bad as it could've been. And now here i am, embracing the same beautiful woman who had helped me out the most and reciprocates these feelings i have for you.'' He sighed softly as his hands ran up and down her back. ''I don't think i could be any happier than i am now really.''

They stayed like this for a moment, neither knowing how long exactly before Yasaka removed herself out of his grasp though she kept their hands connected.

''Let's head home, it's been a long evening and we can discuss our new relationship tomorrow.'' Naruto nodded his head in agreement to her words as he wordlessly began to walk. This has been one of the better -if not outright best- day in his short life and he couldn't help but look forward to what the future had to offer.

* * *

''Any news on the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki?'' A deep male voice spoke up from his left.

Ringed eyes zeroed in on the owner of the voice. A single sharingan eye meeting his own gaze from behind the orange mask he wore.

''No. Even Zetsu had been unable to find any trace of the boy. Madara-sama, what if the reports are true? The ones that claim he had been swallowed up by a… dimensional tear?''

''Yes, what if.'' Madara hummed as he scratched his mask. ''If true it's a very concerning matter. Though dimensional travel isn't new, shinobi in the past having devised techniques surrounding it. A good example would be Tobirama's Hiraishin which was later perfected by the Yondaime Hokage himself which involves the user entering a separate dimension to instantly travel to the Hiraishin tags. There was even evidence back during the warring era of dimension travel dating back as far as the time Rikudou Sennin was alive.''

Pain listened to Madara's words before he spoke. ''So what is our next step? Without the Kyuubi we can't complete our goal.''

Madara crossed his arms.

''Hn, keep collecting the beasts. I'll have Zetsu scout the nation, for all we know this could be an elaborate ploy by Konoha to keep us away from their Jinchuuriki. While you will be doing that i'll look into the possibility of other dimensions myself. If worst comes to worst we don't need the complete Kyuubi and Zetsu reported that there's a boy holding enough of Kyuubi's chakra located at Hi no Kuni's Fire temple. We can always grab him as nobody would miss him.''

''Very well, i'll inform the others in the next meeting.''

The masked man calling himself Madara nodded before his body was sucked into his eye leaving Pain behind. His purple ringed pattern eyes gazed solemnly over Amegakure as it continuously rained. Soon, peace will become a reality.

* * *

Rays of sunlight peering down from the large window belonging to the room he was in was the cause for Naruto's eyes to flutter open before closing quickly as it directly met his eyes.

Moving his head slightly to the side he tried again and this time wasn't met with anything shining directly into his eyes.

A soft feminine groan met his ears and he quickly looked down only to meet a tuft of blonde hair accompanied by a pair of fox ears that twitched ever so slightly. His first reaction was for his eyes to widen before quickly calming down as he could feel that both were still wearing clothes, the same one as they wore yesterday evening to be more specific.

'Ah, i remember she didn't want to let go of me so we ended up sleeping here, together.' Naruto mused much calmer than he himself had expected. 'Though,' He moved some bangs to the side, watching as soft snores escaped her mouth. 'She's really cute like this.'

'' **Brat!''**

''...''

'' **BRAT!''**

''...''

'' **Naruto…''**

'Yes?' Naruto finally responded, aware of the Bijuu's twitching eye.

 **''Well done Naruto!''** Naruto flinched at the thunderous voice belonging to the Bijuu echoing his mind. **''You've surprised me boy. I never imagined you had it in you.''**

'I thought that by now you knew i'm not the same boy i was back then? I can act more like myself, no need putting up a mask of a loudmouthed idiot.' His attention went to his sleeping companion who seemed to be waking up. ''Still, i can get used to this.''

''Mmmmm~'' Yasaka groaned as she slowly woke up, her body unconsciously moving closer to the source of warmth she was feeling. Pressing herself closer her eyebrows furrowed as her ears picked up muffled groans before her eyes blinked open.

''Good morning Yasaka-chan.'' She sleepily raised an eyebrow as her slitted golden eyes met cerulean blue ones before she quickly sat up after realising she was in the same bed as him.

Relief spread through her as she noticed both were still clothes in the same outfit they had worn the previous night. A smile of unbridled joy formed on her face as memories of last night flashed through her mind. While they were a couple or at least more than just friends she didn't want to consummate their relationship just yet.

Sleeping in the same bed as him was fine as she honestly enjoyed his presence so close to her and she knew he wouldn't try anything she wasn't quite ready for. He just didn't seem like the type.

Yawning, Yasaka stretched out her arms unaware that she was now straddling him as he just looked on. Once done she leaned down and pecked him on his lips, surprising him. ''Good morning Naruto-kun.'' She rested her body on top of his, her tails swaying lazily behind her as he ran his hand up and down her back.

Naruto took a deep breath, inhaling her scent and humming softly at how peaceful this moment was.

''Say Naruto-kun?'' She propped herself up as she looked up. ''As much as i'd like to stay like this forever i'm quite hungry and i guess you are too.'' She saw him nod and continued. ''So how about i prepare us some breakfast before we're going to start the day? I'll be helping you with the next step of Kitsune Bi.''

Naruto's eyes lit up with interest in progressing with his Fox Fire as he knew he had barely scratched the surface with that specific ability and receiving personal training from Yasaka was more than anyone else got. She was the expert and nobody could teach him better than her.

He sat up and cupped both her cheeks before planting one last kiss on the blonde vixen's lips. ''I second that idea.''

''Good.'' She got off of the bed and walked towards the door. Stopping right in front of it she turned her head to see him staring at her behind and shook her head. ''Don't be late or else i'll eat both our breakfast.'' She warned him before leaving the room.

Staring at the now empty spot Yasaka previously occupied Naruto sighed blissfully before falling back onto the bed with a large smile etched on his face. ''That woman… she really is something else.''

* * *

End Chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

* * *

''Ghrk!'' Spittle escaped his mouth as once again a first impacted his stomach. Eyes threatened to roll into the back of his head and he fought down the urge to vomit as he was hit harder than he had ever been in his life.

As he fought to keep his consciousness his body impacted the ground before continuing to skid across the grass for several feet.

Naruto laid there for a moment as he slowly regained his breath, his eyes staring upwards at the clear blue sky.

''C'mon Naruto-kun, i know that wasn't enough to take you out!''

Naruto could only groan as he shifted his head to see Yasaka standing a couple feet away from him. Her blonde hair was pulled into a ponytail while her outfit consisted of form-fitting track-pants and a matching sports bra which was quite distracting with the size of her chest.

Thankfully they were on one of her private training grounds which meant only he was able to see her like this.

Her ears and tails were free for him to see as she was currently training him in the use of his own tails.

It started off quite easy with him only allowed to block -swat away- her punches with his own tails. The minute her own tails came into play though… Along with the increase of her speed/ferocity was when things spiraled down as instead of blocking he had switched over to dodging as he saw the crater that appeared when one of her tails made impact with the ground.

Yeah, Naruto was not looking forward to be on the receiving and of that more than absolutely necessary.

From where she was standing Yasaka watched, pleased as Naruto groggily got to his feet. The last blow she had hit him with was more than enough to knock out weaker Youkai and she was somewhat surprised to see him stand.

Despite Naruto having only three tails she had quickly sensed a big difference between him and herself. The potency of his chakra was much higher than her own to the point that his three tailed state was more than capable of keeping up with five tailed Kitsune Youkai.

It was the reason she was quite rough on him as he had also shown he had a high pain threshold.

She was satisfied however with how his training progressed as he seemed to be a very quick learner when it comes to practical stuff that is, soaking up her training like a sponge did water which made it a lot more enjoyable to teach him.

Though a part of her also liked beating him around as she could practically feel the potential he had in him.

''A-alright, let's continue.'' Came Naruto's voice as he shook his head to clear any remnants of dizziness.

Yasaka didn't reply as she kept her eyes on him, even now as they stood she could see his wounds already starting to disappear though it didn't help getting rid of the fatigue he felt which she used to her advantage as she bolted from her spot.

Naruto barely had time to widen his eyes as he commanded one of his tails to move in front if him as Yasaka seemingly teleported while sending a chakra covered fist his way. He grunted softly as his tail absorbed the impact but could feel the force belonging to her fist as his hair fluttered in the wind generated by their contact.

Narrowing his eyes at her he lashed out with his other tails which she swiftly blocked with her own. She did it with such practised ease she was able to simultaneously block while sending two punched at him. He managed to block the first one but the second punch bypassed his defense and hit him just below his right shoulder.

Thankfully he managed to move his body to lessen the damage though it didn't stop him from wincing as he was sent skidding back half a feet.

This was unreal. Yasaka's strength surpassed anyone he had fought before by insane amounts. Even when he was a younger and had first met Jiraiya the first time did he not feel this outclassed against his opponent.

Even Orochimaru in the Forest of Death wasn't compared to the beatdown he was receiving. It was a scary thought as Naruto knew that Yasaka was far stronger than any person back in the Elemental Nations. Even now with him having gained a large upgrade in the form of massively larger chakra pools and amplified strength capable of shattering boulders with ease she still was able to block his attack with little to no issue.

It was quite concerning especially since she had told him there were beings alive that were massively stronger than she was.

Devils were the first ones, she had told him each of the Four Satans was capable of destroying Japan if they truly wished to do so. She had also told him what is power was compared to Devils.

It was higher than High-Class Devils especially his speed which, if he went all out could even catch her off-guard. He wasn't as strong as Ultimate-Class Devils strength wise yet though.

While his Bijuudama could wipe small mountains off the map he didn't really have any other attacks in that range. Yasaka herself was on the higher end of Ultimate-Class if she were to go all out. Though she did tell him that if he would get his seventh or eighth tail his power should match her own.

He was knocked out of his thoughts, literally, as one of her tails smacked the side of his face and sending him rocketing to the side. His body came to stop as it impacted a tree and he could feel his ribs crack from the force.

The sound of footsteps nearing him gained his attention as he slowly managed to roll himself onto his back, wincing ever so slightly due to the pressure his ribs endured.

A relieved sigh escaped his lips as he felt something warm envelop his damaged ribs. Turning to the source he saw Yasaka who had gotten to a seiza position while one of her hands was placed on the spot it hurt the most as she healed him.

''Thank you.'' He rasped as he could feel the pain disappear. Despite that though Naruto didn't move, opting to lie were he was underneath the shade provided by the tree Yasaka had send him into.

''Mhm?'' Naruto raised an eyebrow as a sudden weight joined him. He glanced downwards to see Yasaka laying next to him, or against him to be more precise. One of her arms sprawled across his chest, the shirt he wore nothing more than a couple tatters hanging together on some strands.

Feeling something soft touch his cheek he looked to the side, only to come face to face with one of her tails which kept on tapping his cheek. Understanding what she indirectly was asking he raised his head, just enough so it could come to rest beneath his head.

Like a pillow, a very, _very_ soft pillow.

He moved his own hand and began running it through her blonde tresses which even now still looked as good as they did before the one-sided beatdown that she had delivered him.

''Hey Naru…''

Yasaka began, her hand rubbing circles on his stomach as she heard him hum. ''Do you have any family left back where you are from?''

Naruto stopped his hands for a moment. making her wonder if the question was too personal before she felt him continue. ''No, i'm an orphan. I don't even know who my parents are though i have somewhat of an idea who my father is after having seen various pictures. Yet, when i asked the person who should know them, someone similar to a village leader i was told he didn't know. The only thing i was told that they died the night when the Kyuubi had attacked Konoha.''

''I see… What about grandparents? Who raised you?''

Naruto chuckled. ''Heh, i raised myself mostly. I was kicked out of the orphanage when i was five… or was it four?'' He mused to himself before he shook his head. ''Anyway, shortly after i was kicked out the Hokage, who i told you holds a similar position as yourself gave me my own apartment. Looking back know i wondered what the man was thinking, letting a four year old boy live inside an apartment all by himself.''

As he finished speaking he felt Yasaka move. She twisted her body so she was now laying directly on top of him. Her eyes peering into his own before leaning down as she captured his lips inbetween her own.

''I'm sorry for bringing up bad memories.'' She spoke softly, her lips hovering just above his own.

''It's fine really,'' He flashed her a smile. ''Over time i got used to it you know? The loneliness i endured during my childhood. I'm just glad i turned out alright after all that happened.''

''Me too.'' Yasaka giggled as he pulled her closer, their bodies smashed against another not that she minded in the slightest. The two stayed in this position for an unspecified amount of time, neither doing much aside from basking in the others presence.

It was rather… interesting for Yasaka. She found herself acting more and more like a lovestruck teenager the more time she spend with him. She even felt herself a lot less happy the longer she was away from him, leading the two to be seen together whenever the other had business to attend in parts of Kyoto.

''Ugh,'' Yasaka sighed in annoyance before she sat back up. Naruto looked at her, confused what caused the sudden change in her mood. ''We have to return to Kyoto, Naruto-kun. I have an appointment soon with one of the Clans that i can't afford to miss.''

''Ah.'' Naruto breathed as he propped himself up using his elbows. He watched as the blonde vixen stood up before walking a few feet to the side were two neatly folded kimonos could be seen laying on the ground, untouched by everything that had happened.

With a small groan he stood up as well, watching as Yasaka put on the kimono to hide her appearance for eyes other than his before making her way over to him and handing the other kimono over. He accepted with a smile, putting in on and securing the obi to obscure the shirt he wore underneath.

Yasaka held her arm out with a smile, waiting for him to lock his arm with hers. She didn't have to wait long as she felt him intertwine their arms. Moving a bit closer to him like she usually did the two left the training ground as they headed towards Kyoto.

* * *

Naruto hummed softly as he stared at the ceiling.

It was night and he was currently in the bedroom- Yasaka's bedroom to be more precise.

Laying on the bed, a bed that was really soft. Not in an uncomfortable way though. No, if anything it was more comfortable than anything he had felt in his life, even the guest room Yasaka had offered him paled in comparison.

His arms lie limply to his sides, his fingers trailing the covers beneath him, unbothered as his eyes stayed focused on the ceiling.

It had been a little over a week since he had taken Yasaka out on a date and subsequently had made out with the woman and ending up spending the night together in a non-sexual way.

Yasaka had surprised him when the next day she had practically asked -more like ordered- him to sleep with her in her room, again not in a perverse way. Just so that they could be close to the other as apparently she too had slept better that night than she had before.

He didn't decline of course. He liked Yasaka and very much enjoyed the warmth her body generated when they were sleeping, her being somewhat of a cuddler only helped.

The bathroom door leading to the bedroom attached to the room clicked open, the sound reaching his ears as he turned and looked.

His breath was caught in his throat as his eyes landed on the scene provided to him.

There, standing at the foot of the bed wearing nothing but some very skimpy nightwear was Yasaka. A light blush adorned her cheeks as she gazed at him with half-lidded eyes that made him feel more self-conscious than he already was.

''Naruto…'' She breathed out his name and Naruto had to swallow at how seductive it sounded.

''Y-yes?'' Naruto asked as he did his best to maintain eye-contact, something that was a lot harder than he thought it be as his eyes unconsciously kept moving downwards. He could feel himself heating up as by now he was sitting straight up with his back against the headboard.

He moved around the shorts he was wearing as he had rising matters to deal with.

He swallowed audibly once more as Yasaka knelt on her bed, her golden blonde hair flowing behind her. He tried to backup, an action that proved futile as she crawled over to him and successfully straddled him legs.

Up close he was able to see she seemed as nervous about this as he was, something that made him feel strangely comfortable before she took one of his hands and placed it above her breast where her heart was located.

''Can you feel it?'' She whispered throatily.

He nodded. He could feel her heartbeat, it having a pace similar to his own.

Even now as his blue eyes were locked with her golden ones. His pupils staring at her slitted ones that stared at him with so much lust Naruto found it hard to do anything other than breath.

He didn't even notice that he had placed his other hand on her thigh, so enthralled he was by her that such things went by unnoticed.

''You've captured my heart, Naruto-kun. I don't know how you did it but somehow you did. This feeling i have when i'm close to you or the pain i feel when you're away. I tried to deny it at first, telling myself it couldn't be what i thought it was as we've only known each other for a short amount of time. But that night, when we kissed i knew i could no longer deny my feelings for you.''

Naruto said nothing as he let Yasaka speak, the hand on her thigh having began to massage the area.

''I love you Naruto-kun and i want to cement our relationship. So,'' She leaned forwards and pressed her lips against his, her tongue probing for entry which he granted. After a minute she broke the kiss, her face hovering a inch or two in front of his as her cheeks were flushed. ''Take me, please.''

Naruto kept his eyes on her, even as he registered her words. For a moment Yasaka wondered if she made a mistake with how direct she was as he had told her he had no prior experience with the opposite sex before meeting her.

Thankfully her worries were put to rest as she let out a squeal upon feeling both his hands coming to rest on her cheeks before she was turned around.

''Are you sure?'' He whispered huskily and she licked her lips before nodding her head. She could tell he was nervous and did her best to ease his mind as one of her hands rested on his cheek, her thumb tracing the faint whisker marks his face held.

Naruto closed his eyes for a brief moment, clearing his mind of any thoughts before snapping them open and initiating a very sensual kiss that caught her off guard.

She was quickly able to catch herself though before reciprocating in kind as the rest of the night passed by as a pleasant and very satisfying memory for both of them.

* * *

Naruto stared at the space above him. His hand rubbing up and down Yasaka's naked back as her head rested on his chest.

She had fallen asleep little over fifteen minutes ago, more satisfied than she had been her entire life.

He wiped away a few strands of hair that seemed to bother her judging by how her face was scrunching up.

A small smile formed on her face as he did so as she unconsciously snuggled closer against him.

As he kept watching her realization hit him that he was no longer a virgin. He had actual sex with a bombshell of a woman who was very much in love with him and he likewise with her.

Love, such an interesting feeling it was, knowing somebody could care about you this much.

It was moments like these he was glad of his decision of jumping into that tear is space.

And also that he was the only one as well.

Dear god he could already imagine Jiraiya's reaction upon knowing what had transpired between him and Yasaka.

He shuddered as he could hear the man's perverted giggling already.

It would probably be some sort of mix between proud and jealous.

Proud for the fact that he managed to hook up with a woman such as Yasaka. Yet, at the same time the perverted toad would be quite jealous for him hooking up with someone like her. That, and he would no doubt end up embarrassing him the the worst way possible.

Not to mention that there would be a chance their love-making would end up in one of his disgusting little books. While Naruto now understood why the man kept rambling on about regarding the pleasure of flesh, there is a limit about what you should and should not say out loud.

Naruto was quite proud of himself for denying each and every offer Jiraiya had made for him to lose his v-card in one of the many brothels they had passed during their three years away from Konoha.

While it was initially kind of awkward, especially as he was very nervous doing anything other than making out with her. Yasaka had been more than helpful and understanding with his inexperience and didn't held it against him. If anything she seemed pleased that she was going to be his first and most likely only as she tired him out real good. Her stamina was as ridiculous as his own, in a good way though.

His thoughts moved away from what he and Yasaka had done and began focusing on the future. More importantly Konoha.

Naruto knew that without a doubt they were trying everything to get him back to them.

Some because he, according to them belonged there and was their friend. That it was his home and duty as shinobi of Konoha to protect the village against any and all threats.

Whereas others had much more selfish reasons. Naruto didn't doubt that Danzo was throwing a temper tantrum to Tsunade. Most likely blaming the Third Hokage that they wouldn't have lost their Jinchuuriki had he been given to the man himself.

That man was such a hypocrite Naruto didn't even know where to begin. He remembered the Third Hokage telling him to keep away from him when he was younger, one of the few useful pieces of advice the man had given him between the other bullshit he often spouted.

Even now Naruto still held a small amount of dislike for how he manipulated him. Naruto understood that it was required of the Hokage to do what was best for the village, manipulating young, influential children not an exception.

Yeah, his dream of becoming Hokage had become less and less the longer he was away from Konoha to where it wasn't even on his mind when he had returned. Becoming Hokage was a dream of his younger, naive self. One that could be manipulated by any person that would've been willing to show him some kindness it was just that the Third Hokage was the only one to notice -perhaps Danzo did as well which was why he was told not to trust a word coming from the man's mouth? Regardless, the point is that the Third seemed to be one of the few to notice how he craved any sort of affection and took advantage of his situation.

Thinking of his younger self made him shake his head. How did he ever thought that becoming Hokage was the fastest path to becoming liked by the village? Was he too stupid to realize that in order to become nominated for Hokage in the first place you need to have the village's approval? It wasn't like their glares and scowls would magically turn into smiles all of the sudden.

But enough of that. He sighed deeply to rid any lingering thoughts, he just hoped he could live the rest of his long life here, away from Akatsuki.

He heard the Bijuu growl in agreement, momentarily catching him off-guard as it was the first time he had heard him this evening.

'You've been quiet.'

The Bijuu snorted. **''Of course i have, not like you would've heard me or anything since you were busy with that blonde vixen. Nice job by the way, if i didn't catch the first couple minutes i would've thought you were a natural.''**

Naruto blushed at the casual way the Bijuu implied he was watching. Had it not been for the fact that he recently had sex and a naked kitsune woman snuggled to his side Naruto was sure he would've reacted quite loudly but right now he felt quite shameless and just gave a mental shrug. 'Hope you enjoyed?'

 **''I did, it was quite interesting to see first hand. I wonder if they all scream like that one?''**

'Tch, shut up you stupid fox!' His eye twitched as he could hear his laughter echo his mind.

'' **But seriously brat, nicely done. She's quite the looker compared of the the little girls wandering around in Konoha, if i actually cared about you i would've said that i'm proud.''**

'Thank you…?' Naruto replied with a sweatdrop running down the side of his head. 'Anyway it's getting late, i'll talk to you tomorrow if you want that is.' With that Naruto closed their mental connection. Giving Yasaka's sleeping for another glance he too began to doze off to the land of dreams.

* * *

Naruto woke up as he felt something or rather someone missing.

His eyes fluttering open before lazily looking to his side, a small frown formed as saw that Yasaka was not there. The smell of food reached its way to his nose and he turned his head to see that the bedroom door was open.

Understanding what that meant he pulled the covers away, sucking in a breath as fresh air washed over his still nude body. With a soft sigh he got out of bed, smiling as he noticed a neatly folded kimono placed on the dresser in the room.

Walking over he put the kimono on, rolling his shoulders to loosen up the muscles in his arms before he exited the room. He made sure to open up a window as the room still smelled like sex. How he knew that Naruto wasn't sure himself aside from it having a peculiar scent.

Satisfied he made his way towards the kitchen where he could tell the smell originated from.

As he entered the kitchen he came upon the scene of a brightly smiling Yasaka who seemed to have some kind of glow surrounding her. He also took notice of the slight limp in her steps and patted himself on the back, proud of his achievement especially since she had quite the healing factor herself.

''Oh~ Morning Naruto-kun!'' She chirped as she made her war over to him and pulled him in a embrace.

Naruto immediately returned the hug, taking a deep breath and inhaling her scent. ''Good morning to you as well Yasaka-chan. I see you've been busy.'' He looked at the table that was filled with freshly prepared food.

''Mmhm.'' She nodded her head. ''I saw you were still sleeping, most likely tired from last night and thought i would reward you for the very pleasurable night you gave me.'' She purred and he shivered as he felt her breath touch his skin.

''I see that, looks very nice.'' He licked his lips as he was indeed quite hungry. Leaning a bit down a kissed her cheek making her hum from his touch. Trailing kisses upwards till he came in contact with her fox ears he playfully nipped them, getting her to shudder as he felt her increase the grip she had on him. ''While a part of me wouldn't mind continuing our activities from last night, the need for food comes first unfortunately.''

''I know…'' She sighed as she broke their embrace, giving him a quick peck on the lips before moving to sit down. ''Come on.'' She patted the empty chair next to hers. ''I finished just before you came in.''

Naruto's eyes lit up and quicker than either had expected he was seated next to her, his plate full of all sorts of food Yasaka had prepared as he dug in. ''Mmm, this is really good!'' He complimented her as he finished swallowing his bite. The rich taste overwhelmed his taste buds and he couldn't help but close his eyes and taste more.

Yasaka laughed at his expression, pleased that it tasted good before following his example as she filled up her own plate.

''Oh Naruto-kun,'' She spoke up and getting his attention. ''Make sure to eat as much as you can as today we will be continuing were we left of yesterday except this time i will use my Fox Fire on you.'' She smirked as she saw him pale and quickly refill his already half empty plate.

Sighing blissfully, Yasaka watched him eat with a smile while consuming her own food as well. She looked forward to what the future would bring, especially now she was no longer alone.

* * *

Chapter End


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

* * *

The rhythmic sound of flesh meeting flesh echoed throughout the room.

Accompanying those sounds were the soft yet sensual whimpers along with husky moans filled with need.

''M-More Naruto-kun…'' Yasaka whimpered each time she felt him fill her completely. Naruto didn't respond, not verbally at least. He increased the grip he had on her hips before thrusting upwards each time she came down.

''Yes!'' She moaned as a shudder ran through her body. Naruto groaned softly as he felt her slick walls tighten around him, his eyes fixated on the sight of her cheeks rippling each impact.

Wanting to change things up a little Naruto surprised her by leaning up, wrapping one arm around her waist to keep her from moving while his other hand came up and groped her breast. Yasaka whined softly as the hold he had on her and began wiggling in his grasp, successfully grinded their crotches together.

She cooed softly as Naruto began kissing and nipping along her collarbone up to her neck before focusing on a single spot and began sucking on her skin.

''I'm close.'' He growled into her ears as he detached himself from her neck, satisfied to see a hickey there.

Turning her head Yasaka smashed her lips against his in a hungry, lust-filled kiss. Caught off-guard it allowed her to push him back onto the bed before turning around so she was now facing him. Naruto hissed softly at new yet pleasurable sensation he felt before resting his hands on her behind.

Rolling her hips back and forth it didn't take long for Yasaka to start bouncing in his lap. Naruto moved his gaze downwards from her lustful golden eyes to her swaying breast. Noticing where his eyes went she smirked before using her own hands and began to grope herself.

Feeling his end near, and hers too judging by her convulsing inner walls he moved his hands up slightly before pulling her down and initiating a passionate kiss while thrusting into her with an increased pace. Yasaka moaned into the kiss as she was close, very close to her end and his thrust only making it easier.

Giving her a couple more deep thrust Naruto sheathed himself inside of her completely as he came. Yasaka broke their kiss before burying her face in the crook of his neck as her walls clamped down on his member. The feeling of his warm seed triggering her own orgasm and on reflex she bit his collarbone.

Both Naruto and Yasaka panted as their orgasm tapered off. She didn't move however, content with being where she was as she felt his hands rub up and down her back.

Neither spoke for a moment, content with the silence that lingered the room. Naruto glanced downwards as he could feel her lay soft kisses on his neck and moved one hand up to run through her hair.

Naruto released a deep breath as he could feel her inner walls clench around him due to still being inside of her. It was somewhat funny, really.

It had been only a couple days since he had first lay with her and subsequently gotten rid of his v-card. Somehow though Yasaka had managed to coax him to have sex with her every night since then, sometimes even during the day.

Well, it wasn't really hard for her in the first place. After all, he was technically still a teenager crazy on hormones. Adding a horny, beautiful vixen lusting after him and it was only a matter of when he was going to give in.

''Still want more?'' Yasaka asked him softly upon feeling him harden inside of her. She knew even with her advanced healing she was most likely going to end up sore in the morning. Though she wouldn't deny it wasn't worth it.

''Huh? Oh, sorry i was just remembering something.''

''I'm sure you did,'' Yasaka giggled softly before kissing his cheek.

''Mhm, i was remembering a certain pleasurable event that happened in your office two days ago.''

Yasaka blushed though with how they were positioned he wasn't able to see it. ''...Not like you didn't like it.'' He heard her mumble and chuckled.

''How could i not? There's something strangely enticing about doing it in your office.'' He felt Yasaka sink her teeth in his neck in response, a soft hiss escaping his lips as she did so. Moving his hands down to her rear he gently massaged the plump cheeks.

Yasaka released a cute squeal as Naruto suddenly rolled her to the side, whimpering in disappointment as his member released itself from her confines. Both leaned forwards and captured the other's lips, Naruto groaning slightly as Yasaka nibbled on his upper lip.

''Let's get some sleep okay? We've an important event to attend tomorrow.''

Naruto raised an eyebrow. ''What do you mean?''

''Didn't i tell you?'' Yasaka blinked her eyes as Naruto shook his head. ''Oh… well i'll explain to you when i'm not so tired.''

''Alright i guess.'' Naruto leaned in to quickly peck her on the lips before pulling the covers over them. Yasaka snuggled into him, her head coming to rest underneath his chin.

Naruto wrapped an arm around her before the two slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Whistling jovially Naruto could be seen walking down the streets of Kyoto. He had just completed an assignment given to him by Yasaka which had him deliver some important papers to one of the oldest Youkai clans living in Kyoto.

Unfortunately Yasaka wasn't able to deliver them herself as she was quite busy making preparations for the party that was being held later tonight. It was a party celebrating another year of her leadership or so she explained to him.

She had also told him he was going with her as her date as she didn't like going alone and it would be a good way to introduce him to other important members of Kyoto or people and Youkai alike in general.

So here he was walking back to his current residence after having successfully handed over the papers of much importance. Though they did look a bit skeptical when he had appeared before them, a quick show of his kitsune tails and ears was enough to get rid of any suspicion. That along with the official stamp that was visible on the papers to see which was only accessible by Yasaka herself made it all the easier.

He exited his thoughts as his senses warned him off potential danger.

Just in time too as he was able to stop himself from bumping into the person who stood in front of him, his own blue eyes meeting brown ones which stared at him with a mixture of intrigue coupled with disgust.

Straightening himself Naruto noticed that the person in front of him was around his height though he appeared to be a couple years older. He could sense the man had chakra inside of him which made him a Youkai. The man had curly blond hair a few shades darker than his own.

Tilting his head to the side he ran his hand through his hair before addressing the man who was blocking his path. ''Can i help you or something? I just got done delivering something and i need to return to Yasaka-chan.'' Naruto narrowed his eyes slightly as the expression of the man before him changed into a narrowed eyed glare along with a small burst of killing intent.

While he barely took note of it, largely due to having been blasted the killing intent of the Bijuu inside of him, he could see some civilians falter in their step before quickly looking around.

''Can you not? I'm not sure what your problem is with me but Yasaka won't be happy if these civilians end up having a heart attack from your actions.'' Naruto crossed his arms as he sent the man a glare.

The two kept glaring at another, not paying attention to what went on around them before Naruto sighed. ''Can you move to the side? I have to prepare myself for the celebrations held tonight and i told Yasaka-chan i would be back soon.''

The man scowled at him as his enhanced senses were easily able to smell Yasaka's scent all over him. He didn't say anything though, instead he abruptly turned around before entering an alley to Naruto's right.

Naruto shook his head, he actually had somewhat of an idea what that was all about but acting ignorant was the better option at the moment. Judging from the small burst of his ki he had let out who knows what would've happen.

He had basically spewed doubts inside the man's head by doing so. Not giving the man any answer to his thoughts and preventing a potential fight from breaking out.

While Naruto was confident in his strength he didn't know which species the other blond was. Along with the potential collateral damage that would've happened and he wasn't ready to face Yasaka's wrath.

With a shrug of his shoulder he placed both hands in the pockets belonging to the black with orange colored zipper he was wearing that was left open. Showing that underneath it he wore a high collared white shirt which looked good on him if the blushing faces of some of the girls he had walked passed.

It helped his confidence, not that he really needed it since he already had Yasaka who was more than enough for him.

He arrived back at Yasaka's residence after only a couple minutes of walking. Having been here for close to three months had given him more than enough time to figure out some of the short cuts which led him to his destination much quicker.

As he entered inside he immediately heard Yasaka's soft humming, courtesy of his fox ears that were hidden by a simple illusion she had taught him. A basic skill every Youkai was capable of in order to fit in with the humans.

Heh, it was still weird for Naruto to consider himself no longer human. He was sure if he had arrived anywhere other than Kyoto he would've panicked a whole lot more and potentially got himself captured.

It was only due to Yasaka's help he was able to integrate in this new world. A frown slowly formed as his thoughts went towards Yasaka and in turn to the blond man that had stopped him in the middle of the street not too long ago.

He was going to keep an eye out to make sure he wasn't going to attempt anything. While he doubted he was going to try anything against Yasaka, the reason being that said vixen should be quite a lot stronger. That and he seemed to have an rather unhealthy interest in her.

Though Naruto couldn't really blame him.

Yasaka was after all a very sought after woman not only in Kyoto but in general. She had both looks and power, the latter being more important when it came to the supernatural she had told him. It was the fact that she couldn't leave Kyoto for long amounts of times at once combined with the somewhat intimidating position as Youkai Leader she had that put off most people that were interested in her. Kind of pathetic in his opinion but whatever.

Their loss is his gain and she was definitely worth it.

''Something wrong?'' The soft sounding voice of Yasaka reached his ears and he turned to her, only to realise he was sitting on the couch next to her.

''What do you mean?''

''Well, you didn't even greet me and you walked in with a frown on your face. Did anything happen while delivering those papers?''

Naruto shook his head. ''No. Well actually yes.'' He sighed and got Yasaka's attention. She looked over to see him troubled. Not liking it, since he's usually quite upbeat she wrapped an arm around his neck before pulling him down so his head was resting on her lap.

Naruto didn't fight it, instead closing his eyes as he felt her fingers began to run through his blond locks.

''Tell me… what happened?'' She asked him softly as Naruto dropped the illusion allowing her to gently rub his ears.

Purring softly from her ministrations Naruto eventually answered. ''Mhm… The assignment itself went alright. They were a bit sceptical upon seeing me but showing the stamped papers got rid of that. Once that was confirmed i handed it over and was done. They had invited me in but i politely declined. The problem arose when i was heading back here.'' Naruto growled softly as Yasaka stopped petting his ears and stopped when she continued.

''Where was i… ah yes. I was walking back towards here leisurely when i was stopped as someone stood in my way. I don't know who this person was as this had been the first time i had seen him really. Anyway i asked if there was a problem as this person was scowling and glaring at me which only increased in intensity upon mentioning your name. He flared his ki in an attempt to intimidate me, something that only resulted in panicking civilians. We stood there for a bit, glaring at each other. I didn't do anything else though as who knows what might've happened seeing as he apparently cared little of not at all for bystanders with how he was flaring his killing intent. Luckily nothing came out of it, partly due to me acting ignorant to his apparent ire.''

Yasaka frowned as Naruto finished explaining, gently she turned his head so he was facing her before speaking. ''Can you describe this person who was causing you trouble? What you told me is somewhat concerning, especially the part where he was putting civilians in danger.''

''Eh! Only civilians? What about me?'' He pouted at her which earned him a whack to the top of his head. ''Ouch…''

Yasaka shook her head at his antics. ''I know you can take care of yourself Naruto-kun. The civilians on the other hand can't, especially not against someone capable of generating enough ki to affect multiple people.''

Naruto sighed as he nodded. ''Yeah i know… As for what he looked like, he was around my height maybe a bit shorter or taller i'm not sure. He had short curly blond hair darker than either of us and brown eyes. Aside from that there wasn't really anything else that stood out other than that i'm 99% sure he's a Youkai, which species i'm not sure but he could smell your scent all over me.''

Yasaka put on a contemplating expression at the description given Naruto while humming softly. ''From the description you gave me i have somewhat of an idea who you're talking about.'' She mumbled softly which wasn't missed by Naruto.

''Hm?''

''The person you're describing, i know who you're talking about.'' She released a sigh. ''He's been a bother for a while honestly. He's a inugami, a dog Youkai who had set his sight on me a while ago. I declined his advanced though, it was clear what went on in his mind. He had little to no interest in me as a person, only seeing me as a piece of meat.'' She scowled, an expression that looked surprisingly hot on her though he didn't say anything. ''Fool even fought me to show he was worthy. I don't have to tell you how that went no?''

Naruto shook his head. While he had no idea how powerful that man was or Inugami in general he very much doubted they were stronger than a Kyuubi. ''No you don't seeing how we're currently positioned it's clear to me.'' Yasaka smiled down at him before leaning down and pecking him on the lips. Pouting at how quickly she broke the kiss he asked her another question. ''So should i be worried? Like, how strong is he just so i know in case something happens.''

''Well, i wouldn't say worried.'' Yasaka shrugged her shoulders. ''The fight between him and myself were quite a while ago and he wasn't all that strong. Though perhaps his arrogance got in the way as i didn't have to put much effort in it at the time.''

Yasaka bit her bottom lip as she gained a thoughtful expression. ''He might be stronger, no i'm pretty sure he is as he seemed quite determined on getting me back then. Even then the strongest Inugami ever recorded was only said to have reached Ultimate-Class and that was only after centuries of training.''

''Interesting.'' Naruto mumbled before he sat back up. A mischievous glint in his eyes as he surprised Yasaka by casually lifting her up and placing her in his lap. ''It seems we both are in a sour mood.'' He whispered against her neck making her close her eyes at the feeling. ''How about we change that, hm?'' He didn't wait for a reply as he began to suck on her neck.

Giving in to her lust Yasaka abruptly turned around in his lap so she was now straddling his waist while giving him a alluring smile. ''I guess it wouldn't hurt. We still have a couple hours before the party begins and it would do us no good to be in a bad mood by then.''

''Glad you see it my way.'' With that he sealed his lips to hers as they got into their favorite way to pass time.

* * *

It was close to 9 in the evening and in one part of Kyoto celebrations were held.

Youkai of all kinds could be seen conversing with one another while young children were playing with several stall games that had been set up. They all had their animal features out as the celebrations were only attended by those that were Youkai themselves as each clan had received an invite for their members.

Yasaka, along with Naruto were present as well.

The two had garnered several raised eyebrows upon their arrival as they had their arms locked. Of course it was widely known by the general populace that he was living with Yasaka and the two had a good relationship with another.

Just exactly what sort of relationship wasn't as known. Most merely wrote it off as Yasaka allowing him to stay with her due to him being a kitsune Youkai as well with very few people knowing the extent of their relationship.

Those few though did know exactly what it was, having seen the two walk arm in arm together that evening when he had asked her out. They too had noticed that Yasaka seemed much happier the past few days, almost glowing even. Coupled with the fact that their enhanced smell was easily capable of picking up Yasaka's scent all over him and likewise the same with her, it wasn't hard to come to conclusions.

Currently Yasaka was having small talk with several clan heads. While it appeared they were congratulating her on another year under her leadership, Yasaka knew otherwise.

They were trying to earn favors from her. While not noticeable in the beginning she could see where they were trying to lead their conversation towards. They were greedy, not as much as Devils who practically lived off of it but enough to assign said sin to them. It was in the blood of any supernatural being, to gain more power for their own cause. She sighed as she wished they would finish up so she could spend more time with Naruto.

It was weird how despite only being a couple for so short she already disliked being away from him even for short times. Seeing how they weren't going to stop for a while she sighed before she started looking around for the other kitsune Youkai that was at the party.

There! She saw the familiar sun-kissed spiky blond hair with a pair of fox ears peeking out between them.

Yasaka narrowed her eyes and began to growl softly as she saw several Nekomata surrounding a flustered looking Naruto. Each of them was wearing a skimpy kimono that revealed way more than necessary while giving him subtle touches.

The men talking to her gulped as they could sense the slow build-up of killing intent coming from Yasaka and took that, along with her growling, as a sign they were overstepping their boundaries.

Seeing that they stopped talking to her Yasaka huffed before she began marching over to Naruto who turned his head towards her as he could sense her nearing him. His eyes showed relief as she pretty much scared away the three dark haired Nekomata's as they got the message that he was clearly taken.

Naruto gave her a thankful smile for saving him from the trio. ''Thanks Yasaka-chan, who knows what might've happened had you not scared them away. They didn't listen when i said i was here with company.''

''It's okay Naruto-kun, i shouldn't have left you by yourself.'' She apologized which he waved off as he offered her a drink.

''Hm, this is pretty good.'' Yasaka commented as she took a sip. Next to her Naruto agreed as he too took a sip of his drink before agreeing. The two stood there for a moment, just leaning against the other as behind them Yasaka intertwined her tails with his.

The only sign that he noticed was the slight shiver that ran down his spine which he ignored as he let his eyes travel over the attendees, looking away as he locked eyes with the trio of Nekomata's from earlier who sent him flirty winks.

Honestly, Naruto wondered what it was that made the woman of this world so attractive. Seriously, everywhere he looked the girls/woman possessed otherworldly beauty that made kunoichi back in Konoha or anywhere else pale in comparison, their Youkai features just adding to their appeal.

He glanced to Yasaka who was resting her head on his shoulder with a content smile on her face. It was a smile that fit her well as it increased her already immense beauty. He wondered if bringing Yasaka and him together was a way of fate saying sorry for fucking him over in his younger years.

If it was he welcomed it and would treasure her with everything he could.

He leaned his head down and kissed her between the ears, earning him a look from Yasaka which he replied with a smile before whispering something that caused her eyes to widen.

''I love you, Yasaka-chan.''

It was the first time he said that to someone. His younger self would've imagined himself saying it to Sakura but not this version of him. Even what he felt for her when he was younger was nothing compared to how was feeling whenever they were together. It was a feeling that was hard to describe aside from that he felt a pleasant sensation around his heart whenever she would flash him a smile. Or the feeling of electricity running through his body with a single touch and the feeling of ecstasy that threatened to overwhelm him when they would lock lips together.

Naruto raised an eyebrow as all the sudden the music changed into something more slower. Feeling a tug on his arm he looked at Yasaka to see her smiling at him while nudging her head towards several dancing couples were at.

''Yasaka… I don't…'' Naruto tried to find the correct words, only to falter as her bottom lip began trembling.

''Please~'' She asked with a cute tilt of her head. Knowing that he wasn't going to win Naruto sighed before nodding and was rewarded with a beautiful smile as she began leading him to where the other couples were.

Naruto let his eyes travel downwards as he noticed the sway of her hips which was accentuated by the form-fitting dress she wore. Well, it seemed he was going to get something out of it to make it worth possible embarrassment.

Naruto took notice of the stares that were on them though he did his best to ignore them by focusing on the Yasaka who stopped before turning to face him.

''Ah, i have no idea how to dance by the way…'' Naruto muttered as he averted his gaze.

Yasaka just smiled at him. ''That's alright. Just follow my lead, okay?'' Nodding his head Yasaka moved one of his hands to her waist while intertwining their fingers with the other.

Smiling at him Yasaka began swaying softly intune with the music that was being played as Naruto did his best to follow her lead like she told him. He was a bit clumsy in the beginning but quickly adapted which wasn't really a surprise as he always was more a hands-on type of person.

As they slowly danced to the beat, neither Yasaka nor Naruto broke eye-contact with the former smiling lovingly at him as he did the same. Naruto stayed silent during their dance, unaware of just how much attention the two were gathering as his eyes were entranced by her beauty.

Her golden blonde hair waving lightly as he twirled her around before surprising her as he pulled her closer so now she was resting her head against his chest. The hand that was previously held by her own was now resting on the small of her back.

''This is actually quite nice.'' Naruto said softly.

Yasaka just hummed before looking up as she felt Naruto stiffen for a brief moment. ''Something wrong?''

Naruto didn't reply immediately prompting Yasaka to raise an eyebrow. ''Look towards the corner on your left, he's been sending killing intent towards me.'' He whispered in her ears whom twitched.

Doing what he asked, from the corner of her eyes Yasaka could see who he was talking about. She recognized the person being the same blond man that had been bothering her and now had set his sights on Naruto.

Standing on the tip of her toes she placed a kiss on the corner of his mouth. ''Just ignore him alright? I want to spend time with you without worries.'' Naruto gave the other blond a last glance to see him now glaring at him before nodding to Yasaka.

''Good~'' She purred sweetly. ''Keep this up and i might reward you later.''

Had he still been the naive boy he used to be he might've wondered what she meant by rewarding him. But he no longer was that simple minded child so he gave a smile as he pressed her a bit closer, already looking forward to when they would go back to her home.

* * *

Naruto yawned as he ran a hand through his disheveled blond locks. His feet were being dragged across the floor as he was still half asleep, evident by the lazy bobbing of his head with every step he took.

Stumbling in the living room, Naruto took note of Yasaka who was awake as well and looked a whole lot better than he did.

''Morning Yasa-Gah!'' Naruto stopped mid-sentence as he fell to his knees. His hands were clenched into fist with such force that blood leaked out of his palms. ''AHHH!'' Naruto yelled as he felt like his entire body was on fire while at the same time a part of his body was being forcefully pulled elsewhere.

Never before in his life had Naruto felt this kind of pain. Even the Chidori Sasuke had impaled in his chest paled in comparison to the hell he was currently in.

Just as his head was about to make contact with the floor Yasaka was at his side, worry clearly visible on her face.

''Naruto-kun!'' She pulled his head into her lap before placing a hand on his forehead. Her worry increased as she felt how hot he currently was. His eyes were unfocused and aimed at the ceiling.

Channeling chakra to the palm of her hand she watched as his body slowly stopped trembling. Yasaka breathed out a sigh in relief as Naruto's own breathing calmed down and his eyes regained their focus if only very weakly.

''T-Thank you.'' Naruto whispered weakly with a half hearted smile. ''I-I think i'm g-going to pass out now.'' No sooner than those words were spoken he closed his eyes leaving Yasaka cradling his unconscious body.

Seeing how they were still on the floor Yasaka stood up before gently lifting up his body before carrying him to the couch. She sat down herself before placing his head back in her lap and began running his fingers through his hair.

While on the outside Yasaka was taking care of him, Naruto woke up inside of his seal.

Groaning, he sat up, realizing he was in front of the bars that held the Bijuu at bay.

Sighing audibly, Naruto stood up before he walked closer all while the Bijuu stared at him.

''So,'' Naruto scratched the back of his head. ''You have any idea what that was? The pain i felt was on a whole other level than anything before.''

The Bijuu kept quiet for a moment and Naruto was about to ask something else when he spoke. **''What you experienced was a result of those toads trying to summon you towards them. You should be glad it failed as you would not have survived had they succeeded. The amount of chakra required was more than they are capable of using.''**

Naruto frowned at that. ''What do you mean i would've died? Would you not be able to keep me alive like before?''

The Bijuu scoffed. **''Foolish boy, if i would've done that you still would've ended up dead. Your body is not capable of accepting more of my chakra than you already have, any more and your body would die from the inside.''**

''I see…'' Naruto looked down at the ankle height water for a moment. ''What about my own healing factor, would that not help?''

'' **No, while your body is stronger than it was before the transformation, it is still not enough to survive dimensional travel on this scale. Even ours combined would not be enough.''**

Naruto clicked his tongue. ''Oh, is there something i can do to make it stop? Knowing them this won't be the last time they will attempt to reverse summon me and who knows what will happen the next time.''

'' **No, there's nothing you can do unless you can contact them and tell them to stop. You'll just have to endure. Now leave, i'm in no mood to speak longer than necessary and that vixen of yours is worried.''**

Naruto's eyes lit up at the mention of Yasaka. ''Very well, thanks anyway. It's been nice talking with you, regardless of how short it was.'' His words surprised the Bijuu though he didn't reply as he watched him disappear from the seal.

Keeping his gaze on the spot Naruto previously occupied, he released a snort before going back to slumber.

''Are you okay?'' Naruto heard as he regained consciousness. His blue eyes looking up at Yasaka who still had a worried expression and nodded softly.

''Yeah, i now know what the cause was.''

Yasaka raised an eyebrow. ''Really?'' She sounded surprised.

''Mhm,'' Naruto nodded. ''My homeworld was attempting to summon me back. It obviously didn't work and the result was me feeling like my body was being pulled apart.''

Yasaka frowned at that, a pang of pain shooting through her at the thought of losing him. ''Is there anything i can do to help? I don't want you to leave…''

He shook his head much to her disappointment. ''No, even the Bijuu inside me said i just have to endure. The ones attempting to summon me are not powerful enough and there's a large chance nobody is. I won't leave though so don't worry alright? I want to build my future here, with you.'' The latter was whispered softly though Yasaka was still able to pick it up.

She smiled down at him, she too having the same thoughts though she didn't voice them. Instead she asked him something else to change the topic.

''Are you by any chance hungry? I can prepare us some breakfast if you want.''

Naruto nodded his head at the thought of her food. ''That would be nice. I love your cooking.''

Giggling softly she gently moved his head off of her lap before she stood up, not before giving him a kiss beforehand. ''Alright, i'll be back soon okay?''

''Sure.'' Naruto replied as he watched her leave. He propped his head up with his own arm as he thought back to Konoha. He wasn't lying when he told Yasaka he wanted to build a future here. Despite that though, a small part of his mind couldn't help but wonder what was happening back there or if he was ever going to see either of them again.

Minutes later, just as she told him Yasaka returned carrying a tray which held two bowls.

Naruto quickly sat up while Yasaka took the seat next to him while giving him his bowl which turned out to be filled with udon noodles, eggs and vegetables. He thanked her before digging in. Her homemade ramen was even better than Ichiraku's something that he thought was impossible.

Taking a brief moment to watch as he dug in Yasaka joined him while informing him of what they would be doing for the day.

* * *

End Chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

* * *

''Ohhhh, thank you.'' Naruto said with a slight incline of his head in thanks as a steaming hot, freshly made bowl of ramen was placed in front of him.

Picking up the chopsticks Naruto wasted no time before digging in. It tasted good, as expected of ramen fo course but still. It was Ichiraku ramen good, which was impressive as their cooking was only surpassed by Yasaka herself whose homemade ramen was something completely else.

Unfortunately he himself sucked at cooking, though Yasaka had told him one of these days she was going to help him improve those skills. Speaking of which, the vixen was currently busy with her work as a faction leader which is why she had directed him to this specific ramen stall. According to her it was the best one could get, her own cooking excluded and after tasting it Naruto had to agree.

Nevertheless, Naruto stopped thinking about it as he continued to almost inhale the food presented to him.

The sudden arrival of someone who sat down right next to him caused Naruto to pause briefly before giving the newcomer a look over. First thing Naruto noticed was that he was taller than him, something quite surprising as the sudden growth spurt he had gotten due to the modifications to his body put him above almost everyone he had come across around here.

The second thing was that he was big. While he himself was no slouch, his own body was more like a swimmers body with lean muscles whereas this person was more bulky with broad shoulders. He had dark spiky hair not as wild as his own but still spiky and violet eyes similar to his when he had his kitsune features out.

Naruto's eyes then narrowed slightly as he could sense the dark energy inside of this man, indicating that he's a Devil. He didn't do anything though as there was no reason seeing as the man was apparently ordering some food himself. That, and Naruto could sense the large yet controlled amount of whatever energy Devils used inside of him.

Though he would inform Yasaka of it when he was done just in case.

''Is there something i can help you with.'' The man addressed him which made him blink before meeting his gaze with his own.

''Me? Not really, i was just surprised someone else came here as i heard this little shop isn't all that known compared to some other restaurants in Kyoto.'' Naruto quickly managed to form a reason for why he was staring at him.

The man's violet eyes seemed to look at him for something Naruto couldn't quite place but whatever it was it must've satisfied him as he nodded with a big smile. ''Indeed but i thankfully managed to find this specific one when i was visiting here last time while hungry. A good thing too as you can't find stuff like this back home.''

Naruto nodded his head in agreement to his words, though he actually could get this back home he could understand where he was coming from. ''I'm Sairaorg Bael, by the way.'' He held out a hand towards him.

Accepting it Naruto gave him a smile as he too introduced himself. ''Naruto Uzumaki, resident here in Kyoto.'' He smirked slightly as he could feel the strong grip he had though he answered by increasing his own strength.

After a moment of measuring the other's strength, Sairaorg let go as his food he had ordered was placed in front of him.

Naruto watched as Sairaorg dug in as he too continued eating his bowl. Though he made sure to order another one.

Sairaorg, hearing that ordered another bowl as well which gained Naruto's attention as he sent him a look. Their eyes met and on some unspoken command a competitive glint flashed in both their eyes before they began to devour their food with new found vigor.

Seconds later Naruto finished his bowl only for his eyes to widen as Sairaorg was close to finishing with his as well, which was surprising given that he had started way before him. Luckily though a new bowl was placed in front of him and he quickly got to work, a glance to the side showing that Sairaorg too had finished and already a new bowl was placed before him.

Seeing that this was going to be harder than he had thought Naruto kicked it up a notch, his hands a blur as he seemed to not even swallow his food.

''Next!/Next!'' Both exclaimed at the same time which caused them to glare at the other, lightning seemed to be flashing between their eyes.

Unnoticed to either of them, or rather not caring, a crowd had started to form as they watched the two eat with a seemingly empty stomach. Bets were being made on who was going to outlast one another while the owner of the ramen stall was working his ass off.

* * *

Tap, tap, tap.

Came the sound of Yasaka's geta with each step she took as she walked through the streets of Kyoto. Her eyes were darting from left to right as she looked for the sun-kissed blond hair belonging to Naruto.

She had given him directions to her favorite ramen stall in order for him to get something to eat as unfortunately she had been busy with her work and couldn't prepare them dinner herself.

While that in itself wasn't a problem, the fact that it had been almost two hours since then was. She doubted he was lost, after all he had walked through Kyoto plenty of times and the directions she gave him incorporated the more known streets.

Then, the sound of what appeared to be a crowd cheering caught her attention. Her concealed fox ears twitching in response before she headed towards the source, which, coincidentally seemed to come from the direction the ramen stall should be at.

Entering the street Yasaka frowned as what she heard was indeed what she thought it was as she saw the large crowd around the small ramen stall. Moving closer she could hear people cheering on whoever was there.

''Another one!'' Yasaka heard a familiar voice exclaim and narrowed her eyes.

''Me too!'' A second voice spoke, like the one before it this one was a male as well.

Still narrowing her eyes she stepped closer, scowling lightly as she was unable to see what was happening due to the amount of people present. So, Yasaka began pushing her way through, her enhanced strength easily made her able to shove others away as she got a look at was going on.

Only for her mouth to open and her eye to begin twitching at the scene she stumbled upon.

There, stuffing his mouth full with noodles was Naruto, a massive pile of bowls stacked to his left. Though upon a closer look he looked to be ready to fall over.

Moving her eyes to the right she saw the reason for all the commotion that was being caused. Yasaka quickly recognized the other person as Sairaorg Bael, a kind Devil that would visit Kyoto every now and then to visit the local orphanage here in Kyoto that was for Youkai. However, the twitching of her eye seemed to increase as she saw a similar pile of bowls to the young man's right as he too was stuffing his face full. And, like Naruto seemed to be on his last leg.

Yasaka watched as both Naruto and Sairaorg finished their food at the same time before glancing weakly at the other.

BAM!

Seconds after their weak glaring contest their heads simultaneously impacted the counter, both seemingly out cold.

Yasaka's twitching stopped as she took a couple deep breaths in order to calm herself or she wasn't sure what she would do. There wasn't much that she could really do with these people around her, more specifically she couldn't let her kitsune features free before delivering punishment.

So with that in mind she narrowed her slitted, golden eyes before leveling him with an immense yet concentrated amount of killing intent.

She watched with thinly veiled satisfaction as he shot up, his head moving frantically from side to side no doubt from the danger he sensed.

Yasaka was right.

Naruto's eyes darted from left to right before settling on the stacked bowls next to him once the direct sense of danger was gone. With a single eyebrow raised he turned to his right, his gaze coming to rest on Sairaorg who seemed out of it.

'Ah, that's right. We had a competition who could eat the most…' Naruto mused before glancing at the pile of bowls Sairaorg had which seemed to match his own. Narrowing his eyes he looked towards the chef who seemed to look quite nervous for some reason and asked. ''Uhm, you don't happen to know who won, did you?''

His question seemed to increase the unease the old man had before nodding slowly. ''I-i did… you both had t-the same amount.''

''WHAT!'' Naruto couldn't help but yell which successfully woke Sairaorg up. ''What do you mean the same!? These have to be over fifty bowls right here!'' He gestured to his side where the empty bowls were.

''W-well yes but…''

''Naruto…'' Said man in question paled at the voice while the old man sighed in relief.

Slowly, very, very slowly Naruto turned around only to shrink at the look Yasaka was giving him. Next to him, Sairaorg had turned around as well, he recognized the woman standing there as Yasaka, the nine tailed kitsune and current ruler of Kyoto. Nevertheless, he curiously looked on while wondering what the relationship between his newly made eating partner was and her. Especially with the reaction she managed to get out of him as he didn't seem like someone that would get scared this quickly.

Seeing him shrink underneath her gaze Yasaka continued. ''When i told you to get yourself some dinner, i expected you to do just that. What i did not account for was for you to be gone for two whole hours!''

Naruto did his best to make himself as small as possible, a glance to his side showed him that Sairaorg looked amused at the situation Naruto had found himself in.

''You know how worried i was!? Here i was thinking about what might've happened that caused you to be away for so long only to find you stuffing your face full!''

Yasaka's pupils dilated as Naruto whimpered pathetically.

''P-Please Yasaka-chan, i-i'm s-sorry. Please?'' He pleaded with watering eyes.

Yasaka glowered at him before she made her way towards him. Naruto visibly flinched at that while also taking note that the crowd that used to be here was no longer there. He closed his eyes while holding his head down, ready for whatever she was planning to do.

However, surprise overtook him as instead of pain he felt Yasaka wrap her arms around his neck before pulling his head against her chest. Despite freezing for a split second, Naruto brought his own arms up as he returned her embrace, he could feel her fingers lovingly run through his hair.

''I'm sorry.'' Naruto mumbled this time sounding much more sincere as he rubbed her back with one of his hands.

Off to the side Sairaorg looked at the couple with a raised eyebrow. He still wasn't sure what the relationship between his eating rival and the beautiful kitsune Youkai was. Though, from what he was seeing they seemed quite close.

He was proven correct when Naruto pulled back before looking up, Yasaka doing the same but looking down instead as the two shared a quick kiss. Nothing to extreme, just a peck on the lips.

''So, since you're here i take it your work is done?'' Naruto asked as Yasaka made herself comfortable in his lap.

She nodded her head with a hum. ''Correct, i finished not too long ago before i went searching for you as i couldn't find you back home.''

Naruto chuckled at that as he wrapped his arms around her waist while Yasaka ordered a bowl of ramen herself before addressing Sairaorg who looked at them.

''So, i take it you're here to visit the local orphanage again?'' She asked him with a cute tilt of her head.

Sairaorg nodded. ''Correct. In fact i already completed my visit earlier today. The kids were very happy with the toys i bought them.''

Yasaka smiled at that. ''That's nice, i remember the owner of the orphanage asking me if i knew when you would be visiting again. Those kids all look up to you, you know.''

Sairaorg smiled as Yasaka turned to the side as the dish she had ordered was served. Separating the chopsticks she began to eat with much, much more elegant than either Naruto or Sairaorg displayed. Both who ate like someone who had their last meal weeks ago.

Time passed as the trio continued their small talk until it had gotten dark.

Sairaorg stood up before facing both kitsune. Yes, he had found out Naruto was a Youkai as well. The first hint being the fact that he could sense chakra within him. The second hint was, well it wasn't so much of a hint actually as Naruto had straight up informed him of that.

He was still a bit surprised at the knowledge that they were a couple as everyone in the Underworld, or rather supernatural in general knew who Yasaka was and that she was a highly sought after woman. So to see she was taken by someone who appeared to be his own age was quite surprising really.

Tough with both of them being kitsune Youkai it made some sense that Yasaka wanted someone much like herself and why she had rejected over a dozen suitors from various factions in existence

''Well,'' Sairaorg began, ''It was nice meeting you Naruto though next time i will make sure to win our eating contest.''

Naruto scoffed. ''Oh please, no one, and i mean no one can out do me when it comes to ramen!'' He held his head up high in a dismissive gesture.

Yasaka sighed before lightly tapping Naruto on his head while shaking her own.

''It was nice meeting you again as well Yasaka-dono. Perhaps next time i can bring someone with me.''

The kitsune Youkai gave him a soft smile. ''Likewise and i would be more than welcome to whomever you will bring.''

With that having been said Sairaorg bid them farewell, Naruto and Yasaka waving him goodbye as he walked off.

Watching him leave Naruto and Yasaka stayed for a bit longer. Exchanging a couple words with the owner of the shop they were still at, mainly the bill that Yasaka had offered to pay as it was quite a lot they had manage to rack up.

Having done that Yasaka hopped of off his lap before helping him up. The couple bid the owner a farewell before heading of to Yasaka's home.

* * *

Yasaka gave her recently cleaned living room a look over to make sure she hadn't missed anything. Nodding her head in satisfaction once she could see everything was perfect.

The reason she was doing this was due to a message she had gotten earlier today which briefed her on the fact that someone from the Shinto Faction was going to be visiting her.

Naturally that had surprised her quite a bit. While Kyoto or more specifically the Youkai had good relations with the Shinto Gods it was still rare for them to visit. Regardless though she couldn't quite decline them despite the short notice she had been given.

So for the past hour she had been busy making sure her home was in pristine condition. While she could have had someone else do it for her, she sometimes liked to do these chores herself so she could make sure she wasn't missing anything.

Naruto wasn't present at the moment as she had gotten a request from the Nekomata's who required his help. While initially she wasn't quite sure to send him as last time he was alone they had tried to more or less get in his pants, Naruto had assured her that the moment they would attempt anything of such nature he would leave and would make that clear to them as well.

So she had given him the benefit of her own doubt and handed him the directions the district the Nekomata's were in.

The sudden bright glow that appeared in her living room successfully startling Yasaka as she watched the bright light die down before quickly bowing her head towards the person in front of her.

Soft giggling reached her twitching ears as a soft feminine voice spoke up. ''Please raise your head Yasaka-chan, there's no reason to bow.''

Yasaka did what was asked and lifted her head, her own golden eyes meeting a pair much like her own yet different. Whereas her own were golden in color, the ones belonging to the woman before her were like miniature suns that shone brilliantly.

Those eyes belonged to the raven haired woman who looked to be in her early twenties. She was clad in a elegant black kimono which had golden accents on the sleeves in the form of small suns circling them. Aside from that she wore a magatama necklace and wore a pair of wooden geta.

''M-may i ask why you are here, Lady Amaterasu?'' Yasaka asked after a moment of staring.

Instead of answering her Amaterasu gestured towards the couch. Understanding what she was asking Yasaka moved over as she sat down, the Goddess of the Sun herself sitting down across from her.

Yasaka opened her mouth to speak only to be beaten to the punch by Amaterasu. ''Some interesting information reached me recently.'' She began, ''Something about you being seen with a blond kitsune?''

Yasaka blinked. That was straight to the point which was somewhat surprising. ''Yes, is there an issue with that?''

Amaterasu quickly shook her head. ''No, no, nothing of sorts Yasaka-chan. Everyone knows it's about time. However, the issue is that not too long ago foreign energy was being sensed coming from here. You don't happen to know something about that, do you?''

Yasaka was silent as she inwardly mulled about whether or not she should reveal the information Naruto had trusted her with. While lying to a Goddess such as Amaterasu was never a good thing, she didn't want to betray his trust in her.

''Don't lie to me Yasaka, this is very important and i need to know whether or not he was the source.''

Sighing deeply she nodded. ''That's correct Amaterasu-sama, upon sensing the foreign energy which turned out to be a more refined version of chakra my guards and I quickly went to the source which ended up being an empty field not too far from here. When we arrived there we found Naruto-kun in a very bad condition, i could sense chakra coming from him and on the off-chance that he was a Youkai i had them bring him to the hospital here in Kyoto.''

''I see, anything else that's worthy of mentioning?''

''Uhm yes. Initially, after he woke up he insisted on being human and when i mentioned his usage of chakra he told me it was something his people were capable of. I already had an idea what might've happened or where he was from. Something that only got stronger when he in fact mentioned that everyone was born with Chakra where he is from so i ignored that for now. Regardless, he was also quite surprised upon seeing my, well tails and ears you can say.''

Yasaka licked her lips before continuing.

''Anyway, seeing as he was awake i brought him something to wear as whatever he arrived with was in tatters before assigning someone to send him to my office to talk. There my suspicions were confirmed that he is indeed from a different world entirely as he didn't even know of Kyoto or Japan in general. We actually got along quite well during our talk and i offered him the guest room both to keep an eye on him and to keep other factions away as well as i doubt they hadn't sensed the surge of energy upon his arrival.

It wasn't until weeks later that i accidentally walked in on him, though i did knock.'' She added upon the smile Amaterasu sent her way. ''So i entered his room where i saw him standing in front of a mirror. While normally that wouldn't be anything weird, the two tails that were swishing behind him were along with the fox ears peeking out between his hair. Seeing how he was pretty much caught Naruto-kun had come clean to me entirely.

Apparently where he's from they have a barbaric practice of sealing Youkai in young children and Naruto has a nine tailed fox Youkai inside of him. While similar to me he's still quite different as unlike us Youkai he has no human form or anything like it.

Back to the point though, the nine tailed fox had to force a large amount of its energy to keep Naruto -and itself- alive as dimensional travel was close to tearing his body apart. Unfortunately, or fortunate depending on who you're asking this had the unforeseen effect of merging them together i guess… No, more like Naruto was changed into a kitsune Youkai due to the one sealed inside of him. Strangely though after doing a blood test he had changed into a full Youkai which shouldn't have happened but yet it did.'' Yasaka shook her head to rid her of the confusion.

''Where was i… Ah. The point is that Naruto is slowly but surely absorbing the Youkai inside of him which is why he now has either three or four tails i'm not sure of that myself. Eventually though he will end up as a Kyuubi much like myself but when that will happen neither of us knows.''

''How… interesting.'' Amaterasu replied as she took in the information she was being told. ''Though why did he hide it in the first place?''

Here she saw the color in Yasaka's eyes dim a bit and a frown formed on her face. ''Naruto-kun had a rather… rough childhood due to the Youkai that is sealed inside of him. I'm not going to tell you the details as those are too personal so i apologise but i won't do that to him.'' She said with finality which made the sun Goddess smile. ''Let's just say that the rather rough childhood made him a bit paranoid with strangers especially with was in his own words 'a burden'. Funnily enough it was the Youkai inside of him that pretty much told him that there was no need to hide as he had pretty much seen me with my tails out and we're in Kyoto which is home to Youkai in general.'' Yasaka finished her story with a fond smile.

Amaterasu herself couldn't help but smile as well. The way she spoke of him showed the genuine care she had for him which actually made her wonder as she looked around. ''Say Yasaka-chan, where is this Naruto now? I would've expected him to be here…''

''Oh that. Well, i had received a request from the Nekomata's in the east district that they needed him for something. That was pretty much all it told me so he should be busy there. He did promise me that if they would attempt anything unsavory he would leave so that's that.'' She grumbled.

''Great. I'm happy to hear you finally found someone.'' Amaterasu stood up prompting Yasaka to do the same. Walking over to the fox woman Amaterasu pulled her in a embrace which she returned.

Disengaging from their embrace Amaterasu took a step back as she let her eyes roam up and down Yasaka's body, briefly resting on her stomach area before moving upwards and making eye-contact.

''I know it's none of my business but have you two done it?''

Yasaka sputtered at the sudden question before answering with a blush. ''W-well yes we did, why?'' She saw Amaterasu suck in a breath.

''Mmm, i'm not sure how to say this exactly Yasaka-chan but you're pregnant.''

Silence filled the room as she delivered that. Yasaka's eyes widened as she moved her hands over her stomach.

''A-are you sure Amaterasu-sama? I mean… Naruto-kun and I we uh…''

Amaterasu nodded her head. ''I'm absolutely sure. When i hugged you i could feel it very, very faintly but there's no doubt that you are in fact pregnant.''

''I… i see.'' Yasaka mumbled as she sat down, her hands hadn't left her stomach as she appeared to be deep in thought.

''Yasaka-chan, i'm back!'' The two woman heard the voice of Naruto coming from inside the house.

''Well, while i would like to meet him i think this is not the ideal time.'' Amaterasu said as she looked back towards Yasaka. ''Good luck Yasaka-chan, though from what you told me you shouldn't need it. I'll be busy with processing the information regarding Naruto to the other Shinto Gods so they know he's not a threat.''

With that having said Amaterasu glowed briefly as she teleported out of the room. Just in time as well as seconds later the door leading to the living room opened as Naruto walked in.

He paused for a moment before blinking and shrugging his shoulders. Perhaps it was imagination as he thought he had heard a different female voice speak but there was no one here.

''Hey Yasaka-chan, i'm done with the request the Nekomata's had. I didn't have any issues either as they are aware i'm taken by none other than you.'' He said before frowning as he spotted the faraway look she held. Quickly he walked over to her before sitting next to her and wrapping an arm around her.

''Yasaka-chan? Something wrong?''

No reply.

''Yasaka-chan? Yasakaaaa~'' He waved a hand in front of her eyes which successfully got her out of her trance as she noticed Naruto was holding her close.

''I'm fine Naruto-kun.'' She responded in a much softer voice than normal.

''You're lying.'' Naruto stated which made her widen her eyes. ''While i'm far from an expert when it comes to reading other beings it's more than enough to know something is wrong with you.'' He used his free hand to cup her chin, turning her head so she was facing him before leaning in with a chaste kiss that had her close her eyes.

''Tell me what's wrong Yasaka-chan. I don't like seeing you like this.'' His words were soft yet filled with love for her.

She blinked rapidly as she could feel her eyes moisten. ''Naruto-kun, you won't leave me right?''

Naruto moved his head back an inch at the sudden question. ''No, didn't i tell you i love you? Why would i ever want to leave you? You've done so much for me i doubt i could ever repay you.''

That did it. Yasaka couldn't help herself as tears trickled down her cheeks before she buried her face in his chest.

Naruto was confused. He honestly wasn't sure what was going on that caused her to be like this. Nevertheless he did what he thought what was best and lifted her in his lap before wrapping his arms around her and held her close.

He wasn't sure how long he stayed like this, comforting Yasaka but eventually she was able to calm down.

''Now, can you please tell me what's bothering you?'' Naruto asked her while one of hands was combing through her hair.

Swallowing audibly she turned her head and faced him. Naruto could see it was hard for her though he kept quiet as she did so.

Taking a deep breath Yasaka decided to get straight to the point.

''Naruto-kun i-i'm pregnant.'' Much like her own Naruto's eyes widened at those words. His eyes looking into hers for any signs of deceit. Not finding any he asked the first question that came to his mind.

''H-How? I thought that the chance to get pregnant was abysmal outside of a heat period.''

''They are. Amaterasu was here earlier and told me that. I wasn't aware of it myself as it hasn't been long enough but it's within her power to sense life in others with something as simple of a touch.''

''I see. So that was the voice i heard then.'' He muttered. ''But why are you crying? Isn't this good news?''

''Good news?'' She repeated in wonder. ''You, you aren't upset? I mean we've only been together for a short time and yet…''

Naruto couldn't help but laugh. ''No of course not! Why would i ever be upset about something as this? You didn't think i would leave you or anything right? I mean, i always wanted a family of my own. To not be alone again. I know i'm still young and admittedly don't know much if anything about parenting given my own lack thereof. But, i know that you would be a great mother and with your help it should be no problem.'' Naruto told her with a smile.

Unable to keep a leash on her emotions Yasaka smashed her lips against his, her arms wrapping around his neck. Naruto chuckling as Yasaka began to smother his face with kisses.

It didn't take long for their kisses to become more intimate as soon their clothes met the ground as their kissing had evolved into something more. As that happened Naruto made sure not to forget to clean the couch later on.

* * *

End Chapter.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

* * *

Naruto couldn't keep the smile off his face as he leisurely strolled through the streets of Kyoto. His head swaying from side to side as he hummed a soft tune, occasionally waving back when someone would greet him.

It had only been a couple of days since Yasaka had revealed that she was pregnant and that he was going to be a father yet despite that, Naruto was sure he had never felt as happy as he did these last days. The smile he wore hadn't diminished in the slightest, still as bright and warm as the sun itself.

He had of course as soon as he and Yasaka had finished with their fun time wasted no time looking up for what he could be expecting for the upcoming nine months.

The technology they had here was truly one of a kind as with the use of what was apparently called a computer the information was literally at the tip of his fingers. Yes, it took a bit to understand exactly how it worked but with Yasaka helping him out he was soon good to go. He had also began reading several books which would help recognizing certain behavior Yasaka could display during her pregnancy, just so he was prepared if it did indeed happen.

Reaching their home, yes theirs, as he had now officially moved in with her. No longer was he just a guest, though one could say he never really was one in the first place but that's not the point.

Entering inside, Naruto immediately came face to face with Yasaka who, much like him wore a radiant smile. Naruto couldn't help but admit that they were right when they said Yasaka looked like she had some sort of glow around her these past few days.

''Hello beloved.'' She greeted him softly before she was pulled into a tight embrace by the blond. Their lips met in a chaste kiss before pulling back and he pressed her head against his chest, his fingers began running through her blonde hair which she let loose opposed to the ponytail it usually was in.

Wrapping her arms around his neck Yasaka did a small jump before locking her legs around his waist. Naruto's hands palmed her rear to hold her up while she rested her head on his shoulder. With a small chuckle he began walking towards the living room where he sat down.

''So, what have you been up to Yasaka-chan?'' He asked her once as he leaned back into the couch.

''Nothing much either…'' She mumbled before changing her position so she was sitting sideways in his lap. ''I've been mostly looking for baby stuff, you know like clothing and such.''

Naruto blinked before glancing down at the kitsune woman. ''Ehm, isn't it a little early for that? I mean, do we even know the gender of the baby?''

Realization dawned on Yasaka as she knew what she forgot to tell him. ''Ah, that's right you don't know about that…''

''Know about what?'' He asked her who then began to explain.

''Pregnancies among certain species of our race is different. With certain races such as Nekomata, Nekoshou or Kitsune it's almost impossible for a male to be born, something you perhaps noticed during your visit there. It's why most female Nekomatas or Nekoshous often mate with human males. In fact, i'm not even sure when the last time a male Kitsune was born.''

''Really? That might explain why i didn't saw a single male when i was there some days ago.'' A shiver ran down his spine as he remembered the lust filled looks that were sent his way the entire time he spent there. ''So you're saying the chance of our child being a girl is almost a hundred percent?'' He received a nod from Yasaka before a worried look formed on her face.

''You don't mind that, right?''

Naruto quickly shook his head. ''No! I don't care about something like that, girl or boy i'll love it regardless.'' A pair of lips touched his cheek when he said that as he turned to Yasaka who smiled at him. ''A girl huh…'' Naruto couldn't help but smile at the thought even though he was still nervous he was also looking forward to it. Having a family of his own, something he had dreamed of when he was younger.

While still young it wasn't completely unheard of back in Konoha or the Elemental Nations in general to become parents at a young age. After all, one might never know when it would be their last day. For some that could be their early teens while others might end up lucky to die of old age, a privilege some would say.

Something else he was quite glad for that they didn't do here. He didn't want his children to become killers at a young age. To throw away their childhood for a 'noble cause' like protecting a bunch of rich snobs. A load of bullshit that was, brainwashing from early age to sacrifice their lives away is what they should call it.

''I'll leave that to you then, i'm not really good when it comes to stuff like that. Hell, i can't even pick my own clothes without getting annoyed.'' Naruto joked.

''Aw, don't be so hard on yourself Naruto-kun. We can do it together, perhaps later after lunch?''

He thought about it for a moment before nodding. ''I guess that's fine. I might pick up some knowledge for myself while doing it.'' He brought a hand up to scratch his cheek, the other was wrapped around Yasaka's waist. ''Spending more time with you is a plus as well.''

''Hmph, charmer.''

''Heh, if someone would've called me that before meeting you i would've thought they were crazy. Man, i really have changed a lot in the short time i've been here it almost makes me wonder…'' He gained a faraway look in his eyes before they widened a bit.

Yasaka followed his gaze only to see it was aimed at a while, not even one that was decorated very much. ''Wonder what?''

''This, the way i'm acting right now. It feels, well, natural compared how i acted before. I'm actually surprised i only just realized it as it felt like how i used to act was almost forced. A mask i put up with to survive, to put up with the hate i endured during my childhood less i fall to despair.'' He stopped talking as he felt Yasaka him in a tight embrace. Her fingers affectionately running through his hair to offer comfort.

Yasaka knew Naruto had a rather troubled childhood. Yet, even with him telling her about it she never knew exactly how far it ran. Now though, even if it was just briefly she understood his scars ran deep to the point that they were almost a part of him. Mental scars which his brain wasn't able to process.

It was like his mind wasn't able to take his current situation as being real, thinking it was all just some sort of dream that would be gone if he would wake up. She couldn't help but admire him for how strong he was to fight through it.

She had personally seen and read on what mental scars could potentially do to a person should they succumb to them. To survive what he went through and come out on top with a smile was definitely something to admire. It were things like this, things like his strong will and his outlook on life in general that made her love him all the more.

''Oh~'' Yasaka exclaimed as she felt his hands rub up and down her back and responded by placing soft kisses along his jawline. One of her hands that was previously running through his hair came down as she rubbed his cheek, smiling as she heard him release soft pur from her thumb tracing over the faint whisker marks he had.

The sound of his stomach growling caused her to lean back, amusement twinkling in her amber eyes as Naruto looked away. With a shake of her head she stood up, still holding his hand before pulling him along to the kitchen.

''Come Naruto-kun, i'll show you how to make those onigiri which you like so much.'' His eyes lit up as he slightly increased his pace so she wasn't just pulling him along.

''By the way, in a few days i have an appointment in Tokyo and you will be accompanying me.''

''Huh?''

* * *

''Jiraiya,'' Tsunade greeted her old teammate who appeared inside of her office.

''Tsunade.'' He returned, earning a raised eyebrow due to greeting her without the usual 'Hime'.

''Anything new?'' The blonde asked as she used one of her hands to support herself.

Jiraiya shook his head. ''Nope, nothing. Even reverse summoning has proven not to work. According to Ma and Pa it because the chakra requirements are far beyond what any living being has. They said that the only possible way of reverse summoning was by using a Bijuu as the source.''

Tsunade dropped her head with a heavy sigh. ''I see. Have you heard the news?''

''That Orochimaru is death? Yes i have.'' He looked out of the window overlooking the village. ''Guess the Uchiha wasn't keen on losing his body.''

Tsunade scoffed. ''Of course he wasn't. Who would? I'm sure Orochimaru himself knew this fact as well it was only a matter of time when it would happen.''

''Heh, is it weird that despite all he has done i still feel a pang of sadness?'' He turned to the blonde Hokage who shook her head.

''No it's not. In fact i too felt it. Briefly but felt it nonetheless.''

''Who would've thought that from between the three of us he would be the first to go…'' He shook his head to rid himself from those thoughts. ''Anyway, any information on what the Uchiha is planning next? I assume it has to do with his brother.''

''Correct. Several reports have been received regarding Uchiha Sasuke. Each of these state that he has been seen traveling in company of a group of four. We can assume these four have or rather had previous ties with Orochimaru and are put together solely for Sasuke to focus on his brother.''

Jiraiya rubbed his chin in thought before speaking. ''Do you have descriptions of these four? I can ask around with some of my spies if they've seen any of them.''

''We do, i don't have them with me at the moment but they should be with the Anbu Commander. I'll request them and give them to you later.''

''That's fine. How's that one Hyuuga girl doing by the way? The long haired one who's quite smitten by my apprentice?''

''You mean Hinata?'' She received a nod. ''Well, her reaction was the worst from all of them having pretty much broken down on the spot when she heard what had happened to him. Last i heard though was that she has no longer locked herself in her room though that's only when team eight has training.''

''So i've heard. Who would've thought it would Hinata of all people had a crush on him. She has grown into quite a looker as well from the few times i've seen her around.''

Tsunade nodded her head before her eye began twitching as she caught him muttering something about lucky apprentices.

''Jiraiya! Let's keep focusing on getting Naruto back. I'm sure that wherever he currently might be that he's scared and trying to find a way back to us.''

* * *

''AH~! Naruto!'' Yasaka moaned loudly as he body shook from the orgasm she was experiencing, one that was prolonged by the feeling of his warm essence that he had released inside of her.

Panting, Yasaka slumped down, her sweat covered body coming to rest on his equilly sweaty own.

''A-amazing just like always.'' Naruto complimented her as her inner walls constricted around his member, keeping him hard.

After a bried rest where she regained her breath Yasaka leaned back so she was once more straddling him, the look in her amber orbs which seemed to glow in the otherwise dark room spoke that they weren't done.

After all, with stamina like theirs they could last forever.

'I love this woman.' Were his last thoughts as Yasaka began bouncing on his lap.

* * *

''Woah!'' Naruto couldn't help but look in awe at the surrounding buildings as he and Yasaka exited the train station they had used to travel from Kyoto to Tokyo.

Next to him and having her arms locked with his own Yasaka let out a giggle at his reaction, ignoring the looks that were sent their way as people looked at them with something of intrigue. After all they were both blond with Naruto's hair color being even unique amongst that. She also took note of a few men checking her out before ignoring them and snapping Naruto out of his daze.

''C'mon Naruto-kun, you know we have an appointment to keep.''

''Huh? Oh, sorry Yasaka-chan it's just that it's quite different in comparison to Kyoto or at least the parts i have been. You don't have buildings as tall as these where i am from with the exception of Amegakure but it's impossible for someone that's not a civilian to enter so it's the first time i'm seeing buildings as tall as these up close.''

Yasaka smiled. ''That's understandable and i'm not angry or anything it's just that we have an appointment and i don't want to be late. We can walk around a bit when we are done before heading back as i need to keep the leylines in check.'' She then tugged lightly on his arm. ''Now, just keep following my lead as it shouldn't be too far from here.''

''Hey Yasaka?'' Naruto began as the couple walked through the very busy streets. Everywhere he looked the sidewalks were full of people going about their day. Yasaka looked at him as she turned her head to the side prompting him to continue. ''Why is this meeting here? Couldn't it be held in Kyoto?''

The shaking of her head made him raise an eyebrow wondering who this person was that they were meeting that wouldn't be welcomed as from his experience Kyoto has been nothing but nice though him being a Youkai now might be the cause for that. That and the fact that he's in a relationship with Yasaka of course.

''The person we're meeting is part of the supernatural, a Fallen Angel to be specific. While the full story is quite long i'll make it simple and the reason we're not having this meeting in Kyoto is due to the distrust Fallen Angels have. A couple years ago a small renegade group of them kidnapped several Youkai from different races. Once we were able to locate them it was too late as they had all been killed and the females had been…'' She didn't say it outloud but Naruto knew what she was implying.

In the Elemental Nations rape was one of the worst fears for kunoichi regardless of the village they belonged to. It was worse than death as sometimes they were held captive for weeks and in rare cases months.

His first C-rank mission in Wave came to mind. The village had been taken over by a shipping magnate who ran the town dry to the point people weren't able to pay taxes or able to afford anything really. It resulted in parents losing their daughters who would await a fate worse than death with that disgusting midget of a man.

The dozen or so bandit camps he had come by during his travels when he would leave a shadow clone with Jiraiya came to him next. The dead look each of those women that were captured had haunted him for weeks before he managed to get over it, partially at least. Those woman were so dead to the world it only made him feel anger to how vile someone could be. When he had approached them to save them they didn't even flinch, no instead they had opened their mouth while waiting for him to get on with it which had almost brought a tear to his eye.

Then, when he had freed them he was once again caught off guard as one by one those women walked over to where a spare kunai lay before plunging it in their own heart. Their expression staying blank even as they died.

He was brought out of his memories as he felt a nudge in his side. Blinking a few times he noticed Yasaka sending him a concerned look to which he responded by giving her a smile. A very strained smile which she noticed.

''Something wrong?''

A nod. ''Yeah, what you told reminded me of certain memories i rather forget.'' Yasaka's expression turned into one of understanding as she knew what he meant.

The rest of their walk was held in silence between them. Just taking comfort in the presence of the other.

After a while they finally arrived. It was an older looking building, one that stood out quite a lot compared to the tall, modern building that were surrounding it. From where he was Naruto looked inside which was somewhat hard as there was a lack of lighting.

''Are you sure this is the correct place?'' He couldn't help but ask as something about the building put him on unease, like he was feeling an overabundance of evil intent coming from the inside.

''Mhm, it's owned by humans that are aware of the supernatural world so it's a neutral meeting place. There are several of those spread throughout Japan or the world in general. Anyway that's not what we are here for, history lessons can wait.'' As she finished informing him she pushed open the door before entering with him following after her.

Once inside Naruto was in for a surprise as it was much more welcoming than it appeared from the outside. Soft music was playing in the background as he just followed after Yasaka who walked towards one of the corners where two people could be seen.

As they got closer he saw one of them, the younger of the two had silver hair while the older male had black hair with blond bangs. The latter of the two waving them over.

His eye twitched slightly as they were the source of the evil intent he was sensing and blocked them off to get a clear mind.

''Welcome Yasaka-dono,'' The older man greeted as he was slouched into the bench while gesturing for her to take a seat.

''Azazel-san.'' She returned before sitting down. Making space Yasaka motioned for Naruto to sit down next to her which he did earning a raised eyebrow of the Fallen Angel.

''And who might this be?'' He inquired, his violet eyes seemed to be inspecting him which Naruto did his best to ignore. His eyes lingering on her form for longer than he would've liked/

''Who he is is none of your business. All that you should know is that he's a Youkai who i asked to accompany me towards this meeting.'' Yasaka answered curtly, her amber orbs flickering to Naruto who seemed to be in a staring contest with the silver haired boy Azazel had brought with him.

''I see i see.'' He hummed at how secretive she was as he sent the blond boy another glance. He looked no older than his own apprentice he had brought with him and he could sense a small amount of chakra being used by him, most likely to hide his Youkai features which would mean Yasaka spoke the truth when she said he was a Youkai.

They seemed quite friendly with each other as well, seeing how comfortable they are in the other's presence to the point their shoulders were touching with how close they were sitting to another. He had also noticed she was holding his hand before she sat down which made him speculate several possibilities.

''Well, unlike you i'm not that secretive as to my left you have my apprentice, Vali who i asked to accompany me.''

Hearing Azazel introduce him he broke the staring contest he had with the blond while sending the blonde woman who's Kyoto's Youkai leader a nod.

Naruto himself refrained from quirking an eyebrow as the casual greeting the silver haired boy had given Yasaka. It was probably the first time he had seen someone dismiss her that quickly. He had even seen Azazel eye her up and down briefly before controlling himself.

''So, what did you call a meeting for?''

''Straight to the point i see.'' Azazel joked which Yasaka responded by looking the man in the eyes showing that there was nothing funny about the current situation.

''Azazel-san, i don't need to remind you what has happened a couple years ago between our faction, do i now?''

A quick shake of his head was her answer.

''Good, because if that would be the case we would be done here. Now, tell me why you called this meeting as i can assure you that there are other things i would rather be doing at the moment.'' Or rather someone but she wasn't going to say that outloud.

She and Naruto had decided to keep their relationship a secret for as long as they possibly could. Only the Youkai and Sairaorg were aware that they were in a romantic relationship though no one aside from herself, Naruto and Amaterasu knew she was pregnant, something they too wanted to keep.

Who knows what someone might try with the knowledge that she was weakened? Of course, once the signs of pregnancy would become actually noticeable, which at the moment it was not they would reveal it.

''I called this meeting that recently i've had several of my men being killed.''

''Are you implying i gave them an order to?''

''Well, i want to say no but the fact that Devils keep to themselves in the Underworld and Angels don't operate around here you can see where i'm coming from, right?''

''Azazel,'' Yasaka began removing any sort of respective suffix for the man she previously used. ''While i personally gave no such order i can't say i blame them nor will i punish them. The Youkai, unlike the three biblical factions and some other minor ones are the closest when it comes to relations with humans. As such i wouldn't be surprised if it was retaliation from your peoples indiscriminate slaughter of humans or the rape of women your men often commit. It helps that Amaterasu, a supreme goddess asked me personally to make sure her people, civilians in this case, are unharmed for the most part. So if that bothers you i suggest taking it up with her, i can even arrange a meeting if you want.''

Azazel paled at the mention of Amaterasu, having been on the end of her fury years ago due to what had happened between his faction and the Youkai. She had appeared right in front of him when he was walking through a remote part of north Japan before giving him a verbal lashing and a threat that she would ban any Fallen from entering Japan if anything like this would happen in the future.

It had been the closest to death he had been since the days of the great war.

Opening his mouth to speak he promptly closed it as he couldn't find the proper words to come out and didn't want to risk upsetting her by spouting some nonsense.

With how shaky relations were between his faction and the Youkai one wrong word and they

could end up being kicked out of Japan for who knows how long.

''If this is all that you wanted to speak with me for then we are done.'' She sent Naruto a nod before standing up along with him and before Azazel could speak Yasaka, along with Naruto had left the building they were in.

''Hmph, the nerve of that man.'' Yasaka huffed in annoyance. ''All this for some useless meeting that did nothing but get on my nerves.''

Sensing her growing annoyance Naruto pulled her close, one arm around her waist as he let her rest her head on his shoulder. It worked as Yasaka took a few deep breaths to calm herself less she wishes for the surroundings to begin burning from her Foxfire.

''Thank you Naruto-kun.'' She pecked him on the cheek which caused a small blush to form mainly due to the giggling that came from a small group of girls wearing school outfits.

He stopped in his steps for a second as he realized something and turned to his companion. ''Say Yasaka, didn't you say that for those under eighteen it's mandatory to attend school?''

''Yes, why?''

''Well… does that mean i have to go to school as well? I mean, back home we learn how to successfully kill somebody which is not something that'll be of much use here i assume.''

''Huh, i didn't thought of that to be honest…'' She replied with a short laugh. ''But no, you don't have to go to school if you don't want to Naruto-kun. It's not going to help you at least not with the way you are. You're far from stupid and understand the basics in general. It would also lessen the time we get to spend together which i don't like, especially not with a little one on the way.'' Yasaka placed her hands on her stomach to show what she was talking about.

''Yeah, i don't want to either. The academy back home was more than enough for me.'' He scratched the back of his head with his free hand. ''Where are we going by the way? The train station is the other way if i remember correctly.''

''We're changing plans Naruto-kun. We're going to explore Tokyo today and spend the night in one of the hotels here before returning early in the morning.''

''Is that okay? I'm fine with it but do the people in Kyoto know?''

Yasaka nodded her head. ''No, not yet but they will soon. It should be fine though as i checked up on the leylines before we left.''

''Oh.'' Naruto then shrugged. ''Well, if you say so. I would have to be stupid to decline spending more time with you.''

''Hm, smart answer.'' Grabbing a hold of his hand she flashed him a beautiful smile before they began their exploration of the large city. It wasn't often she could get out of Kyoto and intended to take full advantage of it!

* * *

Chapter end.

 **AN:** I'm not sure when i will post the next chapter as i'm currently pondering about putting in a timeskip. Actually, i'm quite sure i will put one in but exactly how far it will be is still something i'm unsure of. That, and i need to incorporate the events that have happened during it.

So for now i'm a bit stuck i guess though that does not mean i'm abandoning the story or anything. It will just take a bit to work in some ideas while not messing up the timeline too much.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

* * *

A pleasure filled sigh escaped Yasaka's lips.

Leaning back she came to rest against the chest of her beloved. Her head was tilted slightly to the side as from the corner of her eyes she watched him smile softly at her.

The two were currently seated comfortably in their bath, the hot water doing wonders to her body, calming her aching muscles she was suffering due to her pregnancy.

A smile of her own formed as she felt his hands that were previously rubbing up and down her legs move to her stomach were they began to softly rub circles on the clearly visible baby bump she was showing. She placed her own hands on top of his, purring softly as Naruto began laying kisses on her shoulders.

''Did the doctors say how much longer till you're due?'' Naruto asked her softly as he trailed kisses up her neck, watching as she writhed from the ministrations he was giving her.

''Mhm.. they s-said it was g-going to be _soon_.'' Yasaka's breath hitched as he bit down the side of her neck. Not in a painful way or anything. No, it was very welcoming which she showed as she moved her head to the side giving him more access to her skin.

''Soon huh…'' Naruto mumbled as he removed himself from her neck and leaned backwards against the tub. A groan escaped his mouth moments later as he felt Yasaka wiggle her rear against a certain part of his anatomy. Opening a single eye he looked at her to see her flash him a cheeky grin, showing what she did was on purpose.

Growling, he moved his hands up from her stomach to her breast. He cupped both mounds, giving it a nice squeeze as her pregnancy had caused them to grow if only by a bit. His actions elicited a surprised moan from the blonde who once more grounded her rear against his crotch.

''Damn it Yasaka.'' He got out in between groans. The blonde vixen turned her head before leaning in with a kiss, stifling any protest he might've have. ''You really are insatiable you know?'' He managed to tell her between their liplock, taking advantage of the short moments they both needed to regain her breath.

''I don't… see you complaining~.'' She said way too sultrily for his liking as she somehow managed to turn herself around so she was now sitting in his lap, her lower lips coming in contact with his now hard member.

Naruto fought back a moan from the wonderful sensations he was experiencing, now noticing how much lust her amber eyes were showing along with the way her chest was heaving as she panted in pure need.

Honestly, Naruto wasn't sure if her being pregnant was a gift or a curse.

On one hand he was going to be a father soon. He was going to have a family of his own, something he wanted ever since he could remember.

Yet, on the other hand Yasaka was in heat almost 24/7. While he knew it was a weird thing to complain about, especially with the knowledge of how many would love to be in his shoes it honestly got tiring having sex everyday for hours on end. Even before he had knocked her up they had done it daily yet that was manageable. Now however he was dealing with a whole different side of her, though he knew, due to having read up on it that it was mostly hormones that were affecting her.

Though in retrospect he should be thankful that she was only horny as he knew he could've had it worse if she had constant mood swings which there was a possibility of. Thankfully that wasn't the case with her. She was a bit more clingy which he didn't really mind he was constantly worried about something happening to her ever since the news of her being pregnant had spread throughout the supernatural world.

His fears weren't unfounded though as over the past few months there had been an increase in supernatural beings entering or rather attempting to enter Kyoto most likely to confirm on whether or not Yasaka was indeed pregnant.

He had suggested to Yasaka to increase the security around Kyoto which she thankfully did though she told him she had thought about doing so regardless of his suggestion.

Nevertheless it was done in time as just days later there was a large influx in Devils entering Kyoto and several failed attempts made by Fallen Angels who were denied access entirely upon being noticed.

Hearing his name repeatedly being called brought him back to reality to see Yasaka waving a hand in front of his eyes. He blinked a couple of times before quirking up an eyebrow. ''I'm sorry i was lost in thought.'' He apologized which was responded by with a frown and a cute pout.

Rolling his eyes at her he pecked her on the lips before asking if they were done as they had been in the bath for quite some time. Yasaka nodded and he got out first, grabbing a towel and began to dry himself of. Once done he wrapped the towel around his waist before helping Yasaka out, lifting her up despite her protest and sat her down on a nearby chair.

She stopped her protests once she realized it he was ignoring her and let him dry her hair and body, lifting up her arms and legs to make it easier on him. Warmth filled her as she watched him doing so with a smile on his face that showed he didn't mind doing this the slightest.

Once she was dried off, mostly at least as there were a few drops here and there he once again picked her up, carefully as to not to cause discomfort as he exited the bathroom in favor for their bedroom that was attached to it.

''Any preferences?'' Naruto asked Yasaka as he lowered her onto the bed and made his way over to the closet.

From her spot on the bed Yasaka shook her head. ''Not really Naruto-kun, as long as it's comfortable i'm okay with it.''

Nodding he hummed as his eyes trailed over the assortment of undergarments Yasaka had before picking out two he knew she found comfortable and were good on the eyes. He also grabbed a kimono for her to wear as they were less restricting compared to more casual clothes.

Satisfied with his choices he then moved to pick pieces of clothes for himself which were white shorts along with a white with orange striped t-shirt.

Closing the closet behind him he walked over to Yasaka who looked at what he had picked out for her and gave him a smile along with a nod, showing that he had picked well.

Putting the articles of clothing on the bed he went ahead and got dressed first before moving over and helping her with her bra and panties. She murmured a soft thanks before smirking sensually which he wasn't able to see as he was busy with her bra.

So, in an act that caught him off guard Yasaka abruptly leaned back. Surprised by her move Naruto lost his balance and fell backwards on the bed. Before he could lift himself up a sudden weight joined his chest. Looking down he was met with the blond hair belonging to Yasaka as she rested her head on his chest as she lay on the bed with him, one of her hands protectively holding her stomach.

'Stay.'' Yasaka spoke softly as she saw him reach for her. He stopped what he was attempting to do and looked at her for a moment before slowly nodding his head. With one hand he grabbed a nearby pillow to rest his head on to make sure his neck wouldn't end up hurting.

Naruto wasn't sure how long they stayed like this but eventually after quite some time his eyes slowly closed as he drifted of to sleep.

* * *

Chaos, that was what the current state of the Elemental Nations were.

How long has it been since it first started?

Days had turned into weeks, and weeks turned into months. That's how long they've lived in terror.

Ever since Madara Uchiha, the real one, not the imposter had been revived with Edo Tensei the Elemental Nations weren't the same. The man hadn't wasted any time collecting the Tailed Beast himself after getting rid of the trash that was the Akatsuki.

Those fools were unable to do together in years what took him mere days. And, to show of his power the man had destroyed several villages while doing so.

Kiri had fallen first, reports had said that Madara had just walked in the village before entering the Kage's office where he killed Mei Terumi, the Godaime Mizukage. She had earned her position for being a key player and commander during the rebellion against the previous Mizukage, Yagura who had kicked off a genocide affecting bloodline users.

Despite all that she was nothing before a actual legend such as Uchiha Madara who's battle prowess was only matched by Konoha's first Hokage Hashirama Senju. After that Madara had single handedly captured the Sanbi before doing something that had shocked everyone who had heard or seen it first hand.

He had a meteor fall from the sky right on top of Kirigakure, reducing it to rubble in mere seconds.

The few survivors had made a run for other villages where they spread the news about what had happened.

They were met with suspicion though, something that was expected and so the Kage of their specific villages had sent scouts towards Kirigakure who would return days later, confirming that Kirigakure was indeed no more.

Unfortunately at the time the survivors had not seen who it was that summoned down the meteor which made each of the five, now four villages worried.

In Konoha Tsunade had sent out messages to the remaining villages yet she received no reply making her and her advisor think they were either intercepted or ignored. With not knowing what sort of threat they were facing she had sent out messages once more only for the result to be the same.

It wasn't until a month later that Konoha found out who it was they were dealing with and it was safe to say they had been never before so afraid of what might come next.

It began when one morning a bloodied Kazekage along with his two siblings and much to Konoha's shock one Uchiha Sasuke appeared at the front gates. No time was wasted as immediately Tsunade had lead them to the hospital, even Uchiha Sasuke who was technically still a missing nin.

There, in the hospital and once their check up was done the bomb was dropped when Gaara told them Sunagakure was no more. However, unlike with Kiri Gaara was able to tell who it was that had done it, though that was mainly due to Sasuke who much to Konoha's surprise had been nearby when he had sensed a massive spike of chakra that caught his attention.

It was only due to him that he and his siblings were still alive and able to give a description of the perpetrator which caused Tsunade to pale, demanding if they were telling the truth or not.

They had assured her what they said was true, Sasuke agreeing, saying that he had seen the man's sharingan himself which caused her to question why he was here in the first place.

Sasuke had told her that after defeating his brother, something that caused them to look at him in surprise, he was taken by a masked man who revealed the truth to him. The truth behind the Uchiha Massacre which even Tsunade was surprised by as she was unaware there was more to it.

Sasuke had looked at her long and hard before switching topics after seeing what she said was the truth. Apparently this masked man was trying to bring him over to his side, so to speak.

Had he still been the same person he was before the death of his brother he wouldn't have thought a second before accepting his offer. Yet, with his brother no longer alive his brain was able to think and the things he was told made Sasuke quite suspicious of the man.

It was mainly how detailed it was and how he knew things he shouldn't unless he was there first hand. Of course if that was true then it meant that he too had taken part in the slaughter of his clan when instead he could've possibly put a stop to it.

After finishing his story the man had left him alone which gave Sasuke more than enough time to ponder about what he had just been told. Eventually he decided he wanted nothing to do with him, especially since he could knew he was manipulating him and he had enough of people doing that to him in his life.

So, when it was midnight he escaped. He made sure to check his body for anything that he could've done which turned out to be a smart decision as he found these weird, white creatures sticking to his skin.

Since then he had started wandering. Hell, he wasn't even aware of what happened to Naruto and was shocked when he was told what had happened to the blond.

Ever since then Konoha had increased its defences drastically though they knew that against someone of Madara's caliber it was nothing more than an annoyance.

Missions outside of Konoha had been put to a halt, surprisingly they hadn't heard anything from the Daimyo which made them quite wary.

So for the past few months they basically kept themselves inside Konoha, unable to do much aside from training in hopes they would have even the smallest of chances of victory yet deep down they all knew their efforts were in vain.

It was proven true when a day or two out of nowhere Konoha was under attack. It wasn't anything too threatening. No, what was attacking them were these strange white creatures Sasuke identified as White Zetsu.

They were weak though, around the strength of a genin yet they came in overwhelming numbers. They had been fighting them for several days as they from multiple directions due to holes that had been blown into the surrounding walls.

So far they were easily kept back as several squads of genin lead by a handful of Jonin was more than enough to keep them out.

Currently inside of a meeting room was the current Hokage along with the Konoha 11 minus Naruto. Standing to the side and as the only Jounin sensei was Kakashi though his attention was more aimed at his book then what was being discussed. That didn't mean he wasn't listening it was just that he had different priorities.

''Shikamaru, how much longer can we last with our current supplies?'' Tsunade asked the young chunin who seemed bored out of his mind.

Blinking a few times upon being addressed he let out a sigh. ''Honestly Tsunade-sama, with the current rate they are being used, and i'm not just counting food we should be able to at least another month.'' As he finished he let out a yawn as if to show them saying those words took actual effort.

''I see, and what would we run out of first you think?''

''Food, then chakra metal used for kunais and such but mainly food is what we should worry about. Most of the food comes from the farmers outside of Konoha and i doubt they'll be reaching us if they aren't affected by these Zetsu in the first place.''

''Do you think it's smart to send someone out? While it's true that we're under attack the threat is being dealt with without any problems. As long as-'' Tsunade was cut off as a loud explosion could be heard and the room trembled as a result.

Seconds thereafter the door was thrown open as a young man, a chunin from the looks of it looked at the group. ''Hokage-sama! Madara is here!'' He exclaimed earning shocked looks and gasps from those inside.

''Are you absolutely sure?''

Tsunade was answered by a nod and then they all felt a huge chakra spike.

''That's him, i recognize his chakra even from here.'' Sasuke butt in as he got ready to head out. His eyes had already changed into a matured sharingan though Kakashi's hand on his shoulder stopped him in his tracks.

Sasuke was about to protest but stopped as he watched the chunin leaving the building getting swallowed up by a literal tsunami of flames that washed by.

A few of the Konoha 11 looked a bit sick as they pretty much watched someone die right in front of their eyes. Even if death was expected it still didn't help cope when it happened right in front of you.

''That… that,'' Ino stuttered as she tried to get rid of the image. Next to her Choji patted her back in an attempt to offer comfort.

An eerie feeling filled the room causing them to freeze up one by one. ''W-what is going on?'' Kiba asked as he looked from left to right. Next to him his partner Akamaru had his paws covering his head while whimpering.

''Look! Up there!''

''This… this is not possible…''

''Is this the power of a god?''

They could hear these voices from inside. Curious, they made their way outside where they saw everyone looking up. Doing so as well, one by one their mouth fell open as they watched what shouldn't be possible.

''Here you all are.'' A sudden voice spoke up from the left, the owner revealing himself to be Gaara who was followed by his two siblings.

''Is this.. Is this what happened to the other villages?'' Tsunade mumbled helplessly as she watched a meteorite the size of Konoha descend upon them. The large rock casting a shadow on the village as it blocked out the sun.

''Correct, Tsunade-dono though this one is quite a bit bigger.''

''How?'' Tsunade asked no one in specific. ''How does one fight this. How did my grandfather beat this man- no, this monster.''

The large meteorite continued to descend. While it didn't fall particularly fast it was still fast enough that escaping wasn't an option.

''Hey, what's that?'' Kakashi asked out loud as he caught something happening back in the meeting room from the corner of his eye.

''No idea…'' Sasuke commented as he had turned around. His active sharingan looking at what seemed like a tear in space.

''Neji, isn't that the same type of occurence that caused Naruto-kun to disappear?''

''Is that true Neji?'' Tsunade asked the Hyuuga who nodded his head, his byakugan was activated and focused on the dimensional tear that seemed to distort space around it.

''Hn, if Naruto jumped in that and is still alive i'm going to risk it. We're facing death regardless so if there's even the smallest chance of surviving i'm taking it.''

''Wait, Sasuke-kun!'' Sakura cried out for him as they watched him dash towards it before jumping in. They had tried to stop him but due to it being so sudden their attempt failed.

It was silent for a moment before much to their surprise Hinata took a step forward. ''If there's a chance i can see Naruto-kun again i'll risk it.'' She told the rest. She didn't even stutter once, showing how much she had grown over the time since his disappearance.

Kiba and Shino took a step forward as well, along with Akamaru who held himself with more confidence than previously. ''If Hinata is doing it so are we. After all, as teammates we have to look after each other, right Shino?''

The bug user nodded his head, while it hurt to leave behind their home death was imminent were they to stay here. He would mourn his lost family but also knew they would want him to live.

One by one they jumped in, following team 8 was team Guy, Neji jumping in to look after his cousin as was his duty. Not wanting to leave him Tenten and Lee followed right after him who in turn were followed by team 10.

Left in the room were Tsunade, Kakashi and Sakura and the sand trio. The trio shared a look before all nodding before jumping in.

Kakashi and Sakura hurried after them, the people they cared about had already jumped in.

Tsunade gave it a second thought because she wanted to see Naruto at least one more time. She knew Jiraiya was currently in Mount Myoboku which meant he was safe.

With that thought in her mind she hopped in, immediately losing consciousness as she did.

Seconds after she did the tear in space seemed to close itself. Just in time too as immediately thereafter a deafening explosion rocked Konoha as the meteorite made contact with solid ground.

Entire Fire Country seemed to tremble as tremors spread throughout the country. An enormous dust cloud was kicked up and when it was gone, Konoha was no more.

* * *

Naruto sighed tiredly as he finished looking over another stack of papers. Due to Yasaka being heavily pregnant he had offered to take care of the paperwork to reduce any chances for her to get stressed out which wouldn't do much good.

However, as he finished up another thick stack of papers which detailed that several meeting were going to be held soon.

Most of these were from different clans living in Kyoto which meant that neither he or Yasaka could really deny them their right to a meeting, only hold it of for as much as possible.

On the other hand the Devils too had requested a meeting though due to them being a completely different faction they could simply reject their request. While it wouldn't be really respectful Naruto didn't want to burden Yasaka with the knowledge that she was going to have a meeting with anyone any time soon.

He himself wasn't well versed when it came to politics mainly due to them being the same yet different compared to back in the Elemental Nations. He didn't want to say anything that might offend them whether it was on purpose or not.

Yasaka had allowed him to be present during lesser important meeting to gain a basic understanding of how those worked and what he should do to appear respectful for whomever the guest might be.

So while he had a basic understanding of how those went by he didn't trust himself enough not to screw this up. So he was going to send them a message back, respectfully stating their wouldn't be any sort of meeting anytime soon. Mainly due to both wanting to spend time with their child who'll be born soon.

Suddenly a huge energy spike caught his attention as he shot up from his chair. Seconds thereafter the door to Yasaka's office was opened as an armored guard barged in.

''Naruto-sama, an enormous influx of energy has been sensed appearing south of Kyoto.''

''So i wasn't imagining things.'' Naruto muttered as he adjusted the haori he was wearing before addressing the man standing at the doorway, patiently waiting for his orders. ''Very well. I want six of you to wait outside until i get there. Once that is done we'll march to where the source is assumed to be. Be prepared for possible confrontation.''

'Hai Naruto-sama!'' The guard bowed his head before exiting the room and in turn the building. Once he was alone Naruto let out a soft sigh before looking out of the window to see the sun was starting to go down.

Yasaka was currently not home… Apparently she was visiting a friend of hers, Miya who happened to be a Nekomata. They were good friends and she was strong enough to deal with weaker threats in case it's required. Entrusting the safety of the mother of his yet to be born child to her he left the office to meet the guards which he hoped were ready.

Making his way outside he was greeted by six guards much like he asked to. ''Good you're all here. Now, according to reports the influx of energy came from the south which is good as there are mostly barren fields there which lessens the chance anyone might've seen what happened. Nevertheless if we come across any humans aware of what has happened wipe their minds, okay?''

Receiving nods from the six he smiled before signaling to follow after him.

* * *

They were close, Naruto sensed as the air was saturated with what he recognized as chakra.

He, along with the six assigned guards were close to the outskirts of Kyoto where the energy had grown much more present. A glance to his side showed that the men with him seemed unaware that they were getting closer and closer, something that caused him to quirk up an eyebrow as they shouldn't have any problem sensing chakra unless…

His eyes widened. Yasaka had informed him she and her guards had the same problem when they had found him. It was only until they were a few feet away from him that their senses had picked up his energy. Seeing as it was happening again it could only mean one thing.

''Everyone, increase our pace. I have somewhat of an idea of what the cause of this is.'' He didn't look at them as he gave the command as he knew it wasn't needed. ''One of you call for backup while you're at it.''

His eyes narrowed as they entered a clearing, not to far from his current position he could make out several shapes on the ground. His eyes flashed purple as he used his enhanced vision granted due to his Youkai side. The increased vision made the shapes in the distance much more clear and he could help but release a gasp, something that earned the attention of the men under his command.

''Something wrong Naruto-sama?''

He nodded quickly. ''Yes, over there, quick.'' He ran forwards, stopping until he could properly look at them. ''How…'' He mumbled as his eyes stared at the Konoha shinobi, even Gaara and his two siblings were there. And is that Sasuke? Naruto had to do a double take to make sure his eyes weren't deceiving him.

Leaning down he checked the pulse of the person he recognized was his old sensei, Kakashi. A small smile formed as he could feel a pulse, surprisingly it wasn't as weak as he thought it would've been.

As his guards caught up they wasted no time in checking on others for a pulse giving him time to think about how and why they were here. He would admit that when he had first jumped into that weird tear in space ending up in a whole new world was the last thing on his mind.

He was also quite sure that they weren't aware that he was alive, right? If so did they too come across the same phenomenon as he had and just risked it by jumping in?

And why was Gaara here? As the Kazekage he should be in Suna to keep threats away from his home. Not.. well here.

''Naruto-sama,'' One of the guards walked up to him. Looking at him he motioned for him to speak. ''Each of them are alive Naruto-sama, they are merely unconscious. I've took it upon myself to request a medic or two to come as well.''

Naruto nodded his head as the man finished speaking, satisfied with what he had been told. ''Good job, for now i want each of you to keep guard until help arrives.'' He said out loud and each of them did what he had requested.

'Hm, now that i look at them how come they seem way less injured then when i arrived here?' He asked the Bijuu inside of him. He waited a minute for a reply only to not receive one and rolled his eyes at being ignored.

A sudden groan caught his attention. Looking at the source his eyes landed on Uchiha Sasuke, the person who was responsible for shoving a fist down his chest. He quelled the urge to hurt him though, he was better than that. Also he was pretty sure Yasaka would be less than happy if she would hear about it.

Instead of taking action he merely watched as Sasuke's eyelids slowly fluttered open, his onyx eyes staring up at the darkening sky.

''Hello… Sasuke.'' Naruto took silent pleasure in watching how his eyes widened before shooting to the side where they landed on him. He tried to turn his head only to groan in pain as he did so.

''Naruto…'' Sasuke muttered as he settled on watching him from the corner of his eyes.

''Yep, that's my name. Now, tell me, how are all of you here? I even see Gaara here.''

Sasuke's eyes flickered from his form back to the sky. ''Things have changed while you were gone, Naruto. Our home is no longer the same, nor does it still exist.''

''Really?'' Naruto asked. Strangely enough he didn't feel particularly sad about knowing that. While it did give him some good memories, the bad ones far outweighed those.

''Yes, we were barely able to escape with a weird tear in space. Lee said it was the same thing that happened to you, which has been proven true seeing as you're here as well. Though, why do you look older than you're supposed to even if only by a year or so?''

Naruto looked at him for a moment before shrugging. Glancing behind him he could see several more guards coming their way and with them were a few medics judging by their outfits. ''Let's just say it was due to something that happened when i arrived and let's leave it at that.''

''Naruto-sama!'' Hearing someone call his name caused him to pause his little conversation he was having with Sasuke, missing the look he was sent by him at how he was being addressed.

''Good, you're all here. Their pulses have already been checked and they're all unconscious. I want the medics to look them over as i'm fairly sure they all have several broken bones, more than likely from how they ended up here. Aside from that i want some of you to set up a perimeter in case something like this happens again. Just put this whole clearing on lockdown for the time being… Yes that seems the smart thing to do.'' Naruto nodded to his own words as the man he had been speaking to began to relay the orders he had given.

The medics got to work as they began checking the several unconscious bodies laying on the ground while a handful of guards began to walk off with barricade tape to keep away unwanted attention.

As they did what he requested of them he looked back towards Sasuke to see him staring at him with a look that demanded answers. He just shrugged his shoulders, he wasn't in any position to demand anything and if he couldn't do much without hurting himself. He on the other hand could with a snap of his fingers have him under arrest with chakra suppressing cuffs to make him unable to harm anyone.

A loud gasp was heard, loud enough to make him avert his eyes from Sasuke who still couldn't move. Looking at where the gasp originated from, his blue eyes made contact with pupiless white ones of the Byakugan.

''N-Naruto-kun?'' Hinata asked as she managed to sit up with sheer will. Her hands trembled as she looked at him like it was some kind of dream. He was there, her love was right in front of her, not even twenty feet away from where she was. ''I-Is that you, Naruto-kun?'' She asked once again.

Naruto didn't reply, not verbally at least as a slight nod of his head was all he gave her.

The guards surrounding the group looked at her as she was the only person aside from Yasaka who used the 'kun' suffix behind his name.

Slowly tears began to leak from Hinata's eyes, which managed to actually freak him out as to why she was crying. ''It really is you…'' Hinata sniffed. She tried to stand up, to run over to him. To embrace him, kiss him even and proclaim her love for him yet she couldn't. Her legs still hurt and she was too emotional at the moment to properly speak.

Out of nowhere a guard walked up to Naruto before leaning in and whispering something in his ears. Hinata and Sasuke channeled chakra to their ears in an attempt to eavesdrop but the distance between them combined with the fact that he was whispering proved to be to much so they weren't able to hear what was being said.

''WHAT! Yasaka is giving birth!?'' He cried out in shock, his wide eyes stared at the guard if he was serious. The guard nodded his head as Naruto tried to calm down. ''Alright, once you're done lead them to the hospital for a check up in case you've missed something, use those chakra suppressing cuffs if needed. I'll be in the hospital if needed.''

He didn't wait for a reply as he channeled an absurd amount of chakra to his legs before shooting off, the ground he stood on cratering as a result.

''Alright everyone, you heard Naruto-sama's orders, let's keep going as the quicker we're finished the quicker we can go home.''

As he said that both Sasuke and Hinata stared at the direction Naruto had run off to, both with identical questions floating in their minds.

Who is Yasaka?

* * *

Having asked around a frantic Naruto arrived at the door belonging to the room Yasaka was in. Without a second though he opened the door and walked in.

From her place on the bed Yasaka turned to him and he could see relief along with happiness at him being here. He quickly walked over to her, the doctors in the room allowing him to do so as they knew asking him to leave wouldn't work.

The blond took on of Yasaka's hands in his own, intertwining their fingers before leaning down and kissing her on her forehead.

''You're here.'' Yasaka said softly while smiling at him.

''Of course, you think i wouldn't let you go through this by yourself or would i miss the birth of my own daughter?'' Yasaka shook her head at his words before burying her face in his chest. He let her do so as ran his fingers through her blonde tresses, offering her comfort for what was about to happen.

''Alright Yasaka-sama, Naruto-sama, we're about to begin so if you would let her…'' The doctor politely requested of them. Naruto did what was asked and pulled back the hand running through her hair as Yasaka rested her head on the pillow of the bed.

He was still holding her hand through, something he was going to regret pretty soon. It was too late to rethink though as the grip she had around him made in virtually impossible to retract his hand.

Those passing by their room winced as the combined screams of a woman and a man reached their ears, silently praying they were going to be fine.

Hours later back inside of the room Yasaka and Naruto could be seen, both sleeping on the hospital bed, a bright smile adorning both their faces while doing so. The reason for their smiles was the small bundle laying protectively between them who, much like her parents as she basked in the warmth she was receiving.

* * *

End Chapter.

Haven't updated this story in quite a while so here ya have it.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

* * *

''Nnhg..'' A soft groan escaped the lips of Naruto as a small frown marred his face as one of his hands reached out for his partner, only to be met with nothing.

His frown increased yet he kept his eyes closed. He was almost a hundred percent sure that when he fell asleep Yasaka was there. She, along with their recently born daughter…

Ah, that's right he was a father!

His eyes snapped open. His tiredness all but forgotten before he scanned the hospital room he was in before landing on the figure sitting near the foot of the bed with her back towards him. He felt his ears twitch, just now noticing the soft humming that came from her as her form swayed gently for left to right.

Her beautiful blonde hair flowed freely down her back as the pair of fox ears peeking out twitched in response to him sitting up. She was clad in only a hospital gown that she wore loosely with it falled down her shoulders, his eyes feasting on her pale flesh.

The sound of her softly giggling brought him out of his staring and he slowly and carefully moved towards her on his hands and knees.

He positioned himself behind her, his chin resting on her shoulder while he used a single hand to pull her closer.

His breath hitched as he laid his eyes on the small bundle currently held protectively in Yasaka's arms that was currently being fed. He felt his eyes moisten as the baby's yellow golden eyes, much like Yasaka's own met his.

Yasaka smiled softly as she heard him sniff and swallow audibly. Her tails which were resting limply to the side wrapped themselves around him to offer comfort. From the corner of her eye she could see a few tears trickle down his eyes as he brought a trembling hand towards their daughter.

His trembling only seemed to increase the closer he got before he retracted all but his index finger.

''A-Adorable…'' Yasaka heard him whisper in somewhat of a cracked voice from the emotions he was experiencing. The two of them watched as their baby's golden eyes locked onto the appendage with what could only be described as curiosity before she reached out and wrapped her tiny fingers around his.

Yasaka was startled as without a warning Naruto buried his face into her neck. She could feel the slight wetness of what she assumed were his tears. ''Thank you,'' He whispered as he sniffed while holding her close. ''Thank you for giving me a family, from saving me from a life filled with loneliness. Thank you for giving me a daughter and woman to love. And thank you for loving me as well.''

His words were soft yet she listened on. She could feel her heart beating faster as he finished and was filled with warmth.

''Oh Naruto…'' Yasaka mumbled softly before turning her head towards him. Her eyes soften as she watched him rub his eyes to rid himself of his tears. Lifting her head up a bit she leaned towards him and placed her lips against his in a short yet sweet kiss.

Naruto closed his eyes as he returned the kiss she initiated, he poured every single emotion he felt for her into it.

As she broke the kiss Yasaka kept her eyes closed, letting out a blissful sigh before slowly fluttering her eyes open.

''Would you like to hold her?'' She asked after a moment of neither speaking.

Naruto snapped his head towards her. His eyes met hers before he slowly, very slowly nodded. ''Y-yes, can i?''

''Of course.'' Yasaka answered with a small giggle before she removed her tails from around him and stood up. Turning around she saw he did his best to control his nerves as his fingers twitched every now and then. ''Hold your hands out Naruto-kun.''

Doing what she asked of him he held his two hands in such a way he would be able to hold his own daughter safely. ''Alright, Kunou, say hi to papa.'' Carefully she handed her over before taking a step back as she watched him cradle their daughter in his arms.

''Thank you.'' He said softly at her while his attention was on the small bundle he was holding. He watched Kunou's golden orbs curiously look over his face while he did the same to her. She had a few blonde locks present already which were a mix of his own and Yasaka's hair color, giving him an idea what it might look like when she would grow older.

Leaning his head down he placed a gentle kiss on Kunou's forehead, earning delighted giggles from the newborn. He shook his head to once more stop the tears that threatened to fall, clenching his eyes shut while doing so.

Seeing how his attention was not on her for the moment Yasaka looked around before spotting her white kimono laying off to the side along with Naruto's black haori. While she wasn't quite sure if it would be okay to change her current clothing she did so nonetheless as the hospital gown she was currently wearing wasn't all that comfortable.

Walking over towards it she took off her gown and leisurely replaced it by said kimono and closed it loosely with the usage of a red obi. Satisfied, Yasaka made her way back to the bed Naruto was sitting on before getting on it with her knees. Positioning herself behind him she wrapped both her arms around his neck from behind similar to how he had done to her before.

Giggling softly Yasaka kissed his cheek as she watched him play with their child. ''You're doing a good job you know that?''

Naruto nodded. ''Thanks Yasaka-chan, i was a bit worried at first i'd fail spectacularly but so far it's been going well. Though the real challenge will be raising her though i'm sure both of us will be capable of handling it, especially you.''

''Aw, don't sell yourself short Naruto-kun. Like you said we're both doing this together.'' Yasaka ran her fingers through his hair as she continued to watch Kunou.

A soft knock on the door got both their attention. They turned their heads as the door leading to their room was opened and a nurse walked in before stopping as she looked with a bit of surprise seeing the two awake.

''Ah Naruto-sama, Yasaka-sama i see you two are already awake. And Yasaka-sama, do you have any trouble walking?''

Yasaka shook her head. ''No i don't. My passive healing factor took care of the ache i had in my lower regions.''

''I see…'' The nurse murmured as she wrote something down before addressing them. ''While that seems fine i have to advice you not to move too much. While you seem okay right now there's a chance you could randomly experience a stinging pain and who knows what might happen. Other than that i'll send a doctor in so he could write you out as i doubt you'd want to spend more time here than necessary.'' The nurse glanced at the bundle that was still in Naruto's arms and they got the message.

''Thank you, anything else?'' Naruto asked her and the nurse nodded.

''Yes, the people that have been brought in here yesterday are starting to wake up. I've been told i should inform you of this.''

''Really? That's… good to hear. Please inform them that i'll be there in a bit.''

The nurse bowed her head in understanding before she turned around and exited the room leaving the three behind.

As soon as she left Yasaka looked at him before asking a question he was expecting. ''Naruto-kun, what did she mean when she talked about people arriving?''

''Ah that… Yasaka-chan, did you sense the sudden spike in energy yesterday? It should've been a bit before you went to the hospital.''

Yasaka put on a thoughtful expression before slowly nodding her head after a short moment.

''Mhm. I did, though i didn't think much of it when it happened as my mind was on something else.''

''I understand. Nevertheless, i went ahead and together with a couple guards searched out the source of said energy spike which led us to the outskirts of Kyoto. Once we found the source of the energy i was surprised as laying knocked out on one of the many empty fields were several people from my home world.''

''Really?'' Yasaka asked and he could clearly hear the surprise in her voice.

''Yeah, i'm not joking. I was certainly surprised as i honestly never thought i'd see any of them. I'm not sure what happened or how they arrived here, my first guess was the same way i did but somehow none of them were as wounded as i were from what you told me.'' He paused momentarily before gently handing Kunou over to Yasaka who accepted her with open arms.

''Anyway, i stayed with them for a bit. Just watching as i called for some back up as there were quite a lot of em and a few medics to look them over while making the area off limits for now. I didn't stay long though as one of the guards i brought with me relay the information that you were in the hospital giving birth… So i ordered them to bring them to the hospital once the medics were done looking them over before i made my way towards here as fast as i could.''

''I see. Do you miss them?''

Naruto blinked at the question. His mouth opened as he was ready to answer her only to pause, blink once more while looking down. ''I… don't know?'' He answered, sounding confused.

Did he truly miss any of them? While yes, they were his friends but even that went only so far.

There was Sasuke, who had shoved his fist through his chest, twice at that. While he didn't really hate him anymore for that, liking was a whole different story.

Sakura.. There wasn't anything between the two of them. His crush on her had disappeared during the three years he had been away with that pervert Jiraiya. She was his teammate and that was pretty much it.

The rest of them such as Kiba, Shikamaru, Choji, Hinata and so on he didn't really feel much for them to be honest. He had only spoken to either of those a handful of times as far as he could recall. He wasn't even sure if they were actual friends. Sure, he knew their names and likewise so did they but that's were it also stopped.

He didn't know their likes, dislikes, dreams and so on. And he doubted either did they. As far as he was aware they thought his dream was being Hokage which wasn't true whatsoever. He didn't know their birthdays or any other basic information one might expect should you be friends with someone.

Then there were Tsunade and Kakashi.. The latter being his family, distant cousins at that which he wasn't even aware of and it didn't seem like she cared much either. He would've loved to know that he had some kind of family alive when he was younger. He even had to find out about their connection himself!

Kakashi… where to begin with him. He was his sensei that wasn't really a sensei. All his preaching about teamwork and whatnot without actually teaching him anything, with the only exception being treewalking. The man had even dumped him for Sasuke during the Chunin Exams giving him to Ebisu. Like, did that man know anything about him or what?

Sure, Sasuke needed more help with dealing with Gaara who was quite the homicidal maniac but he was up against Neji. He didn't have any proper jutsu at his disposal at the time aside from Shadow Clones. It was honestly luck that the Byakugan was unable to tell the difference between the real one or his clones or he doubted he would still be alive.

It showed a lack of thinking on Kakashi's end as he didn't even remove the seal Orochimaru had placed on him back then which fucked up his chakra control more than it already was.

If it wasn't for lady luck seemingly favoring him he would've died ten times over.

The soft calling of his names broke him from his thoughts and he looked up to meet Yasaka's eyes.

''You don't have to answer if you don't want to.'' She sounded apologetic for bringing up memories he'd rather forget.

He smiled and waved her apology off. ''It's fine, your words made me realize i knew them less than i thought i did.'' He chuckled dryly before he got up with a sigh. ''As much as i love to spend more time with you and Kunou i have certain people to greet.''

''That's fine.'' Yasaka nodded in understanding. ''Hopefully by the time you're done so am i so we can return home.''

Naruto gave her a soft smile before leaning down and kissing Kunou on the forehead and Yasaka on the lips.

"If you need me just flare your energy and i'll be here as fast as i can okay?'' He told her as she stole another quick kiss before nodding.

Her eyes followed his form as he put on his haori before silently leaving the room, shooting a smile at her just as he left.

Yasaka breathed out softly as she was alone with Kunou. She diverted her attention to her daughter who had been oddly silent since the nurse had entered the room.

''Guess it's just you and me now, musume.'' She mumbled as she traced her cheek with one of her fingers. Kunou's eyes locked with hers and out of nowhere she started crying.

She quickly began to comfort her, only to pause as a certain smell reacher her nose.

''Damn it Naruto-kun, you got lucky.'' She mumbled before she stood up and prepared to change Kunou.

* * *

As he walked through one of the rather busy hallways of the hospital, Naruto felt the urge to smirk for some reason, probably something that had to do with Yasaka and Kunou.

Turning the corner he neared the large hall where they reportedly all were till they would regain consciousness as the doctors had reported neither had any life threatening wounds. There were a few bruises here and there along with a cracked rib which has already been taken care of.

He paused in front of the double door which would lead him to the large hall. Channeling chakra to his two ears on top of his head he was able to somewhat pick up on what was being said on the other side.

''Are you sure you saw him Sasuke-kun?'' A voice, he guessed either belonged to Ino or Sakura spoke up.

''For the fifth time, yes it was him. He even confirmed it so himself by watching us.''

''A-ano, Sasuke is correct. I too saw Naruto-kun before he suddenly left.'' A more timid voice said.

''Left? Is that why we haven't seen him yet? I expected him to have visited us as soon as he heard we were awake. I mean, we're his only friends and i'm sure he's missed us.'' A loud voice, one he recognized belonging to Kiba said and a bark could be heard from his dog.

Naruto was actually surprised they had left the dog in the same room as them and would make sure to mention it next time.

''Hn, i doubt he's still the same loudmouth as before.''

''Oh, and what makes you think that Sasuke-kun?'' A lazy voice, one that belonged to Kakashi asked.

''Yesterday the people that helped us addressed him as Naruto-sama. I don't have to explain that only respected people are called as such. He also looked very different, Hinata can attest to that.''

Unknown to Naruto the Hyuuga girl nodded her head. ''Hai, Sasuke is correct. He l-looked very different, much more mature.'' Here the girl blushed. ''He also feels much more powerful and acts different.''

''Hmph, i'll have to see the gaki myself before passing on my judgement.'' A female voice belonging to Tsunade spoke. He only knew as she was one of the few that used to call him that.

Having heard and waited enough he opened the double doors. He didn't bother to knock, catching them off guard as their conversation stopped and all the eyes were on him as he walked like he owned the place.

''I see you're all awake.'' He said rather calmly as his eyes roamed over everyone present. He took in their looks of shock and surprise as they laid their eyes on the 'new' Uzumaki Naruto.

Confidence radiated off of him. His deep, calm blue eyes seemingly piercing their very being with one single glance.

On her bed Hinata watched him intently, her cheeks flushed as her pale eyes roamed over his figure. His current outfit which consisted of a black haori which revealed some of his chest, something that made her inner pervert salviate along with his bleu jeans made for a image she ingrained in her mind.

And then, when their eyes met her heartbeat only increased. She had to dig her fingers into the sheets less she would pass out from that gaze of his. When his eyes moved away from hers she let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. She felt her legs tremble from the intense emotions she experienced as they didn't even exchange any words! If that wasn't proof enough for Hinata that he was the one for her and likewise she for him she wasn't sure what was.

''Well then,'' Naruto clapped his hands together as got done greeting everyone. Though it wasn't really a greeting he really wanted to get this over with and spend more time with his daughter and lover so the quicker the better. ''Let's get this over with. I have important matters to attend.''

As those words came out of his mouth each of the shinobi's from Konoha and the Sand siblings seemed to freeze. They brought their hands up before whispering ''kai'' and flaring their chakra, thinking what they were seeing and hearing was part of a genjutsu.

He sighed, guess he was a bit too direct. ''Look, this isn't a genjutsu. I mean, getting a genjutsu off on an Uchiha would be quite the accomplishment.'' He murmured to himself before shaking his head.

''Mah, sorry Naruto it's just that this is the first time i've seen you in what, a year? Sasuke wasn't lying when he said you were different than the loudmouth from before.''

''Of course i'm not. Being in a non hostile environment does that to you.'' He said, from the corner of his eyes he saw Tsunade flinch at the jab he made towards the populace of Konoha who hadn't gotten over their hatred of the Kyuubi. ''It allows one to be himself, if you know what i mean.''

''Are you implying your previous behavior was an act?'' Shikamaru spoke up with an eyebrow raised as he looked at him curiously.

Naruto met his eyes and held contact for a moment before giving a small incline of his head. ''Smart, as expected of you but yes, i would say it was an act, a mask to hide my self.'' Seeing as they all were ready to ask more questions he raised his hand, making them pause and allowing him to ask a question of his own. ''I want to ask something first. How did you end up here? I got here on accident during a weird phenomenon and i doubt the same happened to you.''

''I can answer that.'' A voice to his side spoke up.

Greeting him was the face of Neji who sat up on the bed and he motioned for him to start. ''Well before i start i should mention that, Konoha is no more.'' He paused at that, his eyes searching Naruto's face for any reaction to the news he delivered. He expected his eyes to widen before accusations of lies flew, perhaps even tears that he could no longer reach his dream of becoming Hokage but he, along with the rest were stunned silent as he just nodded.

''I see. What happened if i may ask.''

''You're not mad, angry, upset even?'' Tsunade butted in and he spared her a glance.

''Not really no, should i be?''

Tsunade opened and closed her mouth several times as no sounds came out. A quick look around he saw that the others had similar reactions.

''What about your dream of becoming Hokage?!'' Turning around he saw Sakura who seemed to be… glaring at him?

Nonetheless he ignored that for now, if she thought he was still the love struck boy who let her hit him whenever she wanted to she had something coming.

''Please continue Neji.'' Naruto said, uncaring of Sakura who bristled at being ignored.

He nodded. ''Very well. Sometime after your disappearance Uchiha Madara had been revived with Edo Tensei.'' As Naruto listened, inside of the seal a single red eye shot open upon hearing that cursed name. ''We don't know who revived him but our suspicions lie with Kabuto who according to Sasuke was still alive when he had dealt with Orochimaru.''

Naruto raised an eyebrow and sent Sasuke a quick glance. He had dealt with Orochimaru himself? While not a fan of giving the Uchiha compliments he couldn't help but be impressed.

''The only reason we're thinking it was him is due to his connections as Orochimaru's right hand man and as such he more than likely knows the man's tricks. We don't what has happened exactly but it appears that Madara broke down the Akatsuki by killing their members before going after the Bijuu himself. He destroyed Kiri, Iwa, Kumo, Suna and then Konoha in that order which is why Gaara and his two siblings are here as well. According to them Sasuke had saved them from Madara before the four of them made their way towards Konoha a week or two ago.

Apparently he's quite upset the Kyuubi is out of his reach and in a fit of rage had attacked Suna as he somehow received information Gaara knew of you and attempted to force said information out of him.''

To the side Gaara nodded his head silently, his mind still remembering the monster that was Madara and how he dealt with each of them like they were a couple children before dropping a meteor on his village.

''It was during his attack on Konoha while we were in a meeting how to deal with the current situation as we were attacked on all sides by these white Zetsu he suddenly appeared. He somehow managed to summon a meteor that began descending down on Konoha while we could only watch. When it got close we spotted what appeared to be some kind of tear in the air, much like what had happened when you disappeared. We took a gamble and one by one entered. It was either that or die anyway and we had hoped we would end up in the same place you had which it did.''

Naruto was silent as he processed the information dumped on him.

So another of those tears in space had happened and it even lead to the same region as his own? He wasn't sure if it was concerning or not, though he would ask Yasaka about that later. Perhaps there was something about Kyoto he wasn't aware of, who knows. He couldn't blame them though for testing their luck, if what they said was true than they were indeed screwed one way or another. Now it was just waiting for them to adjust as he doubted there was a way back and if there is he wouldn't try it, not with an immortal Madara walking around.

''That's… quite something you know.'' Came Naruto's reply after a moment of nothing. ''So are each of you the only survivors or what?''

''There are more. How many neither of us know but there were definitely more. Jiraiya was with the toads during the attack so he should be fine, though he's in for quite a shock when he returns.''

''Ahuh. Does any of you know where you currently are? Aside from a hospital that is.''

Their head shook negative.

''I expected as much. You're currently in a hospital located in Kyoto, Japan.'' He began to walk towards a wall where the world map was hanging before placing his finger on their current location. ''I assume you know by now that we're in a whole different world all together. Well, this is the world.'' He motioned with his other hand.

''As you see it's big. Japan alone here is bigger than the Elemental Nations, that's what i call it as it has no actual name as far as i'm aware. The language we're currently speaking too is Japanese, both you and myself were lucky we ended up here or else you'd be in problem as there's a large chance they wouldn't understand a single word you'd say.'' His eye twitched as they all watched from their spot on their respective beds.

''You know, i'm pretty sure neither of you is still injured so you can come up here and get a closer look.'' His words earned a set of sheepish chuckles before they all did what was asked and got out before stepping closer. As they did they came to a realization that he was quite a bit taller than his peers, something he took silent pleasure to.

As they stopped near him to look at the map they absentmindedly took note of the aura of power that surrounded him which was much more noticeable up close.

''Can i help you with something, Hinata?'' Naruto spoke up as he caught her blatantly staring at him as opposed to the map like so many others.

Not answering his question she took a sudden step forward before burying her head against his chest as she pulled him in an embrace. Naruto stiffened as she did so as the others watched on with small smiles as seeing the Hyuuga princess finally act on her feelings.

''N-Naruto-kun,'' She whispered softly as she rubbed herself against his haori. ''I-I've waited s-so long to do this Naruto-kun. I was so heartbroken when they said what had happened to you. They thought you were dead but i never believed that, i knew you wouldn't die. Not before i would be able to tell you how i feel about you. I l-love you Naruto-kun and now that i'm here we can spend the rest of our lives together.''

As she finished the girls and Tsunade let out soft awws at her words while Kakashi sent him a thumbs up for scoring such a babe.

However, when he didn't reply Hinata got worried and leaned back, her pale eyes staring up to see his emotionless face, something that scared not only her but the other's as well.

Without a warning he took a hold of her arms and forcefully removed them before pushing her away, earning a shocked and confused look from her.

''N-Naruto-kun?'' She asked as she quickly returned to her meek and timid self.

Opening his mouth, Naruto got ready to tell her off. While shocked and surprised by her revelation he couldn't return them. Hell, he wasn't even sure how she could love him as he remembered sharing less than a handful of words with her. And those were mainly just greeting. How that could possibly make someone fall for you made absolutely no sense to him at all. He remembered her stalking him when he was younger, following him around with those eyes of her keeping track of his every movement. He wasn't sure if she was kidding herself when she thought she was being stealthy when she was far from it.

Perhaps they could've been something had she actually approached him when they were younger, back when he actually needed, wanting someone to talk to. But she didn't, she kept watching him which she could've used to train and perhaps she wouldn't get trashed by Neji during the Chunin Exams.

However, before he could do so the sound of the doors opening got his and the other's attention and he watched as the lovely figure of Yasaka walked in with Kunou held closely to her.

''Naruto-kun are you… done?'' She looked a bit surprised to see all of them out of bed and surrounding him.

Everyone sans Naruto took in the appearance of the woman that just entered.

Each of the males watched what appeared to be the most beautiful woman they had laid their eyes on enter the large room. None of them could control themselves as they let their eyes wander over her form in her somewhat revealing kimono that showed quite a bit of cleavage from her generous chest. Even Sasuke let his eyes wander, his sharingan briefly activating to save the image in his mind.

The women in the room quickly felt quite inadequate as they started to compare themselves with her only to lose with every single thing they could think of. The otherworldly beauty this woman in front of the possessed couldn't be matched by a mere mortal. Their eyes then landed on the bundle in her arms and their minds quickly did a 180 as their attention went to the baby.

All of them aside from Hinata who had taken note of how she addressed _her_ Naruto.

''Oh hey Yasaka-chan, i didn't expect you to be out this soon… hehe.'' His voice snapped them out of their daydreams and whatever little fantasies they were having in their mind before they took note of the affectionate suffix he added after her name, the same one he in the past only used for Sakura.

Narrowing her eyes in suspicion, Hinata, in a sickly sweet voice spoke up. ''Naruto-kun, who is she and what is your relationship with her?'' The males in the room shuddered a bit at the tone Hinata was using, daring him to answer.

''What is it to you, little girl.'' Yasaka spoke up, not liking her one bit from the vibes she gave off.

''Little girl?!'' Hinata repeated as no one spoke to her like that, though she had a feeling she wasn't talking about her age.

Before she could make a retort Naruto pushed past each of them and stood next to Yasaka. Looking each of them in the eye he then looked at Yasaka and Kunou, smiling softly at the latter before placing his arm around her waist and pulling her next to him before taking it one step further as he leaned his head down and initiated a kiss.

Gasps of surprise were heard by the two, along with several curses at him for being a lucky bastard in Kiba's words.

Unseen by them though was Tsunade who placed a hand on Hinata's shoulder to hold her in place. While she too was shocked she felt the brief spike of ki coming from the girl and held her down in before she did something she would regret.

Hinata stared at the scene in front of her with disbelief clearly written on her face. Her heart shattering as she watched her crush, her destined one and the love of her life kiss someone that was not her. One could literally see the hate she was directing towards Yasaka though it was ignored by the two who made out in front of them.

Kakashi could only look on with pride in his single visible eye as he watched his student lock lips with a woman that was an 11 out of 10 on the scale of hotness. A tear ran down his eye as history was being made right in front of his eye. If only Jiraiya was here, god knows what that man would do, aside from of course celebrating his apprentice's journey to manhood.

Finally after what seemed like forever they broke the kiss. A thin strand of saliva connecting their lips as both their faces were flushed.

''Naruto… i think you have some explaining to do.'' Tsunade spoke up as she recollected herself the quickest of them. Though she sent another glance to the bundle in the blonde's arms as she already had an idea who the father was and wasn't sure if she should be happy or mad.

He nodded his head. ''Tsunade, everyone, this is Yasaka, she's the leader of Kyoto and my lover.'' He dropped the bomb but a bigger one was coming. ''And this little one here,'' He gently took Kunou from her arms. ''This adorable girl is our daughter, Kunou.''

There it was, the bigger bomb that made the previous one look like a dud was revealed.

Nobody spoke after that revelation as their eyes moved towards Yasaka who confirmed his words with a nod. The silence in the room was then broken by the giggling that came from Kunou as Naruto tickled her tummy.

As if that was some sort of signal each of the girls with the exception of Hinata suddenly surrounded the couple, each of them making soft cooing sounds as the baby's golden eyes she got from her mother looked at them curiously.

The guys on the other hand were still standing there, frozen from what Naruto had just revealed to them.

Daughter, Naruto has a daughter… Naruto of all people and with what might be the hottest woman they've laid their eyes on. Though, that also meant that he was the only one of their group that was no longer a virgin… Cue the curses of Kiba who called him a lucky SOB while Lee sprouted about him spreading his youthful genes. Shikamaru calling the situation troublesome while the others had similar reactions.

Sasuke stood in silence as he watched the person he called his rival being surrounded by women who seemed to be completely smitten with his daughter. He himself wasn't sure what to think about it. He had imagined several things that might've happened during Naruto's stay here but having him knocking someone up, especially someone such as Yasaka was so far down Sasuke's own list he didn't even bother. So for now he settled on being happy, while also somewhat jealous but he wouldn't let that known.

Though, Sasuke glanced to his right where Hinata stood, frozen much like they were though for a whole different reason. Her hands seemed to twitch with slight spasms from time to time and her lips seemed to move though no words were released.

A soft nudge to his shoulder prompted him to turn and look to see it was Kakashi who seemed...eager? ''I'm going to get a better look, you coming?''

Sasuke spared the Hyuuga princess one more look before nodding his head. His curiosity was getting the better of him and he couldn't help but want to see what their daughter might look like.

* * *

End Chapter.

Next chapter will be a continuation from this one, no time skips.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

* * *

The group of Konoha nin along with the three sand siblings were currently seen walking through the streets of Kyoto. In front of them were Yasaka and Naruto, the former carrying Kunou in her arms as they were giving them something akin to a tour.

The shinobi couldn't help but look around in wonder at the new surroundings which was a mix of old, much like the structures back home and modern. A few tall buildings were seen towering above the rest in the distance much like those in Amegakure yet nicer looking. More colorful as opposed to the metallic grey the city in the rain had.

All of them were looking around except for one person whose pale eyes seemed to glare daggers at the back of Yasaka's head as a sneer was on her face. If looks could kill she'd be dead a dozen times now.

''Those tall building you see in the distance is where the financial district is located.'' Naruto told them as he noticed their stares before pointing somewhere else. ''The shopping district should be-''

Naruto paused, causing them to look towards him only to see a young woman with light brown hair clad in a red and black kimono walk up to them or rather Yasaka.

''Ohayo Yasaka-chan, Naruto-kun!'' She greeted the two as she came to a stop. Her light grey eyes looked at the bundle Yasaka was carefully cradling and gasped before clasping her hands together. ''Is that her?'' They could all hear the excitement in her voice as both parents nodded.

''Correct Miya-chan, this is our daughter, Kunou.'' Yasaka told her friend before motioning her to get a bit closer.

She immediately did so, standing next to Yasaka and looking down at the small baby she was holding. ''Aww, she's so cute~'' She cooed as she held a finger out as Kunou's eyes locked onto the appendage.

''Ahem,'' Naruto cleared his throat getting her attention. ''Look Miya-chan, neither Yasaka or I have any problem letting you see Kunou but as you can see we're quite busy at the moment.'' He pointed a thumb backwards and Miya spotted the group standing there. Despite not showing it she could almost feel their annoyance at being stopped and chuckled sheepishly.

''I understand.'' She sent them a slight bow.

Yasaka gave her friend a smile. ''Why don't you come over later today hm? Neither Naruto-kun or myself will be doing much so you can get a closer look.''

She quickly agreed before nodding in thanks as she walked off.

''Well then,'' Naruto turned to the group they were leading around. ''Let's continue shall we. There are a few places to show you while also figuring out a place for you all to stay.'' Wrapping a single arm around Yasaka's waist they continued on.

They came to a stop in front of a traditional Japanese house that was a bit bigger than the surrounding homes. Shrubbery surrounded it on each side and cherry blossoms could be seen peeking above it from the garden.

He turned to them before pointing his hand towards it. ''This is where Yasaka and I live. It's near the center due to Yasaka's position as leader of Kyoto.'' Also the ley lines ran right beneath it but that wasn't information they should know. ''If you ever need either of us, though i assume it's me you can find us here unless we're busy with certain matters such as work and whatnot. Just be wary as more than often there will be guards around here but that's expected.'' He mumbled while scratching his cheek.

''Let's move on though.'' And they continued.

''So, what do you all think?''

It was Gaara that asked the question as their group walked a couple steps behind them.

''I find it quite interesting. I'm mainly curious to see the technology that they have here as it seems much more advanced than we had in Konoha.'' Tsunade answered with other nodding their head at her words. ''Aside from that i'm looking to spend some time with both of them. Just talk a bit and getting to know the woman the gaki has a daughter with while getting a better look at his child.''

''Man,'' Kiba began, ''I still can't believe Naruto is a parent. The last time we'd seen him he was still that orange wearing loudmouth and now he's… this.'' Walking next to him Akamaru barked in agreement making him pat his partner on the back.

''I second with Tsunade-sama's plan on having a talk with the two. Though mostly Naruto as i could see he has matured a lot just by looking at him. He also seems really happy with her, unlike before.'' Kakashi spoke up as he walked with his hands in his pockets.

''What do you mean?'' Ino asked him.

''Ah.. It's just that his previous act of appearing so happy seemed almost forced. I didn't notice it at first but it showed a few times during our way to Sunagakure when we went to rescue Gaara. He hid it quickly though so i wasn't sure if what i saw was just an illusion or not.'' He then turned to his raven haired ex-student. ''What about you Sasuke? I can see you too want to talk to him.''

''Hn.'' He grunted before giving a small nod. ''I do. Though mainly about the fight Naruto and I had when i had left. I'm curious why he doesn't even seem angry or upset with what i did.''

Tsunade laughed.

''Heh, the gaki never was one to hold grudges i think you know this as well. Though i can only guess the woman he's with helped with that as well.'' Tsunade told them as she nudged her head towards them.

They all watched as she rested her head against his shoulder while Naruto seemed to chuckle at something she had said. Unseen by them Hinata's fingers twitched as Naruto, her Naruto kissed the blonde mother of his child. Her pale eyes narrowed as she held back the urge to activate her byakugan and deal with her right here and now. The only thing holding her back was the knowledge that Naruto would be angry with her.

They arrived at a building that stood out above the rest. It was taller by a handful of stories and the letter Hotel were placed on its front. ''This is were you'll be staying until a more permanent residence is available. I'll get this sorted out so be right back.'' Giving Yasaka a peck on the lips he made his way inside leaving the rest there.

Yasaka hummed softly as she swayed a bit from left to right as Kunou was wide awake. She surprisingly didn't make any sound as Yasaka had imagined she'd began to cry as she hadn't fed her in a while. Though, as she looked around she didn't think it was a smart idea to give people a free show. Naruto's friends or not, only one, now two with Kunou were allowed to gaze at her nude form.

She didn't need to be a mind reader to know what each of the males in the group, perhaps the redhead excluded were thinking of the moment they had laid their eyes on her. She had let them though as they didn't know exactly who she was at the time and doubted they would attempt anything with her being taken by their friend.

That didn't seem to stop them from fantasizing about her though but she couldn't give them punishment for just having dirty thoughts. Naruto could however and she knew he wouldn't hesitate if she were to ask. Such a loving man he was~.

She couldn't help but giggle to herself at the thought.

Kakashi then made his way over to the blonde who appeared to be lost in thought. Carefully though as he didn't want to end up scaring her and face whatever wrath she would dish out on him.

''Yasaka…-dono?'' Kakashi addressed her, a bit hesitant on the suffix as Naruto had explained her position to them.

Turning her head to the person that addressed her Yasaka had to look up a bit at the silver haired man. He had been given an eyepatch upon request, Naruto having explained the man's left eye was… special and used up a lot of energy. ''Yes, Hatake-san?''

''Just a question i'm curious about. You and Naruto… are you two married?''

Yasaka stared curiously at the man for a moment before directing her gaze to her fingers. Mimicking her Kakashi noticed the lack of ring on her fingers and inwardly was quite relieved that he hadn't missed such an important day in his student's life. It was a chance for him to experience at least one important event to make up for his lack of presence in Naruto's childhood.

''I see you got your answer?'' She asked him and he nodded.

''I do. Thank you Yasaka-dono.'' Giving her a small bow in respect he huddled back to the rest of the group who gave him curious looks which he shrugged at and mouthed a 'later'.

Moments later Naruto walked out of the building with several keys held in his hands. ''I managed to get you guys rooms for now. Though each room will be shared by two of you as the other rooms are either full or reserved by someone else.''

Before any complaints could be made Kakashi walked up and took the keys from his hands with a small nod in thanks accompanied by an eye smile.

''Anyway,'' Naruto began as he locked his hands behind his back. ''Yasaka and I have our own business to attend to. We also want to spend more time with Kunou, alone. I'll have someone come by in an hour or so with some money so you can all buy something else to wear as those clothes you're currently wearing don't really do it here. So yeah, you might see us later today but don't count on it though.. Laters.'' He sent them a lazy wave before he and Yasaka turned around and walked off.

Their gazes lingered on their retreating forms for a while until they turned around a corner.

''Well,'' Kakashi held the keys up. ''Let's divide the keys we were given and check our rooms Naruto was nice enough to give us.''

The pairs for the room were Kiba, Akamaru and Shino. Neji and Lee, Shikamaru and Choji and lastly Kakashi and Sasuke. With the girls it was Sakura and Ino, Hinata and Tenten, Kankuro and Gaara with Temari and Tsunade using the last one.

As each were satisfied they were given their keys before they went inside, using the stairs opposed to the elevator as they weren't quite sure how to use one.

* * *

Laying in bed Naruto kept his gaze up while humming a soft tune to himself.

It was around 11PM and both he and Yasaka felt surprisingly tired. Miya had come over and stayed for a while, getting a better look at Kunou while playing with her. She had left not too long ago, close to forcefully as the woman didn't want to let go of their child. She was so enraptured by the little one's cuteness they had to order her to leave or else she still would be here.

Yasaka was currently checking up on Kunou, the little girl had started to cry just as they were about to go to sleep. He had offered but Yasaka had taken it upon herself, though she reasoned that it was her being hungry and unlike him she could feed her.

The sound of the door opening reached his ears, causing him to look down to see Yasaka entering with a small smile on her face.

''I take it she's asleep?''

He saw her nod her head as she made her way to her side of the bed. From the corner of his eyes he watched as she let the robes she wore drop, letting him gaze at her naked figure. One honestly wouldn't be able to tell she had birthed a child a day orso ago, her advanced healing along with her youkai genes already having restored her body to what it was the first time he had laid his eyes on her.

He held the covers up for her to fluidly slide in. She wiggled herself closer to Naruto. With a small smirk on his lips he turned himself sideways before wrapping his arms around her and rolling her so she was resting on top of him. Leaning up he pressed his lips to hers in a soft kiss which gradually melted into something more as tongues came into play.

A minute or so later the two disconnected with a thin strand of saliva connecting both of them as they panted lightly.

''Thinking of something?'' She inquired as they settled on a moment of silence.

''Yeah… how did you know?''

She sent him a knowing look that made him roll his eyes before he ran his fingers through her soft hair.

''I've been thinking about the future. Especially now with them present here in this world. They'll need to be informed about the different faction. Thankfully the fact that they're capable of doing inhuman things such as use chakra should make it easier though whether or not that's enough or not we will have to see.''

Yasaka hummed as she rested her head on his chest. ''And what about us? They don't know either of us is a youkai.''

''Ah yes about that… I'm not sure to be honest. I'm not ashamed or anything but i'm not quite sure how to tell them i'm no longer human and will end up living for several centuries while they'll be lucky to reach their nineties.. Actually, that brings me to another point. Kunou's a youkai though she showed no such attributes does it appear when she gets older?''

''Mhm that's correct. Children born from youkai, full or half will start showing their features after a month minimum and three months at max''

''I see. About Kunou, is she a Kyuubi like yourself or how does that work?''

''She should be. I was born with nine tails myself and so should she. Nevertheless, even if she didn't she could be trained enough to reach them like you are doing.''

''Interesting. Will we be able to hide her ears and tails once they start appearing? Like with an illusion of sorts we are using?''

He felt her nod as she rested her head in the crook of his neck and place soft kisses on his neck and collarbone. Growling softly both his hands reached down to her supple cheeks and got a handful of em. Giving them a nice squeeze he got a purr out of Yasaka who rubbed herself on top of him, he could feel her nipples scrape against his chest.

They didn't do anything else though, Naruto knowing she needed some time to heal herself down their properly so she'll be nice and tight like before as she was a bit stretched out after pushing out a baby so he settled for petting which was more than most could've asked for.

Without a warning a clone poofed in existence next to the bed which walked over and turned off the lights before dispelling.

''Night Naruto-kun.''

''Night Yasaka-chan, i love you.'' He whispered in her ears before closing his eyes and slowly drifting off to sleep. The warmth of her body on top of his making him more comfortable than usual.

* * *

The next morning Naruto could be seen in the kitchen preparing breakfast for Yasaka and himself.

It was a nice morning with a clear sky as the sun shined right into the kitchen from the windows that were to his left, bathing their home in natural lighting that made it look all the more magical.

A quick look behind him showed Yasaka sitting at the table feeding Kunou. The little one had quite the appetite as she seemed to be on a mission to suck Yasaka dry.

Grabbing two plates he placed the food he had made -Onigiri with sesame seeds and soy sauce with salmon in them- before placing two pieces on each while taking care of the remaining ones for later use.

''Mmm. These taste really good beloved, all those lessons i gave you seem to have paid off.'' Yasaka said to Naruto as she savored the taste.

Naruto couldn't help but smile at her praise as he took a bite as well.

''Do you have any plans for today?'' Yasaka asked in an attempt to start a conversation.

''I'm thinking about telling them a bit about this word. Namely about the three big factions they should look out for, though it's mainly Fallen and Devils as you said Angels don't often leave heaven. Aside from that bring them to the library so they can catch up on the history of the world as it would be suspicious if someone were to ask, well anything really.''

Yasaka nodded her head. ''Smart. Oh, Naruto-kun?''

''Yes?''

''Amaterasu-sama will be coming over today. She's interesting in seeing little Kunou while also wanting to talk to you about the people that arrived. There should be a letter in the living room if you want to see it yourself.''

''Nah it's fine. I trust your word. Though, was it specified when she would come?''

A shake of her head was his answer. ''Not really… just that she would appear and that's that.''

''I see.'' He mumbled as he finished with his food before he stood up and brought his plate to the sink. ''Anyway, i'll be going now as i had sent someone to wake them up as i want to get this done quick, especially now with someone coming over later.'' He turned to her. ''You'll be taking care of Kunou i assume?''

He was met with a nod.

''Good.'' He walked over to her and gave her a kiss on the lips and Kunou on her forehead. ''I'll be going then Yasaka-chan, Kunou-chan. See both of you later.'' He gave them a wave before adjusting the haori he wore and left the home he shared with Yasaka.

* * *

A few minutes of walking during which he enjoyed the fresh air and took in some of the people that were already awake he arrived at the same hotel he had left them at yesterday.

And there, waiting outside, some looking worse than others were the group of shinobi.

''Hey everyone, nice morning isn't it?'' He greeted them as he neared them with a smile.

He got a few groans and lazy greetings in return.

''Aw, cheer up everyone and follow me. I have certain thing to tell all of about the world we are in that is of grave importance each of you must be aware of.''

Not waiting for a reply he swiftly turned around and walked as they wordlessly followed after exchanging glances.

He led them to a tea house that wasn't too far away from them, it was one he and Yasaka would spend some time at and he managed to get the owners to prepare a room for them.

Arriving there he was greeted with a bow. ''Naruto-sama.''

He returned the greeting before walking inside, the rest following after seeing him enter without worry.

''Please prepare a cup of tea for us, Kyoko.'' He said before entering a room.

As the rest entered as well they saw him sitting on a small pillow on the floor with two wide yet low tables set next to each other. He motioned for them to take a seat as there were more pillows placed on the opposite side.

He looked at them as they sat in silence, taking note of Kiba's jumpiness. no doubt due to his dog not being allowed inside. Soon thereafter two young woman entered carrying a wooden tray with several small cups on top of it.

''Here's your tea Naruto-sama.'' They bowed as they put their tray on the table and served everyone their cup.

''Thank you.'' He said with a small smile that earned him a blush from the two while the others looked on dumbly at how quick he could get these two girl flustered. Just another thing to add to the amount of differences between this Naruto and the one they had seen before he disappeared.

Still not having said a thing he slowly lifted up his cup before blowing gently at the hot water before taking a sip, eyes closing as he savored the taste.

''Let's get straight to business shall we?'' He placed his cup down and intertwined his fingers. His blue eyes traveled over everyone present making them feel somewhat uncomfortable with how he seemed to look right through them.

''I've called us all here to talk about the world we are currently in. About certain beings that live here to be more specific.'' He looked at their faces and was satisfied to see them all pay attention.

''I'm sure you're all wondering what i mean by that and the answer to that is that this world is even more chaotic as your home. I say your, as i see this one as my home.'' He added as he could see someone wanting to speak up.

''Honestly i would've liked for Yasaka-chan to be here as well but she's busy taking care of Kunou.'' In her seat Hinata's eye twitched upon him mentioning the blonde hussy that had stolen _her_ man but quickly stopped as Naruto sent her a look.

Scratching his blond locks he took a quick sip of his tea before speaking. ''Here, in this world as strange as it may sound angels, fallen angels and devils all exist. I know it sounds hard to believe but that's just how it is. Though that's not all. Here where we currently are, Kyoto, is home to Japan's youkai.''

''What are youkai?'' Tsunade asked as she had quite an idea about the other three.

''Youkai are… well i guess the best explanation would be they are beings capable of using chakra. Their appearances resembles those of humans but with certain animal traits such as cat ears and tails. They also have the ability to hide their features if they wish as to blend in with humans as they live among them.''

They blinked as they took in the info before Tsunade spoke up again.

''You said chakra, does that mean only they can use it and is it similar to ours?''

''To answer your first question, yes they are the only ones. The other three use either holy energy or demonic energy. I'm sure you know who uses which. As for your second question, it is similar yet at the same time not. The chakra we have is much denser and purer if that makes any sense. They also don't have any tenketsu either. I don't actually know if they can use Jutsu like us but they have something called Youjutsu which is more akin to spellcraft for youkai only. There's also Senjutsu but i don't know enough about that aside that it is very rare to find a master of the art.''

Tsunade's interest was piqued at the mention of Senjutsu, her teammate Jiraiya appearing in her mind for a brief second though she didn't say anything.

''The way you're speaking to us, explaining these abilities, you obviously know these youkai correct?'' Shikamaru asked as he spoke up for the first time.

Naruto nodded. ''I do indeed.'' I know them very well though that information is not something i'm going to reveal to each of you. ''I told you that Yasaka is the leader of Kyoto and as such would of course be aware. Me being in a relationship with her she allowed me to attend some meeting she had to both get experience and make acquaintance with important youkai such as clan leaders. I also do a few jobs here and there when specifically asked as a way to keep up relationships between their clans and Yasaka as she can't do those herself and i'm probably the closest they'll get.''

''Do you sometimes substitute for Yasaka?''

''Mhm, i did. Though it was mainly it the last few months during her pregnancy as i wanted her to relax and not stress out that i took over from her. Of course i didn't do everything, certain things such as meetings required her to attend but for the rest i took care of it. And while i'm far from ready do continue doing so myself it was a good experience and Yasaka herself told me she was impressed with how i handled things.''

He took one last sip of his tea, emptying his cup doing so. ''Anyway that's all i pretty much wanted to talk about. There weren't many other places that allowed this many people in a single room while also providing privacy for those inside. Are there any questions, either about what has been talked about or not as there will be a very important person coming over sometime today and i need to be there when they appear.''

Once more Tsunade raised her hand. ''Yes actually, i'm asking if there's a possible chance to come over sometime soon? I just want to catch up with you, Yasaka and your daughter while asking a few questions as well.''

''There should be…'' Naruto put his hand in his pocket and retrieved a small device from it. He hummed as he seemed to search for something while the shinobi looked on with interest at what he was holding. ''Ah yes, i should be free Friday which is in three days from now giving Yasaka and myself some time alone. It'll be around early afternoon… is that fine?'' He looked at Tsunade who quickly nodded her head.

''Alright then, anyone else?''

Kakashi raised his hand and he motioned for him to speak.

''Ah.. i was wondering if i too could come over sometime like Tsunade.'' He refrained from using any suffixes with them no longer being in Konoha and her not being his superior.

''I don't see why not. Though it'll be after dinner as i'm not too keen on having two appointments back to back.'' Kakashi gave an eye smile.

''That's fine with me Naruto.''

''Good.'' He then stood up. ''Oh! I advice each of you to visit the library here in Kyoto to get up to date with the history of this world. You're all only seventeen, with some exceptions which means you'll have to attend school as well…''

''WHAT!" They all exclaimed before looking at him and hoping what he said was a joke. Their hopes were dashed though when he looked quite serious.

''I'm not joking. Those under eighteen have to attend school unless you have a good reason not to. I don't attend due to Yasaka so you're all screwed.'' He smirked before looking at Tsunade. ''If you want i can get you a job at the hospital that takes care of supernatural. It wouldn't require you to study much as the way in the shinobi world wounds are healed also works on people without our type of chakra. We can talk about that some more Friday though as i really have to go. Feel free to ask around for directions and hand this over once you're at the library.'' He handed over a small card that had some strange symbols on them that looked very much like Kanji.

''I'll be going now. You know where to find me if you need me so later!''

* * *

End Chapter


	11. Chapter 11

_Had a few issues uploading this chapter for some reasons but managed to eventually get it done thankfully._

Chapter 11

* * *

Naruto hummed as he was currently sitting on the couch in the living room. His fingers tapping in tune with him as he glanced at the clock hanging on the wall as Tsunade was coming over any minute now.

The past couple days had been nice. Just him, Yasaka and Kunou and no one else. It was something they really needed as they hadn't really had any alone time since Kunou was born as the shinobi had arrived in the same time frame.

The meeting they had with Amaterasu wasn't anything out of the ordinary either. It was mainly her interest in the new arrivals which he explained were and came the same way he did. After hearing that Amaterasu told them she was going to appoint a few people to investigate if there was a possible way for them to connect the two worlds together so one could travel freely.

That had been the serious portion of the meeting as after that she had practically demanded to see Kunou. She had wasted no time gushing over her after Yasaka allowed her to hold their daughter, even commenting how beautiful she was and the familiarities the small baby shared with Yasaka.

Naruto himself agreed with her words, she would probably end up as a mini Yasaka as they even had the same beautiful amber eyes as her. The only difference was her blonde hair that was a few shades darker due to his own.

The Sun Goddess had stayed for little over an hour before she had to leave as she had her own job to do. Though she did say she would come over more often which was fine with both of them while also keeping them updated if they'd find anything about his homeworld.

The sound of someone knocking on the door grabbed his attention and he was about to get up but paused as Yasaka spoke up as she entered the room.

''I'll take care of it Naruto-kun. Here, can you hold Kunou? I just fed her so expect her to sleep soon.''

Turning his head he watched as she walked over to him with a small smile on her face as she held Kunou to her breast. She was clad in a simple loose kimono that showed a lot of cleavage. No seriously Naruto sometimes wondered if it hurt with how big they were. Not even Tsunade's could compare to the two mountains on her chest.

But he wasn't complaining! Oh no, he'd be a fool to do so as they made for great and soft pillows and provided for a view that would make anyone jealous during the nightly activities they had. Unfortunately though they hadn't have sex in quite a while as Yasaka wanted to make sure she was nice and tight for him.

He wanted to complain but he couldn't as he was better than that. He did look forward to taste her flesh though and knew it would be worth it.

Carefully he took Kunou from her hands and held her close to his chest while noting she was half asleep already. Yasaka leaned down, giving him another good look at her chest before sharing a kiss with him. It was a quick kiss though she made sure to use tongue to explore his mouth, a soft whine escaping his mouth as she broke away.

She smiled softly despite the glare he sent her. She knew he wasn't serious and mainly irritated as they hadn't been intimate. She was too, however she wanted the best experience for both of them. She silently promised she would make it worth it and rock his world next time.

Patting his head much like one would do to a child she proceeded to move towards the front door where someone was waiting.

Naruto sighed softly as he was left alone. Well, not alone… He looked down at Kunou who seemed more awake then she was a minute ago. He brought Kunou up until she was at his own level before making a bunch of funny - stupid - faces at the her.

''Naruto-'' Yasaka paused as she re-entered the living room and walked in on the current scene playing out in front of her. Next to her Tsunade stopped as well as her hazel eyes looked on with amusement.

Naruto, who had his eyes closed froze upon hearing Yasaka's voice. Slowly he opened his eyes only to be met with the dull stare of Kunou which caused him to choke as he didn't know babies were capable of looking like that. He then slowly turned to Yasaka, taking note of Tsunade who was clad in a more formal kimono than the usual haori she wore.

''Y-Yasaka… this isn't what it looks like! Honest!'' He quickly said before shrinking in his seat from the stare she sent him.

Thankfully that stare didn't last long and he sighed in relief as her expression went back to a small smile. He settled Kunou on his chest as the two blondes walked over to him.

''Please take a seat Tsunade-san,'' She gestured to the seat that was on the opposite of the couch Naruto was sitting. ''I'll make us a cup of tea.'' Naruto was about to speak up, telling her that he could get a clone to do so but she already walked off before he could do so.

Naruto kept his eyes on her behind though as she walked with a light sway of the hips, unable to see the smile on her face as she knew what he was doing. In her seat Tsunade felt her eye twitch as she watched Naruto blatantly stare as Yasaka walked away, seeing first hand how much of a pervert he had turned into.

She was glad Jiraiya wasn't here as the man would've fainted on the spot after laying his eyes on Yasaka. Even she had to admit that the woman was incredibly beautiful, far surpassing anyone else she had ever seen. She herself was revered as the most beautiful kunoichi back in their world but even she couldn't hold a candle to Yasaka.

She had everything from a body any hot-blooded male would lust after with proportions that would make any female self conscious and jealous. Exotic features such as her eyes and long golden blonde hair that just seemed to shine constantly.

She honestly still couldn't quite believe Naruto managed to score her and was definitely going to ask how the two of them got together. She still wasn't quite sure how to feel about the fact that the blond gaki she knew was a father already.

Though, looking at him now and seeing firsthand how he was looking at his daughter, Kunou, like she was the most precious thing in the world she couldn't help but feel happy for him. It seemed like a family is what he truly wanted, someone to care for and likewise take care of. She only hoped that when she would meet his mother in the afterlife she wouldn't kill her as no doubt she would have thrown a fit the moment she would've heard of that.

Footsteps were heard and she turned to see Yasaka walking in the room carrying a small tray with three cups of hot, steaming tea. She placed one cup in front of her to which Tsunade thanked her before placing the other two for herself and Naruto.

Yasaka made herself comfortable as she sat down on the couch before cuddling into Naruto, resting her head on his shoulder as the two shared a quick kiss before looking at Tsunade.

''So, Naruto-kun told me you wanted to speak with us, Tsunade-san?''

''Ah, that's correct Yasaka-dono.'' She made sure to use the correct suffix one of her position deserved. While she and Naruto were a couple she wasn't quite sure if she would appreciate being addressed by her name only.

Yasaka waved her hand with a soft giggle. ''Just Yasaka is fine Tsunade-san. Seeing how you're important to Naruto-kun i'll allow it.''

The Ex-Hokage nodded. ''I see, then please call me by my name as well. No need for 'san'.''

''Alright Tsunade, what is it that you want to talk about.'' It was Naruto who spoke this time.

Tsunade felt her fingers twitch, still not used at being addressed by her first name by Naruto. ''Well, i honestly wanted to know a little bit more about the woman that managed to ensnare the gaki- I mean Naruto.'' She corrected herself as she couldn't keep calling him that, giving him the same respect he gave her by using his first name.

''Well,'' Naruto shared a look with Yasaka who nodded her head. ''It started pretty much from the moment i woke up in the hospital. A nurse came in, most likely to check up on me but was surprised i was already awake and healed. At least that's what i assume. Before i could ask anything the woman was gone which was quite a surprise…'' He chuckled a bit as Tsunade listened on.

''Luckily for me though Yasaka-chan came in barely a minute later. Though, the first thing i did when i saw her was compliment her on her beauty which she thankfully took no offense to. There was something akin to a spark the moment our eyes met. While i wouldn't call it love on first sight there definitely was something and i knew i wasn't the only one.'' He looked at Yasaka who nodded and took over.

''I asked what he was as he had chakra circulating inside of him which can only be accessed by Youkai. Though i admit i already had somewhat of an idea despite how ridiculous it might've sound with how and where he was found. We talked for a bit more, exchanging names before i left and sent someone to bring him some clothes and someone else to direct him to my office to discuss certain things.

Once in my office where we could talk without anyone listening in Naruto-kun revealed that he was from a different world altogether, confirming my suspicions. I then told him about the supernatural world as being in Kyoto which is where most of the Youkai reside it wouldn't do any good to not inform him of that. By the time the two of us were done it was getting dark and i offered him a guest room in what was back than my home. He accepted it, despite his earlier protest.'' Yasaka sent him a playful glare causing him to scratch him cheek.

It wasn't his fault he didn't like to free load off of people.

Naruto spoke up once more. ''Two months, that's how long i had been staying here as a guest of Yasaka-chan. Of course i made sure to help out as much as possible as i am many things but a freeloader i am not. I would deliver certain papers to important people, the papers not being too important themselves as people had come to know me for a bit. Though their knowledge was mostly that i stayed with Yasaka and they must've thought i was good if she allowed me to stay. During those two months we would spend a lot of time together. Eating together, watching movies and just being helpful to me.

It was due to all of that i began to develop feelings for her, though back than i wasn't quite sure what exactly it was that i felt other than liking being near her. Though that is mainly due to the lack of parents or any parental figure to know which emotions were which…''

A flash of sadness crossed his face but it was gone just as quickly as it came. Yasaka and Tsunade too had a sad expression though both for different reasons.

Yasaka, for being reminded what kind of childhood he had and what he had endured while Tsunade silently cursed her sensei for how he had handled Naruto.

''So one afternoon i decided to just go for it and asked Yasaka out. I'm pretty sure i've never been more nervous than i was back then while waiting for her answer but to my relief she said yes.'' He said with a smile as he adjusted Kunou so the little girl was more comfortable in his arms.

Tsunade looked at Yasaka for confirmation as the blonde nodded. She had been pleasantly surprised when he decided to ask her out. She had actually been wondering how long he would wait with asking her, especially after teasing him with pecks on the cheek every now and then. While it was risky, the fact that he was a Kitsune Youkai like her made her willing to take the chance as there weren't any other men she had shown any interest in regardless of their interest in her, or rather her body and possible power.

She didn't care for the age difference between them. Youkai, much like the three main factions had a long life so even if he were a decade or two younger than her it wouldn't matter and she certainly didn't look like it.

''The night went very well…'' He blushed a bit as he remembered his rather bold actions. He honestly didn't quite know what caused him to be so direct but was glad as it paid off. ''After that we went on more dates, we also began sleeping together. Not in a sexual way or anything just to be in the other's presence. All until the night came where i turned into a man.'' Yasaka blushed at being remembered at her own actions that night. Though she didn't regret it for it was oh so pleasurable.

''I see. I'm glad you've found someone to love Naruto. I can see that you truly care for another and just wanted to make sure…'' Tsunade told him with a smile towards Yasaka, thanking the woman to give Naruto what he always wanted. Love, acceptance, she gave him that in spades and he needed that. ''Though, am i wrong to assume she wasn't planned?'' Tsunade pointed to Kunou who was asleep on his chest.

The two nodded. ''Correct, i wasn't even aware myself that i was pregnant as fertility rates among Youkai are very low so even with how many times Naruto-kun and I did it ending up pregnant didn't really cross my mind. I don't mind it though and upon receiving the news Naruto-kun was very happy.'' She said with a smile as she rubbed his hand with her thumb.

''Wait, you are a Youkai?'' Tsunade asked and Yasaka realised what she said.

Before she could say anything Naruto silenced her with a kiss before whispering that it was alright. ''We were going to tell her anyway, remember?''

Nodding, Yasaka moved to stand up before the air around her shimmered and Tsunade's eyes flew wide open as nine, long golden tails appeared behind Yasaka along with a pair of fox ears on top of her head.

''Yo-You're a Kyuubi…'' Tsunade breathed out as she slowly overcame her shock. Looking at Naruto she saw him looking at Yasaka with a warm smile as one of her tails moved to caress his cheek before moving down to do the same to Kunou.

''Correct, i'm Yasaka, Kyuubi Youkai, leader of Kyoto and the mother of Naruto-kun's child.'' She fully introduced herself with a small pulse of power coming from her enough to make Tsunade's breath hitch as it hit her. The pulse of power disappeared as quick as it appeared before Yasaka hid her tails and ears and sat back down.

''You should've expected that you know…'' Naruto's voice reached her. ''How else do you think I, or Yasaka were aware of the supernatural. The first time i laid my eyes on her she had her tails and ears out to see but i only found her more beautiful like that.'' His compliments earning his a kiss on the cheek.

''But.. i read in a book about the supernatural that Youkai have longer, much longer lifespan. How are you going to handle that?''

Naruto clicked his tongue, hoping she wouldn't bring this up or at least not currently. Yasaka sent him a look wondering what he was going to reply with. Making eye contact with her he sent her a wink only she noticed as Naruto prepared to conjure up some bullshit.

''Easy. You see, she's mated to me and such as her mate my lifespan has extended greatly. Unfortunately this is only something Kitsune Youkai are capable of as they are very rare amongst the several races and finding a mate is a one time only type of thing.'' He finished explaining her his quickly put together lie.

''I see…'' Tsunade nodded her head as she seemed to buy what he just said much to his silent relief. ''Does that mean your daughter, Kunou was it, will have tails and ears as well?''

Naruto nodded. ''Yep, it'll take a bit before they appear though. A month at minimum and three max?'' He turned to Yasaka who nodded. ''So there you have it. Thankfully there are techniques to hide her features once they appear to keep humans unaware, something every Youkai knows or else living amongst humans would be impossible.''

Tsunade hummed before glancing to a clock hanging on the wall. ''One more question before i'm finished. When you said they had to attend school were you serious or joking?''

Here Naruto smirked. ''I'm dead serious, Tsunade. They aren't eighteen nor do either of them have any sort of diploma. They will have to go to school.''

''But what about yourself?'' She countered. ''You aren't eighteen either even if you look like it.''

''Well, neither of them are currently sleeping with the leader of Kyoto's Youkai Faction are they? It had benefits you know aside from sleeping in the same bed with a woman like Yasaka.''

The deadpanned look sent his way made him almost burst out laughing, the only thing stopping him from doing so was the sleeping from of Kunou. With a shake of her head Tsunade got up, Yasaka doing the same and Naruto following though much more careful that the other two.

Walking up to the two Tsunade and Yasaka shared somewhat of a hug before she moved over to Naruto. She still couldn't believe that with a single year he was gone he managed to end up as a father. She was surprised as well on just how good he seemed to handle his new responsibilities almost like it came natural.

She allowed herself to smile as she watched him gently rub Kunou's cheek with his finger.

''Naruto… can i…'' Tsunade hesitantly spoke up. He looked down at her to see what she was asking and gave a nod. She walked a bit closer towards him as he held the sleeping form of Kunou out a bit making it easier for her to get a proper look at her.

Much like he had done not even a minute ago, Tsunade carefully traced a finger over the newborn's cheek. They all watched, Yasaka included, as she shuffled slightly in her sleep before she pulled back with a smile.

''Thank you.'' Tsunade said softly while looking at the two. She felt elated as she got a good look of the beautiful baby Naruto and Yasaka had created. ''Anyway it's time for me to leave. It has been nice talking to you and i'm glad that Naruto is in good hands.'' She bowed to Yasaka who smiled in return.

''It was nice meeting you as well Tsunade. Naruto-kun had been a pleasant addition to my life i can't see myself without him.'' Her words caused a warmth to fill him which he let know by releasing purified Kyuubi chakra as its warmth washed over everyone in the room. Kunou seemed to unconsciously snuggle deeper into him while Yasaka closed her eyes for a moment and basked in it.

''Let us show you out.'' She said as she slowly opened her eyes.

They walked her to the front door before Yasaka opened it and let her leave. She paused however as Naruto spoke up. ''Ah Tsunade,'' The woman looked at him. ''Tell Kakashi to come around seven as we'll be able to receive him.''

He received a nod from her along with a wave that was returned before she continued her walk. He and Yasaka watched her leave for a bit before moving back inside.

''She seemed nice.'' Yasaka commented as the two walked back to the living room.

Naruto hummed. ''Yeah she's alright. I'm still a bit on the edge with the others including Kakashi so i'm not sure how the meeting we'll have with him later will pass by…'' A clone popped up in existence next to him, having mastered the technique to the point it was done without any hand signs or smoke. He handed Kunou over before mentally giving it the command to bring her to her crib before dispelling himself.

The clone took her before walking off leaving Naruto to sigh. A pair of arms wrapped around him from behind as Yasaka pressed herself against him. He could feel her breast squished between both himself and her even with both their clothes still on. He turned around in her grasp and Yasaka, not being too much shorter than he was cupped his cheeks with her hands before standing on her tippy toes while pulling him closer and kissing him soundly on the lips.

His hands weren't idly as he kissed back with fervor, their tongues dueling with another before he lifted her up, his hands holding onto her backside as Yasaka locked her ankles behind him. ''Mmm, Ya-Yasaka~'' He growled out her name in between kisses.

A pleasant shudder ran through her body as he called her name. The amount of lust she could sense coming from his words doing nothing but excite her. Disengaging from the kiss, panting with a slight flush she leaned up till she was next to his ear, her arms wrapped around his neck.

''Naru.. be-bedroom, now!'' She whimpered out between slight stutters as he began laying kisses on her neck.

He paused as her words reached him, leaning back before looking her in the eye to see if she was serious or not. She was.

A smile broke through as he claimed her lips once more before making use of a shunshin to directly appear in their bedroom. Yasaka let herself onto the ground before pushing him towards the bed. The back of his legs coming in contact with the furniture made him fall onto it though he quickly propped himself up by using his elbows just in time to catch her undoing her kimono.

His eyes were glued to her form as she slowly undid her kimono starting with her shoulders which made her large breast pop out and end up supported by one of her arms. She licked her lips in both a seductive and suggestive manner, her amber orbs twinkling as she could clearly see the effect she was having on him as she noticed the bulge he sported.

Twirling around once she locked eyes with him before with a wink she removed her hand from beneath her breast, simultaneously causing the kimono to drop as well. Yasaka couldn't help but feel but excited as she rubbed her thighs together from the hungry look in his eyes as he stared at her naked from. She didn't bother wearing any panties or a bra, the latter due to her nipples being very sensitive and needing to feed Kunou quite often while the former was that she just didn't feel like it especially not in her own house.

Raising a hand to her mouth she bit her finger while motioning for him to rid himself of his clothes with her other hand. Naruto wasted no time doing what she asked and quickly rid himself of his clothing and threw them off to the side, his eyes never leaving her form.

With a sway in her steps she slowly moved towards the bed as Naruto scooted back a bit and got on with her knees. Soft laughter escaped her lips as she could see the anticipation in his blue eyes before crawling over to him. Her breast swaying from side to side with every movement she made until she straddles his waist. The couple shared a moan as his length rubbed against her lower lips as they again met it a kiss filled with lust and passion.

Saliva was exchanged as their hands roamed the other's body unrestricted. His hands moving up and down her back before coming to rest on her meaty cheeks which he gave a nice, firm squeeze. Her own hands moved up and down his chest, getting a good feel of his muscles he had earned from working out.

It was Naruto who broke their liplock in favor for burying his face in her chest, his lips kisses and nipping at her breast as Yasaka rolled her neck while running her fingers through his blond hair and keeping his head against her chest.

Her breath hitched as he flicked one of her nipples with his tongue, his eyes rolling up to meet her lust filled ones before going back to the job at hand. He circled her breast with his mouth while making sure to tease her sensitive buds with his tongue before beginning to groan as Yasaka began to grind herself against his member.

He removed himself from her breast upon feeling her grinding her wet sex against him and let out a hiss as he increased the grip he hand on her behind before getting himself on control. It actually took a bit of effort to stop himself from releasing right then and there. He was saved however as Yasaka paused before reaching down between them and wrapping her fingers around his length.

His member, now partially coated in her juiced made it easier for her to stroke him firmly and she relished in the groans he released before feeling that he had a long enough break and pushed his head towards her other breast that had been left out.

Finally Yasaka had enough and used one hand to push him onto his back while she kept stroking his length. Naruto wanted to fight it at first but as he understood she wanted to get to the main event he allowed himself to fall onto his back, his head coming to rest on a pillow making it more comfortable for him.

Raising herself a bit she gave him one last stroke before positioning him right at her wet, dripping sex and with one last sensual lick of her lips her lower lips parted as she allowed him entry.

Yasaka's thighs quivered as she felt the familiar sensation of being stretched out oh so pleasantly as she dug her fingers in his chest. She felt Naruto massage her thighs as she continued to lower herself on him, her moans increasing in pitch every second he was stretching her out.

Finally, after what seemed like forever her firm ass came to rest on his pelvic area. A shuddering breath escaped her slightly parted lips as he was completely inside of her. She felt her own walls cling tightly around him, molding around his length to fit him and him only.

Meanwhile, Naruto was enjoying the sensations his lower area was experiencing. Finally after so long -not really but still- he was back inside of her. And now, as he watched her lightly panting and sweaty form he couldn't help but admit that the wait was indeed worth it as much as he disliked it. His hands hadn't stopped running up and down her thighs even as Yasaka began grinding back and forth.

''Ah Yasaka…'' He whispered out her name as she gave a little bounce. Her eyes met his and he could practically feel the lust coming off of her with just a simple glance.

Instead of replying with words Yasaka took a hold of one of his hands and placed it on her breast before placing her own back on his chest. Satisified with how he was groping her breast she then began to bounce, slowly first as to savor every small movement she made before gradually increasing the pace which did wonderful things to her body as she moaned and writhed on top of him.

All Naruto could do while this was happening was lay there and take it. And take it he did as he just enjoyed their current act of intimacy, letting Yasaka set the pace while he would thrust back a bit each time she came down. How many men would kill to be in his place, to see the expression of pleasure Yasaka sported.

He didn't know nor care as the view he was currently presented with was for his eyes only and he would make sure of that.

With that said Naruto had enough of being on the bottom, while he usually didn't really care he wanted more and so with a tug of his hand he pulled her flush against his chest. Her panting and sweat covered body contacting his though he paid it no mind as he rolled them over so he was on top. Her previous look of surprise was replaced by a sinful one as she surrendered herself over to him

Not giving her time to recover he began to set a pace that would make her beg for more and he would comply.

He only hoped they'd be done by the time Kakashi would arrive.

* * *

It was little after noon and a large group consisting of the Konoha shinobi bar Tsunade and Kakashi. Sasuke and Hinata were present as well, so were the trio from Suna.

They were currently having lunch as a grill Choji had picked out as he was the only one of them who had taken time to look for what sort of restaurants there were near the hotel they were staying.

Each of them were clothes in different outfits to fit in more with the population as Gaara, Kankuro and Sasuke's outfits stood out too much. Even Lee had changed from his green jumpsuit into something casual much to the shock of the rest.

Naruto had been kind enough to give each of them a weekly stipend until they would figure out what to do next which they were to use to buy themselves clothes and pay for food.

''So,'' Ino began as she took another bite of a piece of Yakitori. ''What do you all think of Naruto? I mean, we haven't seen him in over a year and all the sudden he's a father for god's sake!'' She threw her hands up at the end as she raised her voice.

Hinata's pale eyes darkened at being reminded of what had happened back in the hospital, something Sasuke took notice of.

''Fuck that!'' Kiba exclaimed as he slammed his fist on the table, startling a few of them. ''Did you see that literal babe he was with? I want to know how Naruto of all people managed to score her. Hell, even Sasuke was checking her out and he's as asexual as they come.'' If Kiba was hoping for a reaction out of him he was wrong as Sasuke replied with his trademark 'Hn'. Though inwardly he was wondering the same as he had used his sharingan to memorize the blonde woman his rival had managed to knock up.

Hinata's fingers twitched in agitation as she listened to Kiba's rambling. Her mind replying the scene in the hospital and how close _her_ Naruto-kun was with that skank. She had stolen him from her! They were meant to be, destined even. All the training she had done, each improvement she made was all thrown aside due to that blonde bitch!

He was so different as well. He was her pillar of strength, countless of hours she had spent training, mastering her Clan's techniques but for what?

By now Sasuke was glancing at her from the corner of his eyes. He was probably the only one seeing how she was acting now which reminded him of his younger self. He had quite an idea what it caused as slight changes began when Ino mentioned Naruto being a father and only increasing with Kiba's comment.

He only hoped she wouldn't do anything foolish. Back when he first laid his eyes on her he was briefly able to sense her power and was floored with just how overwhelming it was. There was no chance in hell Hinata would survive an encounter if they were to fight but her unhealthy obsession with Naruto might force it to come to that.

His musings were put to a stop as he, along with the others looked outside just Naruto past by with walking next to him a tall, seeing how he was even taller than Naruto, black haired, muscular young man while the two seemed to be in a conversation. They all watched as Naruto seemed to laugh over something that was said before pointing his hand to the building they were in.

Walking behind the two they saw the blonde they recognized as Yasaka who was carrying her daughter in her arms with another blonde young woman walking next to her who seemed to be focused on the baby she was holding.

The sound of the door opening was heard and they all turned their heads around as they could hear Naruto's voice.

''...Hahaha really? If you were anyone else i'd find that hard to believe you know? Don't worry about that, i have a reservation here so we can go and walk on through. You alright Yasaka-chan?''

''I'm fine Naruto-kun.''

They watched as Naruto and his small group walked past their booth, though he did spare them a glance before dismissing them like they weren't even there as he pointed to an empty booth that was at the other side from where they were currently all seated.

Naruto and the dark haired young man both let the blondes sit down first before sitting down themselves before watching as Yasaka leaned into Naruto.

Hinata averted her gaze as watching them any longer might bring out her psychopathic tendencies while Choji had to restrain Ino who wanted to walk over there, both because of Naruto ignoring them and because she wouldn't mind getting to know who that hunk was sitting opposite of him.

Sakura looked solemnly at them, seeing the company Naruto was with and how happy he seemed. A quick glance to Sasuke showed her he seemed interested as well, even if he tried to hide it.

A waitress showed up with a tray holding a bottle of Sake and four small cups who walked to their table and greeted them, using the respective 'san' and 'sama' suffixes behind each name.

By channeling chakra to their ears they managed to catch the names of the other blonde and black haired male which were Kuisha and Sairaorg before she served them the cups and Sake bottle while telling them their food would be served shortly.

A few of them glanced down at their own drinks which consisted of soda as they weren't old enough to be allowed any sort of alcohol, this world the values of old enough to kill old enough to drink and such didn't hold up.

They then saw Naruto slip something out of his pocket and put it underneath the table and just like that they were no longer able to hear a word that was being said. Another quick glance from him showed that he knew they were trying to listen in on them and put an end to that.

* * *

End Chapter.

For those that like Hinata, stop sending me PM's about adding her and turning this into a harem. I don't like her character, at all. So if you want to see the two together go look at any of the other thousands of stories that have them as a pairing as that won't happen in this fic or any of mine to be frank.

I dislike her and sending me a bunch of pissy Pm's isn't going to change that. Not now. Not ever.

Anyway, next chapter you can expect a small time skip while i'll be introducing more Devils.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

* * *

Scorch marks littered the area while wisps of blue flames were licking away at small patches of grass that remained.

Molten rock was clearly visible as well, still sizzling with heat as it came in contact with a thin stream of water that ran through the area.

In the middle of all of this Naruto could be seen, shirtless while panting lightly as he held onto his arm with one hand while clenching his fingers into a fist with the other.

''Almost.'' He muttered to himself as he looked at his hand and the light burn marks that had already began healing. He was in his youkai form. His five tails swaying gently behind him as he hadn't been able to stretch his extra appendages in a while and this was as good of an time as ever.

Shaking his head, Naruto rolled his shoulders before he jumped up high in the air. Once there his hands went through a set of hand seals the fox inside of him had shown him and ending with a horse seal.

He took a deep breath, his chest expanding with his head thrown back before releasing the build up air in the form of a concentrated thin beam of blue flames beneath him. The flames were expelled with enough force to keep him in the air and he looked on as the previously thin stream of flames rapidly expanded into a literal tsunami the instant it came in contact with the ground and expending in every direction by dozens of meters instantly.

Still in the air he rotated his body so he was now parallel to the ground and held out his hand in front of his, palm facing downwards. A Rasengan spiraled into existence within a second and carefully he began adding wind chakra to to the spiraling sphere he was holding.

The effect was immediate as the winds in the area picked up by a considerable amount, further fueling the flames back on the ground.

The temperature in the surrounding area had risen greatly since he had caused the tsunami of flames below him and with the next jutsu he was ready to finish it.

The Rasengan in his hand began to brighten slightly as a sign of him successfully infusing wind with it. Hand still aimed downwards at the blazing inferno and with a sudden burst of wind natured chakra his wind infused Rasengan shot forward.

Naruto had just enough time to pull off a replacement technique which turned out to be a smart move as his Rasengan reached the ground in an instant and the resulting explosion was absolutely enormous.

From his spot, safe and several hundred feet away Naruto watched the result of his two techniques, pleased at the over two hundred feet high cloud of dust and dirt that was shot up in the air. However, his expression quickly shifted into one of horror as he knew Yasaka was going to reprimand him for that. Especially since even from this distance the ground shook like he was right next to it.

That, plus the cloud of dust that one would no doubt able to see from Kyoto he knew he was in for trouble.

Releasing a soft sigh Naruto turned around and began treading back, dragging his feet along every step. Taking as much time as he needed for he doubted the punishment he was going to receive was worth of hurrying up.

Then, he paused as realization struck. Yasaka no doubt had seen or felt what just happened and knew that it was him that was responsible for it. And what if she knew he would take his time returning home?

Naruto shuddered as he let his imagination run wild and those weren't pleasant one bit. So with that in mind faster than he himself though he bolted back home and hoped for the best.

It took him less than a minute to arrive at their shared home. It would've been less but the rather busy and narrow streets didn't allow him to move anywhere near his top speed. He couldn't use the roofs either as they weren't built for that.

He silently opened the door and made his way inside, locking the door behind him before. He slowly made his way through their home, carefully not to make a sound while silently praying that Yasaka wasn't home at the moment. Perhaps visiting a friend or… something?

His fears however were proven real when he entered the living room and froze mid-step as there, sitting on the couch with Kunou in her arms she was, her eyes locked onto his form the moment he stepped inside.

He gulped but didn't say a thing, merely being silent while looking anywhere but her.

''Hello Naruto-kun.'' Yasaka eventually greeted him. On reflex his eyes briefly met hers, only to shudder from the overly sweet smile she sported, one so fake even a blind man could tell.

''Ah.. H-hello Yasaka-chan.'' He shakily returned the greeting and she hummed.

''I heard you've been busy.'' She said surprisingly casually and he winced at what she was implying.

''I uh… would it help if i said i'm sorry?'' Naruto asked as he managed to make eye contact with her while crossing his fingers.

''Haah…'' Yasaka breathed out softly and shook her head lightly. ''Naruto, sit down.'' She patted the empty space next to her on the couch.

He gulped but nonetheless complied with her request and walked over to her before sitting down softly.

A moment of silence reigned between them which was eventually broken as Kunou woke up. Knowing what she wanted Yasaka, who was currently clothed in her Miko outfit parted her top, freeing her breast which attracted his attention as his eyes locked with the pair of globes that bounced slightly.

A smirk graced Yasaka's features as she knew where he was looking before she brought Kunou to one of her breast and popped a nipple in her mouth, silencing her as she fed.

''You know…'' Naruto began, ''Is it weird if i were to say that i'm quite jealous at the moment?''

The deadpan stare he was rewarded with pretty much answered that.

''You're not off the hook yet Naruto-kun. You remember what i told you a while ago, correct? Yet, i felt the tremors even from here, not to mention that just looking outside gave away your position.'' She sighed as she shook her head. ''Naruto, Naruto, Naruto… what am i going to do with you.'' She turned her head to face him only to see him staring at his feet.

Her gaze softened considerably at that as she knew that he knew he screwed up.

If anyone else, such as those shinobi would see him like that they would've thought they were in a illusion as Naruto didn't even put up a fight. Compared to his old self who would've argued even for the smallest things.

But they didn't know Yasaka like he did as surrendering was the best option, especially when he himself knew he was at fault.

''And the worst is that you didn't even bother putting up a barrier in the least.''

Hold on!

Naruto snapped his head up and look at her with a single eyebrow raised. ''...Barrier?''

Yasaka blinked, her mouth opening and closing several times before she exhaled deeply and closed her eyes. ''I never told you how to create barriers did i…'' She said more so to herself than him.

She paused briefly and averted her gaze down at Kunou who had stopping suckling from her breast and covered them up much to his silent displeasure.

''I guess the blame lays partly with me then as well as i should've shown you how to put up a barrier. Especially with how simple it really is. But i digress, though don't expect to get away with it scot free you hear me? As by then you will know how to place barriers around to keep any damage inside.''

She got a nod from him and a loving smile formed on her pretty face.

''Good. Now, how about i make us some lunch? I can only assume you're hungry.''

His eyes lit up and he nodded once more. With a giggle she leaned over to him and shared a quick kiss before handing him their daughter who was still awake as the child's curious amber eyes met blue ones of him.

He brought her up to face level and started to shower her with kisses, stopping as Kunou's chubby hands clasped his cheeks which prompting him to stick his tongue out playfully.

Yasaka, who was now standing up giggled in the sleeve of her haori before with a light shake of her head made her way to the kitchen to prepare some food for both of them.

From the corner of his eyes he saw Yasaka leave and he took the opportunity to turn his body before letting himself fall back so he was now laying on the couch with Kunou on his chest. Her small hands holding onto his dark blue haori he wore while she stared curiously at him.

It was cute.

The sight of her small hands attempting to reach up at him. He reached up and gently rubbed the top of her head with two of his fingers, idly wondering when her ears and tails were going to appear.

His musings were put to a halt as the scent of freshly cooked noodles dipped in broth reached his nose. Quicker than one might've expected he sat back up. Though he made sure Kunou was safe while doing so.

Just in time as well as Yasaka choose that moment to enter the room he was in. Her hands carrying a wooden tray that had two bowls on top of it which were filled with steaming hot ramen made by Yasaka herself.

She placed the tray down on the low table in front of him and removed both bowls from it.

Gracefully Yasaka then moved into a seiza position before gesturing for him to join her. Which he did, after creating a clone to bring Kunou to her room and play with her to tire her out so she would go to sleep.

The clone did what he commanded it to do and he then joined Yasaka as he moved into a seiza position as well. Thankfully Yasaka had cushions he could use which made it more comfortable.

''itadakimasu.'' They both said before they dug in.

* * *

A door was opened as Naruto stepped out, naked with the exception of the towel that he had around his waist.

Just a single step out of the changing room and immediately the hot steam of the onsen came in contact which was quite a contrast with the somewhat chilly air.

''N-Naruto! W-what are you doing here you baka! This is the girls side!''

He turned his head as he heard his someone screeching at him and his eyebrow quirked upwards as he Ino, Sakura, Hinata and Tenten huddled together in a corner while using an arm to cover up their chest despite having lowered themselves to chin deep.

He also took note of Hinata who seemed to be confused whether she should be covering herself up more or unashamedly look at him like he was a piece of meat.

''Oh? Didn't you know that it's co-ed at the onsen today? As for why i'm here,'' He gestured to the hot water in front of him. ''I think that speaks for itself, no?'' He proceeded to ignore them as he made his way towards the hot water.

He tested the water with his feet, nodding his head in satisfaction upon feeling it clash with his skin. Slowly he then lowered himself into the onsen, undoing the towel just as it was about to come in contact with the water.

A long, blissful sigh escaped his lips as the hot water did wonders to his body and muscles. He ducked his head underwater before coming back up and throwing his head back as water dripped from his now wet hair. With a light shake of his head he calmly made his way over to a portion of the onsen he knew he was able to sit down and did so. He hung his head down and closed his eyes as he just enjoyed the calming sensation.

He tuned them out as the quartet began talking again after a moment, most likely to see if he was going to peek at them or not.

Heh, how ridiculous.

They weren't even worth paying attention to really. He literally saw Yasaka naked everyday when they would go to bed together and neither of those four came even close to her beauty. Hell, he doubted anyone could match the gentle aura surrounding her combined with a body woman would kill for.

And it was all for him.

Looking at it like that made Naruto appreciate just how lucky he was for ending up here and meeting her at the right time.

And now they had Kunou, their daughter who was the proof of their relationship. Who would've thought that it be him, Uzumaki Naruto, who everyone thought was a dense, loudmouthed boy with childish ideals to enter a relationship first?

''...Haha, that's a good one Choji, still though- Eh Naruto?'' The loud, boisterous voice of Kiba was heard. ''Ino? Hinata, Tenten and Sakura are here as well!?''

''Shut up dog breath! And watch those eyes of yours.''

Naruto let out a groan at Ino's loud voice before opening a single eye and saw Kiba standing there along with the other guys with only Gaara not being present. Even Sasuke was there, though he did his best to look disinterested as he tightened the towel around his waist with Sakura in the same vicinity as he was.

He chuckled softly to himself as Sasuke took note of him and made his way over to him, stopping a few feet away before entering the onsen and making sure his privates were covered as he came to a stop a couple feet away from him.

The others got in as well, he took note of Kiba and Kankuro flexing their muscles in an attempt to impress either of the girls while gradually making their way towards where he was at much like Sasuke had done.

He silently cursed as his relaxation was probably going to be put to an end as they were most likely going to bombard him with questions.

''So Naruto,''

….And there it was.

''Yes?'' He peered open a single blue eye and looked at Kiba who was the one that spoke.

''Ah.. uhm, you know you never how you and what's her name…''

''Yasaka.'' Naruto filled in with a dry tone that got him to nod.

''Yes, her!. You never told us how you two ended up you know? I mean, you are… well you and she is, like, a total babe.''

In the water next to Kiba a slapping sound was heard as Shikamaru smacked himself in the face and groaned.

Surprisingly Sasuke gave a light shake of his head though Naruto could tell he was interested as well.

Naruto looked around and he could see they were all quite interested. Even the girls and moved a bit closer all while acting inconspicuous which didn't work at all.

''Honestly, i have explained how we got together to both Kakashi and Tsunade and it's somewhat of a long story so i'll make it short. If you want the full version you can ask either of them as i'm not in the mood.

Short version is that she helped me out when i first arrived here, information, a place to stay and such. We both got along surprisingly well especially since i appeared out of nowhere. So, time passes and i began to develop something for her which at the time i wasn't sure what it was. And how could i not, she was so kind and had a gentle aura around her. Combine that with a body that would put any kunoichi to shame i eventually asked her out.''

He saw them look at him in surprise upon hearing it was him that made the first move and proceeded to correct him.

''Though that was only after she had began to show in interest in me as like i said i wasn't quite sure what these feelings i felt at the time actual meant. Konoha had been less than gracious when it came to that but whatever. After that we went on more dates and, well i assume you can guess what happened next as certain events had to happen for Kunou to be born.''

He chuckled as he saw some of them looking jealous towards him and/or grumbling curses which only made him laugh louder.

''Ah, i forgot. None of you have actually felt a woman's touch… Or a man's'' He looked at the four girls who were huddled together a bit away from them. ''Unless,'' He turned his head to the side where Sasuke was sitting not bothered by the glares sent his way.

Seeing the gaze the blond sent him Sasuke felt something akin to annoyance filling him, the smug smile he wore didn't help either. ''What.''

His smile widened. ''I asked if you're still an Uke.''

The response he got was a glare accompanied by his trademark grunt before looking the other way. Unable to hold it in any longer Naruto threw his head back and laughed loudly, earning some confused looks as they didn't understand what he had said.

''A-ano Naruto-kun?''

He stopped laughing as a meek voice reached his earns. Turning his head his eyes landed on Hinata who quickly blushed and tried to hide herself as she lowered herself in the water so only her head remained.

''Yes?'' He said as polite as he could. He didn't really like the girl, not after what had happened in the hospital and in front of Yasaka of all people. Before that he was just indifferent about her and her weird crush she had on him. How could she love him if they never had a single proper conversation?

He didn't like the look in her eyes when she would watch Yasaka

''Do, do you r-really l-love _Yasaka_?'' She asked with slight stutter and he narrowed his eyes as he could hear the venom in her voice when she spoke Yasaka's name.

Neji on the other hand closed his eyes and shook his head in exasperation. _'Hinata-sama, when will you accept that Naruto has changed. Everyone can see how happy he is with her and you only have yourself to blame.'_

''Of course i do,'' He replied without a moment's hesitation and a warm smile. ''If you know her like i do it's practically impossible not to fall in love with a woman like her. And when you're as charming as i am it's hard not to have those feeling returned you know.''

''Oh really Naruto-kun~'' A soft, mellifluous voice was heard and he along with everyone else snapped their heads to the source and his eyes widened a bit at seeing Yasaka there naked with only a towel covering her. Her long blonde hair was still in its usual long and loose ponytail while her amber eyes were looking at him.

Looking around Naruto growled as he saw everyone looking her up and down suggestively. Even the girls were looking at her, though that was more out of jealousy than lust as even with a towel covering the important parts her large breast still threatened to spill out.

Still holding eye contact with her he sent her a wink before releasing a large amount of killing intent, shocking them and causing all of their heads to swivel in his direction. Yasaka took that opportunity remove the tower before lowering into the water while sending him a warm smile.

He took note of that but settled for a glare. ''I would appreciate it if you would _not_ look at Yasaka, the _mother_ of my _daughter_ like she's some piece of meat.''

Seeing that they got the message he lessened his glare and the killing intent he previously radiated was gone.

''Damn it!'' Both Kiba and Kankuro said at the same time as they quickly turned around only to see she was submerged to her head. Thankfully the water was muddled which stopped anyone's attempts of peeking by looking at her from underwater.

Naruto's fingers twitched in agitation as he heard those two. Looking to his left where Sasuke was he splashed him with water as he saw him staring at Yasaka with his sharingan active.

Yasaka from where she was saw what he was doing at laughed softly to herself. A smirk slowly crept on her face along with mischief that sparkled in her eyes as she began making her way towards them.

At first they thought she was heading for the other girls and Ino silenced Hinata's protest by by placing her hand on her mouth. She was curious about this woman that managed to conquer Naruto's heart which back than she was sure was still for Sakura. Likewise she also wished to know more about what it was about Naruto that had attracted her to him.

The blonde was incredibly beautiful Ino wondered if she was even human as someone like her would have no problem finding a partner.

Yasaka's smirk only widened as she saw the surprised looks on the four girls as she made her way past them and instead seemed to make her way towards Naruto.

She kept her distance traversed through the water past Kiba and Lee as she took note of their lingering gazes.

Naruto sat up straight as Yasaka made her way towards him. He held his hands out as an invite which she accepted as she proceeded to straddle him. He wrapped his arms around her thin waist and pressed her against him, her generous bust smashed in between them as she laid her head on his shoulder.

''Damn…'' Kiba voiced which got nods in agreements from the others as they watched the two and couldn't help but wanting to be in his position.

Hinata was forcefully held back by Sakura and Ino as they saw the girl was ready to explode which wouldn't be good for them as it was both Naruto and Yasaka that made it so they were able to stay here without issues.

''Mmm Yasaka, who's w-watching Kunou?'' He asked the vixen on his lap with a slight stutter as she nipped at his neck.

''Kunou? I have Maya watching her Naruto-kun. She volunteered so i could join you here.'' She responded softly as she felt him run his hands through her long and soft blonde hair.

Naruto hummed as he continued his actions, zooming out everyone aside from Yasaka. ''I see, i take it you put her to sleep before hand?''

His answer was a nod from his beloved as he ran his hands up her back. Leaning his head a bit closer he whispered something in her ears to which she responded with a nod as she leaned back a bit, using one arm to cover her bust as she lifted herself up a bit and turned around so she was facing the other's that were in the onsen.

The others looked on curiously as Yasaka lowered herself so she was now sitting in between his legs as Naruto brought his hands to her shoulders before giving her a massage.

Yasaka's half lidded gaze as Naruto worked over her shoulders made for quite the alluring sight. That, combined with a soft moans escaping her slightly parted lips and flushed cheeks caused some of the guys to uncomfortably squirm around.

This went on for a few minutes until he stopped as Yasaka's head was lolled back and he wrapped his arms back around her waist as he held her close. He kissed the side of her head as one of his hands rubbed circles on her stomach beneath the water.

''Naruto,''

He paused what he was doing and looked at Sasuke, Yasaka doing the same thing as well as he was the cause for interruption.

Seeing his attention was on him he continued. ''One of these days i want to fight you.''

His request made Naruto raise an eyebrow as the others looked at him as well. ''Why?'' Was the simple answer Naruto gave him.

''Why?'' Sasuke repeated like it was some sort of outrageous answer. ''Because… why not? You're the only here that can give me a challenge.'' He sent a glance at Yasaka that neither he or she missed. ''I can tell you're much stronger as well and i want to see if my training as paid off. I already defeated both Orochimaru and my brother and i want to see how i stack up against you now.''

Naruto didn't reply immediately. Instead he looked at Yasaka leaned a bit closer and whispered something in his ear. He looked at her and saw her nod so with a shrug he looked back at Sasuke and said. ''Sure, i guess we could spar sometime. It has to be when i'm not busy though as i also have to take care of Kunou. I also need to make sure not to rough you up too much as you still have school.'' He finished with a snicker which wasn't returned.

The others were less than pleased as well and one made it verbally known.

''Yes, what is this crap actually about Naruto?! I mean really, school? We were done with that once we were twelve and now we have to return?''

Kankuro was silent. He was older than the rest bar Yasaka so school didn't apply to him or his sister Temari.

''I don't see the problem.'' He calmly replied. ''It's only a single year and then you're done. Everyone goes to school, even other supernatural beings do. I'd say it's better than letting a bunch of twelve years olds head out with a chance they won't return, alive that is!'' He unintentionally raised his voice. ''It's why i'm happy to be here so when Kunou grows up she won't have to risk her life ''in the name of the village'' or some crap like that! Brainwashing, that is what it is. Telling children to die for nothing. They should be enjoying their childhood, not worrying everyday could be their last! '' He finished as he made air quotes while a scowl was on his face.

Sakura, who was the person to let known how distasteful she found his decision to send them back to school backed off at the glare as Naruto's chakra came to the surface.

Yasaka calmed his down as she rubbed his cheek with her thumb, placing kisses on his face as his chakra receded back in him. He blinked before frowning as he realized he had temporarily lost control of his emotions but said nothing, enjoying Yasaka's touch.

''Oh! I almost forgot.'' Yasaka suddenly exclaimed which caused Naruto to look at her while she looked back. ''I received a letter from the Devils who wanted a meeting here in Kyoto. I'm not completely sure what it's about but from what i managed to read it has to do with business they want to open here. I sent a letter back that i would be fine meeting them though whether or not anything will happen will is not known.''

Naruto listened to her and frowned as she explained why they wanted a meeting and didn't like it one bit. To him the Devils had enough territory which was evidenced by them having an entire dimension to themselves. Kyoto should be just for Youkai without any outside influences be they Devil, Fallen or otherwise.

''I see… will i be attending that meeting as well?'' He asked after he finished his thoughts.

She nodded. ''Yes, it's a good opportunity to gain more experience and i would be lying if i'd say your presence wouldn't offer me comfort. Aside from that it's a good time to meet two of the four Satans as they will be the ones visiting.''

''Alright, i don't mind and agree that it would be good for me to meet important people from other factions. The only Devils i like are Sairaorg and his peerage as they are all surprisingly humble… I also want to spar with him again as we weren't able to finish last time.'' He absentmindedly rubbed his side. ''He hits like a truck and i wonder if others around our age are as strong.''

Yasaka sent him a smile as she proceeded to run her fingers through his damp hair as his hands rested on her behind.

They stayed like that for a while not sure how long exactly as slowly one by one others left the onsen till they were the only ones left.

''Let's get out of here as well Naru.'' Yasaka mumbled as her face was resting in the crook of his neck. ''I never exactly told Maya how long we'd be gone for.'' She felt him give a nod as he began moving towards where their towels lay, him carrying her as her limbs were wrapped around him.

He let her stand on her own at the changing rooms, the two sharing a kiss before entering their respective room. They met outside a minute or two later, both looking over the other before sharing a smile. They intertwined their fingers before they made their way home, Yasaka resting her head on his shoulder as they walked together like a couple.

* * *

End Chapter


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 16

* * *

Soft laughter could be heard from inside of Yasaka's office. There inside both Yasaka and Naruto could be seen with the former holding a sleeping Kunou in her arms.

''Really Naruto-kun?'' The blonde vixen said as she looked behind her where Naruto was standing.

''Yep, the look on his face was priceless.'' He said as he, with the help from Yasaka partly undid the haori she wore so she was now naked from the chest up. Feeling his hands on each side of her shoulder she closed her eyes as she knew what he was trying to do.

''Ooooh~ thank you Naruto-kun.'' Yasaka breathed out softly as she felt him getting to work on the aching muscles in her shoulders.

Naruto hummed a soft tune as he massaged her shoulders. He had been doing this for the past couple of days, taking a few minutes out of his day to loosen up her muscles and showing he cared for her. Usually he would do it before they would go to sleep to give her a good night sleep. Other times, like now, he would to calm her mind as they had an appointment with two of the Satans in a bit today.

Leaning his head down he pressed his lips against the back of her ears, each twitching faintly at the contact as he increased the pressure he was using to massage her shoulders. Leaning back up he slightly adjusted the golden crown she had on her head. Giving her one more kiss, this time to her temple he straightened himself before continuing like nothing had happened.

A soft smile played on her lips at the affectionate gesture before a soft ''Ah.'' escaped her slightly parted lips as she felt his fingers dig into her skin in a pleasurable manner.

After a few minutes Naruto removed his hands from her shoulders and instead began running his fingers through her long blonde hair. His fingers lightly scratching her scalp which in turn made her let out soft purrs as she moved her head to indicate where she wanted him to scratch.

A knocking sound on the door leading to her office was heard.

With a soft sigh Yasaka slowly peered open her eyes, her amber orbs locked onto the door. ''Come in!''

The door opened and in walked a young woman. ''Yasaka-sama, Naruto-sama.'' She greeted the two of them with a bow before she took note of how the two of them were positioned and blinked.

''Ah! Yasaka-sama!'' She yelped as she averted her gaze.

Yasaka laughed softly at her reaction before she leaned forward a bit and with the help of Naruto redid her haori to cover herself up. ''I'm fine now Misaki, now what brings you here?''

Slowly the young woman turned her head, peeking at her leader and sighed softly in relief upon noticing she was indeed decent. Clearing her throat she straightened herself. ''Ah yes, i'm here to inform you that Lucifer-dono and Leviathan-dono have arrived and are waiting.''

''I see.'' She mumbled as Naruto moved from behind her to next to her. ''Bring them in please.'' Misaki gave another bow before she left.

''Hai Yasaka-sama.'' And the door closed behind her.

Yasaka turned her head to face Naruto, a look of understanding appeared in the latter's face.

''Sure Yasaka-chan, i can hold her.'' She smiled at him as she stood up and carefully handed over the sleeping form of Kunou which Naruto accepted without issue. Once that was done the air behind her shimmered as her nine long, golden fox tails made themselves visible. She hummed pleasantly at freeing her tails which swayed behind her a bit before she sat back down. Next to her Naruto did the same as she had another chair for him in her office.

Shortly thereafter the door opened once more and Naruto got a good look at the two people that entered.

The first person that got his attention was a young looking male somewhere in his twenties Naruto assumed. He had shoulder length crimson hair and a mix of blue/greenish eyes and a rather easy going smile present on his face.

Next was the person who entered after him which was a young woman who looked somewhere between eighteen and twenty. She had black hair that was tied in twintails and blue eyes and like the male she too wore a smile.

''Yasaka-dono.'' They greeted her as they walked up to the two chairs that had been prepared for them.

''Sirzechs-dono, Serafall-dono.'' Yasaka stood up and returned the greeting while Naruto took note that she was a head taller than Serafall.

They shook hands before the man, Sirzechs gestured towards him. ''And who might this be?'' He inquired as both he and Serafall looked him over, their eyes lingering a moment on the bundle he was holding close to him.

''This is Uzumaki Naruto, he'll be accompanying me during our meeting.''

''I see.'' They held their hands out which Naruto managed to shake. ''And the little one he's holding, i assume she's his?'' He asked as he took note that the blond looked quite young especially for a father but he could be older as age could be altered by supernatural beings.

''Correct Sirzechs-dono.'' It was Naruto that answered, speaking up for the first time.

''And what about the mother?'' Serafall asked this time as she wanted to walk over and get a good look at the baby he held. They were surprised as instead of replying verbally, one of Yasaka's tails snaked over to him and wrapped around one of his arms.

Both Satans widened their eyes at that piece of info, having heard rumors of the gentle fox youkai of Kyoto being taken though they didn't know if it was true and if so by whom.

''So the rumors about you having a daughter are true.'' Sirzechs mused as he took note of how comfortable the two were in each other's presence. He wondered what the result of this information spreading out will be. Various people including Devils and those from other factions had shown a clear interest in courting her though they had no luck.

The blonde woman in front of him had looks, power and an aura of kindness that made it hard not to be attracted to. Even he had to admit that if he weren't married he would've been interested as well.

His father, Zeoticus too had attempted to court her to bring into his harem though she too had denied him. He hadn't been too pleased upon hearing that but there wasn't much he could do about it as attempting to use force would bring down the entire Shinto Faction and possible even some others that wanted her for themselves.

''Mmm, Naruto-kun and I had her not too long ago.'' She confirmed with a nod and a smile before she motioned for them to sit. ''Let's get to it shall we, i honestly want to spend more time with my daughter and mate.'' She used a term youkai used for unmarried couples and they nodded as they understood.

His own wife, Grayfia, had given birth to his son not too long ago so he knew she wanted to spend as much time as she could with her own daughter.

''Yes, i agree.'' Sirzechs spoke before looking at Serafall who understood what he wanted to.

She placed her hands on Yasaka's desk as a small magic circle appeared out of which a folder appeared. She looked it over quickly to make sure everything was correct before handing it over to Yasaka who accepted it.

From where he was sitting, Naruto kept to himself as Yasaka looked through the folder she had been given and not wanting to disturb her. Instead he diverted his attention to Kunou who had woken up the moment she had been handed over to him though he was happy she didn't cry.

He adjusted her in his grasp, using one arm to support Kunou as he used his free hand to play with her. Her amber eyes following his finger as he moved it infront of her face before bobbing her on the nose.

Soft giggling escaped Kunou, surprising not only him but Yasaka as well as she paused what she was doing and looked to her side. Naruto smiled sheepishly as everyone stared at him while Kunou had her small hands wrapped around his finger.

Giving a light shake of her head Yasaka focused back to the folder which she had almost finished. ''So if i'm reading this correct you want to open two hotels here in Kyoto?'' She asked as she briefly paused and looked up.

''That's correct Yasaka-dono.''

''I see…'' She said softly before continuing to read. ''And may i ask why Kyoto? Devils already have an entire dimension to themselves, not to mention that Kyoto is the current home of a majority of Youkai, some of which are still not used to living together with humans.''

''Ah, but that is exactly why Yasaka-dono. We thought it would be good to establish a relationship with the Youkai Faction which are the largest Faction after the three big ones. And perhaps if this is done we could have peace talks sometime in the future.''

Here Yasaka frowned at Serafall's words and looked at both Devils. ''Are you saying that i were to deny this there won't be any peace talks? Cause if so i can ensure you that i want nothing to do with it in the first place as it's extortion.''

Immediately Serafall raised her hands while shaking her head. ''No, no, no Yasaka-dono, that is not what i'm implying at all. Perhaps i worded it poorly but i can assure you that is not the case.''

The glare that was previously on Yasaka's face slowly melted away though the slightly narrow eyes look she held wasn't missed by anyone. ''I see. I think i need some time to properly look this over once more and discuss it with someone else. At the same time i'll need to talk with Amaterasu as she has the last word due to Japan being her territory and ultimately her word precedes mine, especially with matters such as these.''

''We understand.'' Sirzechs said as Serafall nodded her head. Them being Devils made sure Amaterasu herself would have to be involved where if they were just regular humans the decision was on Yasaka. ''Could we schedule a next meeting then or is that not doable at the moment?''

''I don't think it is wise to schedule our next meeting already as i'm unsure of how long this will take. I'll look this over in my spare time and Amaterasu-sama is quite busy last i heard. I suggest that i will send a letter requesting for a next meeting when that is done as i can't give a clear date right now.''

Hearing those words both Satans exchanged looks with another, an unspoken conversation going on between the two before they returned their gaze back towards Yasaka. ''That is acceptable, Yasaka-dono. Now, is there anything you wish to ask us or else we are done here.''

The answer came in the form of her shaking her head. ''No that's all Sirzechs-dono, i will try to reply as soon as possible but make no promises.'' As she said that Kunou took the opportunity to let everyone know she was still awake as she began making baby noises. One of her small hands was holding onto the fabric of his haori while the other one was reaching out towards her mother.

''If we are done i kindly ask you to let yourself out as i have to take care of my daughter as she needs to be fed.'' She got a nod in return as they stood up, all of them Naruto included.

They shook hands once more though Naruto was unable to as he had his hands full so he gave a small bow of his head and watched as instead of leaving using the door two magic circles formed beneath their feet, teleporting them away.

Once they were gone Yasaka walked towards him and took Kunou from his hands while sharing a quick kiss with Naruto before she sat back down and undid her top and freed her breast. She brought their daughter to her lactating nipple who took it without complaint while Naruto took his seat next to her.

He reached over and after seeing Yasaka nod grabbed the folder the Devils had given her and began to read it.

''Hmm, interesting though at least the hotels they are interested in building have the traditional Japanese style as having one of these modern hotels in a potential district written on here would not work.'' He looked over it some more before raising an eyebrow. ''Really… the 'Sirzechs Hotel and Serafall Hotel?' Of all the names they want it to be named after themselves. Those names don't even fit in with any of the surrounding buildings let alone Kyoto itself.''

''...And what is your opinion Naruto-kun? Should we or should we not let them built hotels here in Kyoto.''

''Honestly,'' He looked at Yasaka who was holding Kunou who was still feeding. ''I don't think we should. Currently Kyoto is home for the Youkai. Yes, humans live here as well but they can live together without a problem and if there is it can be handled quite easy. Now adding Devils to this.. i don't like it. They're more than often power hungry and their morals are questionable, they are based on the sins after all.

Their ability to reincarnate beings be they Youkai, Fallen or Humans don't sit well with me either as i can already see several situations play out in which they will be killed so they can be added to Peerages or whatever they are called.

Lastly, and this goes back to the first point, the Devils like you said already have an entire dimension to themselves. I am aware they have hotels and businesses all over the world to increase their influence and cash flow and i can't see a reason for why Kyoto. Even their reason for Youkai being the largest Faction after the big three is a bit…'' He trailed off but she understood.

''So my opinion is that Kyoto should be free of any Devil influence, especially two Satans who might have ulterior motives and be a safe haven for Youkai. I don't hate Devils or anything as i have not met enough of them aside from Sairaorg and his companions who i enjoy spending time with and now those two Satans who i've not yet formed an opinion on.''

During his time talking Kunou had stopped feeding while she listened intently to what his opinion on all of this was and inwardly agreed with specific points he brought up, mainly that Kyoto has been home to Youkai for as long as one can remember with regular humans having been allowed to live here little over half a century ago and that was met with opposition back then.

It was only the knowledge that Youkai, whether they be male or female could easily overpower them caused their worries and fears to lessen. With Devils that just wasn't the same. She was the strongest being in Kyoto right now and she was labelled High-Ultimate in her Devil terms and considered on the level of a Dragon King if she were to use the ley lines running beneath Kyoto.

Naruto, judging from his current power to tail ratio would surpass her when he reached his ninth tail. Unless of course the growth curve is different with him than normal where each tail increases the user's power by a set amount and the eighth to ninth tail being a hundred percent increase in power.

Haaa~ Yasaka sighed softly as she would have to think over it and what would be good for her people though she was currently leaning towards Naruto's side.

Amaterasu would only have to be informed if she thought it was a good idea but she was going to do it either way for she might be interested due to the nature of the deal.

''Naruto-kun, let's head home okay? I'm done here for today.''

He looked at her before nodding with a shrug. ''Do you need any help?'' He asked as he saw she still was showing him her chest while Kunou seemed out of it.

''Yes please.'' She told him and he stood up and like before took Kunou from her hands, the little bundle moved a bit but quickly calmed down as he let some of his soothing chakra wash over her.

Yasaka secured her haori before taking the folder in her hand and intertwining the other with his before they walked out of her office.

* * *

Outside the couple could be seen walking through the streets together. They had taken a left instead of the usual right in order to head home. It was a slightly longer path but it lead them through the same park where they had shared their first kiss which was a special moment for both of them.

They stopped as they past a bench and Yasaka sent him a look which he understood as the two sat down. He made himself comfortable, or as comfortable a wooden bench could be while she leaned into him, resting her head on his shoulder.

''You remember?'' She asked softly as she rubbed Kunou's tummy with her fingers. She turned her head a bit to see the fond smile he wore as he watched their daughter react even in her sleep.

''I do…'' He replied after a brief pause. ''It was right there when we shared our first kiss.'' He looked a bit up ahead where a small clearing was that wasn't blocked by any canopy allowing both sun and moonlight to shine on through depending on the time of the day.

''Mhm.'' Yasaka hummed while a soft smile played on her face as she stared at his face which was once more focused on Kunou. Eventually though he seemed to be aware of her lingering gaze as he slowly turned and looked at her.

He seemed a bit taken back by the look of longing she had but controlled himself as he sent her a smile. ''You okay Yasaka-chan? You seemed to be out of it for a bit.''

''Yes i'm fine.'' She answered immediately before snapping out of her apparent daze.

Naruto was about to speak up but wasn't able to as before he knew it Yasaka had leaned in and pressed her lips against his, putting a stop to whatever he was going to say. He was surprised by the kiss, something that showed from the slight widening of his eyes but soon began to return it with equal vigor.

Their kiss lasted for minutes before reluctantly breaking off leaving both panting while keeping eye contact. He was about to initiate another one but stopped as his eyes narrowed in the direction of thick foliage.

''Naruto-kun?'' He heard Yasaka call out to him as she looked around to see what caused his reaction.

Not finding anything he smiled sheepishly at her. ''Ah sorry, i thought i saw something from the corner of my eye but it must've been my imagination.'' He gave her a peck on the lips. ''Let's head home. We can continue there and some more if you want.''

Yasaka quickly nodded as she got up and helped him do the same. Naruto gave the area on more look over before the two continued their walk.

Shortly after they left and once the area seemed empty, a person could be seen walking out of the surrounding bushes. Featureless white eyes were narrowed in anger along with a scowl on the person's face which turned from the empty bench to the person's right were two small silhouettes could be seen if just barely.

Out of nowhere the person lashed out with a palm strike, shooting out a compressed vacuum of air which made contact and subsequently caused the wooden bench to crack.

Satisfied, the person walked off in the opposite direction of the previous two.

* * *

 _Knock Knock._

 _Knock Kno-_

The door was opened, halting any further attempts of knocking by a rather irritated looking Naruto, evident by the sigh he released upon seeing that the person who knocked was Sakura of all people.

''What?''

The pinkette swallowed at the expression on his face but managed to keep herself together and smiled. ''Hey Naruto, i'm wondering if you could spare some time to hang out with us for a bit?''

''Us?'' He asked before looking behind her and seeing the rest of those from Konoha and Suna aside from Tsunade and Kakashi who he assumed had better things to do like himself. Taking a deep breath he closed his eyes before slowly exhaling while rubbing the bridge of his nose. ''Ugh, fine. I doubt you'd stop bothering me else. Make it quick though as i rather spend the evening in company of Yasaka and Kunou instead of.. well you.''

Somewhat taken back by his answer she almost lashed out but a single look from Naruto let her know that it wouldn't be a smart idea, making sure she knew he wasn't the same love struck boy who she could hit and not expect any retaliation. ''That, that's fine.'' She told him with a small nod.

''Hmph.'' He then closed the door right in her face and Sakura wondered to herself if she misunderstood what he told her. She looked behind her to see the rest looking expectantly at her and she was about to open her mouth before the door opened once more as this time Naruto stepped outside. ''This better not be a waste… You remember what i said right? Let's go.'' He said to each of them as he walked past them.

He led them to an empty field that wasn't too far away from his home before he stopped, turned around and looked at them expectantly. ''So, what is it that you need me to put a pause to time i could spend with my family for?'' He asked as his blue eyes trailed over everyone present.

It was Kiba who stepped forward and spoke up. ''Man, Naruto we're just worried about you you know? You've changed so much you're hardly recognizable anymore, you weren't like this before you disappeared. Hell, you're not even spending any time with us, your friends. Instead you're always busy or with that woman of yours.''

A few others nodded to Kiba's words, agreeing to what he said.

''Kiba is right, Naruto.'' Sakura butt in. ''You're acting much colder than the last mission we were on which was rescuing Gaara. Even now you freely admit to not even willing to spend a few minutes with us.''

Naruto raised his hand as he had enough, he didn't come out here to listen to their complaints. This is not what he stopped time with his family for and was going to let them know.

''Look, the reason i'm not the same is because i simply am not. I've matured, grown up. I even found someone to love and who loves me back who i also have a daughter with and you expect me to be the same loudmouthed brat who spewed all kinds of crap that was largely ignored by everyone else? I'm telling you right now that is not how it works and to expect it does implies you know nothing of the topic you speak about.

Neither of you know anything about me, about my life, my struggles and what i have endured to end up as the person i am today. In fact, during my time here and with Yasaka i've come to realise that we aren't really friends.''

That statement clearly shocked many of them judging from their expressions.

''What do you mean we aren't your friends? What else are we?'' Shikamaru asked the blond.

He shrugged. ''I don't know but friends we are not. Let's be real here, what do we really know of another? Our first and last names… what else? The other's birthday? Well i can say right now i have no idea about any of yours. Your likes, dislikes and dreams? Aside from Sakura and Sasuke, and i don't even know if those are still the same, i know none of yours. So tell me, what makes us friends because i don't see it. Sairaorg, who i've met a while back is a better friend than any of you. He didn't attempt to kill me or hits me regularly. Aside from our spars that is. We know the other's dreams, ambitions, likes and all of that. Isn't that weird? I know more about someone i've known for less than a year than i do any of you.''

''T-that's n-not true Na-Naruto-kun. I've wa-'' And he heard enough of that. He sent Hinata a look, stopping her stutter which was more annoying than anything since it was still the same after all these years. He assumed, especially after what happened in the hospital, something he still hadn't forgiven her for that she had grown a backbone but it seems that was not the case.

She was still a weird if not annoying girl who unfortunately seemed infatuated with him despite him clearly being anything but taken, which she knows as he doubted she was stupid.

''Hinata, your stuttering is annoying. I already have a good idea of what you're going to say and don't. Just stop. Your love for me, as weird as it is since i probably the least of everyone here is unrequited especially after what he did in the hospital in front of Yasaka no less. You should be happy she knew that i wouldn't initiate whatever it is you hoped for or i doubt you'd even be here. Now that i've got that out of the way it seems like i've only been called here for you to complain to me and i don't like listening to you so i'm telling right now that i'm done.'' He was about to use a shunshin to leave but paused and turned to Sasuke.

''You still want that fight?''

Understanding he was talking to him Sasuke quickly nodded.

''Fine, one week from now we'll fight. You'll hear more about it later so feel free to prepare, bye.'' With that said his form glowed slightly before he was gone, going to relieve his stress he received with Yasaka's help.

* * *

End Chapter.

Next time will be their fight so till then.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

* * *

It was early in the morning and already Naruto could be seen overlooking papers that were from the Inugami who wanted to start on a few renovations in their district. It wasn't complicated or anything, the details in the papers were about what and where the renovations were required along with the estimated cost and time it would take to be completed.

While on a first glance everything seemed okay, if one were to look a bit closer they would notice slight details that would caught someone's attention. In this case it were the slight twitches of his left eye and the fingers of his left hand that were digging into the desk were such examples.

The reason for this came in the form of a popping sound that resonated from beneath the desk.

Naruto let out a shuddering breath as he leaned back into the chair before he gazed down and was rewarded with a view any man would kill for and he couldn't help but release a groan as her large amber eyes stared right up at him.

He could see the raw emotions, love, lust and affection that were directed at him. Though it didn't help that she currently had her lips wrapped tightly around the base of his length while she groped her own breast with one of her hands which had been freed out of the haori she wore while her other was massaging his balls.

He closed one eye as he tried to regulate his breathing though her touch, along with her tongue he felt flicking over his head that was in her warm mouth brought him close to release.

He did release, however, when he felt her swallow, making her throat constrict around his length in such a pleasurable manner he gurgled something incoherently which also let her know had reached his limit.

Instead of removing him from her mouth her eyes fluttered close as she increased the suction causing Naruto to dig his fingers in the arm rest as he felt himself let loose inside of her, a moan escaping his lips as she ran her tongue over his now overly sensitive tip.

''D-damn Yasaka-chan.. that, that was amazing.'' He mumbled to her in a slight daze.

Still kneeling between his knees Yasaka smirked before she pulled him out of her mouth once she knew he was done. She licked her lips as she swallowed down his essence, making sure to put up a show as she stared right at him while doing so.

A soft growl escaped Naruto's throat at her teasing before without a warning he pulled her up and into his lap. A slight squeal was heard from Yasaka at the unexpected move but before he could make fun of her for that she grabbed his head and smashed it between her two large mounds.

Any protests Naruto was about to make stopped as his head was surrounded on all sides by her soft, fleshy prison.

''Oh~!'' A surprised moan escaped Yasaka's mouth as she felt him kiss and nip the valley of her breast. One of her hands came up and she combed her fingers through his soft blond spikes.

After an undisclosed amount of time Naruto removed himself from between her two mounds before latching onto her neck. He pressed her close to him, feeling her chest squished between the two of them even with his own top still on. He caressed her cheek with one of his hands while the other he scratched the area just above her tails, actually feeling her purring as he kissed and sucked on her neck and throat.

Minutes later he broke up, leaning back to see a lightly panting Yasaka whose cheeks were covered in a rosy flush with an unfocused look in her eyes. He brought her conscious back as he began to play with her boobs, kneading them in his hands as slowly milk began to trickle out of them.

The blonde vixen blinked a few times before looking down at her chest that was being fondled by his hands.

''Naru…'' She let a soft yet sensual sounding whine that got his attention.

''Yes Yasaka-chan?'' He cupped her cheeks and gave her a soft kiss which she returned without question before she broke it.

''You remember you have that fight with Sasuke, correct?'' She leaned her head on his shoulder as she stared at him..

He looked at her with confusion. ''Yeah, why?''

''Nothing, i just want you to be careful. Try not to show off and instead be serious.''

''I will, i will.. Though a shame i can't use my tails as they would've made it much easier as i could attack him with them as well.''

Yasaka let out a soft hum as Naruto began poking her breast. ''That's true though you could if you wanted to. You're just limiting yourself.''

''Meh,'' He shrugged as his eyes were glued to her two bouncy spheres he was playing with. ''The amount of chakra i currently have along with the close to perfect control i have over it should ensure my victory unless he pulls out some weird technique with those eyes of his but even then... the difference in chakra levels should still be massive.''

''Mmm… if you say so.'' She then hopped off his lap making him pout which was ignored as she winked at him. He watched as she closed her haori with her breast locked away unfortunately. ''I'm going to check up on Kunou and make us some lunch. I expect you to come home once you're done.'' She blew him a kiss before she walked out of the room, his eyes following the sway of her hips with every step she took before she left.

He sighed as he was left alone in the office as with a grunt grabbed a hold of the papers and got to work. The quicker he finished the better.

* * *

Walking up to a empty field on the outskirts of Kyoto were Naruto with Yasaka walking next to him while she held Kunou.

He had chosen this location as it was far enough from civilization to where even if a barrier that was going to be put up were to break it still wouldn't be noticed as anything other a slight rumble that could easily be written off.

''I see you're all here.'' Naruto spoke up as he allowed his deep blue eyes to travel over everyone present. He stopped briefly at Sasuke, looking him up and down once before continuing.

The group of shinobi turned around as they heard his voice and saw the two of them walk up.

''Oi Naruto, nice clothes.'' Kakashi commented with a thumbs up.

He spared the man a glance before he shook his head and stopped once he stood a feet or five away from them, one arm was slung over Yasaka's shoulder and the other resting on his hip.

Locking eyes with Sasuke he raised an eyebrow at the serious expression on his face, it was rather refreshing from the usual glare that he held.

''So, i take it you're ready?''

Sasuke straightened himself and nodded, one hand resting on his sheathed chokuto hanging on the side of him. ''Of course, i've been waited ever since our battle those years ago.''

''I see.'' He mumbled with closed eyes before nodding to himself. He held out towards the field, gesturing him to get ready which he did without any questions asked.

''Don't let yourself get hit unnecessarily.'' He heard Yasaka whisper to him, a shiver running down his spine as her warm breath impacted his skin.

''Don't worry.'' He turned to her and smiled. ''After sparring with Sairaorg my pain threshold went up by a lot so i should be fine. Nonetheless i'll remember that.'' The two shared a quick kiss and he gave Kunou one as well before he walked off and got ready, rolling back his sleeves a bit as he did so.

While he did that Yasaka turned towards the others and motioned for them to stand back a bit with a kind smile on her face.

''Thank you.'' She said as they did what she requested. The group watched as Yasaka used one hand and held her palm out which caused a magic circle to briefly appear. Before anyone could get a good look at it it was gone as a barrier shot up into the sky completely surrounding Naruto and Sasuke while keeping them safe.

Inside of the barrier Naruto took note of Sasuke's sharingan that was active as he seemed to be interested in the barrier surrounding them. He wasn't in the mood to tell him that it would be of no use as this wasn't something that could be copied without knowing how as there were no hand seals used.

Not to mention that the art itself was different.

Clapping his hands he got his attention and smirked at him. ''If you're done looking around can we start? If you're lucky we'll finish this so hospital can receive you.''

Naruto chuckled at the scowl on the Sasuke's face at his words before he nodded. Giving a nod of his own he turned to Yasaka who understood as che counted down.

''Ready? Three, two, one.. fight!''

Neither Sasuke or Naruto moved as those words left Yasaka's mouth. Instead the two engaged in some sort of staring contest.

Despite that however, those on the sidelines could almost taste the tension that was in the air as this was a long awaited battle for two rivals.

Then, Naruto made the first move. But instead of moving from his spot he only raised his hand up with an open palm which resulted in some confusion.

* * *

''What is that bak- Naruto doing?'' Sakura asked no one in particular, catching herself on her slip as last time she called Naruto an idiot the blonde he was with didn't like that one bit. And now with her standing quite close by she wasn't going to risk it as Sasuke himself told them that she was powerful, much more than either of them and that included her own sensei, both of them.

''Who do you think is going to win?''

Yasaka heard a voice ask from her left. She turned her head to see both Tsunade and Kakashi who had decided to move next to her instead of hanging with the rest.

''Naruto-kun will win, of course.'' She answered like it should be more than obvious.

Kakashi raised his eyebrow as he spared her a look before resuming his focus on what was happening inside. ''Hoh? That answer seems a bit biased, no?''

A shrug of her shoulders is what he got in return he increased his focus as something seemed to happen.

* * *

With his enhanced hearing he caught both Sakura and Yasaka's words and allowed a small smirk to grace his face.

The answer to Sakura's question came when the Sasuke standing opposite of him dispersed and rematerialized behind him. His hand that was moving downwards was caught in his firm grip, keeping him from moving even when Naruto felt him try.

Not wasting a second longer he surprised Sasuke as he threw him over his shoulder and send a kick at his form which managed to send him flying several meters back.

Correcting himself mid air he landed softly and immediately flashed through several hand seals he had practiced dozens of times. However, he was surprised as he look up at Naruto and noticed him copying his hand seals as well which confused him as he couldn't use fire style, right?

Calling his bluff he finished and raised his fingers to his mouth before spewing out a stream of flames which shaped itself into the head of a dragon and shot forward.

''Katon: Gōryūka no Jutsu!''

The smirk on Naruto's face only widened as he decided to copy his Jutsu and surprised not only Sasuke but the other on lookers bar Yasaka as well as he spewed out a stream of flames much like Sasuke's own except his were blue in color.

Much like Sasuke's own his flames too shaped itself into the head of a dragon before meeting his in the middle of the field.

An explosion was both felt and heard as the two techniques clashed against the other and when the smoke from the explosion died down it revealed neither of them had won.

However, both he and Yasaka knew he had unpowered that technique as their blue flames were much hotter than regular ones. In fact, their flames were one of the strongest beaten only by Dragons though much like their own it depended on which Dragon and Amaterasu herself.

''Naruto…'' Sasuke said slowly as he stared at the blond with his sharingan active.

''Yes Sasuke?'' Naruto responded calmly, like he didn't just copy his technique and used it. And what were those flames of his? They were blue but he didn't know of any way to get them like that. He knew of black flames which were courtesy of Itachi who had used them against him and they were clearly stronger as it ate away at his own. But these blue ones Naruto was using did nothing aside from cancelling his own.

Deciding to mull over those questions later he shook his head before focusing on the blond who stood there all to calmly.

He exhaled softly before he disappeared from his spot, Naruto doing the same moments later.

They both appeared in the middle of the field, fist meeting fist and Sasuke couldn't help but grunt a bit from the force behind his punch before he allowed himself to be turned around so he could lash out with a kick.

His attempt was met with Naruto's own knee who then grabbed his leg and tried to kick his other one from beneath him in order to make him fall. He saw through it however jumped back as Naruto loosened the grip he had.

Once more the two shared a glance and at some unseen signal they were off. Their form were a blur to all but the faster spectators.

Kakashi, Tsunade, Lee, Neji and Gaara all had an easier time keeping up as they were all used to high speed battles while the others had a bit more trouble as they would only catch brief glimpses whenever they would pause for less than a second with fist and legs locked before they continued to move.

Kakashi sent Yasaka a quick look but noticed she looked on calmly, her amber eyes easily following both of them which he took note of even as she took a short pause to adjust Kunou in her arms.

More and more craters appeared inside of the barrier as Naruto and Sasuke kept clashing against another. However if one were to look at Naruto they would see a frown on his face even as he slapped away one of Sasuke's fists that were heading towards his face.

'Is this it? I barely feel anything from these hits unlike Sairaorg who i have to actively avoid as he hits like a truck.' He paused his thoughts before his arm blurred and he grabbed a hold of a surprised Sasuke who was unable to see the fist heading towards him that made contact with his cheek and sent his head turning to the right.

''Ghrk!'' Sasuke grunted with a slight daze as the force behind that hit was a lot more than he expected. Naruto took his chance and lashed out again, this time with a knee that he planted in his opponent's stomach before with a spinning kick he sent him careening off to the side.

''Sasuke-kun!'' Sakura screamed out in shock as Sasuke harshly impacted the barrier and slowly pulled himself of while grunting as he felt a stinging sensation in his ribs.

His sudden appearance had surprised most who weren't able to see the quick exchange they had prior to Naruto launching him away and looked behind him at the blond who had landed on the ground.

Naruto made a horse sign with his hand before his chakra spiked, catching the attention of everyone present.

Sasuke was just able to turn around in order to see the literal tsunami of flames heading his way. His eyes worked overtime as he tried to find a way to counter this if not escape while the spectators all had to step back a bit as even they could feel the heat of the massive attack Naruto had unleashed.

At the other side of the sea of flames Naruto waited patiently as he awaited the result of the devastating attack. While he didn't need to use any hand seals for that technique it would only raise more questions that it already did for his ability to breath out blue flames.

As the flames slowly died down it was Naruto's turn to raise an eyebrow as he gazed upon the chakra construct that surrounded him and was slightly see through. ''What is this…''

The demonic looking manifestation of chakra lowered its shield it had to cover itself, revealing Sasuke who was inside of it and Naruto quickly took note of his eyes that had changed from the regular sharingan so he quickly put together that this was some sort of power granted by his eyes.

''Susanoo! The Uchiha Clan's ultimate defense. I didn't think i would have to use this on you, Naruto, but you've managed to surprise me. This is the first time i'm using it against someone so prepare yourself, Naruto!''

The Susanoo raised on of its hand with its palm facing outwards and Naruto watched as a ball of black flames appeared in it before it shot outwards towards him with surprising speed.

All his senses screamed for him to dodge and that is what he did. He quickly jumped to the side as the ball impacted the ground he previously stood on and exploded which sent flickers of black flames in every direction.

He frowned as this was going to get much harder now as he needed to get him out of his chakra construct.

Trying to buy time he flared his chakra once more, this time several clones appeared. There was no smoke or the need for hand seals, he had used the technique so much when he was younger it was as easy as breathing.

Giving them a mental command he stepped back as each of the clones formed a rasengan in their hands, once more surprising the onlookers that there was no need for an extra clone.

They charged at once, blurring towards Sasuke who responded in kind by shooting more clusters of those vile looking flames which took out his clones in large numbers.

A couple managed to survive and slammed their rasengans against Sasuke's Susanoo only for it do to nothing but scratch it which was quickly healed as Sasuke supplied it with more chakra.

While that was disheartening, Naruto did notice that Sasuke hadn't moved until now. Why? He didn't know but he assumed it had something to do with the Susanoo itself. He assumed it was slow, not mobile which is why he was almost hugging the barrier to make sure he wouldn't be able to reach around the back which was its weak spot.

He held his hand out as he formed a rasengan once more, but he didn't stop there. With subtle wind manipulation its color began to change to a lighter, almost white as he held his palm out towards Sasuke.

Finally, with one last burst of chakra the rasengan shot forward at speeds that were almost to fast for the naked eye.

It was only due to his sharingan Sasuke managed to raise its shield just in time though that didn't prepare him for the force that was behind the attack as the seemingly small ball exploded with a force not proportionate for its small size.

Sasuke grunted as he found himself being pushed back as weird as it was.

Outside near the spectators Yasaka had to strengthen the barrier incase Sasuke continued to slide back but thankfully that wasn't the case as he stopped just as he was about to reach the border.

Naruto cursed as it didn't manage to break through and was about to go with something more destructive when he paused and watched the Susanoo surrounding Sasuke slowly began to shrink more and more until it was completely gone.

Sasuke fell to one of his knees, panting as keeping the chakra construct up took out a lot of his chakra and he felt his reserves getting close to empty. He clicked his tongue as he looked up and noticed Naruto didn't even look a bit fatigued even after all those chakra heavy jutsu's he had used.

He truly envied the blond's stamina and chakra reserves even if he knew it was the Kyuubi inside of him that gave him that. Though the latter wasn't true anymore as Naruto was slowly assimilating the Bijuu sealed within him.

With little difficulty Sasuke managed to stand back up on his two legs before he formed a set of hand seals Naruto was all to familiar with, especially when he held his other hand out and lightning crackled into existence.

Understanding what Sasuke wanted, Naruto allowed himself a small smile as he held his own hand out to the side and once more a rasengan spiraled into existence.

''Rasengan!/Chidori!''

Both Naruto and Sasuke broke out in a sprint before appearing at each other's throat. Both wearing a smile as their technique fought the other for dominance. Large gusts of wind were picked up, fluttering their hair as neither planned on giving up first.

The barrier Yasaka had set up threatened to break, even surprising her as their current attacks didn't look that dangerous compared to the rest and before she could repair it the barrier broke, making the blonde quickly cover Kunou for any dirt and dust their struggle was causing to pick up.

Then, a loud booming noise reached their ears with one final gust of wind. Though this one was noted to be much stronger than any of the previous ones combined.

And when it finally died down along with the rest the scene presented to them was of Naruto and Sasuke standing next to each other and they could see Naruto had his eyes closed.

Just as they were about to wonder who had won, all but Yasaka who already knew, let out a shocked gasp as Sasuke fell to his knees before falling face first to the ground, unconscious. Naruto on the other hand slowly opened his eyes, revealing his deep blue eyes that were surprisingly calm.

He spared Sasuke a glance and nodded his head in respect before he made his way to Yasaka who flashed him a smile.

Sakura took that as a sign and she quickly ran towards the unconscious form of Sasuke and scanning him to see if he had any wounds that required him to visit a hospital. Thankfully it appeared he had chakra exhaustion along with a couple cracked ribs that a good night's rest wouldn't heal.

* * *

Naruto smiled as he reached Yasaka and pulled her into a hug though he was careful not to hurt Kunou in the process. ''See, told you i'd take him.'' He spoke even as he buried his face in her hair and inhaling deeply.

''Mmm, that you did. Though seeing and speaking is quite different you know?'' She mumbled as she too took in his scent, unbothered by the light amount of sweat coating him as it instead turned her on more than anything.

''Hehehe yeah…'' He sheepishly scratched the back of his head before nodding at both Tsunade and Kakashi to let them know he was aware of their presence.

''You mind if i..'' He trailed off but Yasaka understood what he wanted and nodded as she allowed him to hold Kunou so she could adjust her haori as her breast threatened to spill out and she wasn't going to give anyone a free show. Except Naruto of course.

''So Naruto, i see you've improved.'' Kakashi spoke up in an attempt to start up a conversation. The blond was currently tickling Kunou who was wide awake and looked at his old sensei and nodded.

''Yep, hundreds of clones working constantly on chakra control does that for you.''

''And what about that rasengan you used? The one you shot towards Sasuke?'' Tsunade asked as she walked up to them and watched how he was handling Kunou.

''Oh that,'' He kissed his daughter on the forehead before moving his gaze to Tsunade. ''That was actually quite funny how i discovered that as i assure you it wasn't what i intended. I tried to add a chakra nature to the rasengan now that i was able to do it with one hand but instead of that it resulting in the rasengan shooting out of my hand. Then with the help of clones it only took me a week before it was perfected which resulted in what you just saw.''

''Yes, it has surprising amount of power despite its looks.''

''I know right? First time i did it i managed to shoot it through over a dozen trees before it came to a stop only because it lost its form and exploded. I actually cut me up a bit from that though it healed quickly.''

''I see, i see.'' Kakashi nodded before asking something else that had been bothering him. ''And what about those blue flames of yours? I didn't even know you knew fire manipulation.''

Naruto hummed. ''Well, that is something i received from my companion.'' He glanced down at his stomach in hopes they got what he meant. ''A couple days after i arrived here i tried to manipulate my chakra, you know as in trying some techniques. It was surprisingly harder than it should have been and before i knew it i passed out. I appeared in the seal where i had a nice conversation with the Bijuu and apparently something happened that caused me to develop an affinity towards fire. I'm not complaining though as fire and wind make for a deadly combination.''

Standing next to him Yasaka listened on as Naruto came up with a story right on the spot which was quite impressive, especially when they seemed to believe it though she did notice the slight narrowing of the other blonde's eyes at some parts of his story but kept silent for now.

''I see, it was nice seeing how much you've progressed while you've been here. Though if you need some help or anything let me know as i know quite a few techniques both fire and wind.''

Naruto sent Kakashi a smile. ''I think i'll take that offer. More techniques can always held and if not getting a few tips that would result in less chakra consumption are more than welcome.''

Kakashi gave Naruto an eye smile. ''I'll hold you to that.''

''Great, if we're done here i'd like to return home as i could use a shower with the dirt and such i got on me.'' He and Yasaka were ready to leave but he paused at the last second. ''Kakashi, would you like to come over for dinner later?''

Kakashi thought about it for a moment before shrugging. ''Well, i don't want to be a bother-''

Naruto waved his hand. ''Nah, it's fine. Both Yasaka-chan and I wouldn't mind having you over.''

Next to him Yasaka gave a small nod. ''Naruto-kun is correct, Hatake-san. Just let us know and we'll prepare an extra plate for you.''

''...If you say it like that… It would be hard to decline. It wouldn't hurt to spend some time with your daughter either.''

''Alright, we'll be seeing you later then and tell Sasuke i had fun whenever he wakes up.'' With that he and Yasaka waved them goodbye before they turned around and began making their way back home.

Kakashi watched their backs before letting out a soft chuckle. ''You'd be proud of how your son has grown up, sensei.''

* * *

End Chapter.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

* * *

The ground shook, trembled as two blurs could be seen. Those with enhanced eyesight would be able to catch glimpses of the two blondes and would see that the male of the two was clearly on the defensive, narrowly dodging another attack that rumbled the ground and added another crater.

''My, getting a bit slow there Yasaka-chan~'' Naruto taunted the blonde vixen as he dodged her descending fist and in a blur of movement, quicker than she brought her hand down he was already on the other side of the field.

Turning around, Yasaka looked at him before pouting cutely. ''Mou.. Naruto-kun why are you so mean?''

Naruto had to restrain himself from lowering his guard at the face she made as it damn sure was effective. If he didn't know her as good as he did he might've been fooled as barely seconds later her expression changed into one of seriousness as her amber eyes peered at him.

Then Yasaka moved.

She appeared in front of him with such speed it was like she had teleported and not having expected that he was unable to defend himself properly.

His eyes flew open and so did his mouth as he let out a silent scream. Blood along with spittle left his parted lips as he was hunched over, Yasaka's fist planted deeply in his stomach.

''Ghrk!'' Was the sound he made as the only thing he registered was pain. A lot of it and he wheezed.

Weakly he raised his head and looked at the spot Yasaka previously occupied only to see another one there which faded away revealing it to be an after image. He didn't move and Yasaka hadn't removed her fist as he forced his internal organs to heal and then strengthened them with a layer of chakra.

She seemed to have sensed this as she removed her fist, spun on her heels and lashed out with a kick towards his head. He raised his arms up in a weak attempt to defend himself which didn't do shit as he felt the bones in his arms break before he was sent flying.

Dazed by her kick he was unable to righten himself and as such ended up crashing into the ground, hard. Even when he hit the ground his body continued to tumble and Naruto bit the inside of his cheek to stifle any screams that threatened to escape.

Once he came to a stop he took a few calming breaths as his healing factor began to work.

Slowly he turned on his side and watched as Yasaka walked towards him with a smirk on her pretty face. He frowned as she stopped a couple feet away from him and crossed her arms beneath her chest.

''What was that about me being to slow Naruto-kun?''

''Huuuuu…'' Was the sound that came out of him as he stared at, his eyes pleading for help. Despite having only landed two hits the force behind them was utterly atrocious even for him.

''Though i have to say i'm impressed you're still conscious as i put close to my full strength behind those hits.'' She giggled to herself as he could only weakly glare at her.

Having healed enough to the point he could breathe without any sort of pain and launched himself at her.

''Kya!'' Yasaka yelped out in as his sudden move caught her off guard and caused her to fall backwards with him on top. She let out a soft grunt as she impacted the ground and felt the extra weight from him who was laying on top of her.

She felt his body shake a bit and was about to be worried when her sensitive ears picked up the muffled sound coming from his throat which she recognized as him chuckling.

Any worried she might have had left her and she ran her fingers through his soft, spiky locks as she let out a soft giggle as well, his laughter being contagious. She felt him wrap his arms around her waist as he rolled them around so now she was on top. Her face mere inches away from his as her bright amber eyes looked at his, her long blonde hair acting as a curtain that covered the two.

Slowly she brought her head down as they met in a soft yet passionate kiss.

''Mmhm…'' Yasaka moaned into the kiss as their tongues battled another while her hands continued to comb through his hair. She was beaten however as one of his hands came up and cupped her breast which made her gasp softly and he took the opportunity to push her tongue back and let his own enter her mouth were he proceeded to leave nothing untouched.

Yasaka quickly submitted herself as she took note of the vigor with which he was moving around in her mouth, occasionally sliding her own tongue against his in soft caresses which were appreciated.

Time passed by and neither of them knew how long they made out for. Naruto had one of his hands inside of Yasaka's battle kimono as his hand traveled over her naked flesh. She mewled softly as they finally broke their kiss and she rubbed her face against his chest while she began to grind herself against him as a whole.

Naruto let out a soft groan before he stopped her, making her look at him confused. He didn't seem to take note of that however as his head was turned to the side and his gaze focused on a small group of trees and bushes.

''Something wrong?'' Yasaka asked as she moved to straddle him.

''Come out. I can sense you!'' He ignored Yasaka though she too looked at where he was looking.

For a moment nothing happened though Naruto kept his focus on the shrubbery. By now Yasaka had sensed several people as well and they weren't her guards as she hadn't given them an order to follow her and even if she did they wouldn't be hidden like this.

Naruto opened his mouth to repeat his words but it was not necessary as finally two familiar faces walked out if the bushes.

''Sakura, Sasuke.'' Naruto said as he propped himself up on an elbow and watched as the two walked out. Both had a blush on their cheeks as they had watched the two sucking on the other's face for longer than they'd be willing to admit.

It wasn't their fault, really. Though perhaps they should've looked away once it started but it was rather interesting to see Naruto get beaten with two well placed hits and actually stay down.

It was proof of Yasaka's strength as despite the changes he had undergone no one would refute that it was almost impossible to keep Naruto down. His healing factor and stamina made more than sure for that.

Even Sakura herself with training from Tsunade and fists that could shatter rocks with ease very much doubted she could get him to stay down. That is if she were to be able to get a hit in as just from watching she knew keeping up with Naruto was hard to damn near impossible except for Lee, Sasuke and she'd assume Kakashi as well.

Letting out a soft sigh Naruto sat up and wrapped his arms around Yasaka's slim waist as he held her close before he looked at them with a rather serious expression. ''How long have you two been watching us? Scratch that, why are you watching us in the first place?''

''...'' Neither of the two answered which did nothing except annoy him even more.

''I expect an answer to my question. Why were you watching us, or should i say spying?''

''...We wanted to see how strong she was.'' Sakura sent Yasaka a glance, refraining herself from scowling as she couldn't help but admire the blonde's beauty and compare it to herself which made her dissatisfied with the result. Everyone of the guys, well except for Kakashi had leered at her unrefreened while in private they unashamedly admitted of being quite jealous of Naruto who was the not only able to see her without clothes but also banging her behind closed door while they were all still virgins.

Even Sasuke, the same person who had never shown an actual interest in the opposite sex had admitted he was entranced by her. Of course he didn't admit it verbally but the slight coloring of his cheeks along with the diverting of his gaze when Kiba had asked him spoke for itself.

It was only the knowledge that the two of them were completely into each other that brought her solace for they appeared to be made for another. Though she was also happy for Naruto who had finally found someone he was going to spend the rest of his life with and loved him unconditionally.

The two of them already had an adorable daughter together that was proof of their love.

Though Hinata seemed to disagree and was stuck on her belief that she -Yasaka- had seduced him. Admittedly so thought she when she first saw them together but just by looking at the two interacting with another cleared up any misconceptions about the two.

Sakura just hoped Naruto would sit down with Hinata one of these days and make it clear to her that she should stop pursuing him. She had seen firsthand the transformation she underwent from her previously gentle self and she seemed to be getting even darker every day.

She didn't write off the possibility of her trying to attack Yasaka or even worse, Kunou. The latter as it would bring down the wrath of Naruto and she would be lying if she said she wasn't scared to see what it was while the former was much easier to guess.

And from seeing how she was able to take down Naruto with ease it didn't bode well for the Hyuuga.

''How strong Yasaka is?'' Naruto repeated as he looked at his beloved vixen.

Sakura nodded. ''Yes, Sasuke-kun told me that she was much stronger than she appeared and i didn't believe him initially but now…'' She referred to her incapitating him with two hard and well placed hits.

''I see…'' He muttered to himself though Yasaka clearly heard him as she smirked down at him.

He didn't like that smirk of hers and jabbed her in the ribs, making her jerk a bit before she growled at him and without a warning slammed him down, cratering the ground around them.

Watching them, both Sakura and Sasuke couldn't help but wince as they felt the ground shake a bit as a result as Yasaka stared innocently at the two.

''Now, is there anything i can help you with Sakura-san, Sasuke-san?'' She asked with a slight tilt of her head while she stroked Naruto's cheek who was currently out of it completely.

''Uhm w-well..'' Sakura began only for Sasuke to cut her off.

''We're here to ask if Naruto wants to hang out but it seems he's incapable at the moment.''

''Nonsense!'' Yasaka waved her free hand as with the other one she began to pull on his cheek for a couple seconds before he woke up.

''Ouch!'' He yelped as he rubbed his cheek while sending her an accusing glare. ''What was that for Yasaka-chan?''

''Huh, what do you mean? I didn't do anything.'' She replied with a smile while he sent her a look that screamed, 'Really?'.

Naruto scoffed. ''Sure~ Now what is it?'' From the top right corner of his eyes he could see Sakura and Sasuke looking at him expectantly so he assumed it had something to do with them.

''They want to hang out with you.'' Yasaka answered for them and he saw the two nod. Opening his mouth to give his reply he stopped as he looked at Yasaka with a raised eyebrow as he felt her cup his groin through his pants. ''Naru.. you should accept.''

''Why?'' He asked softly much like her words were.

''Because… you need more friends aside from Sairaorg. It will be good to catch up with them, i promise.''

''Really?'' He sounded doubtful.

''Yes, really.'' Yasaka nodded before she leaned her head down and whispered to him. ''If you do this i'll make sure to rewards you tonight.''

The blond shuddered as she licked his cheek and he narrowed his eyes at her. ''Hmp, fine though i was planning on giving you a massage actually.''

''Oh!'' Her eyes lit up at the prospect of that. ''A full body one?''

Naruto nodded while licking his lips.

''Mhm, i'll look forward to it.'' She leaned back up before placing a finger on his lips. ''Don't worry, i'll be taking care of Kunou. You've spent more than enough time for today so it's my turn now.''

He huffed at her with a pout. ''Fine.''

Satisfied with his answer she got up before helping him as well, his joints making loud cracking sounds as he stretched.

''If you keep this up it will be me that has to give you a massage.'' She quipped and he rolled his eyes.

''I'll make sure to be home in time for dinner.'' He said as they shared one more kiss.

''That's fine. Now, please go and try to enjoy yourself. I'm going to have to send a message to the Devils in response to the meeting we had a while ago.''

Naruto scrunched up his face. ''I see… later Yasaka-chan!''

''Later dear.'' Yasaka returned before she formed a magic circle underneath her and teleported herself home.

* * *

''So,'' Naruto began as he made his way towards the pair with his hands resting on the back of his head as he walked. ''Hanging out huh..''

''By the way,'' They looked at him and he smirked. ''Did you like what you saw cause i know i did.'' He laughed at the looks on their faces before Sakura interrupted him with a question.

''Hey Naruto, who is Sairaorg?''

He paused as he looked at her with a single eyebrow raised. ''You don't know?'' He looked between her and Sasuke. ''Huh… i thought you did.'' He furrowed his brows together in thought. ''Ah yes now i remember. Anyway, Sairaorg is a Devil, a pure blooded one. He's a good friend of mine who often comes here to Kyoto to hang out and spar as he is one of the few i can go all out on and him likewise on me.''

''And how did you meet him?'' She asked again and Sasuke listened in as well, curious about this person and also what Naruto said about going all out which made him wonder if he didnt during their fight.

''I met him.. i don't know i'd say a few months after i arrived here. I was eating ramen at one of the stalls when he sat down a bit later and he too ordered some. Somehow then we ended up in an eating contest and we both passed out. We woke up shortly there after and we apparently ate the same amount, something i still don't quite believe. Yasaka came by as well and we'd just talked. He would then come by more regularly and somehow we ended up as rivals and friends. Though i'm pretty sure you have met him or at least seen him as we'd visited that one restaurant one day with me, Yasaka with Kunou, Sairaorg and Kuisha.''

''Wait, you mean that tall muscular dude you walked with is him?'' Sasuke asked.

''Yep.'' He nodded. ''Despite how he looks he's really friendly though and always up for a spar if you ask. Though i advise against it as he doesn't really know the meaning of holding back all that well.''

''Hn.'' Came Sasuke's reply and he rolled his eyes. How typical of Sasuke to let advice go in one ear and out in the other. Guess not everything changed about him. Oh well, perhaps he should introduce them as he knew Sasuke wouldn't be able to stop himself from challenging him and then he'd have first row seat of seeing him being beaten around.

As they walked through the streets of Kyoto Sakura and Sasuke realized just how many people were looking at them or rather Naruto as they smiled and greeted him.

They saw him smile too as he returned their greetings and waved when he'd apparently recognized someone.

They then paused as something seemed to have caught Naruto's eye and he glanced back at them before nudging his head into a certain direction. ''Is that Shikamaru and Temari over there or are my eyes deceiving me?''

Sakura turned her vision in the direction he was looking and after a few seconds she saw what he was talking about and nodded.

''Huh, never thought those two would end up like this. Especially when thinking back to their interactions at the Chunin Exams…'' He then shrugged. ''Oh well, hope it works out for them and that Gaara won't end up doing anything _too_ drastic.

He breathed softly as he ran a hand through his locks. ''So, what exactly are the plans or are we just going to wander around for now?''

Sakura looked at Sasuke for an answer but the boy just shrugged much to her irritation. Thankfully though the answer came in the form of Neji, Lee and Tenten whom they met as they turned left. Although she wondered if this was better or not…

''Naruto-kun!'' Lee exclaimed rather loud the moment he laid his eyes on them. In a blur of movement he was in front of him much to the ire of Neji and Tenten who hurried up after him.

Naruto looked at Lee blankly as the bowl haired boy raved on about way too many topics for the few sentences he got out. He was saved when Neji catched up and grabbed him by the shoulder as slowly his eyes regained their focused just as Neji gave an apologetic bow.

''Please excuse Lee's behavior, Naruto-san.''

''Eh, it's fine really. I wasn't listening anyway.'' He said with a closed eye smile, missing the tears that ran down Lee's face while doing so. ''What brings you three here?'' He attempted to start a conversation.

''It's Lee,'' Tenten answered and Neji nodded. ''He's shopping for more outfits and we are here to make sure he doesn't buy anything resembling his old green jumpsuit.''

''Ah.'' Naruto made a noise as he looked at Lee. He thankfully had changed his clothes upon arrival as that truly was an eyesore. The fact that they were in Kyoto assured everyone that there were no chances of finding one like it though there were still plenty of outfits that were kind of weird and knowing Lee that'd be exactly what he'd go for.

He was glad they weren't in a bigger place like Tokyo or the surrounding areas or else who knows what would happen. Even when he and Yasaka had walked around back when they had a meeting with Azazel months ago. Seriously, he couldn't look anywhere in Akihabara without being blasted by anything Anime related.

Although, not that he would admit it out loud but he had began binge watching some shows that he caught glimpses of. And he had to say that he enjoyed them but made sure Yasaka wasn't present when watching them or she'd probably scold him or something.

''Say, do you want to grab something to eat?'' His thoughts came to an end as Tenten asked them a question.

''Uh…'' He breathed out softly and Sakura quickly answered.

''Yes, that be nice and i'm sure you're quite hungry aren't you, Naruto?''

Naruto blinked.

''Why is that?'' Neji asked as the blond seemed okay.

''Sasuke-kun and I had been watching Naruto and Yasaka spar and seeing her handle him to the point of knocking him out i'm sure he's hungry.''

''Really? Let's go and you can tell us more.'' Tenten said excitedly as she was most curious about Yasaka and her beating Naruto who managed to beat Sasuke came for a surprise to her. She has always looked up to strong woman which is why she had such admiration for Tsunade who was known as the strongest kunoichi and even hoped to one day be able to take that title from her.

And to hear that someone manage to not only knock Naruto out who had shown he had become much stronger than most would've expected from him piqued her interest like none other.

Tenten didn't let Naruto reply as she grabbed on to the sleeve of his haori and the six entered a small restaurant for lunch.

* * *

Entering his and Yasaka's shared home he closed the door behind him before he hung his head as it was finally over.

He honestly didn't expect it to be so..

...so utterly boring.

There had been several times he had to restrain himself from just getting up and leaving as they had just been asking him question after question. Tenten especially was quite annoying as she barraged him with questions about Yasaka.

She should be asking them to her and not him for god's sake.

Shaking his head to calm himself he straightened his back and began making his way deeper inside of his home.

''...Come on Kunou say mama. Ma...ma.'' Yasaka said softly while emphasising both syllables as she booped Kunou on the nose.

That was what Naruto walked in on, seeing Yasaka trying to make Kunou say her first word. He stood there for a moment, arms folded over another as he leaned against the doorway as Yasaka tried again and again.

It was a heartwarming scene to see and once more reinforced his belief that ending up here was one of the best things to have happened to him by far. Only being beaten by meeting Yasaka and having Kunou and he wouldn't trade either for anything in the world.

Soft chuckled escaped him as he watched another failed attempt of Yasaka which resulted in the woman to pout. Yasaka paused what she was doing and turned to him as she heard his chuckles which only increased as he saw her flushed cheeks.

''Naru-kun, how long were you watching me for?'' She asked while fighting down her blush.

''A minute or two perhaps?'' He answered while sparing a glance towards the clock on the wall. ''Long enough to have somewhat of an idea what you're trying to do.'' He pushed himself from his leaning position and walked over her as he sat down next to her.

Kunou seemed more interested in him as she followed his movement as he sat down next to Yasaka. Immediately as he sat down she lifted her small hands in an attempt to reach out to him. Giggles escaped Kunou as he took her small hands in his own and he leaned down a bit and gently blew air at her.

''...da.''

Yasaka and Naruto paused at the sound that escaped Kunou's lips and exchanged looks.

''Can you repeat that Kunou-chan?'' Naruto asked her softly while Yasaka sent him a narrow eyes look that held no hostility or such as she had an idea what he was doing but didn't like it.

''Da.'' Kunou repeated again and Naruto nodded as he still kept his smile.

''Go on Kunou; say dada.'' He cheered her on while Yasaka's pupils were getting thinner and thinner by the moment.

As if Kunou knew what Yasaka was feeling she continued. ''Da...da. Dada. dada daaadaaaa!''

''Yes!'' Naruto exclaimed as he took Kunou from Yasaka and held the small infant close as he showered her with kisses.

''Dada!'' Kunou said again as she pinched his cheeks while doing so.

He let her do so for a moment before lowering her down to his chest, giving her his fingers which she played with. Turning his head he sweatdropped as he took in the depressive aura surrounding Yasaka who mumbled to herself.

''How...i tried..so long…'' She hung her head down in defeat.

Frowning, he lifted her up and gave her a kiss to which she responded to after a few seconds. ''Cheer up Yasaka-chan. You know it was fifty-fifty chance it just happened i won.''

''I know…'' She murmured as she leaned her head on his shoulder and gazed at Kunou. ''I just hoped, you know?'' She felt him nod and kiss the top of her head, her ears twitching as he brushed against them with his nose.

''I did but we should be happy she said her first word. You can expect her to say 'mama' soon isn't that right little one?'' He scratched Kunou's cheek which she seemed to enjoy as her eyes closed while the her own fox ears twitched as well. ''Unless she decided to be a little trickster, a mischievous little kit.'' He allowed his ears and tails to come into view and moved them around to form a warm bed which he placed Kunou in.

''Did you have any fun when you were out with those two?'' Yasaka suddenly asked.

Her answer was Naruto letting himself slump back against the couch while groaning audibly. ''It was so boring Yasaka-chan. They kept asking me question after question and some of them weren't even about me!''

''What do you mean?'' Yasaka made a cute confused face.

''Exactly that, one of them was very curious about you and just wouldn't shut up. Though it did affirm my beliefs that i didn't have a good relationship with them to begin with. I don't know if i should be happy or sad from that realization…'' He said softly as he thought back to his earlier life in Konoha. Back then he considered them all friends though it was mainly due to not wanting to feel alone, he didn't even care if he knew nothing besides their names.

When he was younger he was more than satisfied with just that as there were finally people he could interact with, people who had to recognize his existence for it was necessary to survive.

But now, having experienced a rather peaceful life where he didn't have to fear for his life with the threat of the Akatsuki and not being constantly on the move it just made him realize how fucked up his earlier years were.

Combined with the lack of attention and affection he had suffered when he was younger made him cherish the bond he had with Yasaka above all else. Admittedly he sometimes wondered what his life would be like if nothing like this happened.

Would he still be alive? Or would the Akatsuki get their hands on him and remove the Bijuu from inside of him?

Would he, unlike now, still be alone? Sure there was Hinata who seemed to like him but he had no interest in her. She was too much, too weird… obsessed even as evident by how she acted around Yasaka whenever she thought he wasn't looking.

He knew he had to talk to her one of these days before it got to the point she would attempt to harm either Yasaka and Kunou and he wasn't sure what he would do if that happened. That is if Yasaka didn't take care of it first, of course.

And he wasn't stupid to think Hinata would stand a chance were Yasaka to actually try. People here had no tenketsu so her Byakugan would be useless and the Gentle Fist as well. Even if it was capable of damaging internal organs there was no chance of her hitting Yasaka who was much faster and much more agile than she looked.

Here he glanced at her chest that was hidden by the kimono she wore.

''Something interesting?''

The sound of Yasaka's voice brought him out of his previous state of mind and he looked at her confused.

''You were staring at my chest.'' She simply stated although she wasn't bothered by it. Better hers than some other woman.

''Sorry… i've been mulling over something i need to do before it gets out of hand.''

''Ah, you mean that pale eyed girl?'' Yasaka asked and he looked at her.

''You.. you know?''

Surprisingly, Yasaka scoffed. ''How could i not. I have seen how she looks at you and the difference when she looks at me. It was quite clear back then in the hospital, remember? I have let it slide because she isn't acting on the issues she has.''

''Yeah i had the same in my mind. I've been pretty much ignoring it as like you said she isn't acting on it. If it comes to it however i'll just kick her out of Kyoto if i'm unable to make her stop going after me.'' He glanced down at Kunou whose small hands were busy playing with his tails.

he felt Yasaka kiss she side on his face and whisper. ''Whatever happens i'm trusting you to do the right thing dear, both for yourself as well as us.''

''Heh,'' He rubbed his head against hers while taking in her scent. ''That means a lot you know? Hearing you say that.'' The soft rubling of Yasaka's stomach was heard next and Naruto couldn't help but let out a chuckle.

''Shut up…'' The blonde muttered while blushing and his chuckles only increased in volume, Kunou's own giggles joining us.

Wordlessly a clone appeared to which he gave the mental command to start dinner for both which it did with no complains thankfully.

''Oh, almost forgot,'' Yasaka spoke up as they had a moment of silence they were enjoying while watching Kunou's antics. ''Sairaorg called for you but you weren't here. He's inviting you over to the Underworld as he apparently wants you to meet some important people.''

''Really? The Underworld huh.. can't say i'm not curious. You think i should accept?''

Yasaka hummed. ''I think you should as it would be good for the relation between us Youkai and him which is always welcome. Aside from that you can expect to go there more often and this is a good opportunity to see it yourself at your own pace. Just be careful not be caught off guard as there is a chance someone might attempt to turn you using their Evil Pieces.''

''Would that even work on me? With the fox i'm currently assimilating that is.''

''It might, the only limits that are known is that one cannot reincarnate someone that is stronger than the 'King' though you technically have two souls so i can't say so at the moment.''

''Don't worry i will. I'll call Sairaorg after dinner then to let him know.'' He used his tails to bring Kunou closer and took her from them. ''I'm also going to talk to the fox sometime soon as i haven't heard from him in a while after he showed me some neat tricks.''

''Alright Naru…'' Yasaka brought her own tails forward which mingled with his own as they connected their chakra with another in a way only they were capable of. His own warm, calming chakra washing over her which made her quite sleepy if anything.

* * *

Chapter End.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

* * *

''Yo, Sairaorg!'' Naruto called out to his friend as he approached him.

''Naruto?'' Sairaorg turned to look to where he heard his voice was coming from and noticing his friend making his way towards him. His eyes briefly glanced down as he saw he was holding Kunou in his arms who was clothed in a small dress.

Noticing his friend's stare he explained. ''Yasaka-chan is very, very busy today so it was better if i would bring her with me as she won't be able to keep an eye on her the entire time. Don't worry though as i've got everything i need with me.'' He showed him one of his wrist where a lot of Kanji could be seen scribbled together.

It was used to create a sealing space that normally scrolls were used for. It was one of the more basic sealing arts that he was capable of performing but in came in quite handy.

''Hm, very well.'' Sairaorg turned to see his friend distracting his daughter with his fingers. ''As long as you'll take care of her it shouldn't be a problem. Now, follow me as i'll show you how to get there since you aren't a Devil.''

He began to walk as Naruto followed after him. He ignored the numerous looks sent his way as they were probably wondering if he was Kunou's father since he was still quite young and he was aware of that. Nonetheless he didn't let those stares bother him one bit as he couldn't care less what some random person he had never met thought.

They walked for a bit before Sairaorg and himself entered a rather inconspicuous looking building.

Naruto raised an eyebrow as they entered an elevator, one that didn't diminish the slightest as his gaze was on Sairaorg who seemed to be doing something with the elevator button panel before stepping back as whatever he did was done.

Shortly thereafter Naruto felt the elevator descending though when a minute seemed to have passed and it was still continuing he gave Sairaorg a questioning look which was met by a smirk.

Seeing how they were going to have to wait it out he closed his eyes before he hummed a soft tune. It was one Yasaka would often hum for Kunou to make her calm though it also worked for him too.

He was brought out of his trance by a light nudge to his side and he opened his eyes to see they had finally stopped. Looking down at Kunou he saw she was asleep or at least appeared to be which was fine with him as the elevator opened up and they exited.

''Huh?'' Naruto blinked as he took in his new surroundings. He didn't have much time though as Sairaorg continued on so he'd have to get a better look at it some other time. ''This is…'' He trailed off as they walked through an underground station? There was even a train present and from how it looked like they were going to use it.

''This is how we're going to the Underworld. There are several stations like these all over the world that Devils can use. Usually they have one of these inconspicuous looking buildings on top that are owner by certain families.''

''Guess that's why we were in the elevator for so long.'' He mused as the door on the train opened automatically allowing them to enter.

They sat down as the doors closed shortly thereafter before they shot of. An eyebrow was raised as Naruto gazed out of the window and watched things blur by from how fast, compared to other vehicles at least, they were going.

Leaning back a bit to make himself more comfortable. His leg bounced a bit as he listened to the music that was playing though he didn't pay it much attention and Kunou seemed to like it as she moved along. Looking at Sairaorg he saw he was on his phone doing whatever before returning to look outside.

His eyes widened a bit once they finally exited what he assumed was a long tunnel and he wasn't expecting the view he currently head. Especially not the fact that they were somehow in the air?

It looked much greener than the Human world that's for sure as he spotted the large mountain ranges in the back and the large bodies of water that were present.

From where he was at Sairaorg smirked as he saw the look on his friend's face before returning his attention back to his phone.

Naruto looked away from the window as he heard Kunou make soft sounds. Looking at her he saw her open and close her mouth repeatedly. Understanding what she wanted he brought his wrist to his other hand and with a small application of chakra a feeding bottle appeared in his hand.

Kunou seemed to take notice of this as she held her small arms out. He stopped her though as held the bottle and letting fire chakra circulate his hand as he remembered Yasaka telling him to warm it up to body temperature. Shaking it a bit once he was done he brought the bottle to Kunou's mouth who quickly got to work.

He held it for her as her small hands came up to help him as she continued to drink.

''What is it?'' Naruto asked as he felt another nudge to his side. He didn't look though as he was currently focused on Kunou who was taking her time drinking the milk he had brought with him.

''We're here.'' Came Sairaorg's reply and Naruto then noticed that they had indeed stopped.

''..Ah.'' He carefully got up as Kunou really was taking her time. ''Where are we now?'' He asked as they exited the train that lead them outside as Naruto took a deep breath.

''We're currently in Lilith which is named after the wife of the original Lucifer and the Capital of the Underworld.'' He explained to the blond who nodded in understanding.

''I see. You think it's wise to let out my ears and tails or better to not stand out?''

''I'd say to wait until we reach our destination. You might end up being being approached by those that want to add you to their Peerage.'' Naruto nodded at his words.

''Alright, lead the way then. Oh, finally done now are you Kunou?'' His daughter stared up at him with something akin to a smile as he leaned down and gave her a kiss as he sealed the bottle back up.

He held her close to him as he affectionately ruffled her hair as her eyes began to droop. He hoped they didn't have to walk for too long.

* * *

Yasaka exhaled softly as she watched her latest guest getting escorted out of her office. Placing the pen in her hands down on her desk she brought her hands up as she rubbed her temples with her fingers as she took this time as a short brake.

With a light shake of her head she grabbed her cup that was half full of water and took a light sip. Her amber eyes slowly moved before coming to rest on the picture frame on top of her desk which held a picture of herself and Naruto together.

A soft smile played upon her face as she remembered where they had taken that one though she made a note to get another picture and one which also had Kunou in it.

Ah, that reminded her that both he and their daughter were currently not here as she had seen him off. She trusted Naruto to take care of Kunou and knew he would protect her with his life if needed.

Initially she thought of letting a friend of hers watch over Kunou but that wasn't necessary as it turned out. Once more a smile formed though this one was brighter than the last as finally, a couple days later Kunou had finally called her mama.

The joy that had spread through her was rivalled only back when she had told him she was pregnant. Her smile dropped however when a bright light made itself know right in her office which she knew belonged to Amaterasu.

So when the light died down she didn't show any surprise as she gazed at the raven haired Sun Goddess who greeted her with a smile. ''Yasaka-chan, how are you?''

''I'm fine Amaterasu-sama. What brings you here?''

''I have some news regarding where your partner is from. Is he here by any chance?''

Yasaka shook her head making the Goddess frown.

''Really? Where might he be then as i thought he'd be here.''

''He's currently with Kunou in the Underworld as Sairaorg had invited him. He'll be back later today.''

''I see.'' Amaterasu muttered softly before she sat down on the chair that was already present. ''Guess i could spend some time with you, if you don't mind of course.''

Yasaka waved her hand, signalling that it was quite the opposite. ''Oh no, i welcome it as i've been having a rather busy day.''

''Great.'' Amaterasu smiled as she crossed one leg over the other. ''So tell me, how have you been doing since i've last been here?''

* * *

''Oh my! Who's this cutie?''

A woman's voice spoke up from behind him, prompting him to turn around before taking a step back as he came face to face with a blonde woman as her red eyes seemed to look him up and down.

''Who.. who are you?'' Naruto asked as he distanced himself from her as he hadn't met her before.

''This is Coriana, she's my Bishop.'' Sairaorg answered as he looked between the two.

''Say~ what's your name handsome?'' She asked him flirtatiously while licking her lips.

''Naruto Uzumaki, friend of Sairaorg who has invited me here.'' He said with a small smile as he didn't like how she was looking at him.

''Mhm, so you're the friend he was talking about huh. And who's is that? Your little sister?'' She looked at the sleeping form on Kunou he was holding.

Naruto shook his head. ''No, she's my daughter.''

''Eh?'' Coriana took a step back at that revelation. Looking him in the eyes to see if he was lying. Not finding anything she turned to her King who nodded his head.

''He's speaking the truth. Her name is Kunou and she's his and Yasaka's daughter. So for your and my safety please refrain from flirting with him.''

Coriana blinked before her eyes widened as she knew of Yasaka. Hell, who didn't know of the Nine-Tailed Kitsune Youkai that ruled Kyoto? Though she wasn't aware the woman had a lover or a daughter. She did know however that she wouldn't stand a chance against someone of her caliber so she gave Naruto a shaky smile while she held her hand out. ''Please excuse me for my earlier behavior. If i had known that it wouldn't have happened.

Naruto smiled softly as he shook her hand. ''It's fine. No harm was done and i understand that it's a part of your personality.''

He received a smile back from her before Sairaorg interrupted, telling the two to follow him inside.

''Yo Kuisha!'' Naruto greeted the other blonde who was already present.

The Queen of Sairaorg turned to look at them before greeting him with a smile. ''Hello Naruto, nice to see you again. I see you brought little Kunou with you as well.''

''Yep.'' He sat down before carefully adjusting the sleeping form of Kunou who snuggled deeper into him. he breathed out softly as he let out his ears and tails, surprising Coriana who didn't expect that.

''What?'' Naruto asked her upon seeing her surprised face. ''Is it that much of a surprise given who i am?'' His tails moved to form a soft cushion for his back.''

''I guess… I guess it shouldn't be too surprising given that you live in Kyoto.'' Coriana mumbled as she sat down as well.

''Anyway, we won't be here for too long as today i'm showing him around. We'll be heading to Gremory territory next as i'll be visiting my cousin who i haven't seen in quite a while.''

''Your cousin?'' Naruto asked as he thanked Kuisha who served him a glass of ice cold water.

''Yes.'' He crossed his arms with a nod. ''She had been bugging me to see her. Rias is her name and just a tip; I'd watch out for her as she's a huge Japanophile.''

''Japanophile?'' Naruto looked confused.

''What Sairaorg means is that she's obsessed with anything Japanese. Seriously, she's a female Otaku.'' Kuisha explained making him release a soft 'Ah'.

''Guess that would be smart but don't you think my name gives it away?''

Sairaorg blinked before he hung his head as he was right.

Naruto couldn't help but let a small chuckle escape his lips before Sairaorg stood up. ''Let's greet the rest of my Peerage who should be out in the back.''

''Sure.'' He finished up his water before he got up as Sairaorg led them out.

* * *

A knock on the door made Yasaka pause her conversation with Amaterasu as she called for the person to enter. A single eyebrow rose as she watched one of her many men bow his head while holding something in his hand.

''Sorry to interrupt Yasaka-sama but we just received this message.'' He showed it to her whose eyes narrowed as she recognized the symbol she spotted it held before motioning him to hand it over.

He did so before bowing once more as he left her office.

''Mhm, what's that?''

Yasaka glanced at the Goddess before she opened the letter and read its contents.

Amaterasu watched intrigued as Yasaka's eyes narrowed more and more as she continued to read. She too had seen the symbol the letter held but the name of which it belonged to escaped her at the moment.

She was caught off guard as a growl escaped the vixen's throat as she let the letter fall onto her desk while her tails swayed behind her in agitation.

''So, mind telling me what's wrong?''

Yasaka slid the letter over to her which she accepted. ''I see…''

''Yes, this is rather surprising as i never expected them to reach out. Especially with how prideful they normally are.''

''Gumiho huh… haven't heard much of those for some time. I wonder what made them reach out now as it's like you said; They are prideful, more than most Youkai clans.''

Yasaka hummed. ''I guess arranging a meeting wouldn't hurt. Only to not show them any disrespect as what they're requesting is something i didn't expect. I remember them separating from us and heading towards Korea as they were unable to live in harmony with humans. Who's the person that sent it, it should be on the bottom.''

''It says it was sent by Ahri who is the current head of the clan.''

''Ahri…'' Yasaka repeated softly as she closed her eyes in an attempt to put an picture with the name. She opened her eyes moments later with a small frown as she had failed to do so. Not that it was her fault as they, the Gumiho, mostly kept to themselves. ''I assume she must have only recently assumed her position as leader as her name doesn't ring any bells.''

''Mmm… i think i have somewhat of an idea who she is though i'll keep it to myself until it's confirmed for now.'' She sent Yasaka an apologetic smile as the blonde huffed.

''Fine. But i will sent out a letter that we're interested in a meeting. Perhaps this 'Ahri' isn't like her predecessors in that she sees value in living amongst humans and not just for food.''

''Smart decision Yasaka, their numbers are rather small but their abilities are quite unique even amongst Youkai. They would be a fine addition if everything works out.'' Amateru then stood up. ''It's been nice talking with you but i need to head back. I'll be sure to visit sometime this week in hopes Naruto is here to discuss what has been discovered.'' Giving her a wave her form glowed as she teleported away.

Once she was alone brushed away some blonde bangs before she opened her drawer, grabbed a white sheet of paper and her pen as she began to write a letter in return.

She hoped something positive would be the outcome of this.

* * *

''Damn.. That's unnecessarily large.'' Naruto mumbled as he looked at the Gremory Mansion.

Next to him Sairaorg smirked before he nudged his head forward, motioning for him to follow which he did. Kunou, who was currently awake, was comfortably in his arms as her amber eyes peered curiously at her surroundings as they neared the mansion.

Sairaorg walked up to the door before knocking on it. Once he had done so he stepped back next to Naruto was who was currently looking around, finding the surrounding areas a bit more interesting.

He turned his attention back however as the door was opened and a maid was there to greet them.

''Ah Sairaorg, we've been expecting you. Though, who is this?'' The maid glanced at the blonde standing next to the Bael.

''He's a friend of mine from Kyoto that i'm showing around. We won't be here for long, just greeting my cousin and we'll be off.''

''I see.'' The maid responded after staring at the blond for a moment longer though he didn't seem bothered as he was busy with Kunou. ''As long as you'll keep an eye on him that's fine.'' The maid stepped to the side, allowing them entry as she closed the door behind them.

''Mhm, quite dark here… What's that? Yeah i too find it quite gloomy as well Kunou.'' A drop of sweat ran down Sairaorg's head as he looked at his friend who was conversing with Kunou despite the little girl not making any noise. ''But don't worry! With me here everything will be fine as there's nothing i can't do!'' He declared boldy which elicited giggles out of his daughter.

''Eh, who are you?!'' A voice spoke up, prompting Naruto to turn around before looking down. His gaze landed on a little crimson haired girl with blue eyes that stared up at him.

''Huh?'' Was what came out of his mouth before Sairaorg stepped up.

He watched as the little girl's eyes lit up as she ran towards Sairaorg who welcomed her with open arms.

''Ara, looks like Rias is happy to see you.'' Another voice spoke up and Naruto turned his head as his eyes rested on the form of a young, long haired girl with violet eyes around Rias' age.

''Ah, Akeno, how's my little cousin's Queen doing today?''

''I'm doing well,'' Akeno answered before her gaze shifted to the blond he had came with. ''Who's this?''

''Yes,'' He let go of Rias who made her way to her Queen as she too looked at the spiky haired blond who merely stood there. ''Rias, Akeno, meet my friend Naruto Uzumaki. Naruto, meet my cousin Rias Gremory and her Queen Akeno Himejima.''

''Hello.'' Naruto greeted them kindly with a smile and a lazy wave of his hand.

The girl, Rias, stared at him, humming as she inspected him before she suddenly appeared in front of him and he swore he saw stars in her eyes as she looked at him. ''Naruto Uzumaki? That sounds Japanese. Does that mean you are from Japan? If so, where do you live? What's it like? Is it better than here?''

Naruto glanced at Sairaorg as the little crimson haired girl continued with her barrage of questions while not giving him any time to respond. Even Kunou was staring at the girl who kept on babbling out words she was unable to comprehend

''Hehehe.'' The Bael chuckled before he patted Rias' head making her pause and pout at her cousin. ''Give him some room Rias. I know you're a big fan of Japan but you're not even allowing him to answer.''

Rias looked down at her cousin's words and for a moment he wondered if he said anything wrong. His worries were proven to be unfounded as she perked right back and turned on her heels.

''Alright. Akeno let's go,'' She looked over her shoulder back at them. ''Please follow us as we'll be moving to somewhere more comfortable.''

Naruto and Sairaorg shared a look before the latter shrugged as he marched after her. Not having any choice Naruto did the same as it wouldn't be good to walk on his own in a place he didn't know the owner's of.

''Rias, Akeno?'' Naruto heard a more mature woman's voice coming from up ahead. ''What are you two doing here? Weren't you two in your room?''

''Sairaorg came over mother and he brought a friend with him?''

''Really?'' Another voice, this one clearly male was heard.

''Mhm, they should be here any second now father.''

Just as Rias said the door opened as Sairaorg entered who they greeted before their attention landed on the blond that entered the room behind him.

Upon entering Naruto quickly glanced at the two older Devils that were in the room. Immediately he understood where both Rias and Sirzechs' had gotten their looks from as he looked at the person he assumed was Lord Gremory and their father who had their children's long crimson red hair and their eyes.

The woman, a brunette that was their mother stood next to the man as her violet eyes regarded him curiously.

''Ah Sairaorg, haven't seen you in a while. How are you doing.'' Rias' mother asked as she glanced at her Nephew.

''I'm doing fine Lady Gremory, Lord Gremory. I'm showing my friend around and decided to visit Rias for a bit as she's bugging me to do so.''

Rias' mother hummed. ''I see. You mind introducing him to us then? And how many times do i have to tell you that Venelana or Auntie is fine?''

''Ahaha.'' He laughed sheepishly. ''Sorry… auntie.'' He then put a hand on his friend's shoulder as he brought him forward. ''Anyway, this is my friend Naruto who's from Kyoto.'' Sairaorg introduced him as he noticed Rias' interest was piqued at the mention of 'Kyoto' though held back her excitement as her mother took the moment to speak.

''Kyoto really? Well, nice to meet you Naruto-san i'm Venelana Gremory and this is my husband, Zeoticus Gremory.'' She introduced kindly before looking at the infant he was holding in his arms who's amber eyes looked curiously around the room. ''If you don't mind me asking but who is the little one you're holding? Is she your sister, niece or…''

Naruto smiled at the woman as she trailed of before shaking his head. ''She's neither of those Lady Gremory. Her name is Kunou and she is my daughter.''

Clearly that wasn't what she expected as he caught the brief widening of her eyes as she looked him up and down before her attention went back to Kunou who stared right back at her.

''Your daughter?'' Venelana repeated, wondering if she heard him correct as he looked young. She couldn't sense any Demonic Energy coming from his so he wasn't a devil who are capable of changing their age and appearance. Fallen or Angel were out of the question as they would've long since sensed any Holy Energy he might have though he did say he was from Kyoto which left Youkai and that was a large possibility. ''Forgive me for asking but you look rather young. Mind telling us how old you are?''

''I'm eighteen, my birthday was quite recently.'' He could tell they were surprised by his answer, even Rias and Akeno sent him a surprised look to which he smiled.

''My, that's quite young to be a father. And who's the mother?''

Naruto looked at both Lord and Lady for a moment before he answered. ''Her mother is Yasaka, leader of the Youkai in Kyoto and Nine-Tailed fox.'' A sound escaped Lord Gremory's throat at the revelation of Kunou's mother as Venelana placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

Recollecting himself, the crimson haired man looked back at the boy who had managed to ensnare the elusive Yasaka, a woman that was wanted by many of the Supernatural world. He himself had tried to add her to his harem as Yasaka was as beautiful as she was strong but was met with harsh rejection from her back then.

Though that hadn't stopped him as he tried several times more before finally cutting his losses. But to find out that this boy not even an adult had mated with her and even produced a daughter with her was more than a little shocking.

However, when he looked back at the blond he was in for another surprise as now, swaying behind him were five long, golden fox tails with a matching pair of ears sticking out between his hair.

A squeal was heard and they looked at Rias' who was holding herself back as she was fixated with the furry appendages behind him.

''A fox Youkai, interesting.'' Lord Gremory commented which was met with a nod from his wife. The two stood up then as they looked at their daughter. ''We'll be attending our own business so we will leave you four alone for now as that's what you initially came for, right? Regardless, it was nice meeting you and we might meet again in the future.''

They exited the room and Naruto took the opportunity to sit down. He jumped a bit as it felt like he was getting sucked into the couch the moment he sat down before he let it be as it turned out to be quite comfortable.

Looking up he was once more taken back as Rias had somehow crossed the distance without him noticing and was now on her knees sitting on the couch next to him.

''Uhm, hi?'' He started, unsure what to say as he had an idea of what was to come after being warned about her.

''Hi!'' Rias chirped all to happily.

''So… about those questions you asked earlier. I think this is about the best time to get receive answers so go ahead.''

The little girl's eyes visibly lit up with joy at the prospect and she didn't waste any time to get going.

''Well, uhm, can you show me a picture of your wife?''

Naruto blinked at the question as it was one he didn't expect her to ask, especially not with the ones she had shot at him before. ''I don't mind. Though we aren't married...yet.'' Rias looked up at him questioningly so he elaborated as he fished out his phone. ''I only had known Yasaka for a handful of months and we were together for a rather short period when she found out she was pregnant. While it wasn't planned neither she nor I regret it in the slightest though.'' He gently caressed Kunou's cheek while sporting a soft smile. ''I plan on marrying her in the future of course as while we both love each other we didn't find it necessary for Youkai being mates is the equivalent. When Kunou is a bit older i plan on asking her so it will be something she too can remember.''

He pulled up a picture of himself and Yasaka when she was a couple months pregnant up before showing it to Rias and Akeno who too had become curious. The two girls marveled at the picture of the beautiful blonde who radiated happiness that could almost be felt despite it being a picture.

''She's beautiful.'' Rias commented with her friend agreeing as she nodded.

Naruto smiled at her before he put his phone back. ''Thank you. Anything else you'd like to know?''

''Ahuh.'' She nodded her head up and down. ''Can you tell us what Kyoto is like?''

''Sure. Do we have enough time for that though?'' He looked at Sairaorg who nodded his head, signalling that they could stay here for a bit. ''Huh, guess it won't hurt. I suggest you get a bit comfortable as i have quite a lot to tell you.''

Rias and Akeno did what he asked and once he saw they were ready he began, telling him as much as he could while also keeping it not too boring as he doubted they wanted to know about that.

* * *

They had left the Gremory Mansion not too long ago, having stayed quite a bit longer than they had originally intended.

Currently he was being shown around as they were in a shopping district which would be the last place Sairaorg decided to show him before he would head back as time had gone by much quicker than he had thought.

He gazed into the window belonging to a jewelry store, his blue eyes darting from side to side to see if anything caught his interest.

Something did catch his attention however it wasn't from the store itself. From the corner of his eyes he watched a dark haired girl, he'd guessed she was around his age, sneak up to one of the many food vendors that stood on these streets.

He watched as the girl did something with her hands before she snatched up some food that the vendor was selling after which she ran towards one of the nearby alleys. While normally he wouldn't care much about what he had just seen he was fairly sure he sensed a slight amount of chakra from the girl and he swore he saw she had ears and a tail.

Knowing that there was a possibility that she was a Youkai and Yasaka would be rather upset if he didn't help them he looked at Sairaorg before telling him that he was going to check something out real quick before calmly making his way toward the same alley he had seen the girl enter.

Entering the alley he raised an eyebrow as it he saw it was empty with the exception of a dumpster that belonged to the building it was next to while also being a deadend.

He took a few more steps before pausing as a shuffling noise reached his ears. What followed was a pair of cat ears along with two amber eyes that peeked at him from behind the dumpster, watching him cautiously while doing so.

His earlier assumption of the girl being a Youkai was proven correct and he flashed the feline a soft smile to ease her worries. ''Hello there little kitten. Don't worry as i'm not here to hurt you. I caught you stealing from that person back there,'' He saw fear shining in the little cat's eyes but kept smiling softly. ''Don't worry, i care little for that as i understand how hard it must be to live on the streets. Can you please come out and show yourself? You're a Youkai right, i promise i won't hurt you,'' He released his own ears and tails as a sign that he was being truthful.

''See, i'm a Youkai myself who is visiting the Underworld with my daughter.'' He looked down to the sleeping form of Kunou. ''Please reveal yourself as i have an offer that i'm sure you would like.''

The black feline kept staring at him for a bit longer before her form was encompassed in a glow and when it died down in place of the cat stood a young woman with long, raven colored hair and amber eyes. She was naked as the day she was born and used an arm to cover her bust and her tails, he noticed she had two of them, covered her private parts.

''There,'' The girl began. ''What do you want, nya?'' He smiled at the verbal tic that was rather cute even if she was still on guard.

''First, please tell me your name. I'm Uzumaki Naruto and this is my daughter, Kunou.''

''Kuroka, no last name.''

Naruto nodded. ''Now, Kuroka, i'm offering you if you want to come with me to Kyoto. Yasaka,'' He saw recognition flash in her eyes. ''I see you know of her which is good. Yasaka is the mother of the little ball of sunshine i'm holding and my mate. As leader of Kyoto Youkai Faction she wants the best for all of them which living on the streets definitely isn't that and she would be quite unhappy if i would leave you behind, especially since from those tails i can tell you are a Nekoshou. So Kuroka, do you want to come with me? To live under a roof and not having to steal food to feed your little sister?'' He saw her tense up as he mentioned the latter.

''How do you know that nya?!'' She hissed dangerously and he kept his soft smile.

''I can easily tell you weren't stealing that food for yourself not to mention that now that i'm standing here i can sense a faint presence behind that dumpster. I know you don't really trust me, even after what i told you.'' Kuroka nodded. ''But this isn't about me, this is about the safety of both yourself and your little sister as it's only a matter of time before a Devil stumbles upon you who would want to add you to their peerage as you are quite beautiful.'' He laughed softly as he saw her cheeks flush. He didn't lie though, while Yasaka still was the most beautiful woman he had ever laid his eyes on, Kuroka was definitely second place as she had everything in the right places.

''So,'' He held one hand out for her to take. ''Do you want me to bring you two to safety? Have proper housing, clothing and allow your younger sister to attend school, have friends of her own. I promise you will have everything i just said and more and i don't go back on my promises.''

Kuroka contemplated his offer as she looked at his outstretched hand, to his face, her eyes scanning his before glancing down her side where a small white cat was currently asleep beneath pieces of cardboard.

Finding nothing but kindness in his eyes she slowly stepped closer before placing her own hand in his while looking up in his eyes. ''I accept nya. Please take care of me and Shirone.''

Naruto guessed Shirone was the name of her little sister and softly rubbed her hand with his thumb as he nodded before softly making his way to the back of the dumpster where his eyes landed on the partially hidden white kitten curled into itself.

Carefully he bent down before he reached out, all under Kuroka's watchful eyes as he stroken its white fur a few times. Once he was sure it was soundly asleep he picked her up with one hand before placing her with Kunou.

The small white kitten shuffled a bit before it stopped as it made itself comfortable it the heat Kunou gave off. Seeing this, Kuroka allowed a smile of her own before the blond turned to her. ''You mind turning back into your cat form? It'll be much easier to bring you along if you weren't a naked girl.''

Kuroka nodded before she removed her hand from covering her breast, flashing him and giving him a wink before her form glowed once more as she shrunk. Back in her cat form, Kuroka clawed her way up to his shoulder using his clothes while wrapping her tails around his neck to make sure she wasn't going to fall off.

''Ready?'' Kuroka meowed and rubbed her cheek against his which he took as a sign that she was. ''Good, i'll inform Sairaorg, the person who is showing me around that i had fun but it's time for me to head back. Yasaka will be delighted to see me and i'll introduce you to her.''

''Alright nya. Let's go.'' He nodded as he lightly nudged Kuroka with his own head before he walked out of the alley towards Sairaorg who had apparently ordered something to eat.

''Naruto?'' Sairaorg called out to his friend as he was indulging himself with food. ''I was waiting for you and- Where did you get those two cats from?'' He stopped mid-sentence as he took note of the black and white felines that were with him.

''I found these two scurrying around in the trash back there and couldn't leave them like that. I'll be taking these with me to Kyoto as Yasaka would be delighted to have some pets.''

''Nya~'' Kuroka mewled as she licked Naruto's cheek which was a bit weird in Naruto's opinion if you remembered that she was an actual girl and not a 'real' cat.

''Huh, i see then. I guess you'll be heading home?'' A nod was his answer.

''Yup, if i go now i should be back in Kyoto in around… an hour or so as i can't really travel fast with these three with me.''

''I understand. I'll walk with you though i can't join as i'll be having another training session with my Peerage and I.''

''Alright, next time we'll meet we're going to have another spar though. Haven't let loose in a while and i usually don't fight back against Yasaka despite how much she loves beating me into the ground.''

Sairaorg just laughed.

* * *

''Naruto-kun, are you back?''

''Yes, i'm in the living room Yasaka-chan!''

The soft sound of footsteps heading his was reached his ears, smiling as he watched Yasaka come into view.

Wearing a smile of her own, she walked up to him to embrace him before she paused herself as she took note of the two felines he had with him that she didn't see before.

''Ara, who are they?'' She asked as she eyed the black and white cats he had with him.

The black feline that was on his shoulder graciously hopped down before it glowed and grew in size. Yasaka held a dull expression as the black cat transformed into a busty young woman with cat ears and two tails and even winked at her. ''Nice to meet you, i'm Kuroka nya~''

''Naruto.''

The blond in question swallowed as he fearfully met her eyes. ''...Yes?''

''Why is there a naked Nekoshou in our living room?''

''I uh, i can explain Yasaka... I promise?''

She gave him a look that told him to talk which he did. He told her he found these two while in the Underworld when he caught Kuroka stealing before he tried to talk with her. There, he explained who he was and if they would want to come with him to Kyoto as they wouldn't last long in the Underworld, especially since they were Nekoshou which are rare subspecies of the Nekomata.

''...Not to mention that i know that you wouldn't want me to leave them behind as they should be under our care as that is our job as leader.'' Once he finished his explanation, her expression softened before she turned her attention to the dark haired Nekoshou who had taken the white kitten from Naruto's arms into her own.

''I see, i understand now, Kuroka was it? And the white kitten is your younger sister?'' She received a nod.

''Correct Yasaka-sama, her name is Shirone nya.'' Kuroka answered as she held the little kitten close to her.

''Well, after what Naruto-kun just told me about you i can understand why he did it and am glad he did. It would be a shame if you two would end up in the hands of a Devil as i can see you love your little sister very much.'' Yasaka then looked her up and down. ''Though i'll have to give you something to wear as you're quite distracting like that.''

''Eh clothes? Why nya~?'' Kuroka paused before glancing at Naruto who stole a glance at her every now and then and smirked. ''Ah i understand! You're afraid i'll steal him from you, nya?''

Yasaka scoffed. ''As if, i just don't want you to run around here without clothes and it's my house, my rules.''

Kuroka glowered. ''Fine, though i want something comfortable like a kimono nya~''

''That can be done. Now excuse me as i'll be grabbing a kimono for you and when i'll be back we'll discuss living arrangements and what's going to happen next.''

''Sure.'' Kuroka replied before she plopped herself down on the couch Naruto too occupied. Yasaka sent the Nekoshou one last glance before she left the room.

'She's not what i expected nya.'' Kuroka said once she was sure she was out of reach.

''Hoh? What did you expect as i understand you know of her.''

''Not really. I only knew of her name, i had never seen her in person before nya. Still, i can see the stories of her beauty weren't exaggerated nya. You must be really lucky.''

''Mhm.'' Naruto hummed to her words as he listened to her speak while his gaze was on Kunou's sleeping form. ''I guess you could say that and you aren't the first person to say so. But you're right, she's the most beautiful woman i've laid my eyes on and i'm glad to have her.''

A moment of silence settled between the two. The only sounds that were heard were those of soft purrs that came from Shirone as Kuroka combed her fingers through her fur and the light sounds that would escape from Kunou every now and then.

Shortly thereafter Yasaka returned, a kimono he recognized as one of her own in her hand which she handed over to the Nekoshou who carefully placed Shirone next to her on the couch as she put it on. She wiggled around a bit once she did so before nodding her head as it still gave her enough room to move while the kimono itself was rather comfortable.

Seeing as she was satisfied, Yasaka herself sat down next to Naruto before leaning into him who welcomed her with a kiss as he handed Kunou over to her mother.

''Now that's done let's get to business and see what we're going to do with the two of you.'' Kuroka gave a nod as Yasaka began to explain the basics of how things worked here in Kyoto. And while she did that, Naruto created a clone which he gave a command to start on dinner for four as he assumed the two Nekoshou would be eating with them for now that is.

* * *

End Chapter.

Haven't updated in a while due to being quite busy but managed to complete this chapter thankfully. As you see there are slight changes to canon as it's more exciting to read a story like this as opposed to one that basically followed canon with the exception being for the addition of a few characters here and there, not to mention that there are already enough of those.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

* * *

Naruto smiled as a woke up in what must have been his favorite place which was with his head resting between Yasaka's soft breast. It was a place any man would kill for as it were truly paradise on earth and it was all for him.

His blue eyes moved up, glancing at Yasaka, his love, and the peaceful expression resting on her face. She was asleep still. Her hands unconsciously combing through his blond locks which brought forth the urge to purr though he squashed that quickly.

Snuggling deeper in her bosom, he leaned his head a bit forward, pressing his lips to the side of her breast as he gave it a wet, sloppy kiss along with a good suck here and there as he began to make out with it.

''Naru…'' Yasaka's soft whimper reached his ears and he felt her fingers grip his hair and hold him closer. Not that he would've let up without her though as he marked her with a hickey once he pulled his lips back. He gave the now visible red mark a couple long licks before blowing cold air on it.

A gasp was heard and he looked up to see Yasaka staring right back at him, awake. Her amber eyes were half-lidded while she sent him a sinful smile. ''Morning…'' Came her throathy whisper as she breathed deeply.

''Morning Yasaka-chan.'' He moved up to greet her with a kiss she happily returned before he rolled them over so she was laying on top of him. He relished in the feeling of skin against skin, it was something he couldn't get enough of. Especially not with a smoking hot vixen such as her.

Yasaka began showering his face in kisses. Starting from his jaw and slowly moving up before purposely avoiding his own lips as she went around it, even as he glared at her for doing so.

Having teased him enough she moved to lock their lips and just as she was about to do so the door was kicked open as a black haired Nekoshou waltzed inside like she owned the place. ''Morning nya!'' She cheerfully said, completely ignoring the looks the two sent her way. Especially Yasaka's glare that could've burned her on the spot.

''Right… forgot about that…'' Naruto mused as he glanced at Kuroka who looked at them expectantly. After yesterday's events and having gotten to know the other a bit better he and Yasaka had allowed the two to stay here for the night until they would get everything sorted out as their living arrangements and signing up her little sister for school.

The problem however, was that Kuroka had little to no understanding to live on her own or with her sister. She didn't know how to cook, she was, in her own words, a lazy cat. The fact that she had lived on the streets and taking care of her little sister had given her no option of going to school either. She wasn't stupid or anything but the matters she had knowledge of were rather illegal…

''Guess it's time to get up as i'm sure you're hungry. Can you check up on Kunou?'' He looked at his mate and lover who gave a nod that earned her a smile. The two shared a quick yet passionate kiss before she rolled off him, got out of bed and put on a kimono to hide her modesty.

Naruto looked at Kuroka who noticed and looked away which allowed him to put on a kimono as well which he closed somewhat loosely where it showed some skin from his neck down and some of his chest. ''Come Kuroka.'' He told her as he walked past her out of the room and towards the kitchen while she quickly followed after him as she wanted some food.

* * *

A little while later, the four of them or five depending on Kunou where seated at the table eating the breakfast Naruto had conjured up. From the looks on the two Nekoshou's faces it was quite good as they munched it down in record speeds.

Yasaka and Naruto ate at a much calmer pace while the former was also holding Kunou which resulted in Naruto creating a clone to take the little girl from her, much to the surprise of Kuroka who hadn't seen his abilities before.

She was intrigued as she had both seen and heard of clone techniques before but those usually mere more of an illusion as opposed to physical like the one she was saying. She also sensed a small burst of chakra as he did that and wondered if it was something she could learn.

''Mhm, Naruto-kun?'' Yasaka spoke up as she swallowed a mouthful of food, getting the attention of the blond who looked at her with a small smile.

''Yes?''

''I received a message yesterday while you were gone from the Gumiho which are a small group of Fox Youkai located in Korea that had split ways quite a long time ago due to differences regarding how they see and act with humans. Anyway, they are interested in arranging a meeting as they apparently want to merge and move to Kyoto.''

Naruto paused mid bite as he looked thoughtful.

''Gumiho… I think i might've read a bit about them. Don't they feed on humans, their essences at least or so it was stated. They charm someone, usually their target before, well, sucking out their life energy. Is it really wise to have them here in Kyoto, amongst all these humans?''

Yasaka nodded to his words. ''Don't worry as i've thought about that as well. I even discussed this with Amaterasu-sama who came over which reminds me that she want to talk to you, by the way. Back to the point; It seems like they have a new Clan head i guess who goes by the name of Ahri who was also the one that reached out. From little that i know is that she's young but experienced and wants to try to live among humans and not just for their life force as it's estimated they would die out completely withing a few generations due to the lack of mating.''

''Well, if you put it like that i can see where they're coming from. I assume you want to at least have a meeting?'' Yasaka nodded. ''Mhm, i think that's smart as well as more Youkai here in Kyoto is always better. Now, what's this about Amaterasu?''

''Well, she wanted to speak to you as she said it had to do with where you came from but that's pretty much it. She didn't want to reveal it without you being there as well.''

Naruto's eyes briefly widened before they returned to their usual state. ''I see, i'll try to contact her later then to hear what she has to say.'' And with that he went back to finish up his food.

Throughout their conversation Kuroka stayed silent as she listened in and managed to get a slight understanding what they were talking about. Nonetheless she was rather surprised that they had actual contact with one of the Shinto Goddesses, the strongest one at that. Deities usually kept to themselves though there were rumors the Youkai were much closer to the Gods and Goddesses of their religion than others. She then looked at her younger sister who had her plate clean to the point of not even any crumbles were present. Not that she would blame her as the food he had prepared was truly delicious, unlike anything she had tasted before.

''We're finished nya.'' Kuroka informed the two blonds who looked at both of them and their plates.

''Good, if you bring your plates to the kitchen you're free to leave. You'll be given some money later so you can buy clothes for both yourself and Shirone as aside from kimonos we have none in either of your sizes.''

Kuroka was surprised by the kindness she had been showed as it was so different compared to the Underworld. Looking at the two she bowed her head with her ears twitching. ''Thank you nya.'' She then turned to her sister. ''Come Shirone, let them to themselves while i'll read you another story back in the bedroom.'' She grabbed both their plates before heading to the kitchen while the white haired Nekoshou ran towards the room she and Kuroka had shared upon hearing she would read her another story.

She liked stories. Don't blame her.

Yasaka and Naruto were done shortly thereafter before deciding to put on some different clothes in order to get ready for the day.

The two of them exited their bedroom. Yasaka was clothed in her usual Miko outfit while Naruto wore a light colored kimono with a high collar and a grey sash that fitted well with the kimono itself. The two walked into the living room where he sauntered up to his clone and took his daughter from it before handing it some money and telling it to take Kuroka and Shirone out for shopping.

The clone didn't complain but one if his eyes twitched to show it would rather do something else.

''Let's go.'' Yasaka called to him as she gently took one arm with her own as the two walked out to begin the day.

* * *

Meanwhile, Naruto's clone knocked on the door of the bedroom Kuroka and Shirone occupied. It waited for a few second before it was opened and he was met with Kuroka who stared up at him.

''Nya?'' She questioned as to what he was here for and got a smile in return.

''Shopping for clothes, remember? I've been given the task to help as i doubt you know where everything is.''

Kuroka's eyes lit up as she remembered before turning confused. ''Task? What do you mean nya?''

''I'm a clone as Yasaka and the real Naruto have left just now. Don't worry though as when i dispel the real one receives all the memories i'll have accumulated.''

''Woah… Amazing nyaaa.'' Kuroka said in awe at what she had just been told. If it would really work as he just explained that she hoped she could learn it and that he would be willing to teach her as the possibilities were almost endless.

She would be able to do twice the amount of things in the same time or more perhaps depending on how taxing it was though the blond didn't look bothered when he had created one but that might be due to how large his reserves were.

She wondered if something else was large as well… She blushed brightly as she was reminded on what she had walked into earlier this morning before shaking her head. ''Wait here nya, Shirone and I will get ready.''

Naruto raised an eyebrow at the 'get ready' part but complied nonetheless as she closed the door and he could hear their muffled voices from inside.

The door was opened a minute or two later as both Nekoshou sisters stepped out and looking ready to go. He eyed them both before humming. ''Good, let's go and get the two of you some actual clothes. Especially you.'' He looked at Shirone who had her hand held by Kuroka as the two of them followed after him.

Outside he lead them to one of the several clothing stores around Kyoto though this one specialized in clothes that would fit in nicely here, kimonos mainly as Kuroka had let him know she liked those as they allowed a lot of movement and felt less restrained. Her flexibility she had as an Nekoshou was able to be put to use, unlike if she wore jeans and a shirt which would only hinder it.

A few looks were sent their way here and there as they walked. Mostly because of the two with him as they were new but one could clearly sense they were Youkai as well. He paid them no mind though and telling them to do the same.

Reaching the store he had lead them to he allowed them to enter first as he followed after them.

''Hello Misaka.'' Naruto greeted the woman who was present who flashed him a smile as she walked over to them. She was the owner of the store and an acquaintance as he often came her for his casual clothes that they had here.

''Good morning Naruto-kun, what brings you here?''

Naruto gestured to the two Nekoshou with them. ''I need some clothes for these two here. Regular outfits and school clothes for Shirone,'' He patted the white haired girl on her hand. ''While Kuroka is interested in a couple kimonos.'' He looked at the ravenette who was looking around curiously.

Misaka nodded in understanding before kneeling down to Shirone's height with a kind smile. ''I'm going to have to get your measurements which is done in the back.''

Shirone looked unsure though a nod from her older sister made her hesitantly accept with a nod as Misaka stood back up and lead her to the back of the shop.

''Hey,'' Naruto felt Kuroka poking him and looked at her. ''You said the real one experiences what you do after dispelling, correct?'' He nodded.

''Good.'' She smiled before grabbing his arm and dragging him over towards the adult section as her body was not fitting for such childish clothes, especially not with her measurements.

Stopping abruptly she pushed him back onto a chair as she went ahead and looked through everything that was present, taking whatever she found nice looking or thought so at least. Once she had her arms full she entered the fitting room leaving the clone to guess what's going to happen next.

His fears were proven true as Kuroka exited the fitting room while wearing a light blue kimono that hugged her body nicely as she did a twirl. ''Nya, what do you think?'' She stuck a few poses while moving around a bit to test her mobilty while wearing it.

Not sure how to answer without upsetting either her or the real Naruto, the clone settled for a thumbs up which made her beam before she quickly entered the fitting room again.

As he was left alonehe shuffled nervously in his seat and hope she won't be showing him anything revealing aside from kimonos or else his creator might become upset...

* * *

Meanwhile with the real Naruto and Yasaka, they were in her office in an conversation with Amaterasu who had appeared not even a minute ago. The woman looking as radiant as ever as she greeted them with her warm smile.

''Yasaka-chan, Naruto-kun, you've called for me?''

''Yes Amaterasu,'' Naruto answered. ''Yasaka-chan told me you were here yesterday for me to talk about something regarding where i'm from?''

The Sun Goddess nodded. ''That's correct and i'm happy to see you've called for me this soon.''

''No problem. Now, mind telling us what's it about?''

''Of course,'' She made herself more comfortable as she crossed one leg over the other while doing so. ''So, the reason i wanted to talk to you was about the phenomenon that was the cause for all of you currently here. After informing my fellow Gods and Goddesses about all of you along with just how you ended up here.

''Oh? And what have you found if anything?''

''Well, what we found is that there have been two more similar events that have happened. One was recently and happened in the Northern region of Japan. Unfortunately we were unable to find who it brought through but what we are sure of is that it's someone from where you are originally from as the energy sensed in the area was a match to the one here. While important it's the other one that is much more interesting to us at least as this one happened in Italy near the Vatican. That one happened somewhere between fifteen to twenty years ago, we're unsure exactly when as information is guarded tightly nor do we know who was brought here.''

''I see…'' Naruto mumbled as he furrowed his brows in thought. So according to her there were at least two more people of his world here. And while they were more interested in the one that appeared almost two decades ago, it was the other way for him. It was someone who survived Madara's resurrection for quite some time. It wasn't Madara himself, that was sure as the Bijuu in him would've already sensed him and he wasn't sure if he could handle him from what he had been told of the man.

''Is there anything else? Like, has there been discovered what the cause of it is. It would be worrisome if it's something that can be recreated as there are certain people that wouldn't be good to have here.''

A shake of her head was his response. ''No, not yet. We've been looking into what it requires in order to see if it can be replicated or at least to see what the connection between two world is.''

''Mhm, not sure if i should glad or not that it can't be replicated by a person. While this is my home i don't think i want to see them plunder the other world into chaos while simultaneously bringing over some unsavoury people.''

''Yes, this 'Madara' correct? Don't worry though as we won't attempt something even if we could. While deities usually don't interfere with humans and the like we would if there's an actual threat to be taken care of. Of course that is if any of the other three factions act first.''

Naruto winced at this as he imagined someone reincarnating someone like Madara into their peerage. That would be very dangerous for both parties as he could tell that Madara was not someone that liked to be owned by anyone.

Naruto then stiffened before closing his eyes and breathing out deeply as memories of his clone reached him, informing him that he was done with buying clothes and also everything else he had seen which involved Kuroka.

''Naruto-kun?'' Yasaka touched his arm upon noticing what he was doing.

''I'm fine Yasaka. Just received the memories of my clone and what has happened.''

The blonde raised an eyebrow. ''And what happened that earned such an reaction?''

Naruto fought down a blush as images of Kuroka flashing his clone appeared in his mind. ''Ah… Just Kuroka was being playful… i guess?'' He sounded unsure as he glanced at Yasaka whose eyes harden.

''I see.''

He flinched lightly at her voice before taking her hand in her own and rubbing circles with his thumb. ''Calm down Yasaka-chan, nothing happened. She just tried on different kimonos and had my clone give its opinion that's all.'' He brought her hand and kissed her fingers as he didn't want her to do anything she might end up regretting.

Amaterasu watched this in silence before speaking up once she seemed a bit calmer. ''Kuroka? Who might that be?''

''She's a Nekoshou. I saved both her and her younger sister from the streets when i was in the Underworld yesterday. As someone who had lived on the streets myself when i was younger and i couldn't let someone else go through it as well so i offered them to come with me to Kyoto.''

''Nekoshou? There aren't many around of those these days. Smart decision before they would end up with a Devil household.''

Naruto nodded in agreement to her words as it was that exact thought process that he went through when he first saw them. ''Yep, Yasaka and I are now looking what to do next as we're unsure about letting them live alone due to Kuroka's lack of ability to properly take care of her. She has no formal education due to taking care of her little sister and most her skills revolve around illegal activities such as pickpocketing and whatnot.''

The Goddess hummed. ''I can see where that might come as a problem. So are you two taking care of them now i then?'' A pair of nods was their answer. She then glanced at the clock that was present and noticing she had already been here for longer than she initially thought. ''Well, it's good to have that done but it's time for me to return to Takama-ga-hara. Oh, and have you sent a message back to the Gumiho yet, Yasaka?''

The vixen shook her head negative.

''No, not yet Amaterasu-sama i was going to get to it today though.''

''Do that please. I hope next time i will visit again there will be good news. Later Yasaka-chan, Naruto-kun and you too Kunou-chan~.'' The two gave her a small bow in respect as they watch her teleport out of the room.

Silence then reigned after she left, Naruto still holding Yasaka's hand from earlier though neither seem to really mind. Though it didn't stay silent for too long as Kunou suddenly burst into tears. ''Food?'' He looked at Yasaka who shook her head as Naruto held her in his arms. He then stood up as he began to sway from side to side, something that seemed to work as her loud cries slowly died down.

He let his warm, life filled chakra rise to the surface and bathe her in it along with the rest of the room as Yasaka purred softly as it coated her in a warm blanket.

Snapping out of it, she smiled at him before she got to work on writing a letter back to state her response to the Gumiho in wanting to meet them soon.

''Naruto-kun?''

''Hm?'' Naruto turned to her as he got Kunou back to sleep. His tails came free as he placed her in a basked made out of them as he set back down.

''After i finish this you mind taking over for me? I'll be checking up with the other Miko's one the Yasaka shrine.''

''Uh sure i don't mind if want to. Should be a rather calm day today and i can handle that.''

Yasaka beamed as she leaned over to kiss him. ''Thank you Naruto-kun.''

* * *

It was early in the evening and Naruto could be seen walking through the Gion District as he made his way to the shrine Yasaka was named after as he had finished up his daily work not too long ago.

He held Kunou in his arms with her facing outwards, allowing her curious amber eyes to look around as opposed to usually holding her facing him.

The closer he got the more and more shrine maidens he came across, each of them smiling and waving towards him. If it wasn't for his hands being occupied he would've waved back so he settled for just giving them a smile.

He had sent a clone towards their home to not leave Kuroka and Shirone alone too long while also hoping they didn't do anything.

Quicker than he had expected he arrived at the shrine which he entered without second thoughts before seeing his beloved vixen already there in a seiza position as she was burning incense.

''Yasaka-chan.''

He watched as she turned her head to face them as a smile broke out on her face upon seeing the two. She got up from her kneeling position and made her way over to him who welcomed her with a soft kiss.

Disconnecting from her lips with a small sigh, Naruto directed a glare at a couple of boys that not so inconspicuously were ogling at Yasaka in a way only he was allowed before they quickly looked away after seeing his glare.

''Ma-Mama!'' Kunou reached her arms out to her as he allowed her to take their daughter from his arms who quickly squashed her against her chest. Yasaka couldn't get enough of hearing Kunou call her that though that was nothing compared to the first time she had done so.

''Oh Kunou, how i've missed you~'' She continued to dote over her, rubbing her cheek against Kunou's and kissing her nose before she held her close with one arm and the other was locked around Naruto's own. ''Let's go home Naruto-kun.'' She received a nod in agreement from her fellow blond and looked down to see Kunou was holding onto her haori with her small hands as they moved.

Unfortunately though they weren't able to walk home in peace as halfway there they were interrupted as someone called out his name.

''Oi, Naruto!''

The two paused in their steps before turning towards the source of the voice that called out for him. It was Sakura who was accompanied with the other girls from their world.

''Yes Sakura?'' Naruto asked somewhat annoyed at being stopped, something he let know with the tone of his voice. Though if she had noticed she did a good job of not letting it show as she opted for sending them a smile as the others looked at her.

''We're wondering how you've been. None of us have really seen you in a while and you don't really communicate with us while Sasuke-kun had decided to travel for an unknown amount of time.'' He could tell she was upset even if she did her best to hide it. He could pretty much feel it from her.

Ah. So that's what this is about. He could've sworn he had a similar conversation with them before... But if that's what it takes for it to get through her thick skull than it would be rude not to help, no?

''Sakura, i've told you before but i'm doing fine. My priorities currently lie with my family before everything. You should find a hobby or something. Hell, start traveling yourself if you want to really. I've come to realize that i've grown out of it, with 'it' being the connections we shared. You could even start dating like Temari over there with Shikamaru unless you're still after Sasuke in which i'd wish you good luck if he ever returns. Now if we're done excuse us as we have to go back. Have to make sure our two guest aren't going crazy all by themselves.''

He wished them goodbye before they continued their walk home.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the city a man entered Kyoto. His long, spiky white hair that reached his hips and red lines than ran from his eyes down to his chin garnered attention from all that laid there eyes on him.

The man himself didn't seem to care about any of them though. No, instead he was shamelessly ogling anyone he could get his eyes on. As long as they were of legal age, of course.

With speeds that made it look like it materialized from nothingness a notebook appeared in the man's hand followed by a pencil in the other. He let loose a set of giggles, the sound making the nearby woman shiver as they made sure they were covered up in fear of letting his eyes feast on them.

Something about the sound of his giggling made them rather wary as their senses told them to stay far away as possible.

That didn't seem to bother the man in the slightest however. In fact, it looked like he wasn't even paying attention and instead furiously scribbling down the notebook he was holding, taking brief pauses to wipe his nose from what little blood that was leaking.

He then snapped the book shut without a warning, a serious expression resting on his face. His action made everyone that had stopped to stare at him quickly move on as there was something about his stance coupled with expression that screamed dangerous to their minds.

''This is Kyoto huh?'' The man mused as he looked around. ''This… is fantastic! With the inspiration i can tell that it's a bestseller in the making, especially if the rumors i picked up on this Yasaka person are true that her beauty is otherworldly.'' He couldn't help but giggle once more as his perverted imagination ran wild.

With much trouble he managed to get himself under control, telling himself it was just a matter of time as apparently this place had some of the best hot springs in the country.

Hot springs plus beautiful naked women means massive payday.

But for now he was going to check himself in a hotel as he planned on staying here for a while.

* * *

End Chapter.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

* * *

Panting along with an occasional whimper resounded in the room, joining the rhythmic sounds of flesh meeting flesh as Naruto took her from behind.

Her back was arched, fingers digging in the sheets beneath them as she moaned, unrestrained. Small beams of light filtering through from the moon high in the night sky, allowing Naruto to see the sheen layer of sweat that covered the back of the woman writhing beneath him as he continued his thrust.

''Yesss! Right there Naru… F-fuck!'' Yasaka let out a pleasure filled cry, actively pushing back into his thrust as he kept touching all the sensitive spots inside of her.

Her amber eyes, half-lidded and clouded with lust were staring blankly ahead of her as her mind was completely focused on the sensations she was experiencing.

''HNNG!'' A brief whimper left her lips as he buried himself completely inside of her with one, hard trust that managed to touch her cervix. She bucked her hips as he had stopped moving for a moment before feeling him rest his body on hers. His hands coming around and grabbing onto her large breast that were swaying due to her labored breathing.

Sinking his fingers in her ample mounds, Naruto restarted his thrust, pulling out almost completely and reveling at how her slick walls were trying to suck him back in before complying as he buried himself back inside of her with a single firm thrust.

Growling, Naruto moved his head down as he licked at her neck. His tongue trailing upwards, unbothered by the drops of sweat covering her before surprising her as he bit her. Not hard enough to draw blood but enough for a shockwave of pleasure to shoot through her body. Judging from how tightly her walls clamped down onto his cock it was a success though that didn't stop him from continuing his long and deep strokes inside of her.

''I… I'm close... Yasaka.'' He growled into her ear before nibbling on it.

''Just… Just a bit more~'' Yasaka managed to wheeze out as she lifted her face from the mattress she had used to muffle her loud moans.

Complying, he did speed up though for he knew he wouldn't last as he continued to knead her soft breast in his hand while burying his face in her hair. ''Yasaka!'' He called out her name just as he reached his breaking point and with one final thrust came deep inside of her.

''N-Naruto! I'm cumming!'' Yasaka cried loudly as the feeling of his warm seed shooting into her womb together with his fingers pinching her sensitive nipples was more than she could handle and her body trembled before it fell limply onto the bed.

She panted harshly before a weight came to rest of her back as Naruto collapsed on top of her. His sweat covered body resting on top of her own and she felt him place soft kisses along her shoulder as they basked in the afterglow together.

After a couple of minutes of staying like that Naruto rolled off of her and onto his back.

The action caused a soft whine to leave Yasaka's slightly parted lips as doing so caused his member to leave her snug confines before she was silenced as Naruto pressed his lips against hers.

After a minute or so Naruto removed his lips from hers as the two stared at another with gazes filled with love for another.

''Again?'' He whispered as he was still hard and those love filled eyes of her did nothing to lessen that.

Yasaka said nothing as she kept gazing at him though her hand wasn't idle as she reached out and grabbed a hold of his semi-hard length. A small grunt leaving his throat as her hand began pumping up and down his shaft.

Then, in one swift movement she was straddling his waist. It happened so quick and unexpected it took him a few seconds before realizing she had buried him completely inside of her again as she rested on his pelvic area.

The feeling of once more being surrounded by her slick and warm walls combined with the sultry looks she sent him as she sensually groped her own breast shattered any resistance he might've had as they as they started all over again and didn't stop well into the night.

* * *

''Are you okay?'' Naruto asked Yasaka as he caught her adjusting her position for the upteenth time this morning. The two of them were currently in her office waiting on their guest.

''Ah? Y-Yeah i'm fine.. Just a bit sore from last night. You really tired me out you know?''

''Oh i know.'' He smirked before reaching out with a hand. ''Let me help.'' Yasaka complied and leaned back as his hand moved to her loins before it was covered in golden chakra reminiscent of flickering flames that quickly soothing the slight burning sensation she was experiencing as it increased her healing factor by quite an amount for a brief period.

''Thank you.'' Yasaka leaned over and kissed him on the cheek as the slight irritation she was experiencing was now gone.

''No problem. Though if you had told me earlier i would've done it then.'' He sent her a dull look that caused her to look away in slight embarrassment.

A sudden knock on the door put a early stop to a potential argument as Yasaka called for them to enter.

''Naruto-sama, Yasaka-sama,'' the guard who entered bowed their head in respect at the two. ''The representative from Korea, Ahri-dono has arrived and is waiting outside.''

That got both their attention as they straightened in their seats with Yasaka's tails rising upwards from their previous position close to the ground. Naruto on the other hand had his tails and ears hidden as his current outfit would make them uncomfortable.

It was also to show this 'Ahri' her position and rank amongst the Youkai hierarchy.

''I see. Please allow her inside and have someone prepare three cups of tea.''

The guard gave a nod. ''By your leave, Yasaka-sama.'' He bowed once more before leaving the room.

The door didn't stay close for long as shortly thereafter it was opened by another guard though instead of stepping inside he merely help it open as a woman whom both assumed to be Ahri walked in with a confident stride and an small smile playing on her lips.

The first thing both blondes took note of were the nine, long ivory white tails coming out her behind, something was came as quite a surprise to Naruto as he didn't think there were more nine-tailed foxes bar Yasaka and their daughter.

As she walked towards them he and Yasaka stood up though kept their gazes on her and Naruto saw that like him she too had whiskers on her cheeks though hers were curving upwards and more pronounced than his own which had faded a bit ever since he arrived here.

Her eyes were amber like Yasaka's own and pretty much a majority of the Youkai he had met as they locked onto his form. Raven colored hair framed her, in his opinion, pretty face and sticking out on top of her head were a pair of black furred fox ears that would twitch every now and then as she scanned the room before focusing on the other nine-tailed fox in the room.

''Ahri-dono, i welcome you here inside my office in Kyoto. I take it the trip here was pleasant?'' Yasaka held her hand out to the Gumiho to shake which she took.

''Yes, it was indeed very _pleasant_ Yasaka-dono.'' Ahri's briefly glanced to the blond young man who was standing beside her as she shook her hand. ''And who might this handsome young man be?'' They broke their handshake as she moved to stand in front of him and looked him over, licking her lips as she could feel the powerful life force coming from him even without coming in contact.

''This is Uzumaki Naruto, he is my _mate_ and the father of _our_ _daughter_.'' Yasaka put emphasis on those two word as she didn't like the look in the ravenette's eyes as she eyed him up and down like a piece of meat.

She already had to deal with an overly flirty Nekoshou and did not want to add her to her problems as even she had to admit Ahri was a beautiful woman though she was confident in her own beauty enough to not be intimidated by her presence.

Ahri held her hand out to him with a smile. ''Ahri, pleased to make your acquaintance, Uzumaki-san.'' Naruto had to fight to keep a neutral expression as the way she said his last name made a shiver run down his spine before he took her hand and shook it.

He caught the widening of her eyes at the contact which was gone as quickly as it came before he felt a small amount of his chakra being taken from him by her though he didn't think much of it as he just shook her hand before taking it back and sitting down with the others doing the same.

''Now that we've all gotten to know each other how about we get to it.'' Yasaka offered as the quicker they get this over with the quicker she would get her away from Naruto. She wasn't sure what it was but something about the ravenette made Yasaka dislike her.

The fact that Naruto seemed rather mesmerized by her had nothing to do of course… Nope, nothing at all.

Before they could agree with her the door was opened as a young girl walked in carrying a tray with three steaming cups of tea which she served to them. ''Here you go Yasaka-sama, Naruto-sama and Ahri-dono.''

Yasaka thanked the girl while Naruto settled for a nod. Ahri just sent the young girl a smile quickly left the room after she was done with her task garnering a few chuckles.

''So, straight to the point you say?'' Ahri mused as she stirred her tea while looking at her fellow nine-tails who nodded.

''Correct. I don't want to come of as rude but i assume you can't stay her for long?''

''While that would be true normally, i have assigned someone to do my work while i'm here so i'm not in a rush at all.'' Ahri told her, dismissing her concerns with an easy going smile that only irritated Yasaka further.

''Well then, Ahri.. In the letter you wrote me you stated that your clan wishes to join Kyoto again, correct?'' The raven haired beauty nodded. ''Mhm. Would you perhaps able to give a better explanation as to why you wish to rejoin us? I've heard some rumors here and there but i prefer to hear it straight from the source.''

Ahri nodded as she took a sip of her tea, finding no problem with that. ''Well, i'm pretty sure there must be truth to some of those rumors but it's really just that our members are having a hard time finding a mate. This is mainly due to our reputation being less than stellar which is something we've been working on as well, by the way. The younger ones are being taught to not end up killing any humans when taking some of their life forces. That, and there have been a few rare occurrences where a Gumiho would lose control during sex which would end up draining their chosen partner, mate, of their life forces.'' Ahri frowned at being reminded of that and the shock it gave some of the younger ones that had thought they had finally found their mate.

''It doesn't help that the humans around the location we occupy are on the low side when it comes to their life force. Unlike here where it is pretty much being released constant as even now i can sense incredibly potent remnants here in the room that belong to him.'' Ahri breathed in deeply to stop herself from going crazy as she conspicuously tried to absorb what little she could that was in the room from Naruto's earlier action.

''I see…'' Yasaka murmured as she watched her control her breathing. ''That's actually not too far off from what has reached me. Let's say that i would agree, what can you offer in terms of techniques as that's quite important to know.''

''Well~ Much like you, us Gumiho too are capable of using Fox-Fire,'' Ahri summoned forth blue flames which orbited around her for a couple of seconds before being dismissed. ''We also have the ability to charm others which is how we would often use on our prey before stealing their life essences or life force whichever you prefer.'' Here she sent Naruto a look that made him swallow uncomfortably as she licked her lips. ''Lastly but probably the most notable is this,''

Ahri held her hand out as an orb spiraled to life, much to the shock of Naruto who could see the similarity it had with the Rasengan though hers seemed to be spinning in only one direction hinting that it didn't have the same destructive capabilities.

''This is called the Orb of Deception. It's how we steal one's essences either by direct contact or just being near it.'' She showed it off as she moved it over towards Naruto after which it sucked out a small sample of his chakra which was golden in color.

''Mhmm~.''

Ahri was unable to suppress her moan as his essences entered her from the orb in her hand. Her earlier observations were correct as his essences were filled with so much life just that little amount was more than enough to completely sate her for some time. Hell, she was sure he would be able to 'feed' her entire clan by herself and she could tell that wasn't even a drop of his total amount.

She snapped out of her dreamy state as killing intent was sent at her courtesy of Yasaka who was glaring at her. ''I advice you not to steal my mate's essences without his permission again.''

Ahri quickly nodded though whether she meant it or not Yasaka was unsure as she kept her glare on her for a few more seconds before it morphed into a neutral expression. ''What you have told us is quite interesting but how do we know you aren't lying? We've adapted to live amongst humans and while it's clear you've made progress it isn't quite there yet from what i understand.''

''...That's true..'' Ahri uttered as she knew they still had ways to go before they could compare themselves to the Youkai here in Kyoto. ''But we can't learn to adjust without living amongst humans who we need to adjust to! Perhaps…'' The Gumiho paused and hummed as she glanced at the blond male that locked eyes with her for a moment before quickly looking away much to her amusement. ''He could take me as his mate.'' She said, making both Naruto and Yasaka choke on their spit.

''W-What are you saying!?'' Yasaka almost demanded as she leveled her with another killing intent enhanced glare at what this woman was proposing.

To her surprise, Ahri actually had the audacity to huff. ''I don't see what the problem is? He's a powerful male, a Youkai as well and don't deny it as my senses don't lie. It's only a matter of time before he'll have more women going after him as you know that most supernatural creatures are attracted to power. It's not even unheard of for men to have more than one partner, at least not those involved in the supernatural and you know it.'' Yasaka gave a reluctant nod as she was indeed aware most Devils had a harem usually in the form of their Peerage. ''Not to mention that after tasting the small sample i've gotten from him i don't think i can settle for anything less. His essence, his life force… it's simply out of this world!''

Ahri stared at the blond with hunger in her eyes which did funny things to Naruto who felt both scared yet aroused at the same time. If he didn't know any better he would've assumed she used her charm on him but ever since arriving here his chakra control had reached new levels he never thought possible with his current reserves that continued to grow by day.

''How about we take a break for today and continue this tomorrow?'' Yasaka suggested as had seen how Naruto was looking at Ahri and quelled jealousy at the thought of her stealing him away. ''I'll have someone show you to a hotel while i'll discuss this over with my mate as what you're proposing came as quite the shock.''

Yasaka sent Naruto a smile that filled him with dread as he knew he should've had better control of himself.

Ahri could sense the tension between them and nodded with a smirk. ''I guess waiting a day wouldn't hurt. I'll just send a message to by replacement, then.'' Yasaka graced her with a thankful smile as they all stood up.

''Very well, if you please wait outside i'll have someone escort you soon while i discuss several matters with Naruto here.'' She glanced at the nervous looking blond who was currently finding the wall to be very interesting.

Giggling softly, Ahri turned on her heels as she left the room. An almost unnoticeable sway in her steps as she did so just because.

''So…'' Yasaka drawled out once they were left alone and turned to Naruto who swallowed as he took careful steps backwards while she stepped closer and closer till his back came to rest against the wall.

Naruto shut his eyes as Yasaka closed in on him, tensing as he sensed her stopping in front of him. Surprise washed over him however when he felt being held in a tight embrace as he slowly peered an eye open to see Yasaka hugging him tightly with her head resting beneath his chin.

His fear was replaced with concern as he wondered what was wrong. One hand holding onto her back while his other ran through her long and soft blonde hair. ''Yasaka-chan? What's wrong?''

''Naruto…'' The blond was somewhat taken back with how soft she sounded and he looked down to meet her gaze. ''You still.. love me, right? Am i not boring to you..?''

He winced at how vulnerable she sounded while also understanding she was afraid. Afraid to be replaced by her or anyone really. ''Yasaka,'' He breathed out her name softly as the hand in her hair came around to cup her cheek. ''Of course i still love you. I doubt i'll ever not love you. I said it before, haven't i? How you've completed me and made me experience feelings i never realized i missed in life. We even have our daughter, Kunou who is the proof of our love so why are you asking something so foolish?''

''It's just… i'm afraid you'll replace me with that woman.'' She muttered as she buried her face in his neck.

''Woman.. You mean Ahri?'' He felt her nod. ''I see.. While i admit i'm attracted to her as she is very beautiful, just beneath yourself who i still find the most beautiful woman i've laid my eyes on. It's just that though, attraction to her looks. But i assume this is mainly due to what she proposed about being my mate, right?'' Another nod. ''Well, it's ultimately up to you as i'm fine with whatever you choose. Just know that you'll never be replaced by anyone, ever.'' He leaned down and pressed his lips against hers as he poured all the love he had for her into the kiss to where it overwhelmed her.

''Thank you.'' Yasaka whispered as they broke off, a small smile adorning her face as her worries were just that mostly gone. Though, that didn't mean that the matter was resolved as she was still going to have a discussion with him as Ahri also spoke several truths regarding it not being unusual for supernatural creatures to have more than one lover. Naruto's power was getting closer and closer to her own with each day and it was only a matter of when he would surpass her and even keep growing.

Already he could wipe out mountains with that interesting technique of his and that was with only five tails. To think what he could do with nine was frightening.

''Let's go home. I want to see Kunou and hope Kuroka has behaved herself.'' Yasaka said with him agreeing as this meeting had been something else.

* * *

The following day around the same time as yesterday the meeting continued as Ahri was once more present in Yasaka's office, looking the same as yesterday even to the smile on her face.

''So, i take it you've come to a decision?'' Ahri asked as she sat there, one leg crossed over the other and her cheek resting on her hand as her gaze moved between Naruto and Yasaka.

''You'd be correct with that assumption as Naruto and I have come to an agreement after a long discussion.''

''Yes, that must have been a hard and rough discussion between you two.'' Ahri remarked offhandedly as her eyes trailed over the visible marks Yasaka's neck adored despite the poor attempt to hide them much to her embarrassment as her cheeks colored red. ''But go on, do tell what you've agreed upon.''

''Very well. Naruto and I have agreed upon welcoming all of you to Kyoto where they'll be given a district to themselves, the size depending on how many of you there are.''

A pleased smile graced Ahri's lips at that. ''At what about my other proposal?''

Here Yasaka's lips thinned into a line. ''Yes that proposal… I will allow Naruto to take you as his mate. I've thought about it and much to my displeasure have come to agree with your words yesterday. We live for a long time and i guess it wouldn't hurt. Know this though, i am and will be the Alpha between us two. The two of us already have a daughter and not to mention that he has proposed to me last night.'' She smirked at the surprised look of the Gumiho.

''Hoh.. So i'll take it that helped with your decision, then?''

''You could say that… Though, when will all of you migrate to Kyoto as we'll have to get everything prepared.''

Humming, Ahri answered. ''I'm thinking six months from now just to have everything in order when we'll arrive here. There's still some unfinished business i'll have to take care of back in Korea and while not too important i still rather finish up.''

''That's understandable. We'll have to keep in contact however as i need certain information regarding your clan and their members.'' Yasaka glanced at the clock on the wall and took note of how late it currently was. ''If that's everything i take it we are done here.''

Ahri nodded before they stood up, Naruto as well before shaking hands once more and he could sense her steal a bit of his power again but just let her. ''Let us walk you out.'' Yasaka offered which Ahri graciously accepted.

They had barely taken five steps outside when they were stopped by a guard who called for them. ''Naruto-sama, Yasaka-sama! We've caught a man spying on the women's side of the hotsprings and he requested to speak to the leader. While normally we would ignore him we have confirmed he can use chakra as well.''

Yasaka narrowed her eyes in distaste at the thought of some perverted man spying on a bunch of unaware women that were here to relax. Next to her Naruto's eyes had briefly widened as an image of a spiky white haired pervert of a man came to mind and he asked for a description.

''This man… can you tell us what he looked like?''

The guard gave him a nod. ''Hai Naruto-sama. He looks to be in his fifties and has long spiky white hair. Most noticeable however are the two red lines running down his eyes.

Just like that his suspicions were confirmed as to who this man might be and he turned to his now fiancee. ''Yasaka-chan, i'll go and check this out while you can see Ahri off. I might or might not know who this person is.''

''Alright Naruto-kun,'' Yasaka moved to kiss him. ''I'll be joining you once i'm done here then.'' He nodded and wished Ahri goodbye and a good trip before he walked with the guard towards where they had the man held.

* * *

''He's in there and his chakra is locked away.'' Another guard spoke to him as Naruto glanced at the man he knew as Jiraiya from behind the tinted window.

He had changed from the last time he had seen the man. He definitely looked older as he had a few noticeable wrinkles on his forehead. His current outfit hadn't really changed though it fit well within Kyoto and he could see a couple of wrinkles on his forehead.

''Leave us and wait till Yasaka appears.'' He told those who were present before he unlocked the door and entered.

From his position in the chair Jiraiya looked as the sound of the door being unlocked and then opened caught his attention. When he did however his eyes widened as he came across a face he never thought he'd see again.

''N-Naruto? Is that… is that really you?'' He questioned as he looked at the now older blond and even with his chakra being somehow sealed could still feel the power coming off of him.

''It is indeed me, Jiraiya.'' He could see he surprised the older man with the use of his name. ''A part of me tells me i should be surprised why you are here for but another part of me isn't.'' He sat down across from the man who had been inspecting him intently.

''What are you doing here? I asked to speak to the leader of this place..'' A perverse chuckle escaped him as his mind was still on what he had been told of this 'Yasaka' person and he really wanted to see her for himself.

Naruto on the other hand was less amused as he wasn't going to let him ogle Yasaka in his presence. Not now, not ever! And so, with a decent dose of killing intent he got Jiraiya to stop who was taken back by the look in his eyes.

''If you're thinking about what i think you are then you better put a stop to that really quick.''

''Why? Do uh, do you know her? Perhaps you could hook me up.'' Jiraiya asked as he fought down his surprise at how different his godson acted compared to the one he had last seen before his disappearance.

''Oh i know her very well. After all, she is the mother of my child and my soon-to-be wife.'' Here, Jiraiya's eyes threatened to escape their sockets. Both at his godson's claim that this Yasaka, a woman of unparalleled beauty and leader of Kyoto was going to marry him and that he already had a child.

It was only his long life and years of experience that he managed to knock fall unconscious from the shock though he certainly took some time to recollect himself. It also made him more curious to see if the rumors of her beauty were unwarranted or not before he could pat his godson on the back for a job well done.

''You know, we aren't the only one from our world here.'' He saw Jiraiya perk up at that and continued. ''Aside from us two Tsunade and Kakashi are here. So are the others from my age, even Sasuke is here though he went on a journey some time ago. Lastly the Kazekage and his siblings are here as well all doing their own thing.''

Their conversation came to a halt when the door leading to the room they were in opened and Yasaka walked in. Naruto smiled softly at her as she made her way over to him and shared a quick kiss before realizing that who he was doing this in front of.

Jiraiya meanwhile had gone completely silent, frozen as he laid his eyes on the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. None of the woman in the Elemental Nations could compare as it was like he was staring at an Angel from Heaven itself. Her breast, from what was visible he could tell were even larger than Tsunade's own! It was a feat he didn't think was possible!

The rumors of her beauty didn't do her true and his godson had managed to land here of all people? Already he had surpassed his father just by virtue of his choice of woman.

''Do you know him Naruto-kun?'' Her voice, sounding like chiming bells reached Jiraiya's ears as she sat down on his lap.

''I'm afraid i do Yasaka-chan. He's from the world i'm from but seem to have arrived here some other time. Perhaps has something to do with what we were told but i'm not sure. Either way let's introduce you to each other. Yasaka, this is Jiraiya. Jiraiya, this is my fiancee, Yasaka.''

Yasaka sent him a smile though didn't shake his hand as this man was apparently a pervert and who knows where those hands have been much to the latter's disappointment.

''So,'' Jiraiya suddenly said, his earlier disappointment completely gone. ''You mind letting me out since you know me?''

''No.'' It was Yasaka who answered and he then looked at his godson pleadingly who shook his head.

''Sorry but her word is law. If she wants you to stay here you will and not even i'm going to fight her on that.'' He then stood up with Yasaka in his arms who didn't mind. ''We're heading home to check up on our daughter. I'll see if i can visit later and might, might get you out.'' He explained at the Toad-sage's questioning look.

Grumbling a bit Jiraiya complied as it was better than nothing he supposed.

Sending him a nod Naruto and Yasaka left the room as Jiraiya sighed before he closed his eyes. Might as well get some sleep in while he's in here for who knows how long...

* * *

End Chapter


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

* * *

''Is it true?'' Naruto glanced to his side to where Sairaorg was sitting while facing him. ''You're getting married?''

Naruto blinked as he listened to his friend's question. ''News travels quick…'' He muttered. ''But yes, i proposed to Yasaka a couple days ago and she accepted without wasting a second. Seriously though, how did you find out as we haven't made it public knowledge yet?''

''Ahaha.. Well, there have been some rumors circulating in the Underworld or rather the supernatural world in general but it wasn't until i overheard some people while making my way through here it was confirmed.''

Naruto let out an annoyed groan. ''Ugh really?''

''Yeah,'' Sairaorg nodded before something else popped up in his mind. ''Anyway, what's the cause for the sudden change? I remember you saying you and Yasaka would wait until Kunou would be a couple year older.''

''Huh? Oh that.. Just certain things have happened not too long ago. It made me realize that i shouldn't wait for something important as this. Though, i'd be lying if Yasaka's expression upon me asking her to marry me wasn't worth it. And that's not even talking about what she did later that night..'' A pleasant shiver ran down his spine. ''Haaa~ Just thinking about it how she'd tired me out..'' He stopped himself and shook his head to clear his mind. ''But yes, that's pretty much what happened.''

Sairaorg hummed but said nothing.

''As for the wedding itself. It'll be held in a month or three. Unfortunately by then i wouldn't be surprised if everyone connected to the supernatural would be aware which is why we are going to hold our wedding in private. Or at least only open to close friends and the like.''

''Oh! By the way, is it true the author of Icha Icha is currently here in Kyoto?''

His question caused Naruto to turn and look at him with a raised eyebrow. ''You know of Icha Icha?''

''Yes! I mean no, not personally but the books are quite popular in the Underworld. They came out of nowhere and now it's hard to come across a Devil who hasn't read at least one in the series.''

''I see… Well it's true as he's here. He had been caught trying to peek on the woman's side of the hotsprings. I'm just glad i don't need that crap. I mean, why read about some fake people having sex when you can have the actual thing? The again, i doubt the author of those books ever had any sort of experience with an actual woman.'' He stifled a chuckle that threatened to escape with his subtle jab towards Jiraiya.

''..Naruto-kun nya~!'' The blond only had a few seconds before two slender arms wrapped around him from behind as a weight settled on his back.

''Kuroka,'' Naruto greeted the Nekoshou on his back as he felt her ample mounds pressed against him even through the clothing he wore. ''What brings you here?'' He asked as his eyes rolled up as if he could see her.

''Nothing particular nya. Just overheard you saying you're marrying Yasaka-sama nya?''

Even without facing her he could visualize the way her head was tilted as she asked that question. He also took note of the slight tightening of her arms around him but didn't think too much of it.

''I did. I assume Yasaka told you as well? Or at least you picked up on that given that the two of you live with us… Also, what did she say about the suffixes after her name?''

''Not to..'' Kuroka said softly she shook her head. ''Anyway,'' She slithered around him and without a care in the world dropped right onto his lap, leaning against his chest and missing the look of surprise that flashed across his face. Her tails came up from behind and lightly caressed his face before he attempted to swat them away as it was rather ticklish though his attempt was nimbly dodged.

She then surprised him as she moved and in less than a second had her face inches away from his, a soft smile playing on her lips as she merely gazed at him. ''You know,'' Kuroka began softly, the tone of her voice was somewhat worrying Naruto who glanced to the side where his friend was sitting and watching this with amusement dancing in his eyes. ''I've never properly thanked you for what you've done for me nya. For my little sister as well.''

''There's no need Kuroka.'' He said quickly before this situation would escalate but she stopped him as she brought a finger up to his lips.

''But i want to~!'' She protested childishly with a whine and a pout. It was cute at the same time it was arousing. It wasn't his fault though! Kuroka was beautiful, he would rank her beneath Ahri who was ranked beneath Yasaka and having her like this, on his lap and gazing towards him with that look… He was glad he wore baggy pants today or else she would've noticed something.

''By the way, who was that woman i saw a couple days ago nya? The raven haired one with the whiskers. She smelled like a fox, much like you and Yasaka do nya.''

''Oh, you've seen her?'' Naruto raised an eyebrow as he asked her that. ''I thought you just missed her. Regardless, she's a fox youkai who leads a small clan in South Korea, the Gumiho. She was here to talk having the clan rejoin us here in Kyoto in which several agreements had been made.''

''Is that why you're pushing forward the marriage between you and Yasaka? I saw her and she's really pretty. I assume something must've happened during the meeting you had that was the cause for the sudden change. Everyone here in Kyoto knows about you and Yasaka and that you two are made for each other nya, even without being married. So i guess she wanted something, or rather someone.'' Kuroka pointed her finger towards him with a look that showed how confident she was of her theory.

As she finished with her theory, Naruto surprised her with a soft chuckle. ''Well, you aren't wrong. She indeed wanted someone, me, and offered herself to be my mate. Of course this had Yasaka rather worried, don't tell her that you heard that from me though. The two of us had a long discussion after the first meeting where words were exchanged before i proposed to her and she of course accepted it immediately.

Like you said however the meeting with Ahri, that's the Gumiho's name, had to do with it as i doubt i would've asked her to marry otherwise. It is like you said that Yasaka and I clearly love another and there hadn't really be a need to 'show' that we were committed to another. One could argue that Kunou, our daughter was enough proof but oh well. I don't want her to be insecure about us, our relationship and to have any fears that may pose a problem in the future.

However, i can tell you that i was actually quite surprised when Yasaka agreed with Ahri and let me take her as a mate since she hadn't given a clear answer the evening before. It was only my increased control of my emotions that caused me not to show it. So that's pretty much it... She and her clan will be coming here in between five and six months which is enough to prepare. Ahri herself will be moving in with us which means i should talk to Yasaka about a bigger home as the current one is getting rather cramped. Perhaps one near the areas more populated by other Youkai like the one that is being prepared for the newcomers in a couple months.''

Kuroka hummed as she listened to his story, her hand coming up to scratch her cheek while occasionally glancing to Sairaorg next to him. ''Why's he here anyway?''

''Dunno.'' Naruto shrugged as too turned towards the Bael.

''I'm here to see if the rumors were true really. Not to mention that i enjoy being away from the Underworld and by proxy my immediate family.''

''Ah.'' Naruto nodded sympathetically as he had been informed of his situation with between himself and his father along with younger sibling. He wondered though, was it worse? Having no parents at all or having your own father despise your entire existence and see you as a failure? To the point of removing you and your mother from his family and straight up ignoring you if not outright hating?

It was a morbid thought and one he rather not mull over for too long.

''Anyway, it's been good catching up but i have to go now. I promised Yasaka-chan i'd be taking care of Kunou for the rest of the day and don't want to make her grumpy by being late.'' He looked expectantly towards Kuroka, still on his lap and completely ignoring him in favor for staying were she was.

Narrowing his eyes, he grabbed one of her tails between his fingers and channeled a tiny amount of lightning chakra to the tips. ''Nya!'' Kuroka quickly jumped off his lap and held her tail as she sent him a glare.

''That's your own fault Kuroka~.'' He smirked as he got up. He bumped fist with Sairaorg and scratched Kuroka between the ears as he got up. ''I'll see you around. Also, Kuroka don't forget Shirone will be out of school soon.''

''Ah!'' Her head perked up. ''Thanks nya. I'll pick her up then.''

''You do that. I'll talk to you next time Sairaorg. And i'll see you and Shirone later.'' He said to both Devil and Nekoshou before he parted ways while whistling a soft tune.

* * *

Pushing a baby stroller, Naruto seemed somewhat out of it as he made his way through the streets. It wasn't until Yasaka gave him a light nudge that he left the dazed state with a small shake of his head. ''Hah? Oh, sorry Yasaka-chan..'' He apologized with a small smile as he looked at her walking next to him.

She was wearing a white summer dress that left her shoulders bare and showed a rather large amount of her cleavage. Yet, there weren't really any stares sent her way as they walked with the occasional exception but that was mostly from someone who wasn't aware who she was.

He himself too had changed into something more comfortable and more fitting with the weather outside as it was quite warm in his previous outfit.

They stopped when they reached the corner as it was were he and Yasaka had to part ways for now. She had business at a different district with the Inugami who had asked if she could pay them a visit. ''Now, behave and take care of Kunou while i'm attending my own business will you? I'll either come looking for you once i'm done or will be heading home depending on how late i will be finished.'' Naruto nodded though while a slight grumble as he didn't like how she was treating him like some child. Though the kiss she rewarded him with afterwards was definitely worth it however.

Both let out a small moan as they begrudgingly had to break it off though her whisper of 'Tonight' made him already look forward to it. Giving her another peck on the lips he watched as Yasaka with a light blush said and waved goodbye to Kunou before she turned and walked off.

He kept his eyes on her form as she walked through the crowd until she was completely obscured after which he released a sigh. ''Well, guess it's just you and me Kunou.'' He looked at his daughter who was awake and staring right back at him. Her hand making grabbing motions while smiling.

With a soft chuckle he too continued on before stopping as he came across a cafe. Peering inside it looked rather lovely and he had to waste time somehow so with that in mind he decided to enter as the door easily opened with the slightest nudge from the stroller he was pushing.

The sound of chattering reached his ears as he entered though he ignored it in favor of searching out a spot he could sit at.

''Oi, Naruto!'' ...That didn't last long. Grumbling under his breath he turned to the source of the voice only to fight back the violent twitching of his eye as he spotted almost everyone from Konoha there. Where they having some kind of meeting he wasn't aware of? And here of all places, really? ''Naruto, we have an empty seat here for you!'' Kiba's boisterous voice rang through the establishment.

Quickly glancing around he cursed softly as he couldn't find any other seats that were free and so he begrudgingly began making his way over to them. The made place for him on one of the edges which was nice as else he wouldn't be able to keep an proper eye on Kunou.

''Hey.'' He greeted them without much enthusiasm as he made himself as comfortable as he could, pulling the stroller as close as he was capable of with his position. He noticed that she was still awake and decided to lift her from the stroller into his arms and held her close.

The rest of those at the table watched while he did so. The girls sporting light blushes as they could see how well he was handling her. Not to mention that his daughter was really cute.

''Hey Naruto,'' Ino addressed him which made him glance briefly at her as a sign for her to speak. ''Where's Yasaka-san?'' She questioned as she didn't see the beautiful blonde anywhere in the vicinity. The others turned to him as they too were curious.

''She had her own job to do and is in a meeting. She asked if i could look over Kunou while she would be busy. Depending on how late she's done she might drop by if i'm still here that is.'' He answered as his attention went back to Kunou whose amber eyes were looking at everyone that was sitting at the table with curiosity

''Is it true?''

''Hm?'' He mused towards Kiba who was leaning over the table towards him.

''I overheard Jiraiya speak with Hoka- I mean Tsunade and he said you are getting married?'' Several gasp were heard from the Konoha nin and he inwardly groaned.

''Ugh.. Guess it couldn't be kept a secret for much longer huh?'' He gave a light shake of his head. ''Regardless, it's true. I proposed to her a few days ago and she accepted. No, there hasn't been a date set yet. Why i didn't tell anyone? I did but you can see how that turned out though it may explain why word has even reached the Underworld if that perverted toad is blabbering without a care in the world. I'll have a talk with him when i'm done here about secrets and keeping his mouth shut.''

He took note of the expression on Hinata's face which also reminded him he still had to talk to her and he would make sure he would do so before the wedding would take place. ''Ah, that reminds me; don't go bothering Yasaka either. If i hear from her that one of you,'' He looked at the girls. ''Ignore my words you aren't invited. Simple as that. We already decided the wedding will be invite only, likely private as well so trust me on this.''

''Dada!'' He looked down at Kunou who was grasping onto his clothes with her small hands his previous expression of seriousness melting into a soft smile. They looked surprised at hearing her talk though from his lack of surprise this clearly wasn't the first time but seeing Naruto affectionately cuddle the little girl would make anyone's heart warm.

Despite knowing that he had changed it was still hard for them to see the blond like this. The image of the hyperactive, loudmouthed blond was still in their minds and it was an actual challenge to replace it with the Naruto they were currently looking at.

Even the fact that he had gotten completely over Sakura and was now getting married was just so insane a part of them weren't able to accept it as the truth.

However, they all knew Naruto cared little about that or them. Yes, they were aware he didn't enjoy spending time with all of them more than necessary as he didn't count them as actual friends. In hindsight he had a point as it was like he said; They only knew about his first and last name and that was it.

They were sure that if it weren't for Yasaka asking him to spend some time, as little as it is with them they wouldn't hear of him at all.

''Another question. Who is the black haired babe that's living with you? I saw her leave your home with a little white haired girl a few times this week.''

'That took longer than i thought.' He mused as they finally found out before answering. ''Her name is Kuroka and the white haired girl is her sister. The two of them are living with Yasaka and I?'' There was a short pause before one by one each of the boys gave a nod.

''Heh,'' He chuckled. He couldn't really blame them as she was quite eye-catching with exotic features and a body women would kill for. It only proved they had good taste in women and they likely would've done the same with Yasaka if it weren't for the two being together. ''I'd say goodluck with that. She doesn't seem to interest in the opposite sex.'' 'Aside from me, that is.'

''So you wouldn't mind if we try?''

He waved a hand. ''Go ahead. I'm just saying that there's a high chance you'll end up disappointed but it's your own choice.'' A part of him wouldn't mind seeing it happen in person, Kuroka rejected each of them. Kiba especially since he had a connection to dogs and Kuroka was quite literally the opposite.

He was actually somewhat surprised he hadn't hit up with any members of the Inugami Clan that resided in Kyoto. On paper they seem to be an almost perfect match.

''Daaa…'' Kunou made a noise as she opened and closed her mouth repeatedly. Understanding what she wanted he reached beneath the stroller and retrieved a bottle of milk which he warmed up for a moment before beginning to feed her.

She chugged down the milk as the others watched, silently taking notes for when they would be parents of their own as Naruto seem to be rather knowledgeable with parenting seeing how he was handling his daughter. Though they assumed Yasaka played a large part in this as the blonde woman looked both kind and patient enough to teach him the ropes.

Once Kunou emptied the bottle he put it back where he got it from as he gently rubbed her back until she let out a soft burp that made the girls at the table squeal in such a manner it hurt his ears.

He wasn't the only one as Kunou was startled by the noise and began to cry. Immediately Naruto leveled them with a glare as he held Kunou close and began to rock from side to side, softly rubbing her back and humming a certain tune that often got her to calm down.

'Sorry…' They mouthed towards him and he rolled his eyes as he continued to calm his crying daughter. It took little over a handful of minutes but eventually Kunou's crying subsided and in place came exhaustion as her breathing softened and she kept herself close to the warmth her father provided.

Naruto smiled warmly down at her and slightly adjusted his own position to be more comfortable for both.

''Wow…'' Ino muttered as she watched the two. Next to her Sakura nodded as she too was impressed with how well he handled the situation and how quick he got her to stop crying.

''I know right? And he did it so quick as well.'' Sakura agreed equally amazed by his quick response.

Naruto meanwhile breathed out softly as he turned his head to look at the clock that hung on the wall. His eye twitched as he took note of just how little time had passed, he nodded every now and then to appear that he was listening. 'Please be done soon Yasaka-chan…' He pleaded inwardly as his hand continued to rub his daughter on her back.

* * *

A sigh escaped her lips as the blonde vixen leaned back in her seat.

She had been listening for quite some time as the older man in front of her went on and on about, in her opinion, rather mundane topics. Really? Was this why she had been requested here? To listen to an old man ramble on without taking in how she was currently feeling?

Though, there was another reason Yasaka didn't look forward to any meetings with this man. The reason was because he was the grandfather of a certain curly haired blond that was fixated with her. He was one of the men that pushed for the two to get together shortly after she had taken up her role as leader.

As according to his words she would be more respected if she were in a committed relationship as opposed to single where one might take advantage of her.

His words had been insulting and she had been tempted to put him in his place but couldn't as at the time she people were still uncertain about her leadership. If it weren't enough he had reminded her in almost every meeting they would have, that his grandson was still single and waiting for her..

Yasaka scoffed at the thought of a man other than Naruto touching her. ''If you aren't planning to discuss important manners i request you to hurry up as i have a daughter and mate that are waiting for me.'' She interrupted his rambling.

A scowl found itself present at the elder Inugami's face. Both at her interruption of him which he found rude and being reminded that she had been sullied by some outsider of all people! Her, their leader and strongest Kyuubi recorded having a child with some dirty half blood. The only positive was that it wasn't some human male or worse, a Devil.

''Yes, your mate…'' The elder tried his best to hide his disgust as Yasaka did not condone or allow one to exclude one based on their status of full or half blooded Youkai. And especially not when her mate's a half blood of all people.

Yet, his attempt didn't succeed as the blond vixen straightened in her seat and leveled him with a glare that would've made lesser men cower. ''I hope for your own health you stop talking as you know how i feel about those old practices when it comes to the purity of one's blood, right?'' A sickly sweet smile accompanied her words along with a pressure that beared down his form.

Due to being past his prime the elder Inugami found it hard to breath and thanked the heavens as he got a weak nod off. Enough to make the weight disappear like it wasn't there in the first place.

He swallowed as a couple drops of sweat ran down the side of his face as he was being reminded once more why she was appointed as their leader and how foolish it would be to challenge her. She was an alpha female in the world of Youkai and hadn't weakened in the slightest even with now being a mother.

He inwardly cursed once more as she would be the perfect wife for his grandson and their child would've become a symbol of power for the Inugami as a whole and would elevate their status. But alas, his foolish grandchild did nothing but embarrass him and their clan those years ago after challenging her to become his wife.

His arrogance blinding him as Yasaka humiliated him if front of members of all the other clans residing in Kyoto. And even then it seemed his grandson had developed some sort of obsession with the woman. He let it go however, as long as he won't do anything that'll tarnish their or rather his reputation even more.

Seeing how he seemed done, Yasaka stood up and excused herself as she left. Withholding a curse as these past hours had been nothing but a waste. She had hoped he had wanted to discuss matters that were actually important. Not complain and expect her to listen as if she were some sort of therapist.

Outside, Yasaka closed her eyes and concentrated as she searched out for Naruto's energy. It didn't take her long for his chakra was both large and warm yet had a slight evil undertone to it. Opening her eyes she glanced in the direction he was in which was not home but close to the shopping district.

So with that in mind Yasaka started walking.

* * *

She found the building she sensed Naruto was in.

Entering, her eyes darted from left to right while she made her way deeper inside before landing on the unique shade of blond she loved. Only to promptly have her eye twitch once noticing how he was slouched in his seat, his head turned to the side and his eyes closed.

She also noticed Kunou who appeared to be sleeping in his arms as the rest of the people he was sitting at the table with were chattering loudly. Yasaka shook her head. While they looked cute like that she didn't like how he wasn't watching their daughter even if she was asleep and there were others present.

Marching over to them it didn't take long for her to be noticed as it was kind of hard to miss her really. They greeted her with nods as they had an idea what she was planning.

''Naruto-kun~.'' She leaned down and whispered in his ear.

She got a groan out of him followed by a light shake of his head as he continued to doze off. Kunou on the other hand had woken up and stared at her mother, recognizing her as she tried to reach out.

Smiling at her daughter Yasaka bopped her on the nose and giggled softly as she watched Kunou scrunch up her face.

Wanting to hold her, Yasaka attempted to free her from the grip Naruto had on her though this was proven to be almost an mistake for as soon as her fingers grazed his hands his eyes snapped open.

An unbearable amount of killing intent was being released by the blond as his eyes, red with with slits for pupils met her own. Yasaka wasn't sure but at that moment her heart skipped a couple beats from how malicious it felt and a glance around showed that she wasn't the only one though she did handle it much better.

It took a few second for Naruto to realize who it was that stood in front of him and that it was her that had touched his arm. His red eyes melted into blue as his killing intent washed away and he looked apologetic towards his love. ''Sorry… i forgot where i was and thought someone tried to take Kunou…'' He mumbled out as he lessened his hold on his daughter who strangely hadn't been affected in the slightest.

Yasaka gained a look of understanding upon hearing that. ''It's understandable.'' She replied softly with a smile before glancing around. ''Though this might be a problem.''

Naruto too looked around and noticed that everyone bar the three of them had passed out, unable to handle the full brunt if his intent to kill. ''Oops?''

* * *

With his head held down Naruto opened the door for Yasaka, allowing her to enter as she was pushing the stroller Kunou occupied.

He entered after her and closed the door behind him, following her as she parked the stroller in the hallway and lifted Kunou into her arms and she marched towards the living room where she sat down.

''Sit down Naruto-kun.'' She spoke gently while patting the empty spot next to her.

Wordlessly he complied.

''Why are you so quiet? I already told you it's fine.'' She turned and looked at him.

''I know but..'' He began as he frowned. ''I felt… like i wasn't myself at that moment. The urge to kill at that time was almost overwhelming.'' He clenched his fist. ''I think it has more to do with the fact that i'm still changing. A sixth tail which is much harder than the previous ones i can only assume. It makes me worry for seven and up if this is what i'm currently dealing with.''

''That is actually worrying.'' Yasaka commented. ''Though i have faith that you'll be able to control it. I expect nothing less from my soon-to-be husband.''

A smile of his own formed as she said that and he leaned in to peck her on the lips. ''Yes, i will conquer this obstacle just for you. I never let something block my path and go around it. No, i will either remove it or go right through it!'' He exclaimed passionately with a hand raised towards the ceiling.

A sudden weight joined him and he looked to see Yasaka resting her head on his shoulder to which he responded by resting his own head onto hers.

''I love you Yasaka-chan and i can't wait until i can call you my wife.''

''Likewise, husband.''

* * *

End Chapter.

Late update, i know, but life has been rather busy the past few weeks. It doesn't mean i'm stopping or whatever but expect updates more randomly as i write whenever i have time.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

* * *

Happy.

That was the emotion Yasaka experienced ever since Naruto had proposed to her. It was one of the happiest moments in her life, only beaten by the birth of Kunou and the first time he told her he loved her.

Thinking about it, she realized that ever since he had come into her life she just felt happier all around. He was the missing key she had been looking for. The piece that completed the puzzle that was her.

Looking around, she pointed at several locations that needed to be fixed up for the wedding, her wedding, that would be happening soon in front of the shrine that she was named after. It was going to be beautiful, she could already tell with how colorful Kyoto was this time of the year as it was currently fall.

Red, yellow, orange and green. Those were the colors of the leaves that belonged to each of the trees that were located throughout Kyoto. They stood out with how vibrant they all were, each giving her city a bewitching look that attracted many visitors.

''No, no, no. A bit more to the right or else guests won't have a good view while also making sure they won't end up bumping in to another... Yes, right there is perfect!'' Yasaka chirped as she looked down at the paper she was holding.

She had with Naruto's help made a list of how they wanted things. Along with that was a sketch of the general positioning the she wanted everything to be.

It was quite vague but she could make out the basics though she pretty much needed to see it happen with her own two eyes as a sketch could only do so much.

''Ah!'' Yasaka let out a yelp as she spotted something out of place. ''This is just wrong. The colors don't match with the rest. I should have it replaced.'' She scribbled it down and made sure to pass the information on later.

* * *

''Uwaah!'' Naruto groaned as he stretched his limbs. He released a blissful sigh while doing so as he left the tailor he had just visited. He didn't enjoy standing for so long in one place which he just had to do as he got himself measured in order for them to create a tailored montsuki which he would be wearing for his wedding.

Moving for days on end without a break? No problem. But once he would have to stay in a single spot for an hour is where troubles began. It was just that he had a certain amount of energy he needed to get rid of at all times. And usually he'd get rid of any excess energy in a pleasurable manner at night with Yasaka.

Speaking of which, his vixen was most likely still busy near her shrine. She did tell she personally wanted to look things over which he was fine with. She had taken the day off and Kunou was at home where he had a clone looking out for her.

Hm, might as well check up on his daughter as he was sure Yasaka wasn't needing him at the moment.

* * *

Unlocking the door to his home he made his way inside, only to frown as he sensed someone else other than his clone and Kunou was present as well.

Walking a bit closer to where he could sense the visitor was at he stopped, groaned and rubbed the bridge of his nose. The guest that was inside was Tsunade who he could hear talking to his clone.

Haaa… How troublesome that his own clone couldn't even follow his order which was to look after Kunou and just that. Instead, it was doing all kinds of shit he didn't approve of. It made him wonder what other activities his clones would do as while he regained their memories, he usually just discarded those if it wasn't for something important.

Concealing his presence he watched from the doorway as the two continued to converse, his eyes seeking out his daughter who he spotted laying on a warm blanket that was placed on the couch.

However, it seems she had noticed him as well as when his eyes landed on her he saw her staring right back. He swore he saw her eyes lit up and reach out to him.

''Paaapa!'' Kunou drawled out and she wiggled in her place before she rolled over onto her stomach. It was only when she began to crawl towards him, the real him that his eyebrows moved and he acted. Not giving a single warning the clone talking with Tsunade popped, making the woman jump slightly having not expected that as the real Naruto walked over to Kunou and lifted her in his arms.

''A clone…'' He heard her mutter in slight shock while gazing at the now empty spot his clone previously occupied.

''Correct, a clone that didn't listen to my orders.'' He held Kunou close to his chest with and arm while looking down at her. ''Mind telling me what you're doing here?''

''I'm here to talk. Jiraiya told me you're getting married soon.''

''Now? Yasaka and I have been planning this for quite some time now. In fact, i just got back from the tailor in order to have a custom fitted outfit for the wedding which'll be soon.'' He sat down as Kunou snuggled contently in his hold. ''So why wait till now?''

''Well, i'd be lying if i wasn't aware before but i was unsure if you'd be welcoming me or anyone for that matter as you seem to dislike us.''

''Not dislike, it's more so that i'm treating you as strangers which you might as well be.''

''See, there you go again with that. Why are you being like this?''

''Why?'' Naruto repeated with a raised eyebrow and he had to make sure not to raise his voice with how sensitive Kunou's ears were this close to him. ''I'll tell you why. Let's start with yourself. I was kicked out of the orphanage when i was barely able to walk and forced to live on the streets. I had to search through the trash for any food as shops didn't wish to sell me any. I lived a life of solitude because no one wanted anything to do with me. They either ignored me or would curse my existence and i'm not even sure which is worse at this point. It wasn't until i was sixteen that the first person told me they loved me and that came from Yasaka. All of this, i suffered through while thinking i was alone when i actually had living relatives who rather gamble and drink away their consciousness than actually take care of me.

You know how emotionally stunted i was? Just being hugged and kissed on my cheek caused me to freeze up as i associated pain with any sort of touch.

No one ever asked me how i was feeling. They saw the smile i wore and never thought that something was out of place. Once more, it was Yasaka who saw there was something wrong with me. And back then i had only known her for a couple weeks and we weren't even together.

Can you believe that? A woman i barely knew for weeks knew more about me than people i've spent years in company with. That's not all however.

Apparently i also had a godfather who showed up twelve years late and apparently wanted nothing to do with me judging from how dismissive he was during our first meeting. In fact, if it weren't for how perverted the man was our meeting, which was a coincidence, might've not even happened in the first place.

Then there's Kakashi who was supposed to guide me as a sensei should but that didn't happen either. In the months that i had been under his care the only thing he thought me was how to walk up trees using chakra. Months only for that. And when it came to it during the chunin exams he threw me aside and assigned me some second rate trainer without telling me first.

Honestly, how can i not hold any dislike for any of you? Even my patience has its limits and it's quite an accomplishment by itself that you've managed to reach it for my fuse must've been a mile long.'' He paused as he felt Kunou's small hands grab his clothes and rub her face against his chest. It was as if she could sense how agitated he was and he responded by ruffling her hand and rubbing up and down her back softly.

A soft rumbling noise could be heard from her throat and he chuckled softly upon hearing it from her as he kissed the top of her head. ''Cute.''

Tsunade looked on at how different he acted when handling his daughter. She would have to be blind to not see the affection he held for her. The same affection that was available for one other person aside from the little girl. That made her wonder about something else…

''What about Hinata?''

''What about her?''

''Are you going to do anything with her? She loves you, you know.''

Surprising her, Naruto scoffed. ''I know. She had let everyone know when she came here, with Yasaka who had just given birth not a day earlier to Kunou in the room as well. She seems not to care about anything except for me. It's not love but an obsession and i'd say that she's quite unhinged with how she seems to think we're meant to be or that i belong to her somehow. I'm not sure how she got those ideas in her head as i've spoken maybe a sentence or two in total.

The looks she sends Yasaka and Kunou's way when she thinks no one is looking are another reason i think she's not quite stable in her head. If not for the fact that i know there's no way, even with a hundred years of training that she'd be a actual threat to Yasaka i might be more worried. Meanwhile as long as Kunou is in my presence she wouldn't even dare to try anything as her whole self worth is based on my opinion of her it seems.

Though, i admit i actually wanted to talk to her about her obsession and that she should focus her affection on some other unfortunate soul but i kept pushing it further and further away and i haven't seen her these past few days neither have some guards that walk around so meh.'' He shrugged uncaringly. ''I have more important matters to deal with in the upcoming days. If that's all, i'm planning on seeing Yasaka so i'd like for you to leave.'' He created another clone that would show her out as it was around the time for him to feed Kunou.

As Tsunade followed his clone to the door, he himself got up as well and made his way to the kitchen. He placed his daughter in the high chair who after wiggling for a few seconds stopped and turned to watch him.

Smiling softly he bent down till he was face level with her and lightly bopped her on the nose, the corner of his lips twitching upwards as she scrunched up her face cutely and raising her own hands to touch her nose.

''Wait here Kunou-chan and i'll get you something nice to eat.'' He straightened himself before placing a cutting board down on the counter. His gaze moving towards the nearby basket that was filled with fresh fruit Yasaka had gotten earlier today. He grabbed an apple, mandarin and a few berries before cleaning them with some water and then preparing them.

His hands were a blur as he removed the skin of the apple and the mandarin before cutting the former up in small pieces to make it easier for her to digest. Once done he placed them all on a small plate which he then proceeded to place in front of Kunou.

The little girl stared at the fruit for a moment before meeting his gaze, looking at him as if asking if he was serious. Frowning, he sat down in a chair next to her before picking up a small piece of apple and positioning it in front of her but Kunou kept her mouth closed.

Coming up with an idea he moved the piece of apple away from her, Kunou's eyes following it as he opened his own mouth and ate it himself. He made some over exaggerated noises while smiling and saw Kunou sparing the pieces of fruit another glance.

Grabbing another piece he once more brought it over to Kunou and stopping right at her closed lips. She glanced at it a couple more times, switching between the piece of fruit and him before slowly her lips parted and allowing him to feed her. She munched on it and Naruto picked up a berry which he held out for her while also grabbing one for himself.

They continued on like that, Naruto feeding his daughter and himself until eventually all of the fruit was gone and he got up again to wash his hands and clean Kunou's face before lifting her out of her seat.

''Come Kunou, let's look for mama.'' He laid her down in the stroller and made sure she was secure and comfortable after which he pecked her on her forehead before heading out.

* * *

In a different location all together, several thousands of miles away from Kyoto, or Japan in general a blond man could be seen making his way home after having been called to attend a rather important meeting.

His unruly spiky blond hair swayed as a gust of wind passed by. He waved and smiled a bit uncomfortably as he was greeted by a bunch of blushing women on his trek, making sure not to rest his eyes on them for too long or else he would face the wrath of his wife.

He shivered upon that as he had experienced it once and that was more than enough to even cower him.

Making his way to his home, a modest looking two story house that fit in well with its surroundings he unlocked the door and entered.

''Minato-kun, is that you?'' He heard the voice of his wife, the woman he loved reach out to him. He locked the door before he made his way where the sound originated from.

There, in the kitchen with her back to him she stood. His gaze was focused on her red hair he had fallen in love with all those years ago. ''Hey Kushina-chan, i'm back.''

As those words left his mouth the woman spun around, showing the apron she wore as her hands were covered in flour. ''And? What was the meeting about?''

''Well,'' Minato scratched the back of his head. ''I'm not sure if i'm allowed to tell you but i'm sure Lord Metatron wouldn't mind if it's you… Not to mention that it involves the rest of us.''

''Oh?'' Kushina raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms as her interest was peaked.

''Yeah, you might have heard of it but the current ruler of Kyoto who's also the leader of the Youkai there, Yasaka is her name is getting married soon.''

''Yasaka…'' Kushina repeated the name softly. ''Isn't she that nine-tailed fox Youkai? I remember hearing about her some months back when news spread that she's a mother now.'' She had only heard bits and pieces here and there though much more when news had spread of her pregnancy and when she had given birth to a healthy baby girl. Aside from that Kushina had also heard that the woman was considered as one of the most beautiful woman alive and that more than a few men had their dreams of snatching her up ruined when the news broke out.

''Yes, that one.'' Minato nodded his head. ''Now the church wants to send some people to get some information on them. Mainly about the man she's marrying as they haven't had any luck with the Shinto Gods protecting Kyoto. The meeting i just had was to inform me that our family has been picked due to us being the best for the job mainly because our background..'' He didn't miss the slight pain that flashed through his wife's eyes. ''So in a few days you, Menma and I will be traveling to Japan and staying there until the wedding is done.''

''O..okay. I'll inform Menma when he returns from his training at the church today. I'm sure he'll be delighted to travel as he's been wanting to do so for a while.'' Kushina smiled as she thought about her son, her second child.

It was shortly after they had arrived and settled here in Italy with help from the church that she had found out she was once again pregnant. The joy she felt when she found out was second to when she was pregnant with her firstborn. Though it had also come with a heavy dose of guilt. They were off somewhere else while their firstborn, Naruto, who they had not even been with for an hour was off all by himself.

It was only due to Minato's help, reminding her that no, they weren't replacing Naruto. He or she, whichever gender the baby would end up with was its own person. That, and they stayed positive in hoping that Naruto had a good childhood without them. That their firstborn would be treated like the hero he is for keeping the beast at bay.

''Alright Kushina-chan, i'm going to check up on Dulio as he requested to speak with me as well.'' Walking over and giving his wife a kiss on her cheek he vanishes with a flash of yellow light.

* * *

''Oof.'' Naruto groaned playfully as Kunou did her best to hit his chest with her small arms. He even fell on his back and she took the opportunity to crawl on his chest all while laughing joyfully.

''Naruto-kun, dear.'' Yasaka spoke up from next to him though she too wore a smile at their interactions.

''Alright Yasaka.'' He got back up which made Kunou pout whereas Yasaka gave him a light kiss on the lips before she stood up and walked over to the table where multiple clones of Naruto were busy writing invites for their wedding. She looked over each of their shoulders, making sure his handwriting was both nice and readable.

''Do we need to send Amaterasu an invite as well or is it a given that she'll be present?'' One of them asked her.

''Eh, it wouldn't hurt to send an invite to be sure. Though like you said i'm sure she'll be there regardless.''

The sound of their door opening and closing was heard by both Naruto and Yasaka as their ears twitched. ''We're home!'' They heard Kuroka's greeting as she entered the room with Shirone in tow. The little girl greeted the two of them before she made her way to her room.

''What's with her?'' Naruto asked Kuroka as the Nekoshou plopped herself down next to him. He averted his gaze as he caught an eyeful of one of her large breast which was out in the open due to how Kuroka had thrown herself on the couch.

She herself didn't seem to have noticed but Yasaka had as well as she responded by hitting Kuroka on the back of her head with one of her tails. ''What was that for nya!'' She turned to Yasaka who just pointed at her chest. Looking down Kuroka noticed what the problem was and pushed her breast back in her kimono, not before sparing Naruto a glance who was focused on Kunou and did his best not to look her way.

''Could've just told me nyaaa.'' She whined while rubbing the back of her head. Those tails of her held deceptive amounts of strength as they looked so fluffy.

''Hmph, maybe if you stop tempting my soon to be husband with those udders of yours.'' Came Yasaka's witty reply.

''Udders!'' Kuroka cried out as she jumped off the couch and came face to face with the vixen and glared. She was very proud of her breast which accentuated her figure even further and from the glances sent her way wherever she walked she wasn't the only one that agreed. ''What do you call these then nyaa!'' Kuroka boldly reached out and grabbed ahold of Yasaka's chest and she couldn't prevent the gasp from escaping. ''They're even bigger than mine!''

''W-well, i need them for Kunou a-and Naruto-kun likes to play with them in bed.'' Her smile returned as she said the latter and she stood tall with her tails high up.

Kuroka narrowed her eyes in response but stopped herself from hissing as this kitsune woman was clearly baiting her. So, deciding to be smart she huffed before turning around and marching off to see what her little sister was doing.

''That was close.'' Naruto spoke up and Yasaka turned towards him as her tails slowly lowered.

''Mph, i had to remind her that i'm the alpha in this household.''

''You? What about me?''

''Naruto…'' Yasaka began and her tails started to rise once more.

''A-ah, i understand.'' He gulped as he hid behind Kunou who giggled as she looked at her parents interacting with another.

''Mama scary... papa.'' Kunou said as she clapped her hands together and her own tails, small as they were repeatedly thumped against the couch.

''Yes, mama is really scary.'' Naruto whispered with a nod as he held Kunou close to him while glancing towards Yasaka every couple of seconds.

''We're done boss!'' The clones called out, breaking whatever tension was left from before. They turned and looked to see several piles of cards next to each of them with the clones that had written them overexerting how tired they were.

''Good.'' He placed Kunou safely on the couch and got up. He popped the clones one by one with a second interval as he and Yasaka made their way over and looked through them. ''Huh, they did a better job than i initially thought they would.'' Looking over at Yasaka he saw that she was satisfied with them. ''I'll have some clones henge and deliver them though you'll have to hand Amaterasu her invite as i doubt i'll be able to reach her.''

''No problem, i'll take care of it.''

''Cool, if you don't mind i'm going to take Kunou out for a walk. The city is truly beautiful this time of the year and i want to see more of the less populated areas.''

''It's fine, don't be out for too long okay?''

''Sure Yasaka-chan.'' He leaned over to her as they shared an intimate kiss before reluctantly breaking it. As he made his way back towards Kunou he made sure to trail his fingers over one of her tails, knowing fully well how sensitive they were to his touch.

Which was evident as Yasaka bit her lower lip, missing the smirk playing on Naruto's face.

* * *

As they left Yasaka was alone in her home and she neatly placed the cards Naruto's clones had written in separate piles while humming a soft tune.

She took a step back when she was done and nodded as she found herself satisfied with her work.

It was then that she heard someone knocking on the front door and after briefly glancing around she decided to look who it was. Her feet tapped against the ground as she made her way over to the front door, her mind somewhere else even as the she opened the door.

And because of this, she missed the pair of pale eyes that glared up at her with unbridled amount of hatred for her. Hatred that had been accumulated due to the knowledge that she had stolen him from her. That his lips would kiss someone that wasn't her. That he had a child with someone that wasn't her. And worst of all was that he loved someone that was not her.

She couldn't hold herself back any longer as she lashed out with a palm strike aimed at Yasaka's heart in hope of ending this before it even started. Her attempt was expectantly thwarted, though the exact way how left her with shock. As there, wrapped around her wrist mere inches away from her target was a golden furred, bushy tail.

''W-what!?'' Hinata exclaimed as she managed to free her wrist and jump back, staring at the nine extra appendages that came from behind the woman. ''D-demon.''

''Wrong, _Youkai._ '' Yasaka corrected, sending a fierce glare at the girl that had dared to attack her as her tails swished back and forth behind her. ''Why are you attacking me, girl. You should know i'm far above your power.'' She tried to reason with her even after her attempt on her life. She tapped her feet on the ground as a barrier popped up in the general vicinity to keep out noises and potential damage that might happen.

''Because… because you stole him from me!'' With that Hinata launched herself towards the Kitsune woman with the intention of killing her. Once she was close enough Hinata aimed two jabs at her, only to frown as the woman's tails came up and blocked her. It didn't stop her though as she continued with her jabs, her arms moving faster and faster as she continued and another of her tails joined in.

''Hakke Rokujūyon Shō!'' Her attack was a failure as each jab of her hands were expertly blocked. It didn't help that she had no tenketsu, making her form of combat severely weakened and those tails were quite fast.

As if to add insult to injury, Yasaka closed the distance between them with enough speed she barely even caught it before she was in front of her and send her sprawling as one of the tails she used to defend herself smacked her right in the face.

''Gah!'' Hinata felt her vision blur as her head made contact with the ground as her tail had sent her several feet back and tumbling across the ground. Shaking her head to clear her vision she slowly got back to her feet, hiding her shock at how much a simple tail swipe had taken out of her.

She took a couple calming breaths while Yasaka merely stood there, waiting as if she wasn't some threat and it did nothing but piss her off. Getting into a stance, she expelled chakra near her hands before using her control to shape it to her liking.

A single of her cut short eyebrows rose as Yasaka observed what the girl standing away from her was doing. Watching as her chakra became visible before it was shaped into a head of some sort of animal. While it was nice to look at and what not Yasaka still felt no danger even as she foolishly charged towards her once more.

So, to counter her Yasaka took a deep breath before breathing out a stream of blue colored flames, halting her in her steps. ''Mhm, while it looks nice it doesn't improve your combat capabilities whatsoever.'' The smug smile on her face only infuriated Hinata further especially as she realized how outclassed she actually was.

As a Hyuuga she didn't use any elemental jutsu as they weren't thought that. The fact that the people in this world didn't use any sort of tenketsu put her also at a massive disadvantage against anyone that can use some sort of ranged attacks. Her tails also had no internal organs she could damage and they could block her attacks with ease. Their being nine of them granted her the ability to easily overwhelm her.

Then there was also the fact that this woman was a Youkai. And not just any Youkai but a Kitsune with nine-tails which are known to be the strongest with some exceptions of course. Had she known all of this she would've waited until she had more information on her weaknesses before acting.

Yasaka on the other hand had enough of her pitiful attempt to attack her. Wasting no time she was next to Hinata and planted her fist in her stomach, making sure to hold back quite a bit less she ends up killing her. Removing her fist from the girl's stomach she twirled on her feet and once more let her tails smack her to the ground to the point she could hear her bones break and her muffled cry reached her ears.

''Now,'' Yasaka used one of her feet to roll her on her back. ''As you've seen you stand no chance against me, even with me holding back this much. There are two options right now. The first is that i have you imprisoned for attacking me and i can assure you that when Naruto-kun hears that you tried to kill me, the mother of his child, he will be less than pleased.'' And that was an understatement if anything. ''The second one is that you leave Kyoto and don't return, ever, and i won't inform him of what just happened here. Your choice as i'm fine with either one.''

Pale eyes stared up at the clouds in the sky for some moments before her lips parted. ''I.. I will l-leave.''

''Good.'' Yasaka flashed her a pleased smile. ''You'll have until 6 PM and then i want you gone and i will have people watching you to make sure you keep your word.'' With that the vixen turned around and made her way back inside. As soon as she closed the door behind her the barrier she had put up earlier dissipated.

* * *

Entering the living room she spotted Kuroka sitting there who jumped up and walked over to her. ''Everything alright Yasaka nya? I sensed your energy spike along with someone else nya.''

Yasaka smiled calmly. ''I'm okay Kuroka, just had to settle something with someone. I see you're no longer upset either.'' She then walked past the Nekoshou and sat down.

''I am nya. I might have overreacted earlier so sorry nya.'' She gave a sheepish smile as she played with one of her tails.

''It's fine, i was merely playing around with you.''

''Oh.. that reminds me, where's Naruto, nya?''

''He's currently out with Kunou, he wanted to get some fresh air. He shouldn't be gone for too long.''

''Okay~ Also i heard there will be renovations here nya, is that true?''

A nod. ''Correct. Soon we'll have someone else joining here as she, together with her clan are moving to Kyoto. It's why i had a new district built close by.''

''Eeeeh? Another person, and a woman you say?''

''Mhm, i'm not looking forward to it either but it's what we have agreed upon.''

Kuroka hummed a bit as she positioned herself so she was now positioned sideways on the couch with her kimono riding up her legs. ''What sort of agreement is that?''

''Oh you'll see when it happens.'' Yasaka then got up. ''If you excuse me i have to contact Amaterasu-sama regarding certain matters.'' She bid the Nekoshou farewell before she left the room.

* * *

Chapter end.

Late update, i know but i was busy with RL and other fics. Next chapter will be the wedding and more.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

* * *

 _Tap._

 _Tap._

 _Tap._

The sound of water dripping into a larger body reached Naruto's ears, making them twitch as he slowly opened his eyes. ''My.. Haven't been here for quite some time.'' He muttered upon seeing the dimly lit walls that belonged to the seal that housed the Bijuu. Slowly he stood up, his ankles staying submerged in the murky water as he began walking towards sole source of light at the end of the hallway.

''Hey!'' The blond called out as he neared the enormous cage that held the fox at bay.

'' **Naruto..''** A large red eyes opened and stared down at him. **''I haven't seen you in quite some time, Naruto.''**

''Ah..'' He scratched the back of his head. ''I haven't really had any time you know? Been busy the past few months with raising Kunou and several meetings i had to attend. Not to mention that i'm getting married today.'' A smile stretched across his face at the thought as he began imagined how Yasaka looked like as he hadn't seen her since early this morning.

A loud clang echoed through out the area, snapping him out of his thoughts to see it was the fox's doing who had tapped one of his fingers against one of the many bars separating the two of them. ''Aw.. Why did you do that~'' He whined much to the large fox's annoyance.

'' **Seeing you like that, it's simply insightly.''** Naruto rolled his eyes at his words.

''Meh, not my fault i'm excited. Anyway, what did you bring me here for as outside people are busy doing my hair.'' He looked at the fox with a single eyebrow raised.

'' **I'm curious as to know why you've stopped your training. Or at least don't train as much as you used to. After all, it has been two years yet you still haven't yet a sixth tail.''**

Naruto frowned at the reminder as five golden tails waved slowly behind him. ''Not my fault. It's really hard to gain another one. Not to mention that i feel my personality change, becoming more hateful if that makes sense. And if that's only at the sixth tail than i can't even imagine what happens at the ninth.''

'' **Mmm, yes i noticed that too. You're not only absorbing my chakra, but the hatred that comes with it as well.''**

''Your hatred huh.. Is there a way for me to lessen the effects? Unless you don't wish to tell me.''

The large fox stared at him for some time, seemingly mulling things over. **''There is,''** Naruto perked up at that. **''Though i am unsure if it's is possible here.''**

''I don't care. Please tell me if there's a way.'' Determination shining in his eyes as he stared back at the fox.

'' **In order to not be affected by my hatred you need to overcome the hatred you already harbor. Only then you will be able to fully make use of my, your, chakra without side effects. You could try asking that vixen of yours, or that sun goddess.''**

''I see.. I'll ask her sometime in the upcoming days. Seems they are done in the outside world. It was a nice conversation we just had. Thanks and later.. i think.'' He gave a lazy wave as his form slowly disappeared from inside of the seal.

* * *

Outside, Naruto's eyes that had a glazed over look to them slowly regained their focus. He blinked a few times to wet his eyes before staring back at himself in the mirror in front of him.

A soft hum left his lips as he looked himself over, nodding as he liked what they had done with his hair. It was a bit shorter but it was fitting. Likewise, it was still wild and spiky but more in a controlled way. And judging from the blushes the women that had done his hair each sported he was sure Yasaka too would love it.

He got up from the chair he was sitting on and turned to the women who had done his hair with a smile. ''Thanks girls, i like it. Now, if you excuse me i have to put on my clothing for today.'' The women nodded as their blush had deepened when Naruto had turned around, showing his well muscled physique as he was clad in only some shorts.

They gave him a light bow before bidding goodbye and leaving him by himself. He sighed, stretching his arms to loosen up some of his muscles before he walked over to where his custom fitted outfit was present. It looked nice, even without him wearing it.

It had a couple of differences when compared to a traditional one but it were small changes he liked. An example were the small orange spirals that circled the sleeves. It added a bit of personality to it.

He wondered, as he began putting on the pieces of attire, how Yasaka was currently doing. He absentmindedly created a clone to help him and to make sure everything was in place. She had taken Kuroka with her, presumably to help her with putting on her clothes as well for he doubted Kuroka was some sort of stylist.

''Well?'' He spun around before looking at his clone who raised his thumb.

''Looks good. It's fits very well.''

''Good, it should be.'' He nodded to himself before dismissing the clone. He glanced at the clock before clicking his tongue. ''What to do till it starts..'' He shrugged. Might as well look around and see who's all present. He had spotted Sairaorg with Kuisha around earlier but didn't get a chance to greet him other than a brief wave as he had to be ontime to get his hair done. Then again, he couldn't show himself until it was time..

* * *

''Nyaaaa! Stop Yasaka nya!'' Kuroka let out a whine as she grabbed Yasaka's hands with her own, prevented her from trying to mess with her kimono for the umpteenth time in such a short period.

''..Sorry.'' Yasaka mumbled out an apology as she hung her head. Her ears on top of her head flattened against her skull and her arms dropped beside her once Kuroka had let go.

''I-it's fine nya.'' Kuroka quickly said as she didn't like where this was going. Honestly with her sudden mood swing she'd assume she was pregnant, again. ''I just don't want you to ruin your beautiful kimono after we finally got it done nya. I know you're excited, it's understandable since you've probably looked forward to this day since you were young. I know i am.'' She mumbled out the last part before shaking her head and focusing on the vixen standing in front of her. ''But, if you keep doing this up something might end up out of place and there might not be enough time to fix it nya! I don't think you want to stand Naruto up on one of the most important days of both of your lives no?''

Yasaka gazed at the Nekoshou for a minute after she was done, making her fidget a bit before she smiled at her. ''You're right. I'm overreacting but i can't help but feel nervous. I've been imaging what it would be like since i was young; to fall in love and one day being married to the same person and today it's actually happening.'' Yasaka turned to her left and stared at her reflection visible in the full length mirror before her. Her long blond hair that was held into a ponytail cascading all the way down her back by a traditional hair ornament with six golden bira kanzashi and several red kanzashi.

She wore a white kimono different from a traditional one as hers had small golden clouds scattered around it and other silver symbols on it. Aside from that it had red accents visible and making the kimono itself stand out more as it hugged her voluptuous body quite nicely.

Her blonde bangs framed her face and making her amber eyes stand out more than they normally did. She wore no make up for it simply had no use for her as her beauty was simply on a different league in comparison to any human woman and a large percentage of the supernatural too.

Yasaka was very much aware of the large amount of men lusting after her even after the knowledge spread she was no longer single and had a daughter. There were even some minor gods from other pantheons that had expressed interest in her though kept their distance with knowledge that Amaterasu made sure no harm came to either herself or Naruto less they wish to risk war with the Shinto Faction.

Especially Amaterasu herself, who's domain over the sun is much larger than both Apollo and Ra's combined and more than capable of going toe to toe against other gods herself.

''I just need to let go of my worries, at least for now. In a few hours i will be married to a wonderful man, the love of my life and the father of Kunou i should focus on that.'' She stepped away from the mirror and glanced at Kuroka. ''Come, we need to get some last preparations done and i can't show myself until the wedding starts.''

* * *

''What are we here for again?'' A boy, looking to be around seventeen asked as he looked to his right where the older red haired woman was walking. Peering out beneath the boy's straight red hair was a single light violet eye that made contact with the woman's own who proceeded to smile at him.

''We're here on a vacation while also gathering some information about the church Menma-kun, we've said that a couple times now. Or were you ignoring us when we explained so?''

Menma shivered upon seeing the sweet smile she wore along with the fact that both her eyes were closed yet still locked on to him. ''N-no! I was just very excited about coming here that i uh, i forgot.''

''Good one.'' Menma turned around as his father leaned in a bit and whispered to him along with holding a thumb up.

''But,'' Minato cleared his throat as his wife was back to her usual self. ''We're here to gain intel regarding Yasaka-dono and whomever her husband might be as their wedding is today according to rumors that had reached the Vatican. It's why we arrived here a few days earlier to make it look like we are just a normal family on vacation.''

''Okay, but aren't we attracting attention now?'' Menma gestured to the glances sent their way as they walked.

''It's nothing Menma-kun. I guess people aren't used to seeing people with our hair color around here, it's nothing out of the ordinary.'' Despite Kushina saying this she exchanged a glance with her husband as the three turned the corner. Both she and Minato could sense who was a Youkai and who a regular human as they could somewhat sense their chakra levels even with it being rather well suppressed.

''Oof!'' Two grunts were heard as Menma collided against someone, sending both of them towards the ground. Neither of them actually made contact however as Minato quickly caught his son and the person colliding with him was being held up by his friend at least they assumed.

''Lee, what did i tell you about not looking where you are going?'' The person asking the question was a young man estimated to be a year and a bit older than their own son. He had long brown hair that went down his back but was held in a neat ponytail. He was, much like the young man he helped stand back on his feet wearing a black wedding suit. It made Minato and Kushina wonder if they were guest of the wedding that was being held later.

''Sorry Neji-kun, in my excitement i didn't pay attention.'' Lee bowed his head to his friend who just shook his head.

Though what mainly gained the pair's attention wasn't his clothing but it were his eyes. They were pale and held no pupil, much like a blind person but it was clear this young man was not one of them. No, they recognized the eyes he had as the famed Byakugan of the Hyuuga Clan of Konoha.

The question that rang in both their minds was 'How?'

How did this young man have those eyes. Focusing their sensing abilities on the two revealed that both had Jonin level reserves which could mean only one thing, as they weren't Youkais that's for sure.

They were from Konoha as well, or at least the Hyuuga is as there's no chance Hiashi would let a member of his Clan roam free like this. Somehow they too ended up here, in this world as well. And while both parents would like nothing more to pull them aside and ask them all sorts of questions they couldn't as they had a task at hand.

''Whatever. Just apologize to him so we can go. Naruto won't be pleased if we're late and the others will wonder where we are as well.'' Lee nodded as he turned to Menma and bowed while saying he was sorry. Menma just nodded as those eyebrows on his forehead made him uneasy before the pair were off.

In their haste neither paid much attention to the blond and redhead behind Menma, both who had frozen up when the Hyuuga mentioned 'Naruto.'

Could it be? Kushina looked at her husband with hope shining in her eyes. The possibility that their first son was somewhere in Kyoto as well? And from what it sounded like he was going to be present as well at the upcoming wedding, all the more reason to try and sneak in so they could at least confirm if it's him or just someone with the same name.

Minato sent his wife a nod as he was thinking the same. They were going to have to sneak in and see it for themselves if only to make themselves feel more at ease at the knowledge they'd gain.

''Let's continue. According to what i've been told the wedding will be held near the Yasaka Shrine which is still some distance away from where we currently are. If we keep up our pace we'd be there in an hour depending on how busy the streets are.''

* * *

With the wedding be held today a large part of the Yasaka Shrine and its surroundings was closed off for public visits today. Only those with in invite were allowed entry and a majority of the guest were already present.

The sun was shining and the sky was a beautiful blue color cleared of any clouds courtesy of Susanoo who did so upon Amaterasu's request. After all, Amaterasu wanted this day to be perfect for the both Yasaka and Naruto and having it rain would ruin that.

Both Susanoo and herself were present as well for Yasaka had asked her to take care of Kunou as she wouldn't have much time to do so herself and neither would Naruto. She had accepted of course as the little girl was as cute as button

Youkai from different clans were present as well today in order to witness the marriage of their leader in person. They mingles and spoke to other Youkai which were easy to find seeing as they all had their Youkai traits visible for all to see.

It was mainly a surprise for those from the Elemental Nations as they hadn't quite seen them like this, Tsunade being the exception as she was aware of Yasaka being a Youkai herself. A nine-tailed fox to be precise. It was also why she wasn't as surprised as the others were upon seeing them like that.

Of course they wanted to see their own being married and especially when it was a person as important as Yasaka was. They all supported her union with Naruto, the only exception being a couple Youkai from the older generation who were of opinion that a pure blood and especially one of Yasaka's lineage had disgraced them by copulating with somelike like him.

Not that they would say so to her face but the whispers were there.

''Man, i didn't think there were so many of them.'' Kiba commented as he adjusted his suit slightly. He stood together with the others from Konoha and Suna whom nodded in agreement as they took in the sight. ''But damn what are they feeding the women here to all look like this.'' He gestured to the large amount of female Youkai that were present, each having bodies that was unmatched back in Konoha or even the humans here.

His comment earned him a slap on the back of his from Sakura. ''Ow!'' He rubbed the back of his head before turning towards her and growled. ''What was that for Sakura?''

''You can't just say something like that. Have some respect Kiba.''

''Tch fine.'' He muttered before he realized something as he looked around. ''Say, have any of you seen Hinata? Not to mention that i'm not seeing Neji and Lee either.''

''Now that you mention it, i haven't seen her in a while at all. Though i'm not sure if she will be here in the first place since.. you know?'' Nods of understanding were given by those around her. Everyone in Konoha knew of Hinata's feelings for the blond. Everyone aside from Naruto that is. Feelings that seemed to only get stronger when Naruto was sent to this world.

And finally when they were reunited and she confessed her love he straight up rejected her before revealing that he was with someone else. And if that wasn't enough the fact that he had a child with her was the final nail in the coffin.

Hinata couldn't compete against Yasaka and come out on top and it didn't require a genius to see that. Naruto was totally enamored with his fellow blonde and she was likewise with him.

''What about Neji and Lee?'' Tenten asked as she hadn't seen her friends since this morning before she went shopping for a nice dress with the rest of the girls.

Ino let out a short chuckle. ''Knowing Lee, Neji probably has his hands full with him so i say just give them some time.'' Something then caught her attention as she looked past Kiba to see a certain young, raven haired woman walking behind him clothed in a fitting black kimono. She was holding hands with a much younger white haired girl who too was clad in a fitting kimono. ''Hey, aren't those two living with Naruto? Kuroka i think is her name and that other girl is her sister?''

They turned around and Ino was correct as they watched the raven haired young woman walk around. That is until Ino opened her mouth and called the two over.

''Ino, what are you doing?''

''What does it look like? I'm inviting them over of course.'' The manner of which she spoke made it sound as if they were idiots. ''Those two are obviously much closer to both of Naruto and Yasaka then we are so perhaps we can get some info from them.''

As Kuroka and the younger girl neared them they noticed something about the two they had somehow missed when they had first seen her. Sticking out between their hair on top of their head, one pair white and the other pair black were ears reminiscent of a cat, coupled with the thin tails their respective colors swishing behind each of them.

''Hey Kiba, i think we know why she rejected you.'' Ino joked which earned her a few chuckles as the boy in question ignored her to kept his eyes on her animal features. That was most certainly unexpected and he could tell he wasn't the only one. Kankuro who also had expressed interest in Kuroka was as surprised as he was though he wondered why Kiba didn't smell the clear scent of a cat when they had first met.

''Hello nya~.'' Kuroka greeted them with her verbal tic that made a shiver run down the spines of the men near her. Shirone stayed glued to her older sister as she hadn't met these people before and still wasn't that comfortable near strangers.

''Hello.. Kuroka was it?'' The young woman nodded. ''I wasn't aware you were a Youkai as well. Neither were the others either to be fair.'' Sakura glanced at her ears and tail.

''Really? You'll be in for a surprise when the ceremony happens then nya.'' Her comment garnered several raised eyebrows as they didn't quite understood what she implied aside from Tsunade who had an inkling of an idea.

Likewise, Shikamaru's mind already went to work and he narrowed his eyes as he tried to decipher what she was saying. He had some ideas but nothing concrete aside from speculation at this point.

While they talked Neji and Lee arrived, greeting the rest while also glad they were on time and explaining why they were late in the first place.

It was a couple minutes later when the soft tune of flutes sounded throughout the area. The music got louder over time and slowly brought a halt to the chattering guest who started to look around as they assumed it was going to start.

* * *

''Huh? What's going on?'' Menma asked as the red haired boy had started to look around much like the other guest the minute the soft sounds of the flutes reached his ears.

''Shh!'' Kushina hushed her son before pointing towards the southern tower gate more and more guest started to focus on.

The trio needed to attract as little attention as possible as they had sneaked inside. Using their shinobi skills to walk up surfaces while suppressing their chakra to the maximum. It was an easy task for the former Kage and Jonin though their son had a bit more trouble as his control wasn't quite on the level as them.

Luckily no one was paying them much attention as they had all been too busy holding conversations amongst themselves.

There were no signs of their first son, Naruto either wo they had hoped would be present. They looked but didn't see the shade of blond that shouldn't be hard to find if he was here, making them assume it must be coincidence and that it was someone else that shared his name.

One some sort of unseen signal all of the guest moved towards the side so that the middle area, the one that were the Shrine stood was now empty. The flutes hadn't stopped playing and Minato took the opportunity to get a quick look at the guest.

His eyes slid from left to right before coming to an abrupt halt and subsequently widened as he recognized someone. It wasn't _just_ someone. No, it was Jiraiya, his sensei who he saw amongst the crowd and wearing a fitting suit.

And it wasn't just his sensei who Minato saw. Tsunade was there as well along with several others around them. They noticed the Hyuuga was present too and so was the young man that had bumped into Menma. Yet, after looking around them Naruto was nowhere in sight which saddened him though he was going to make sure to speak with Jiraiya.

He hadn't seen the man in over eighteen years and he was sure his sensei would be happy to see him as well. Minato wanted to wave at his sensei, call out to him and grab the man in a hug. But didn't get the chance as for one he would look weird amongst all these people. Two, it would put attention on him and his family which is the last thing he wanted. Lastly, the flutes started playing a different tune and gasps were released by the guest around him

Setting his gaze towards the south tower gate he watched as two woman in miko outfits, Youkai from the pair of fox ears and single tail each had walk through the gate. Both were very beautiful and the soft smiles they both held were more than enough to enchant the single men that looked at them.

Then, walking through the gate after them were the bride and groom who stole the attention of the two woman in front of them and rightly so.

While most guest were captivated by them, Minato, Kushina, along with a majority of shinobi from Konoha and Suna had eyes so wide a small tap to the back of their heads would make their eyes roll out of their sockets.

Though both were for different reasons...

* * *

Clad in his fitting montsuki kimono, Naruto was escorted by a single tailed fox Youkai who was one of the many shrine maidens in Kyoto. She was leading him towards the location he was going to meet up and see his soon-to-be wife Yasaka for the second time today.

To make things more mysterious, or is it surprising? Well, either way they had his eyes covered by a piece of cloth so he would first see her when it was time. Thankfully due to his heightened senses he didn't have much trouble walking blindfolded as his ears focused on the sound of his guide.

There was a slight issue at first with him having trouble discerning his guide from her fellow shrine maidens that were walking behind them but with a slight amount of chakra channeled to his ears that was quickly taken care of.

From what he could tell he had walked for a minute or two in which he had taken a few turns before coming to a stop due to his guide doing the same. He felt one of the women walk up behind him, her hands taking a hold of the blindfold covering his eyes before slowly sliding it off him and stepping away from him.

He kept his eyes closed till he sensed only one person standing in front of him, after which he slowly opened them. His breath hitched the second he laid his eyes on Yasaka's form as she took his hands in her own soft ones.

''You look…'' His mouth opened and closed a couple times as he tried to find a word to describe her right now. He wanted to call her beautiful but that would be an understatement if not and insult. So he didn't finish but Yasaka knew what he wanted to say so she wasn't hurt by his lack of words. He let his eyes trail over every inch of her form. From top to bottom and right back up before locking eyes with those amber orbs of her he had come to love.

Yasaka stared right back at him with affection. The genuine smile on her face amplifying her inhuman beauty several times he had to withhold the urge to lean in and kiss her right then and there, saving it for when they were married.

The surrounding shrine maidens watched the two with smiles of their own as they could almost feel the love those two radiated for each other. Jealous thoughts that worked their way into their minds were squashed as quick as they came. While Naruto was a fine specimen and a prime candidate for a mate to any woman they knew better than attempt anything.

''You're going like that Yasaka?'' He eyed her tails and ears that were being showed. ''Not that i mind.''

''Yes, i don't want to hide them now.'' He nodded at her.

''Alright. They lead and we follow after.'' He glanced down at their intertwined hands and gave hers a soft squeeze.

A pair of shrine maidens stopped in front of them, both stood next to each other and Yasaka and Naruto copied their stance. Likewise, the other shrine maidens did the same but positioned themselves behind the soon-to-be married couple.

The sound of flutes playing reached their ears, Yasaka's along with her fellow fox youkai felt their ears twitch. ''Let us go.'' The blonde woman spoke to the two woman in front of them who nodded at her words and began walking with the bride and groom after them.

Following after the two women in front, the second they walked past the gate and came into view Yasaka and Naruto could feel the attention was solely on the two of them, a bit more on Yasaka than him as it was hard not to look at her.

The two kept their attention focused forward towards the transformed shrine where a Shinto priest stood with a shrine maiden to his side.

It had been decorated with a red carpet for today and the two shrine maidens leading them split up and each walked towards the sidelines where they joined the rest of the guest. Likewise, those behind the pair did so as well, leaving the couple by themselves as they walked towards the shrine Yasaka was named after.

Her tails swayed gently behind her as she made sure not to have them swish around too much as they usually reflected on her mood which in this case was joy. A couple of her tails brushed against Naruto's arm which was holding the hand that had his fingers intertwined with her own as the two walked up a few stairs before stopping in front of the priest and shrine maiden who both wore small smiles as it was a huge honor to be the one marrying these two.

As the priest started by purifying the shrine and Naruto took a quick glance around as he spotted those of Konoha and Suna grouped together with surprisingly Kuroka and her little sister standing with them as well.

He could easily tell they were surprised at Yasaka's appearance, the ears and tails especially while also being mesmerized with how she currently looked. The exception to this were Tsunade and Jiraiya for either were already aware she was a Youkai.

It didn't stop that perverted man from giggling in a perverse manner which Tsunade corrected by nudging him in the ribs.

He focused his attention back towards the priest upon feeling Yasaka rub her circles on his hand with her thumb just as the priest finished what he assumed was the first phase.

The second phase came in the form of three small cups that were being held on a platter the miko was holding. Having read up on the process he accepted the smallest of the three cups, after which he took a sip before handing the cup over to Yasaka who copied his action.

She placed the cup down after swallowing its content which was sake before placing the small cup back and taking the second smallest cup. This time it was her who took the first sip before letting Naruto take it from her hand downing the remaining liquid.

One cup remained and it was the largest one there. He took it with both of his hands and swallowed down half of the sake before much like the first time gave Yasaka the cup who downed the rest.

Once they were finished and she placed the cup back on the platter the priest led them over the an alter than had been put up behind him. The priest stopped and so did the couple as he took the rings Naruto had picked out.

They faced each other. Holding hands as both smiled affectionately. Her tails swayed back and forth much more fervour as the priest began with the final part which was calling upon the gods to bless their marriage in good faith.

''...And may Musubi-no-Kami watch over these two and allow their marriage to prosper in both moments of weakness and strength. For it would be nothing less than a sin to see a couple as in love as the two in front of me come to an end, no?'' A couple chuckles were heard before the priest held out the rings to take.

Naruto was first as he let Yasaka's hands go in favor of taking the ring before she held up her left hand which he gently took. She parted her fingers and he slid the ring down her ring finger.

She marveled at it. Her eyes following the ring as it was slid down her finger. It was a beautiful golden ring reminiscent of a fox with it not being a traditional one. It was longer than a normal ring with one end becoming thicker as it was the tail of a fox with colorful jewels adorning it. The other side was shaped to appear like the head of a fox. Its eyes being formed by two rubies while the rest of its head was almost filled with small diamonds.

Deciding she could look at it later and for much longer it was her turn as she picked up the remaining ring. It was the same shape as hers though less gemstones were present. It still had the rubies for eyes and a single diamond on its head but that's where it stopped.

Naruto held his hand out to her and she took his in her own before singling out his ring finger much like he had done with her own. The smile never left her face as she slid the ring on his finger, if anything it only seemed to widen as Yasaka realized that it was official now.

She was married woman now and Naruto, the man she loved with all her heart was her husband.

She glanced towards the priest standing to the side, Naruto doing the same. He seemed to understand what was asked and gave them a nod.

Seeing that, Naruto cupped her cheeks, staring tenderly down at her which was a look she returned.

''Yasaka…'' He whispered out her name before leaning his head down as he was a couple centimeters taller than her.

''Naruto..'' Yasaka returned his breathy whisper as she watched him lean down. Their lips met in a passionate kiss and Yasaka stood on the tips of her toes as she put all her love for him in their liplock.

Naruto had his eyes closed as he focused on the kiss and nothing else. One hand he used to cup her cheek moved down to her hips as he held her a little bit closer. Unsure how long they stayed connected like this but it had to come to an end as the need to breathe made itself known.

Both their eyes slowly fluttered open as they broke their kiss. They kept their gazes locked and their face close to the other, both were panting lightly before Naruto leaned in with another quick kiss. ''I love you, Yasaka.'' He whispered to her upon moving his head back and watched as her amber eyes glistened before a tear ran down her cheek.

Seeing her emotional like this he pulled her close in a loving embrace, one hand rubbing up and down her back while the other was softly rubbing her tails as he could hear her sniffle against his chest. He turned to the priest that married them and thanked him with the priest giving them a bow in return.

Naruto wanted to meet up with some of the guest, Sairaorg and his queen who were present along with Amaterasu who they had taking care of Kunou but waited for his wife who was still in his arms.

Yasaka pulled her face away from his chest and he saw her tears were gone. Sure, her eyes were still a bit puffy but she was smiling that beautiful smile of hers again.

"You okay?" Yasaka nodded and he kissed one of her ears. "Let's greet the guest then." The pair walked out of the shrine with their hands intertwined where they were quickly greeted by the the group of Konoha and Suna while Kuroka and Shirone stayed back for the moment.

* * *

''Why are you stopping me Minato?!'' Kushina demanded an answer from her husband who held her back with a single arm. She had been waiting for this ever since she had first laid her eyes on him the moment he was revealed to be the groom.

Her baby, her first son was right there! She could see the back of his spiky blond hair from where she stood along with his wife. Oh, how she wanted to go over there and pull him in a hug while giving him a kiss for every year of his life she had missed. She thanked the church for sending them here as she could at least be present in one of her son's most important days.

Speaking of which, her motherly instincts reared their head as she wanted to go over there, pull Yasaka over to the side and start interrogating her and make sure she was perfect for her son.

Sure, they both seemed to love each other back then when the ceremony took place but that could be just an act. She wanted to see her love for her son herself as a mother knows best for their child or something like that.

''Kushina,'' Minato sighed as he tried to calm his wife down. ''I know you want to head over there, trust me you're not the only one but we can't just go without a plan. We can't just waltz over there and introduce ourselves as his parents out of the blue. I'm pretty sure he'd think we're crazy.''

''Wait!'' Menma butt in and making his parents look towards him. ''You're telling me that he,'' He pointed in the direction Naruto was in. ''Is my brother and is married to that babe who we are here for in the first place?'' While it was rather rude in the way he worded it, Menma wasn't going to beat around the bush as he found her, Yasaka, very attractive and couldn't help but feel a twinge of jealousy knowing his brother was hitting that.

''Yes, Menma. And don't speak about your brother's wife like that!'' Kushina reprimanded her younger son with a glare that promised pain if he wouldn't listen. Needless to say that he got it loud and clear and Kushina seemed to be aware of this as she nodded before turning her glare to her husband who wasn't as affected as Menma was. ''Now, are you going to come up with a good reason or-''

''..So i wasn't imagining things. It really is you.''

Kushina didn't get to finish her sentence as she was interrupted by a voice and clicked her tongue in annoyance. She looked to her left, ready to tell whoever it was off but the words died in her mouth when she saw the person that interrupted her.

''Sensei..'' it wasn't her but her husband who spoke as his blue eyes came to rest on the taller and older male. His long, trademark spiky white mane was pulled into a neat ponytail as he stared not only at him but Kushina and Menma as well with a look he couldn't quite discern.

''Minato, Kushina and…'' He drew a blank at the red haired teenager.

''He's Menma, Minato-kun and I's second child.''

''You've been busy then.'' Jiraiya muttered as he nodded to himself. ''Well, aren't you going to welcome your sensei?'' He spread his arms for a hug.

Staring at the man for some seconds Minato slowly walked up to the older man before pulling him in for a quick hug. ''So what are you doing here? Scratch that, how did you get here in the first place given that i doubt either of you have an invitation.''

''While i may have gotten older i'm still a ninja, sensei.''

''I see. Though, now that you mention it you don't look a day older despite eighteen years having passed.''

''Ah… well…'' He chuckled nervously as he couldn't tell the truth and knew Jiraiya could see through his lies if he were to tell one.

Luckily for him, Kushina addressed his sensei and averted his attention from him to her. ''Jiraiya, tell Minato that he should stop being such a pansy and go greet our son for the first time since his birth 'ttebane!''

''Hold up Kushina, i agree with Minato here. Not because he's my student,'' He quickly added as he saw her direct her fury at him. ''But see it from Naruto's perspective. He just got married with the love of his life. And let me tell you those two are completely head over heels for eachother. Hell, just look at them and tell me i'm wrong?''

Kushina did and quickly understood what he was saying. The pair of blondes radiated both happiness and love as they were being congratulated on their marriage by the guests that were present.

''Look, Naruto has had a.. rough childhood. I'm not fully aware of the details, only sensei was but he's no longer with us but from the bits and pieces i've gathered it was rather damaging. There's self doubt as he thought his parents never loved him for holding the Kyuubi, abandonment issues you could call it as well. He was isolated as a child and lived on his own since he was a boy no older than five. I'm still not sure what sensei was thinking by letting a kid his age live by himself.'' He shook his head not to derail himself. ''Aside from that there was a severe lack of attention as the general population of Konoha despised him as a child, resulting in him not knowing how to handle certain emotions such as affection and love. More so not even knowing how it felt to experience those feelings.

At least Yasaka told me this in a small conversation we had in which she discussed Naruto's mental health.

She has been an enormous help to the boy by just being there for him and showing him the love and care Konoha denied him. Just looking at him when he smiles compared to when he was back in Konoha and it is easy to see these are much more genuine.

And that's not even mentioning that the boy is already a father!'' Jiraiya wiped away a tear of pride, missing the frozen forms of Kushina and Minato upon hearing that. ''I couldn't believe myself it the first time i heard it from his mouth or when i saw just who it was he had a child with.. I knew right then and there that the student had surpassed the master.''

''M-Minato..'' Kushina slowly turned to face her husband who wore the same expression of shock as she had.

''Y-yes?''

''We're.. we're grandparents?''

''I..i think so..'' He answered numbly as he didn't quite know how to react to that. It was just too much. First he found out his first son alive and here in Kyoto off all places. Then, if that wasn't enough he found out it was his son that was part of the reason he was sent here in the first place! And then, to add a final nail in the coffin his sensei just told that his son was already a father! Making him and Kushina grandparents! This was just too much.

"Mhm, a granddaughter to be precise. I've seen her myself and she's as cute as a button. Not even kidding. If she grows up to resemble anything like her mother, Naruto will have a hard time to keep any boys away.'' He chuckled to himself at the image it caused to pop up in his mind before turning serious again. ''I think it's best if you ask for a separate appointment, if only to let him enjoy this day with his wife without revealing yourself.''

''But-!'' Kushina wanted to protest. It wasn't fair! He was right there! Yet, seeing the look Jiraiya sent them, along with how her husband seemed resigned… Could she really not wait a little longer if it would keep him happy? ''..Fine..'' Yes, she could. What is a month or so compared to eighteen years, right?

''Thank you. Now i suggest you leave before someone of might spot you and start asking why Minato resembles Naruto so much or asks to see your invite.''

''That was our plan in the first place sensei.'' Minato walked over to his wife and placed a hand on her shoulder. ''Come Menma, you'll get to meet your brother some other time along with your niece.'' His other son moved closer to his father and grabbed onto his sleeve before the three disappeared with a smokeless shunshin. He wanted to use his Hiraishin but the added effect of bright yellow flash that came with it made it not suitable for their current situation.

''That was surprisingly wise of you.''

Jiraiya turned around to see Tsunade standing there, arms crossed beneath her bosom as her eyes flickered to the spot Minato and the rest of his family stood not even a minute ago.

''You heard all what i said?''

A nod. ''Indeed. I had to hide my surprise to see those two here. I wonder how they survived? According to reports both were impaled through the chest during the Kyuubi attack but they seemed fine if not better than fine.''

''I wonder that as well but doubt he'd tell me. I could tell he was evading to answer when i asked how he still looked so young. Perhaps he has something to do with the supernatural in this world…''

''Maybe. Now, how about you head over and congratulate the boy? I've done so and so have most of us.''

The Toad Sage stared at his old team mate for a handful of seconds before nodding. ''Heh, sure.''

* * *

''Hey Naruto,'' The blond in question paused the conversation he was having with Sairaorg and looked to see Jiraiya walking over to him. ''If you aren't busy you mind if we talked for a bit?''

Naruto stared at the older man for a few second before glancing at Sairaorg who gave a nod. ''Alright, i guess i can spare some time. Kuisha should be with Yasaka-chan who i thought was also with Kuroka. Ah, they're over there.'' He pointed to where his wife was standing with Sairaorg's queen. Kunou was back in her arms as he saw that Amaterasu and Susanoo stood with them as well.

''Cool, i'll see you when you're done i suppose.''

Naruto nodded before he walked off and left him with Jiraiya.

''Well?''

''First i want to congratulate you. How does it feel? You're now officially married now.''

''How it feels? I'm not sure if i can express it in words but i feel happy.'' He rubbed his wedding ring with his thumb. ''I wanted something like this ever since i was a child and now i've achieved such with the love of my life. Yasaka and I are now officially married and i can tell she's very happy too as it eased some worries she previously had.''

''Worried? What sort as from looking at you two you seem to be a perfect couple.''

''Ah.. Well, we're as good as i'd say so myself but she had some doubts when it comes to other women.. Even after i told her countless of times i won't ever leave her.'' He shook his head with a smile. ''Initially we weren't planning on getting married until Kunou was a little bit older. Not because we don't love each other, once again, but so it would be a more memorable event for her. But with certain circumstances happening along with the fact that we clearly love each other and i doubt that will ever stop i figured why wait?''

''You really do love her huh? I'm honestly happy for you, you deserve it. Now,'' Jiraiya patted his student on his back. ''Go meet up with your friends and wife, i'm going to grab some snacks and do my own thing.''

''Will do. Oh, and Jiraiya feel free to come by sometime as i have a couple question i want to ask.'' With that he departed from the man and made his way over to where Yasaka was at along with the company surrounding her.

His wife perked up as she saw him and so did Kunou. The little girl made grabbing motions and held her arms out towards him the second she saw him. He nodded at Yasaka who handed over Kunou, his daughter quickly snuggling in his hold. He shared a soft kiss with his love before greeting the two Shinto gods and thanking them for watching Kunou.

''It's fine. You know i don't mind and like spending some time with little Kunou as she behaves well.''

''That's good to hear, isn't it Kunou?'' He kissed the top of her head, right inbetween her little fox ears which twitched in response. ''So, what are we talking about?'' He inquired. He had time, and so had the rest. After all, today was a day of celebrations without any worries. They could focus on those tomorrow.

* * *

End Chapter.


	22. Chapter 22

**:c**

So, this isn't an update. Or at least not the one you'd expect.

This is to let you all know i'm rewriting this story and already have the first chapter close to done.

For those who want to ask why? Well, initially when i started this story i didn't really have an idea of where to go with this. You might've noticed that there are plenty of repeated segments in the story and i wish to rid of that. Unfortunately i can't do that without ruining what's already written so i decided a rewrite would be the best option. It will still be Yasaka/Naruto story with a mostly romantic focus but it will be much more to my liking.

So, thanks to all who had read and enjoyed this story so far and expect the rewrite to be up sometime after i post this.


End file.
